Lines
by Littleone1419
Summary: Entre affrontements de nuit, trafic de drogue ou encore contrebande, la vie de Lexa, membre d'un gang dangereux de la ville de Polis, n'est pas de tout repos. Son entrée à l'Université sera mouvementée puisque la plupart des membres des autres gangs de la ville devront cohabiter. Cependant, Lexa fera une rencontre qui va tout bouleverser. Clexa.
1. Coups de feu

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors je tenais à me présenter, je suis LittleOne (on enlève les chiffres, ça fait lourd et j'ai trop la flemme de changer de pseudo xD). Voici ma première fanfic sur The 100 et sur le couple le plus emblématique de cette série : Lexa et Clarke, ou Clexa ! Comme certains d'entre vous, j'ai été littéralement détruite par la mort de notre Heda, je me suis mise à lire un paquet de fic sur Clexa et j'ai donc décidé d'écrire la mienne !**

 **Cette fic s'appelle Lines, ou Lignes (en français c'est moche bruh) et comportera vingt chapitre je pense, j'ai une fin en tête mais je vais partir dans tous les sens, je me connais. Nos héros sont étudiants le jour et gangsters la nuit, un merveilleux mélange, je sais xD**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Titre : Lines.

TV Show : The 100

Pairing : Clexa

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

.LINES.

.CHAPITRE I.

.Coups de feu.

* * *

Assise sur un muret dans la pénombre, les yeux plissés, luttant contre le vent qui la couvrait d'un froid mortel, elle attendait. Elle remonta d'un coup de main son cache-col, afin qu'il recouvre la partie inférieure de son visage, jusqu'à son nez. Elle baissa son bonnet d'un second coup de main, jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit son téléphone portable. 21h24. Il avait exactement une heure et vingt-quatre minutes de retard. C'était dans ses habitudes d'être en retard, après tout, ils étaient pareils. Elle était arrivée trente minutes après leur heure de rendez-vous exprès. Mais rien n'y faisait, il était toujours plus en retard qu'elle. Elle rangea son téléphone, soupira longuement et bruyamment, avant de descendre de son perchoir. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd, mélangé à l'humidité du sol et elle commença à marcher vers le côté éclairé de la ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une fois sortie de la pénombre, elle tourna machinalement à droite et leva la tête.

« Bar Grounders. »

Elle sourit sous son cache-col. Elle aimait cet endroit. Sans tarder, elle ouvrit la porte du bâtiment, un bruit de bâtons de bois s'entrechoquant se fit entendre. Très vite, elle se retrouva enveloppée d'une chaleur réconfortante, accompagnée de voix graves et aigües, avec une musique de fond. Le contraste avec le vent froid et humide de l'extérieur était conséquent. À cette heure-là, le bar était toujours très animé. Elle fit de brefs signes aux têtes connues et le barman, essuyant un verre de l'autre côté de son comptoir, leva la tête.

« Tiens Lexa ! T'es venue tard aujourd'hui ! ricana-t-il.

\- C'est Lincoln, il est en retard, grommela ladite Lexa en retirant son cache-col pour mieux se faire entendre.

\- C'est normal que ton frère soit en retard, il ne va même pas venir s'il faut. Sa rentrée était aujourd'hui.

\- Ah ouais j'avais oublié, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant en face du barman.

\- Alors ce nouvel appart ? Il est comment ? poursuit le barman en sortant un verre.

\- Il est vraiment bien. Pas loin de la fac en plus. Merci de payer le premier loyer le temps que je me trouve un job Titus.

\- C'est normal, j'avais fait pareil pour Lincoln.

Une fois le verre rempli, il le donna à Lexa, qui s'empressa de le boire.

\- Vas- y doucement, repris Titus, demain c'est _ta_ rentrée. Tu ne squattes pas ici hein, il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain.

\- Oui capitaine. » ricana la jeune femme qui posa son verre vide devant le barman, qui sourit légèrement.

Elle se leva de son tabouret et marcha entre les tables et les chaises. Les lumières jaunes donnaient une teinte dorée au bois sec des murs de la pièce, illusion de chaleur et de réconfort. Les voix rauques et graves des hommes mélangées aux douceurs aigües des femmes, donnaient une musicalité inédite. Le bar était à moitié plein, seuls ceux qui en avaient le courage venaient le lundi soir. Lexa, qui se faufilait presque d'un pas dansé entre les tables et les chaises, regardait à droite et à gauche, cherchant une personne bien particulière. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes devant le billard et regarda quelques-uns de ses amis jouer. Se rappelant qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un, elle tapota sur l'épaule d'une des joueuses qui tourna la tête, agréablement surprise de voir la jeune femme.

« Tiens Indra ! T'aurais pas vu Anya par hasard ? demanda Lexa.

\- Elle était avec nous, elle est partie changer la musique. »

Lexa la remercia avant de changer de cap. Elle trottina jusqu'au jukebox et elle vit son amie de dos.

« Eh ! Anya ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La dénommée Anya se retourna et sourit en voyant la grande brune aux yeux bleu-vert. Une étreinte plus tard et la brune pris la parole :

« T'es prête pour demain ?

\- Je suis angoissée. Tu sais qu'on va être… mélangés… chuchota Anya.

\- Mélangés ? Non. Celui qui s'empare de la fac, s'empare de la ville.

\- Tu as raison d'un côté. Raison de plus pour angoisser.

\- T'en fait pas, je gère pour vous. Les Skaikru n'auront qu'à bien se tenir. »

Elles sourirent.

Demain sera la rentrée des premières années dans fac de la ville. Lexa, Anya, Titus et de nombreux autres gens habitant dans le quartier Grounders de la banlieue de Polaris, faisaient partie ce que l'on appelait les « Trikru ». C'était un clan secret, qui avait comme quartier général, le bar que tenait Titus. Titus était le père adoptif de Lexa et de son frère Lincoln. Le quartier des Grounders était reconnaissable à la présence de nombreux squares, de bois et de lacs. Il y avait même une réserve naturelle, mais elle était plutôt loin de la ville. D'après les gens de la ville, il s'agissait d'un quartier sensible, même si les jeunes étaient prometteurs. C'était le quartier le plus grand et le plus vaste de la banlieue de Polaris. Le campus de l'Université était à sa frontière, l'endroit où se rejoignaient tous les quartiers de la ville. Parmi eux, il y avait Arkadia. C'était un quartier plutôt riche, mais là-bas, il y avait les « Skaikru ». Un autre clan secret, l'ennemi juré de Lexa et les autres. Ces deux clans se faisaient la guerre depuis plusieurs années maintenant. L'Université accueillait principalement des élèves venus de ce quartier et des autres quartiers de la ville. Très peu de gens venus du Grounders étaient admis dans cette fac. Mais plus les années passaient, plus les élèves issus du lycée Grounders y furent admis. Et cette année était l'année de tous les records. Il y avait plus d'une centaine d'élèves du Grounders qui allaient entrer à l'Université, et parmi eux, il y avait Lexa et Anya.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes avaient entamé une discussion profonde sur les guerres de clans et de gangs, un énorme boum retenti. Au départ, elles pensaient que c'était la musique, vu qu'elles étaient juste à côté de la Jukebox. Mais un second boum retenti et les gens dans le bar commencèrent à se lever. Anya baissa le volume et des cris retentirent.

« LES SKAIKRU ! » hurla Titus qui disparut derrière son bar.

Les gens commencèrent à sortir du bar, Lexa et Anya se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Puis Lexa prit la main de son amie et l'entraîna derrière le bar où elle ouvrit la porte. Elles montèrent des escaliers puis la brune entra dans une pièce avant d'en ressortir illico, un fusil d'assaut et un fusil de précision dans les mains.

« On va en buter combien ce soir ? répliqua Anya.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en aurais plus que toi. »

Anya ricana puis suivit Lexa qui avait repris sa course dans un couloir plutôt étroit. Elle ouvrit une porte, monta une seconde fois des escaliers et elles se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Sûrement le balcon au-dessus du bar. Il y avait un boucan pas possible. Elles chargèrent leurs armes et s'abaissèrent derrière le muret du balcon. Il faisait sombre, mais une paire de lampadaire et les lumières du bar permettaient de discerner la route, un square situé en face d'elles et, après plusieurs secondes de silence, un SUV noir passa, de droite à gauche. Sa vitesse fulgurante empêcha Anya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais pas Lexa. Elle appuya sur la gâchette sans hésiter et sa balle vint transpercer la roue du véhicule. Elle se baissa et entendit un bruit sort. _Des coups de feu_. Elle se racla la gorge, serra ses poings et jura à haute voix. Anya se redressa et jura plus fort que sa camarade.

« Putain Lexa ! Ils en ont touché ! »

Lexa se leva à son tour et se pencha en avant. Deux personnes, devant le bar, étaient à terre.

« Ils vont revenir. Prochain passage, tu vises les fenêtres. » dit-elle d'un ton ferme et autoritaire.

Anya acquiesça puis chargea son arme tandis que Lexa monta son cache-col de façon à ce que seuls ses yeux soient visibles. Elles attendirent. Lexa aperçut deux de ses camarades dans les arbres du square d'en face, un autre était dans les buissons. Elle se demandait si Titus était encore dans le bar, mais la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit brusquement. C'était Indra et Echo. Elles avaient un pistolet chacune et elles s'abaissèrent aux côtés de Lexa et Anya.

« Comment va Titus ? dit Lexa.

\- Il est dans le bar, prêt à tirer. Un d'entre eux est entré mais il s'est fait abattre par Titus. » répondit Indra.

Lexa soupira de soulagement et releva la tête. Elle posa son fusil sur son épaule et visa la route, prête à tirer. Un, deux… trois phares ? Elle baissa son arme et aperçut une moto suivie d'une voiture. Le motard leva une main, formant un « L » avec son pouce et son index. Lexa comprit.

« Lincoln. » murmura-t-elle en reposant son fusil sur son épaule.

 _Vous êtes tous morts_. La moto passa en un éclair, suivit de près par la voiture. Et le temps s'arrêta autour de Lexa. La brune était entrée dans une phase de concentration extrême. Sa volonté l'emportait sur le temps, le ralentissant. Le bruit avait disparu. Ses doigts se posèrent doucement sur la gâchette, elle ferma un œil, plissa l'autre. Elle prit une grande inspiration, fixa sa ligne de mire. La route. Le capot. Le pare-brise. La fenêtre avant.

Boum. Boum. Boum.

Écho. Écho. Écho.

Et le temps reprit son cours normal. La vitre de la voiture se brisa, parsemant la route d'éclats de verre. La voiture glissa et perdit son cap. Un bruit de crissement de roue sur le béton se fit entendre et la voiture fonça droit dans le square, dans un arbre pour être plus précis. Lexa ferma les yeux et soupira l'air qu'elle avait bloqué dans ses poumons jusque-là. Des coups de feu retentirent. C'était ceux qui étaient cachés dans les arbres et dans les buissons.

« Putain Lexa, bien joué ! s'exclama Echo.

\- On descend. » ordonna Lexa en baissant son arme.

En tête de file, elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, évitant les obstacles avec finesse et fluidité.

« Passez devant, je vais faire un état des lieux. »

Les trois femmes partirent direction la salle principale du bar. Lexa était dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, à l'arrière du bar. Elle posa son fusil sur son épaule, alluma la lampe torche de celui-ci et commença à chercher la présence d'une quelconque personne. Elle poussa toutes les portes avec son pied, prête à dégainer à tout moment. Les toilettes, la réserve, le bureau de Titus. Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle éteignit sa lampe et décida de sortir dehors. Elle poussa la porte, toujours avec son pied se retrouva dehors.

« Merde, mauvais côté. » pesta-t-elle.

Avec la pénombre et le manque de repères, Lexa était sortie par la porte de derrière, à l'opposé de la porte qui menait à la salle principale du bar. La porte de derrière menait à une petite ruelle sombre, pas franchement accueillante. C'était là où Titus garait sa voiture, se faisait livrer et jetait ses poubelles. Elle connaissait bien cet endroit, elle y a passé une bonne partie de son enfance. Elle soupira avant de sortir un peu plus, histoire de voir si personne ne se cachait de ce côté-là. Elle fit quelques pas et chercha de manière superficielle derrière la voiture et les poubelles à vrai dire elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de voir si Lincoln allait bien. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans le bar, un coup de vent fit tomber l'une des poubelles qu'elle venait d'examiner. Elle tourna brusquement la tête, s'armant de son fusil de précision. _Un simple coup de vent_ , se dit-elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Quelqu'un. Derrière.

Elle se retourna, en deux temps trois mouvements elle eut le temps d'éviter un coup de poing, de lancer un coup de pied qui fut esquivé, mais son arme lui glissa des mains. Elle se reçu une belle poire en pleine figure et recula. _Putain de Skaikru_. Elle allait devoir passer au corps-à-corps. Elle se redressa, prenant bien soin de mettre son cache-col et son bonnet correctement. Pareil en face : la personne portait un bandana gris et noir qui cachait la partie inférieure de son visage, ainsi qu'une capuche, ne laissant voir ses cheveux. Un seul petit lampadaire qui s'allumait de manière stroboscopique éclairait la ruelle. Lexa devait être prudente, elle devait bouger lorsque la lumière n'était plus. Lexa n'attendit pas et fonça sur son adversaire. Coup de poings et de pieds, de coude, de genoux, _quand tu te bats, ton corps tout entier est une arme_ lui avait dit Lincoln. Après deux minutes de combat acharné, elle parvint à prendre le dessus et sauta à califourchon sur son adversaire.

« T'es mort. » grogna-t-elle.

Mais il, ou elle d'ailleurs, ne bougea pas. Mais Lexa ne fut pas déstabilisée pour autant, elle le força à se relever.

Mais elle ne bougea plus.

Il avait pointé un couteau au niveau de sa gorge.

« T'es mort. » ironisa le Skaikru.

Lexa plongea son regard émeraude dans les iris bleu ciel de son adversaire. Le combat avait pris une toute autre dimension. Tellement de haine passait dans leurs regards que des étincelles étaient presque discernables. Lexa se rendit compte que quelques cheveux dépassaient de sa capuche. Ils étaient visiblement longs et d'un blond clair. Rajouté à ça, sa manière de combattre, il n'y avait pas de doute, son adversaire était une femme. Lexa luttait, sa main repoussait celle qui tenait le couteau. Elle ferma les yeux, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à retourner dans son état de concentration extrême, mais un problème se posait. À chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, c'est comme si ils étaient encore ouverts. Elle voyait cette paire d'orbes bleus la fixer. Elle frissonna. Pas le moment de flancher.

Boum.

Echo.

Encore un coup de feu. La blonde leva machinalement la tête et Lexa la repoussa violemment en arrière. Elle retourna récupérer son arme et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour viser la Skaikru, celle-ci avait complètement disparue.

Lexa frappa le sol avec son poing.

« Merde ! »

Cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Très vite, elle se releva et retourna dans le bar de son père adoptif. Des chaises, bouts de verres, tables, tout était tombé. Le bar était sens dessus-dessous. Il y avait des gens sous les tables, d'autres aux abords des fenêtres, prêts à dégainer s'il le fallait. Lexa balaya la pièce du regard. Pas de Titus, ni dans la salle principale, ni sous une table ni derrière son bar. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle manqua de trébucher sur un corps.

« Lexa, fais gaffe ! »

C'était Titus. Il était agenouillé devant l'un d'entre eux, posant une serviette sur son visage. Il se redressa et enlaça sa fille adoptive.

« Où est Lincoln ? répliqua Lexa en les séparant.

\- Dans le square. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de la tourner vers les corps. Elle s'accroupit devant celui qu'elle avait manqué d'écraser. Titus lui donna une serviette. Elle la prit et la posa délicatement sur le visage du défunt, les mains tremblantes.

« Yu gomplei ste odon*. » marmonna-t-elle.

Puis elle se leva et marcha, déterminée, vers le square. Ses pieds écrasaient les bouts de verres sur la route. Elle tenait toujours son fusil, elle n'allait pas le lâcher. Le square était sombre, mais elle repéra bien vite la voiture. Lorsqu'elle fut bien assez près pour apercevoir les siens, des lumières se braquèrent sur elles.

« Plus un geste ! hurla une voix masculine.

\- C'est Lexa ! s'exclama la jeune femme en baissant son cache-col.

\- Lexa ! »

Un jeune homme grand et musclé s'avança vers elle d'un pas mal assuré. Lexa avança à son tour, lâcha son arme et enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'homme.

« Lincoln ! »

Elle prit son frère dans ses bras et enfoui son nez dans son cou. Lincoln enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu, marmonna Lexa qui s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, ils m'ont tendu une embuscade…

Elle passa sa main sur le visage de son frère. Il sa peau mate brillait sous les lampadaires, tout comme ses yeux, malgré leur noire intense, brillaient aussi. Lexa baissa les yeux, fixant la jambe gauche de son frère. Ils lui avaient tiré dessus.

« J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tiré dessus. Je pensais que t'étais toujours en train de m'attendre devant le bar putain Lexa, j'ai eu la peur de ma v-

\- Chhhhh, chuchota la brune aux yeux émeraude, je suis là. Ça va ta jambe ?

\- Je vais m'en sortir, j'ai connu pire. »

Lincoln mis sa main sur celle de Lexa, qui était toujours sur sa joue.

« Lexa ! Lincoln ! »

Ils se retournèrent à l'entente de leurs prénoms respectifs. Titus trottinaient vers eux, visiblement soulagé de les voir ensemble.

« Ils ont l'identité du chauffeur, reprit Lincoln, un certain Wells Jaha. »

Titus écarquilla les yeux. Il posa une main sur sa bouche, puis la glissa sur son crâne nu. Il soupira, visiblement agacé.

« Jaha ? Le fils de Jaha ? »

Lincoln et Lexa se regardèrent. Eh merde.

Lexa avait tiré sur le fils de celui qu'on appelait le « Chancelier ». Ou le chef des Skaikru, si vous préférez.

« Aller, on a pas le temps de paniquer. Lexa, tu dors chez Lincoln ce soir. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez de problèmes. » leur dit Titus en les poussant vers la moto de son fils adoptif.

Ils se regardèrent avant de monter sur la bécane. Lexa pris son casque, son frère fit de même.

* * *

 **Bon, le prologue est terminé, tu peux respirer mdr xD**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se voit la semaine prochaine.**

 **On entrera dans le cœur du sujet, tenez-vous prêts.**


	2. Tous ensemble

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Comme promis le chapitre numéro de 2 de Lines ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier xD Aller, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Titre : Lines.

TV Show : The 100

Pairing : Clexa

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

.LINES.

.CHAPITRE II.

.Tous ensemble.

* * *

À l'est du centre-ville, dans un parking sous-terrain, deux membres des Skaikru se faisaient face, près d'une paire de SUV noirs. Le parking était plein d'autres véhicules, des tout-terrains comme des sportives. Une arme à la main, un grand homme, métisse et vêtu d'une combinaison de sécurité noire, était assis sur le rebord du capot de l'un des SUV. Face à lui, une jeune blonde, visiblement en colère.

« Wells ça va pas, tu vas pas le suivre tout seul ! L'embuscade a échouée, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer !

\- On n'a pas le choix !

Le prénommé Wells tourna les talons et fit face au SUV. Il ouvrit la porte du passager, jetant le pistolet qu'il tenait dans les mains sur le siège. Il ferma la porte et sentait toujours son regard sur son dos. Il soupira.

\- Il va nous conduire à leur QG.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Wells se tourna définitivement vers _elle._

\- Clarke.

\- Un pilote a toujours besoin d'un copilote. »

Clarke s'avança vers son ami et sans un mot de plus, elle entra dans le SUV, côté passager. Elle en profita pour s'emparer de l'arme de son ami, bien déterminée à l'utiliser si besoin. Sans attendre, Wells monta dans le véhicule et mit le contact.

« Tu sais t'en servir ? dit-il, en parlant du pistolet.

\- Mieux que quiconque, répliqua Clarke, qui caressait l'arme de ses doigts fins.

Une fois sorti du parking, Wells alluma le GPS et ordonna à Clarke de localiser l'homme qu'ils cherchaient.

\- Il est à moto, précisa-t-il.

Clarke lança le logiciel de traçage. Wells se dirigeait déjà vers le quartier des Grounders, sachant très bien qu' _il_ se rendait là-bas. Une minute plus tard, et le logiciel localisa leur cible.

\- Il est à avenue des Redwoods.

Wells appuya sur l'accélérateur, il passa par des ruelles, utilisant des raccourcis. Il connaissait le chemin vers _leur_ territoire par cœur, et connaissait chaque recoin de cet endroit de la ville. Quelques minutes plus tard, une moto leur passa devant.

\- C'est lui ! » s'exclama Wells en se mettant à la poursuite du motard.

Clarke ouvrit la fenêtre par réflexe et chargea le pistolet. Elle sortit de sa poche, le bandana qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle en cas de conflit et l'enroula autour de la partie inférieure de son visage. Elle enfila sa capuche et se détacha.

« Wells, sois le plus stable possible !

\- Vise-lui les bras ou les jambes ! »

Clarke sortit sa tête, puis ses bras de la voiture. Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre plusieurs fois, le motard les entraînant dans des ruelles, des chemins et des passages peu fréquentés et dangereux. Mais il en fallait plus pour Clarke. Elle ferma un œil et visa tout d'abord, le bras de sa cible. Mais il leva celui-ci, formant une espèce de « L » avec ses doigts. Elle eut un très mauvais pressentiment, et rentra très vite dans la voiture. Un coup de feu plus tard et Wells perdit le contrôle de sa voiture.

« Putain de merde ! Ils ont touché la roue ! »

Clarke pesta. Elle ressortit par la fenêtre et pointa son arme sur le motard. Elle visa la jambe et n'hésita pas. Elle tira.

Boum.

Echo.

« Tu l'as eu !

\- Wells il nous tend un piège ! On est déjà passés par là !

\- Descend !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Descend Clarke ! »

Wells se tourna brusquement vers la blonde et ouvrit la portière du SUV, la poussant hors du véhicule. Clarke heurta violemment le sol, roula sur plusieurs mètres, mais Wells ne roulait pas assez vite pour que sa chute soit dangereuse ou même mortelle. Elle se leva après plusieurs secondes passées à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver, et elle chercha le flingue qu'elle tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Introuvable. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle leva la tête et observa les lieux. Elle était dans une rue complètement déserte. Elle se leva et trouva une ruelle, elle courut et s'accroupit derrière une poubelle. _Ça doit en grouiller par-là, mais pourquoi Wells m'a-_

Boum.

Echo.

« Putain ! » hurla-t-elle.

Elle avait peur pour son ami. Mais surtout pour elle. Elle chercha dans ses poches, sortit son téléphone portable et, malgré ses mains tremblantes à cause du froid, elle envoya un texto à la première personne à laquelle elle pensa.

Moi – 22:29

 _Viens me chercher ! Je crois que Wells s'est fait tirer dessus, il m'a éjectée de la voiture je ne sais pas où je suis !_

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse.

Reyes – 22:30

 _Oulah, on se calme Griffin. Ne bouge pas, on arrive dans 20 minutes._

Elle soupira et rangea son téléphone. De son autre poche, elle sortit un objet qui avait une toute autre utilité. Son couteau fétiche. Elle regarda la lame grise et taillée par ses soins pendant plusieurs minutes. Ça l'apaisait. Elle en profita pour se regarder dans le reflet que lui procurait celle-ci, histoire de voir si son bandana et sa capuche étaient bien mit. Quelques mèches blondes dépassaient. Alors qu'elle était en train de les remettre en place, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait se fit entendre. Elle ne bougea plus et resta cachée derrière sa poubelle. _S'en est un_ , se dit-elle, _un Trikru._ Le Trikru marchait d'un pas pressé, il semblait chercher quelque chose. Clarke l'observa de sa cachette. Il, ou elle, n'était pas très grand, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante-dix. Elle pouvait se permettre de combattre au corps-à-corps si la situation dégénérait. Mais elle préféra éviter d'attirer son attention et attendit qu'il s'en aille. Elle arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il s'approcha de la poubelle derrière laquelle elle était cachée, mais il repartit tout de suite vers la porte. Elle soupira, mais lorsqu'elle voulut ranger son couteau dans sa poche, un coup de vent poussa la poubelle sur elle. Par peur, elle repoussa l'objet avec ses jambes qui tomba, la mettant totalement à découvert. _Merde !_

Le Trikru se retourna. Elle avait glissé derrière les autres poubelles, puis la voiture. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le combattre. Elle observa les moindres faits et gestes de son futur adversaire et lorsqu'il fut totalement dos à elle, elle sortit de derrière la voiture et l'attaqua sans retenue. Elle parvint grâce à ses talents de combattante, à lui faire lâcher son arme. Mais sur le plan physique, son adversaire était au-dessus, et elle se trouva clouée au sol.

« T'es mort. » lui dit-il.

Il la tira, lui forçant à se redresser et par réflexe, Clarke sortit le couteau de sa poche et le pointa au niveau de la gorge de son adversaire. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. _C'est une fille_ , conclut-elle, _elle a de beaux yeux._ En effet, elle s'était littéralement perdue dans ses yeux d'un vert clair, pur et intense. Mais elle n'allait pas flancher. Jamais de la vie.

« T'es mort. » ironisa Clarke.

Elle poussa sur sa main qui tenait le couteau mais elle était retenue par son adversaire, qui semblait toute aussi déterminée qu'elle.

Boum.

Echo.

 _Wells !_ Clarke leva la tête, mais elle se rendit vite compte de son erreur et fut violemment poussée en arrière par la Trikru qui accourut vers son arme perdue un peu plus tôt. Clarke se tourna et glissa sous la voiture, une fois de l'autre côté du véhicule, elle courut de toutes ses forces vers une rue plus éclairée et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

Reyes – 22:43

 _On est devant un magasin de disques rétro. Tourne à droite, puis prend la ruelle sur ta gauche._

Elle leva machinalement la tête et suivit les instructions de son amie. À droite. À gauche. Et effectivement, elle tomba sur un SUV noir identique à celui de Wells, mais avec des conducteurs différents. Sans attendre, elle monta à l'arrière et le véhicule démarra.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Wells ?! demanda Clarke, essoufflée.

\- Il s'est fait tirer dessus.

Le chauffeur semblait tendu.

\- Bellamy, calme-toi ok ? Clarke n'y est pour rien.

\- Je sais Raven, ne t'inquiète pas. Vous auriez juste du nous prévenir que vous partiez.

Assise côté passager Raven, qui n'était autre que « Reyes », se tourna vers Clarke.

\- Ça va aller ok ? Wells s'en sortira. On ira le récupérer. »

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Wells s'occuper du Trikru seul. Elle avait été éjectée de la voiture sans pouvoir se défendre, ni comprendre les actes de son ami. Clarke et Wells étaient des amis d'enfance, et Thelonious, le père de Wells était l'un des chefs des Skaikru. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas que son fils devienne l'un des leurs, mais Wells tenait faire partie de son monde, celui des clans, des coups de feu, du combat, du trafic et du sang. Inconsciemment, il avait entraîné Clarke avec lui, et tous leurs amis, dont Bellamy et Raven. Tous étaient très jeunes, mais très prometteurs au sein des Skaikru, ils avaient tous une tâche, un rôle phare et particulier au sein du clan. Bellamy était un meneur et un chauffeur stable, autoritaire, patient, mais c'était surtout un homme de confiance. Raven était le cerveau de la bande. Elle était la seule qui savait à 100% ce qu'elle faisait et elle était surtout en charge des missions de traçage, de piratage ou de décryptage. Clarke, elle, était une stratège. Elle était très peu sur le terrain, mais ses talents au combat n'étaient pas en dessous de ceux de Bellamy. Elle faisait souvent équipe avec Wells, qui était un homme de terrain. Ils arrivèrent au quartier général des Skaikru, le _Jaha Hotel_. Bellamy entra dans le parking souterrain privé de l'hôtel, là ou Wells et Clarke se trouvaient une heure plus tôt. Il gara le SUV et ils sortirent du véhicule, allant chercher leur voiture personnelle. Bellamy salua ses deux amies qui montèrent dans la même voiture, celle de Raven.

* * *

« T'es prête ?

\- Pas encore ! »

Lexa entendit son frère pester derrière la porte. Elle posa sa brosse à dent, se lava la bouche et se redressa pour se voir dans le grand miroir circulaire qui lui faisait face. Elle sourit : aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial. Elle devait être au top. Elle chercha dans sa trousse de toilette et sortit de quoi s'enjoliver un peu. Ils étaient rentrés à 23 heures du bar avec Lincoln et ils avaient passé la soirée à regarder des films, Lexa étant trop angoissée et pressée d'être à la rentrée. Ils avaient dû se coucher vers 3 heures du matin, et le réveil à 7 heures ne faisait pas trop de bien à la belle brune qui tentait de cacher ses cernes naissants. Un petit coup de mascara et de rouge à lèvres lui suffisait largement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se peindre de visage, de toute façon elle ne se maquillait qu'un jour sur deux, la flemme l'emportant la plupart du temps.

Elle arrangea ses cheveux, se parfuma un peu et décida – enfin – de sortir de la salle de bain de son frère. Une fois dans le couloir, elle croisa son frère qui s'empressa d'entrer dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter, lâchant un « c'est pas trop tôt, on va être en retard à cause de toi ! » ce qui valut un sourire accompagné d'un ricanement de la part de la brune. Elle se rendit dans la chambre d'ami où elle avait dormi et chercha des habits dans son sac. Elle avait déjà préparé sa tenue au moins une semaine avant. Elle commença par enfiler ses chaussettes, puis son jean bleu foncé à trous. Malgré l'arrivé de l'hiver, le froid était encore supportable, les températures avoisinant les 15 degrés Celsius. Elle mit un t-shirt à motif camouflage vert et une veste en laine noire, longue jusqu'aux genoux. Elle enfila son collier. C'était un collier très discret, c'était une goutte de la même couleur que ses yeux, accrochée à un fil fin et transparent. Elle mit sa montre, noire et dorée, ainsi que quelques bracelets, la plupart ethniques. Chacun d'entre eux avait une histoire. Par exemple, celui qu'elle mettait au même poignet que sa montre, était composé fines perles noires avec trois perles rouges. Lincoln avait le même c'était un cadeau de Titus, le jour où ils s'étaient fait adoptés. Les pensées de Lexa divaguaient, elle caressait chaque bracelet. Mais le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrait la tira de ses rêves. Elle ferma son sac et prit celui qui lui servait de sac de cours. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers le salon et enfila ses Timberland noires.

Lincoln arriva. Sa tenue était semblable à celle de sa sœur : Jean bleu troué, Trimberland noires, pull motif camouflage. Ils sourirent au vu de cette coïncidence et Lincoln alla éteindre la télévision qui faisait encore bruit de fond. Il prit son sac et ses clés situées sur une étagère à côté de la porte d'entrée. Lexa termina de faire ses lacets, puis se redressa. Ils se regardèrent pendant un court instant, puis Lexa baissa les yeux en direction de la jambe de son frère. Il hocha la tête, lui disant qu'il s'était soigné et soupira avant un bon coup :

« Prête ?

\- Prête. »

Lincoln ouvrit la porte. Les voilà partis.

Ils arrivèrent sur le campus. Lincoln n'avait pas garé sa bécane à son endroit habituel. Il avait décidé d'accompagner sa sœur jusqu'à son amphithéâtre, histoire de lui montrer un peu les lieux et pour ne pas qu'elle se perde. Car ni elle, ni lui n'avait oublié l'enjeu majeur qu'impliquait le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant à la fac : leur cohabitation avec les Grounders. Lexa avait intégré la même formation que son frère : sciences et techniques des activités physiques et sportives. STAPS si vous préférez. Lexa avait comme projet de devenir professeur de sport. Lincoln lui, voulait intégrer l'armée. Mais la réunion de rentrée était dans un amphi situé dans le pôle Économie et Droit. Lincoln y avait déjà mis les pieds, il connaissait un peu. Toujours avec sa sœur, ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment. Il y avait des élèves de partout, mais tous allaient sensiblement vers la même direction. Alors qu'ils commencèrent à les suivre, ils furent interpellés par une voix masculine.

« Bonjour ! »

Lexa se retourna.

« Heu… Bonjour ?

\- Vous êtes en première année ? poursuivit-il.

\- Je suis en deuxième année, intervient Lincoln, ma sœur vient d'entrer en première année de STAPS.

\- Vous cherchez donc l'amphithéâtre numéro 12. Il est au sous-sol, l'entrée est sur votre gauche une fois que vous serez dans ce couloir.

\- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Lexa.

\- Avec plaisir. Je suis Thelonious, et vous ?

\- Lexa, répondit timidement la jeune fille.

Ils s'écartèrent.

\- Thelonious est prof de philosophie, il est un peu taré. C'est un Skaikru.

\- J'avais bien remarqué. » grommela Lexa.

Lincoln l'enlaça une dernière fois avant de la laisser s'engouffrer dans la foule. Il soupira, priant pour qu'elle trouve Gaïa, Anya, Emori ou même Niylah, pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule. Lexa quant à elle, descendait déjà les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol. Elle était en avance, puisqu'une foule d'élèves patientait dans le couloir. Elle chercha des têtes connues. Ça grouillait de Skaikru, il n'était pas difficile de les reconnaître, ils reluquaient tous Lexa de la tête aux pieds. La brune grimaçait lorsqu'elle reconnaissait certains d'entre eux, avec qui elle s'était déjà frottée. D'où le but d'avoir des masques lorsqu'ils se battaient éviter qu'on se reconnaisse. Son regard croisait certain des leurs. Et le temps s'arrêta. Inconsciemment, elle était entrée en phase de concentration intense. Le temps ralentit, petit à petit. Elle croisa _ce_ regard. Très vite, elle reconnût _ses_ cheveux. Toujours la même haine, toujours le même bleu.

« Lex' ! »

Elle se retourna, le temps reprit son cours. Elles étaient toutes là. Emori, Anya, Luna, Niylah, même Gaïa était là. Elle prit tout d'abord Anya dans ses bras et salua les autres. Tout de suite, elles commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Comment s'était passé leur journée d'hier, en faisant impasse sur l'attaque des Skaikru. Des compliments sur leurs tenues « Le motif militaire te va à merveille Lexa ! ». Les potins s'en suivirent. La porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit. Très vite, tout le monde se précipita à l'intérieur, histoire d'avoir une place au fond. Lexa et ses amies se retrouvèrent dans le troisième rang à partir du fond, étant arrivées trop tard pour profiter des places les plus lointaines. Une dizaine de minutes étaient nécessaires pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir. L'amphi était énorme. Il pouvait contenir au moins cinq cent personnes. Certains escaladaient les tables, d'autre tombaient des escaliers, bref, la scène fit bien rire Lexa et ses amies.

On tapa des mains et tout le monde se tut immédiatement. La directrice de la fac en personne se tenait devant les premières années. Elle avait les bras levés et les baissa une fois que le silence le plus complet fut installé. La directrice était plutôt classe. Elle portait était grande, fine et portait une robe d'un rouge vif, qui la couvrait de ses épaules à ses genoux, épousant ses formes à merveille au passage. Son rouge à lèvre d'un rouge aussi puissant décorait son visage froid et impassible. Elle se mit au centre de la scène et prit la parole.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis Alie, la directrice de l'Université. Comme vous le voyez, aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial. »

* * *

 **Et voilà ce chapitre est maintenant terminé ! Alors, il vous a plu ?**

 **La semaine prochaine, Clexa prendra forme :D encore un peu de patience !**

 **Bonne journée à toi :D**


	3. Du bleu dans l'émeraude

**Bonjour à vous :D Voilà, comme prévu, le chapitre 3 de Lines ! Clarke et Lexa vont enfin se "rencontrer" et pas pour vous déplaire !**

Titre : Lines.

TV Show : The 100

Pairing : Clexa

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

.LINES.

.CHAPITRE III.

.Du bleu dans l'émeraude.

* * *

Son discours continua. Une fois les bases expliquées, elle laissa la parole aux différents gérants des différentes sections et pôles de la fac. Les sportifs allaient devoir attendre avant que l'on parle d'eux. Lexa sortit son téléphone. Elle avait reçu des messages de son frère.

Lincoln – 8:52

 _T'y es ?_

Moi – 9:26

 _Oui, désolée on a du se dépêcher pour avoir les places. Elles sont toutes avec moi._

Elle leva brièvement la tête. Elle se tourna vers Anya qui demandait des nouvelles de son frère. Elles discutèrent discrètement, malgré le fait que tout le fond parlait. Anya glissa un « il y en a partout », faisant référence aux Skaikru. Lexa en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux gens qui étaient derrière. Elle avait l'espoir de recroiser ce regard bleu. Elle fit bien attention de ne pas trop s'attarder sur ceux qu'elle regardait, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons, même si une personne sur cinq l'observait déjà. Malgré ça, elle ne trouva pas de blonde aux yeux bleus. Son téléphone vibra dans sa main.

Lincoln – 9:32

 _Tant mieux ! Envoie-moi un message quand ça termine. On mange tous ensemble ce midi._

Moi – 9:32

 _Ok !_

Elle posa son téléphone sur ses cuisses et continua de discuter avec ses amies.

Elle s'était endormie. Se rendant compte que sa tête penchait dangereusement en avant, elle sursauta légèrement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et se retourna pour voir si elle n'était pas la seule à se battre avec le sommeil. Et effectivement, elle n'était pas la seule. La moitié du fond dormait profondément. Certains étaient sur leurs téléphones, d'autre prenaient des selfies. Il y en avait même un qui faisait tourner son hand-spinner. _Qui utilise encore ça_ pensa Lexa. On entendit un claquement de mains.

« Ok on se réveille tout le monde, fit Alie, on a pratiquement terminé. »

Tout le monde se réveilla doucement. Alie savait comme attirer l'attention.

« Ce n'est pas un sujet tabou ici. Vous êtes à l'Université pour étudier, mais avant tout, pour vivre ensemble. Qui dans cette salle, vient du lycée Arkadia ? »

Les gens se regardèrent, confus et surpris par la question soudaine. Lexa se redressa, curieuse de savoir combien ils étaient.

« Aller, on n'a pas toute la journée. » s'agaça Alie.

Un, deux… Dix… Trente. Au moins une centaine de mains se levèrent. Tout le monde se regardait. Lexa se sentait à l'étroit. Ils étaient trop. Beaucoup trop. Dans une seule pièce, il y avait déjà une centaine de Skaikru. Même si certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas dans leur clan, le fait qu'ils venaient d'Arkadia faisait trembler ses mains. Pas de peur. De haine.

« Bien. Maintenant, qui vient du lycée Grounders ? »

Lexa leva fièrement la main, accompagnée de ses amies. Dix… Trente. Pareil. Une centaine. Et la brune se détendit immédiatement. Cent contre cent, c'était plutôt équitable. Peut-être avaient-ils fait exprès.

« Bien. Écoutez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire. Vos querelles de clans n'existent pas ici. Elles sont formellement interdites. Si j'entends parler d'une embrouille, d'une bagarre ou d'un simple échange qui ne convient pas au règlement intérieur, j'attrape tous les belligérants et ils seront renvoyés. Je ne donne aucune chance. À personne. Aucun traitement de faveur. Ceci est un lieu de travail, d'autonomie et de respect. Je ne veux, en aucun cas, voir de sang dans cet endroit. Suis-je claire ?

\- Oui madame, répliquèrent en chœur les élèves, visiblement apeurés par l'air qu'avait prit Alie lors de ce petit discours final.

\- Bien. Vous disposerez rangs par rangs. Rang un ! »

Le premier rang sorti dans un bruit de pas et de rire. S'ensuit le deuxième rang, puis le troisième. Une fois dehors, Lexa et ses amies s'assirent sur un banc situé devant le bâtiment dans lequel elles étaient restées enfermées pendant maintenant quatre bonnes heures.

« J'envoie un message à mon frère, on mange tous ensemble ce midi !

\- Chez Titus ? demanda Anya, morte de faim.

\- Yep ! »

* * *

« Bon, j'espère que vous avez tout compris. »

Les élèves de la salle acquiescèrent tous, dont Lexa, qui n'avait pas raté une miette du cours. Elle voulait devenir entraîneur plus tard, donc le cours de coaching était plus qu'utile pour elle. Elle se leva de sa chaise une fois toutes ses affaires rangées, mit son sac sur son dos et sortit de la salle. Accompagnée par une alliée, elle se dirigea vers sa prochaine salle de classe.

« Luna, tu sais on est dans quel amphi ? demanda nonchalamment Lexa qui fixait son téléphone.

\- Je sais pas, suis la foule. »

Lexa soupira. Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas Luna. Luna ne l'appréciait pas non plus. Depuis toutes petites, elles se battaient pour savoir qui des deux était la plus forte. Elles étaient de véritables rivales. Luna faisait partie des Floukru, un clan minuscule du nord de la ville, dont le QG était situé sur une île du fleuve. Les Trikru et les Floukru étaient alliés, et vu que Lexa n'était pas avec les siens aujourd'hui, elle devait rester avec un allié, et c'était Luna. Étant toutes les deux en STAPS, elles étaient très souvent ensemble. Mais Luna prenait les cours beaucoup moins au sérieux que sa camarade, et c'était souvent qu'elle en séchait. Lexa dû regarder sur le site de la fac par l'intermédiaire de son téléphone pour trouver la salle dans laquelle avait lieu leur prochain cours. Elles se rendirent donc dans l'amphithéâtre et s'assirent, tout au fond. Lexa sortit de quoi prendre des notes, Luna sortit son ordinateur et mit immédiatement ses écouteurs. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, un peu excédée par le comportement de sa camarade, et observa la salle. Il n'y avait pas que des STAPS avec eux. C'était un cours d'anatomie humaine, il y avait donc des gens issus d'autres licences. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, un bruit la secoua légèrement. Quelqu'un s'était assis à côté d'elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vu qu'il faisait sombre, elle ne discerna qu'une chevelure blonde. Elle n'y prêta plus attention une fois que le prof fut entré. Le cours débuta avec les présentations et un résumé du programme de l'année. Lexa nota tout dans son carnet et recopia même les dessins que le prof faisait au tableau. Elle savait très bien qu'elle allait suivre les premiers cours et que dans un mois elle allait commencer à se lâcher, comme une bonne partie des gens. Il lui fallait donc les bases.

« Je me sens pas bien, je reviens. »

Lexa leva la tête vers Luna. Elle avait déjà disparu. Elle soupira Luna était sûrement partie voir son petit-ami, comme d'habitude. Elle allait devoir s'y faire, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas que sa camarade arrête les cours pour vivre avec son mec, qui a déjà un futur brillant. Elle ferma l'ordinateur de Luna et vaqua à ses occupations.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine concentration, essayant de dessiner les muscles du poignet, une voix inconnue l'interpella.

« Excuse-moi…

\- Hm ? marmonna-t-elle, sans lever la tête.

\- T'aurais une gomme, s'il te plaît. »

Elle soupira discrètement puis plongea sa main dans sa trousse pour en sortir sa gomme. Elle la donna à la blonde qui s'était assise à côté d'elle il y avait une bonne vingtaine de minutes maintenant. Quelques secondes plus tard elle leva la tête, tardivement, surprise par la politesse du demandeur de gomme politesse. Elle observa sa voisine, qui gommait frénétiquement sur sa feuille. Lexa se pencha doucement pour voir ce que la blonde dessinait, mais celle-ci tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le cœur de Lexa rata un battement. Malgré la pénombre, elle fut transpercée par une paire d'orbes bleus océans. Rarement elle avait vu d'aussi beaux yeux. Ils rivalisaient facilement avec les siens. Mais elle réalisa au bout de quelques secondes qu'elles se regardaient toujours. _Gênant_.

« Tiens, merci beaucoup. »

Toujours perdue et surprise par la politesse de la blonde, elle ne répondit rien. Elle prit sa gomme et la rangea dans sa trousse, sous le regard interrogateur de sa voisine.

« T'es muette ? » chuchota sa voisine.

Lexa hocha bêtement la tête de droite à gauche, arrachant un rire plutôt sarcastique à son interlocutrice qui était visiblement très amusée par le comportement de la Trikru.

« Je suis perdue, continua-t-elle.

\- J'suis pas muette. » répliqua Lexa au tac au tac.

La blonde sourit. Son sourire transperça Lexa de parts en parts, la faisant sourire à son tour. C'était nerveux chez la brune elle se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'elle agissait aussi bêtement. La blonde retourna à son dessin.

« De rien. » soupira Lexa.

Sa voisine releva la tête.

« Pour ?

\- La gomme. »

Elles rirent doucement. Lexa commençait à s'y plaire.

* * *

La semaine suivante, Lexa se rendit à son cours d'anatomie seule, Luna était tombée « malade ». Elle s'assit à la même place que la semaine derrière, et fut surprise de voir cette même blonde s'asseoir à cette même place, c'est-à-dire, à côté d'elle, malgré le fait que l'amphithéâtre était à moitié vide. Elles s'échangèrent un « salut » et un « ça va » et le cours commença. Mais Lexa ne le suivi pas très longtemps.

« T'es en médecine ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oulah non, soupira la blonde, je suis en arts appliqués et toi ? répondit-elle tout en dessinant.

\- Je suis en STAPS.

\- Intéressant, on a des licences complètement opposées mais on a tout de même des cours en commun.

Lexa sourit. C'était vrai, qu'est-ce qu'une artiste et une sportive faisaient dans le même cours ?

\- Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ? demanda sa voisine, le nez dans ses feuilles.

\- Lexa.

La blonde leva la tête, regardant celle qui s'appelait Lexa.

\- C'est super beau, dit-elle.

\- Et j'ai affaire à qui ? demanda Lexa, fuyant pour elle-ne-savait-quelle-raison, le regard de sa camarade.

\- Tu as affaire à Clarke.

\- Eh bien, enchantée Clarke, murmura Lexa décidée à la regarder dans les yeux.

Clarke sourit, puis revint à son dessin, sous le regard interrogateur de sa camarade. Lexa se demandait ce qui captivait autant l'attention de la blonde.

\- Tu me le montres ? demanda la brune.

\- Il n'est pas finit… »

Clarke souleva la feuille et la tendit à Lexa qui la prit avec délicatesse. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur le dessin de Clarke, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir quelque chose d'aussi… beau, c'était le mot. Même si ce n'était pas finit, elle pouvait voir un ciel étoilé sur la partie supérieure, et un sol incurvé sur la partie inférieure. Au centre, on voyait une jeune fille assise dans l'herbe, de dos. Il avait entièrement été fait avec du crayon à papier, et Clarke maîtrisait parfaitement les contrastes, la lumière, les figures et le fond. Elle eut du mal à trouver les mots.

« C'est magnifique, finit-elle simplement par dire.

\- Cela me flatte. » rigola Clarke qui reprit son dessin.

Ainsi, elles se voyaient toutes les semaines, à ce même cours d'anatomie. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien. Lexa donnait même des conseils d'anatomie à Clarke. Étant sportive, le corps humain n'avait pas beaucoup de secrets pour elle, elle connaissait ses forces et ses faiblesses. C'était comme si elles se faisaient leur propre cours, rien que elle deux. En ce qui concernait Luna, elle ne venait même plus à ce cours, le jugeant inutile.

Alors que Lexa expliquait le fonctionnement des ligaments, Clarke l'interrompit :

« Tu t'y connais tellement bien en anatomie, pourquoi tu viens pour le cours ? » dit-elle, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Lexa leva les siens et fixa un point en face d'elle. Elle réfléchissait, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Elle se frotta même l'arête du nez, tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Puis elle se tourna vers Clarke, arborant un sourire en coin plutôt mystérieux.

« Qui t'as dit que je venais pour le cours ? »

Et elle se tua mentalement pour cette réflexion. Elle aurait pu sortir une centaine d'autres réponses beaucoup moins compromettantes à sa voisine. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle lui sorte une disquette, des plus ringardes sur le coup. Clarke ria doucement, faisant fondre Lexa qui ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. Elle appréciait particulièrement sa partenaire du cours d'anatomie – dit comme ça, ça sonne bizarre.

« Lexa fait dans le charme maintenant ! » ricana la blonde qui baissa les yeux.

Quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Sur son avant-bras gauche, Lexa avait un tatouage. Trois demi-lunes liées, avec trois points rouges en leur centre, accompagnés par trois touches noires. Sur le coup, elle le trouva magnifique. Lexa, qui avait remarqué que Clarke fixait son tatouage, baissa subitement ses manches, un peu paniquée.

« Heu…

\- C'est magnifique.

\- Merci… »

* * *

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout…

\- Je me sens coupable, Clarke.

\- Tu peux être avec lui, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Clarke était aux côtés de Raven. Les deux femmes discutaient autour d'un verre au café d'Arkadia, juste à côté de leur quartier général. A l'instar du bar des Trikru, le café des Skaikru était un lieu de rencontre et de rassemblement. C'était la maison de chacun. Il était situé en plein centre-ville, dans le quartier des affaires. C'était un endroit plutôt chic, les couleurs dominantes étaient le noir, le blanc ainsi que les nuances de gris. Il y avait deux salles. La salle principale, au rez-de-chaussée, qui était souvent très animée. Lorsqu'on entrait par l'énorme double-porte en verre, on avait vue sur cette salle, qui ressemblait plus à une salle de restaurant étoilée qu'autre chose. Pourtant, ce n'était pas des chefs d'entreprises qui y dînaient, mais plutôt des jeunes « gangsters » qui prenaient un café après les cours. Les tables étaient hexagonales et de couleur noire, contrastant avec les plafonniers rectangulaires blancs et le carrelage irrégulier, de couleur grise. Les murs étaient blanc mais peu visibles en effet, ils étaient parsemés de tableaux, la plupart en noir et blanc. La plupart d'en eux étaient de la main de Clarke, à qui tous les Skaikru vouaient un véritable respect. La salle du premier comportait moins de tables et de chaises. C'était un peu comme une salle de jeux, avec des arcades, des tables de poker ou des canapés avec des étagères remplies de livres. L'endroit était éclairé naturellement avec des baies vitrées aussi grandes que le mur, qui donnaient sur une terrasse qui donnait une vue sublime sur le square d'en face. Clarke était d'ailleurs venue pour continuer un projet qu'elle avait entamé. Celui de dessiner ce square, mais Raven l'avait attrapée avant même qu'elle ne puisse monter les escaliers. Et ce n'était pas de peinture et de dessin qu'elles allaient parler, mais d'un certain Finn. Clarke était sorti avec ce jeune brun aux apparences de prince charmant et ils avaient rompu il y a peu. Leur relation avait duré quelques mois. C'était pourquoi elles devaient en parler Raven sortait actuellement avec Finn, sans savoir que Clarke pourrait peut-être encore ressentir quelque chose pour le brun. Mais Clarke lui avait assuré qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien.

« Comme je viens de te le dire, reprit la blonde en remuant son café d'un coup de cuillère, Finn et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. Ca n'allait pas très bien, on avait décidé de faire un break. Mais j'ai appris que…

\- Que ? répéta Raven, assez déstabilisée.

\- Qu'il en aimait une autre. »

Raven grimaça. Elle but une gorgée de sa bière, évitant assidument le regard de la blonde, qui cherchait de la compassion chez Raven, mais elle n'en trouva pas. A ce moment-là, la blonde se redressa sur sa chaise et eut un mouvement de recul. Raven posa sa bière et tourna la tête, s'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main.

« Raven… répliqua Clarke, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait un rapport avec moi.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y a un an. »

Puis les sourcils de Clarke se redressèrent. Elle hocha la tête, essayant de comprendre, avant de boire une gorgée de son café. Raven tripotait le papier de sa bière qui se déchirait légèrement à cause de l'humidité du verre. Elle n'osait pas regarder la blonde, mais le fit tout de même : elle était en train de se pincer l'arête du nez, les yeux plissés, regardant sa tasse pratiquement vide. Comme sa tête. Au lieu de se poser des milliards de questions comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans une situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose. À quel point sa vie sentimentale était merdique. Et cela n'avait absolument rien à avoir avec Raven. C'était Finn le fautif dans l'histoire, s'envoyer en l'air avec Clarke parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Raven de la tête, puis se barrer lorsque la brune repointait le bout de son nez. Clarke essayait tant bien que mal de rester optimiste : dans un sens, elle les avait peut-être aidés à se retrouver.

« Je suis désolée, finit-elle par soupirer en terminant son breuvage.

\- T'es ouf, s'étouffa Raven, c'est moi qui m'excuse.

\- Je sais mai-

\- Griffin, Reyes ! »

Clarke se tourna sur sa chaise, faisant face à un certain Sinclair. Il était le mentor de Raven, un ingénieur hors-pair qui travaillait dans l'ombre pour les Skaikru. Réputé pour son air calme et assez passif, Clarke fut surprise de le voir limite paniqué. Avec Raven, elles se levèrent en même temps et suivirent Sinclair qui était déjà reparti. Ils zigzaguèrent entre les tables et les chaises de la pièce, puis ils montèrent au premier étage, avant de prendre un second escalier et atterrir au troisième étage. C'était une pièce particulière, le quartier général était à quelques rues, mais elle en faisait tout de même partie. La pièce était plutôt bien éclairée par les fenêtres teintées. À son centre, il y avait une énorme table en forme d'hexagone, avec des piles de feuilles et un grand écran de verre, rempli de notes. Sur le côté sud, il y avait un énorme bureau avec quatre écrans allumés, l'un donnait sur un plan du quartier, un autre montrait un plan de la ville, le troisième renseignait sur la météo de la semaine. Sur le dernier écran, on voyait le dossier d'un élève de la fac. Clarke le remarqua immédiatement à son entrée dans la salle, mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que Sinclair lui donne des explications.

« On a des suspects concernant celui qui aurait pu tirer sur Wells. »

* * *

 **Eh bien xD Lexa est-elle en danger ? Que va penser Clarke ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Suspects

**Salut ! J'espère que vous avez passé une excellente semaine, en tout cas moi oui, c'est les vacances :D Bref, nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre de Lines. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Titre : Lines.

TV Show : The 100

Pairing : Clexa

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

.LINES.

.CHAPITRE IV.

.Suspects.

* * *

Elle enfila ses chaussures et régla sa montre. Elle arrangea sa queue de cheval après un bref coup d'œil au miroir de l'entrée, puis ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse mais fut arrêtée brusquement par l'appellation de son prénom.

« Lexa !

\- Hm ? grogna-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais tu pourras donner ça à Lincoln ?

Lexa fronça les sourcils et prit ce qu'on lui tendait, tout en regardant droit dans les yeux, sa camarade. Il s'agissait de Niylah, une Trikru et une amie de longue date. Si elle la regardait avec autant d'incompréhension, c'était parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- T'as eu de la chance de me croiser, répliqua Lexa.

\- J'habite juste là, fit Niylah en se tournant, pointant la porte d'entrée la plus proche.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Lexa, visiblement surprise.

\- Je ne comprends pas tellement ton étonnement Lexa, rigola la blonde, on est tous voisins. C'est un bâtiment exclusivement réservé aux élèves de la fac.

\- Ah ok, et c'est quoi ce que tu me donnes ?

\- Le jean que ton frère portait quand il s'est… blessé. J'ai tout recousu, il est comme neuf.

\- Tant mieux, je passe devant chez lui quand je cours.

\- Tant mieux alors !

\- Merci beaucoup Niylah, t'es un ange. »

Lexa lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de se remettre à dévaler les escaliers. Niylah s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsque la porte qui était en face d'elle s'ouvrit. Par reflexe, elle sortit son téléphone et le déverrouilla, prétendant être occupée. Elle leva rapidement les yeux, faisant face à une blonde aux yeux azurs.

« Niylah ?

\- Clarke ? »

* * *

Aujourd'hui, son footing était beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. Elle l'avait rallongé d'une bonne dizaine de minutes en plus des trente habituelles. Elle avait besoin de se vider la tête, les cours avaient bien été entamés et l'hiver approchait, les jours se faisaient plus courts. Le rythme s'accélérait, on commençait déjà à leur parler d'examens et de stages, mais Lexa ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec ce genre de chose. Elle se consacrait donc entièrement à sa passion : le sport. Plus particulièrement, la boxe. Elle avait pratiqué un nombre incalculable de sport dans sa vie : l'équitation, le basketball, le handball, le tennis et même le football. Mais elle avait un faible pour les sports de combat. Elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi. Vu qu'elle avait pas mal de temps libre à la fac, le vendredi étant une journée de repos, elle s'entraînait énormément, au moins dix heures par semaine. Elle commençait aussi à rallonger ses footings, mais elle devait y aller doucement. Son corps allait fatiguer rapidement, avec le sport et les études. Heureusement qu'elle ne travaillait pas : Titus lui avait proposé de l'aider au bar, mais elle avait refusé, de peur d'être achevée avant les examens. Elle se trouvera un job après la première série d'examens. Bref, elle était tellement à fond dans sa course qu'elle avait oublié de rendre son pantalon à son frère. Elle se rendit fissa à son appartement, qui n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres, juste en face du pôle des sports, à quelques bâtiments de celui de Lexa. Complètement épuisée, elle peina à monter les escaliers. À sa plus grande surprise, son frère l'attendait au pas de sa porte.

« Lexa !

Il enlaça sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi ? répliqua sa sœur, surprise par le soudain geste de tendresse de son aîné.

\- Ça fait une semaine que t'as pas pointé le bout de ton nez.

\- Désolée, ça s'intensifie ! » soupira la brune.

Puis elle lui tendit ce qui lui appartenait. Lincoln récupéra son pantalon avant d'inviter sa sœur à entrer. Lexa secoua la tête, expliquant qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Lincoln fronça les sourcils. Il la trouvait extrêmement fatiguée, pourtant on était lundi matin, aux alentours de neuf heures elle avait eut le temps de se reposer un peu. Il s'apprêta à lui dire au revoir quand Lexa tomba raide sur lui.

« Ouah ! Lexa ! »

Il l'attrapa. Elle s'était littéralement écroulée.

* * *

Elle se sentait revenir à la réalité. Petit à petit. Elle sentit de la chaleur, de l'air mais surtout de la douleur. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal. Elle voulait bouger, mais son corps était comme pétrifié. Finalement, sa main gauche bougea fébrilement, se posant sur son front, après qu'une vive douleur à la tête ne survienne. Elle gémit mollement.

Assis sur une chaise juste à côté de son lit d'hôpital, Lincoln répondait à la horde de messages qu'il avait reçu après avoir prévenu les autres du malaise de Lexa. Il se leva rapidement après avoir vu sa sœur bouger. Il se pencha vers elle et encadra son visage doux et fin, de ses mains imposantes et protectrices.

« Lexa ! T'inquiète j'suis là, répliqua Lincoln.

\- Ça fait mal, grogna la brune.

\- Ne bouge pas, tu n'es pas en état.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

Lincoln recula et rapprocha sa chaise du lit de sa sœur. Il s'assit, prenant ses aises puis reprit :

\- T'as fait un malaise, après ton footing. Tu étais passée par chez moi pour me rendre un pantalon.

\- Ahh… j'me souviens.

\- J'ai prévenu tout le monde. Ils vont arriver dans la minute.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu les a-

\- Lexa ! »

Elle s'arrêta à la vue d'Anya, qui avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre avec une violence digne d'une Trikru. Elle était déjà postée devant la brune, les mains sur son visage. Lexa grimaça au contact des mains frigorifiées de son amie. Elle entendit du bruit : Titus, Indra, Niylah, Gustus, Gaïa et même Nyko étaient entrés. Tout de suite, la chambre d'hôpital parut beaucoup plus petite. Tous demandaient des nouvelles à la brune, qui affirmait qu'elle avait mal mais que c'était supportable. Ainsi, ils l'aidèrent à se redresser et formèrent un cercle autour de son lit. Ils avaient tous trouvé une chaise et Titus était le seul encore debout. Il avait une annonce à faire. Niylah sortit son ordinateur portable de son sac à dos et l'ouvrit.

« Je vais y aller franco, débuta Titus, on a des suspects. On est sûrs que l'une de ces personnes est celle qui a tiré sur Lincoln.

\- C'est pas le conducteur qui lui a tiré dessus ? demanda Lexa.

\- Il est le suspect principal, mais il est peu probable qu'il ait réussi à toucher ton frère en conduisant en même temps. Ainsi nous avons eu des noms quant aux possibles autres suspects.

\- D'ailleurs il est où maintenant ce Wells ? fit Lexa.

\- On l'a rendu aux Skaikru, on l'a couvert de son sang. Un message d'avertissement, répondit Gustus.

\- Ils sont tous étudiants à la fac, repris Niylah les yeux rivés sur son écran. Le premier est un certain Murphy, réputé pour ses talents de tireur. Nous n'avons pas son prénom, il va falloir fouiller dans les dossiers des élèves. Le deuxième est Bellamy Blake, lui aussi est réputé pour être un tireur hors normes.

\- Il est dans ma classe, marmonna Lincoln.

\- Justement, repris Titus, il va falloir que tu le surveilles, Lincoln.

\- Ouais, j'y compte bien.

\- Ensuite, fit Niylah, nous suspectons un Monty Green. Nous savons qu'il est en biologie botanique et que c'est un génie de l'informatique. Il manie les armes et les ordinateurs, il a très bien pu aider Wells à localiser Lincoln et lui tirer dessus.

\- Ça va être à nous de le localiser, conclu Lexa.

\- Exactement. Et pour finir, nous suspectons Clarke Griffin. Elle est la meilleure amie de Wells, ils sont toujours ensemble. Elle aussi à des talents au tir hors normes, ainsi qu'une intelligence conséquente.

\- Griffin ? Comme l'infirmière du pôle sciences ? demanda Lincoln.

\- On voit que tes nombreux passages à l'infirmerie t'ont permis d'apprendre quelque chose. » ironisa Gaia.

Lincoln ria de bon cœur, suivit par les autres membres du groupe. Sauf Lexa, qui fixait un point vide, vide comme son esprit en ce moment.

« Lexa, un problème ? remarqua Titus.

\- Comment s'appelle le dernier suspect ?

\- Clarke. Clarke Griffin. »

Lexa passa ses deux mains sur son visage, et les glissa, jusqu'à son menton. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades.

« Tu la connais ? fit Lincoln.

\- J'pense que oui. Mais il faut que je vérifie.

\- T'inquiète pas, Niylah s'occupe déjà de Clarke. »

Lexa hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Niylah. La blonde lui sourit, mais Lexa resta perdue. Était-ce la Clarke qu'elle connaissait ? Où quelqu'un d'autre ?

Après une bonne heure passée à discuter des cours et du rétablissement de Lexa, ses amis partirent. Il devait être aux alentours de vingt heures et tous avaient à faire. Lexa avait eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital à la fin de la soirée. Lincoln l'avait donc ramené chez elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller en cours le lendemain : le mardi était une journée assez chargée pour Lexa. Rien que de commencer avec Gymnastique à neuf heures du matin, c'était beaucoup. Son corps avait atteint ses limites. Elle devait donc se reposer jusqu'à au moins mercredi. Lincoln la laissa donc seule chez elle.

Il devait être aux alentours de vingt-trois heures quand Lexa s'affala sur son lit, trouvant immédiatement le sommeil.

Le lendemain, elle décida de faire le point sur ses cours. Elle se prépara un chocolat chaud et sortit son ordinateur portable qu'elle posa sur son bar. Car oui, elle avait un bar. Son appartement n'était pas très grand, c'était un deux pièces et il devait faire dans les trente mètres carrés. La pièce principale, dont les couleurs dominantes étaient le noir et le blanc, était constituée d'une kitchenette et d'un bar avec deux chaises hautes vertes claires. Il y avait un canapé-lit de la même couleur que les chaises hautes, en face d'une petite télévision située sur une table-basse blanche. Il y avait un meuble à l'entrée, sur lequel Lexa mettait ses affaires de cours et ses chaussures. Sous la fenêtre entre le canapé et la télé, était placée sa commode. La deuxième pièce était une salle de bain, tout ce qui avait de plus banal. Une douche, un lavabo, des toilettes et une étagère. Lexa appréciait ce petit espace de vie, qui lui donnait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne demandait absolument rien de plus.

Elle alluma la télé histoire d'avoir du bruit de fond et se mit au travail. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de récupérer les cours qu'elle avait manqué. Elle se rendit donc sur le groupe Facebook de sa classe et, grâce à leur délégué qui était dévoué pour ses camarades, trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se rendit aussi sur le groupe de l'Université, qui ne comptait pas moins de vingt-mille membres. Il y avait peu de posts, puisque seuls les délégués pouvaient en publier. Le dernier était tout de même intéressant. Le bureau des élèves organisait une soirée d'intégration. Elle aura lieu la semaine prochaine, il y avait même une réduction pour les premières années. Lexa sourit entre deux gorgées de son chocolat chaud pour sûr qu'elle allait s'y rendre.

La journée fut courte pour Lexa. Niylah était venue lui rendre visite après les cours, Lincoln ne pouvait pas à cause de son travail. Elles avaient déjà tout prévu et tout planifié pour la soirée d'intégration. Tenues, masques, maquillage, tout.

« Bon, je dois te laisser Lexa, faut que tu sois en forme pour demain !

\- Ouais, il faut encore que je me repose. Oublie pas de surveiller Clarke, rigola Lexa.

\- J'y compte ! »

Niylah sortit de son appartement et laissa Lexa à nouveau seule. À vrai dire, elle était perdue, encore. Rien que de prononcer le nom de Clarke lui faisait froncer les sourcils. C'était inconscient et perturbant. Elle s'assit sur son canapé-lit et entra dans sa fameuse phase de concentration. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle avait complètement oublié que Skaikru et Trikru était mélangés à l'université, et que Clarke était l'une des rares personnes ne faisant pas partie de son clan ou d'un allié, avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Elle n'en avait aucune preuve, mais il se pourrait bien que Clarke soit une Skaikru. Tous les éléments le prouvaient, si la blonde était la meilleure amie de Wells, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était une Skaikru.

Elle tilta.

Clarke avait clairement vu son tatouage à l'avant-bras l'autre jour. C'était le tatouage des Trikru, leur symbole propre. Lorsqu'ils atteignaient la majorité, ils se faisaient ce tatouage sur la partie du corps qu'ils souhaitaient. Lexa l'avait fait faire sur l'avant-bras gauche, car elle était gauchère et tenait la plupart de ses armes avec cette main. Lincoln l'avait fait sur son épaule droite car c'était l'endroit où il avait subi sa première grosse blessure. Anya l'avait placé un peu en dessous de sa nuque, une question d'esthétique.

Mais pour en revenir à Clarke, tout Skaikru, où autre personne appartenant à un gang de la ville reconnaissait un Trikru par son tatouage. Certains étaient clairement visibles, comme ceux de Lincoln et Lexa, leur appartenance au clan des « forêts » était donc une évidence. À part si Clarke vivait dans une grotte, ce qui était fort improbable, ou qu'elle n'y connaisse rien aux histoires de clans, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas reconnu le tatouage de Lexa.

Lexa fut encore perdue.

Pourquoi Clarke n'avait-elle rien dit concernant le tatouage ?

Elle secoua la tête. Il y avait d'autre suspects, beaucoup plus convaincants que Clarke. Monty par exemple, il avait le profil parfait.

Mais autre chose bouscula son esprit.

Son combat à l'arrière du bar. C'était contre une fille, il n'y avait aucun doute. Tout le prouvait. Lexa reconnaîtrait ses yeux océans parmi des milliers.

Il s'agissait donc de Clarke ?

Si Lexa pensait que tout deviendrait plus clair s'il s'agissait vraiment d'elle, elle se trompait lourdement.

* * *

Elle prépara son sac et sortit de son appartement en prenant son skate au passage. Sur la route, elle croisa son ami Jasper, et ils ridèrent ensemble jusqu'à leurs bâtiments respectifs. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son bâtiment, elle se rendit immédiatement à son premier cours, un cours magistral d'histoire de l'art moderne. Les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse horriblement lente pour la blonde, qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre. Même dessiner n'accélérait pas le temps. Clarke haïssait les cours magistraux, pour elle il n'y avait que la pratique qui l'intéressait. Alors qu'elle entamait un énième dessin, son regard se porta sur le téléphone d'une fille située devant elle. Elle était en train d'envoyer un message, à un certain Lincoln.

 _Le mec sur qui j'ai tiré._

Elle se pencha en avant, faisant attention à être discrète. Elle put lire les messages.

Moi - 9:45

 _Et Lexa, elle va comment ?_

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Lexa ? Elle connaissait ce nom. _La fille du cours d'anatomie._ Elle se rappela que la brune n'était pas venue hier, une première donc. Elle en conclut que quelque chose lui était arrivé.

Lincoln - 9:50

 _Elle s'en remet doucement. Elle retourne en cours aujourd'hui._

Moi - 9:52

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Lincoln - 9:57

 _Elle a fait un malaise, rien de grave._

Clarke recula lorsque la fille verrouilla son téléphone. Alors comme ça, la brune avait fait un malaise, c'était pour ça qu'elle était absente au cours d'anatomie d'hier. Clarke voulut en savoir plus, mais que savoir de plus ? Les raisons de son malaise ? Il y en avait des milliers et elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait parler à la brune et pas du cours d'anatomie où de ses histoires de malaises, non. Elle devait lui parler de quelque chose de bien plus sérieux.

Finalement, le cours se termina, bien qu'il semblait interminable. Clarke se rendit à la bibliothèque qui était juste à côté de son bâtiment.

Le campus s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares et était l'un des plus grands du pays. Au sein de celui-ci, on comptait trois grandes bibliothèques : celle spécialisée sur l'art, une bibliothèque sur les sciences et une sur l'économie. Logiquement, celle sur l'art était pratiquement collée à son bâtiment. Elle y entra et se dirigea directement vers la salle informatique. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, le silence poignant la fit frissonner. La salle était très peu lumineuse et lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, fermant la porte derrière elle et alla se trouver un poste libre, à l'abri des regards. Elle alluma son PC et mit ses écouteurs, histoire de se remplir les oreilles, fatiguée du silence. Elle se rendit sur le site officiel de l'université et chercha les emplois du temps des STAPS. Les emplois du temps étaient visibles pour tout le monde, à condition d'avoir un identifiant au sein de l'Université. Elle chercha le troisième groupe des premières années de STAPS. Octavia lui avait dit qu'elle était dans le même groupe que Lexa, ça l'avançait beaucoup dans ses recherches. Le mercredi, de 17 heures à 19 heures, ils avaient cours de maîtrise de soi, salle 4 du gymnase sud. Clarke sourit. _Un cours de yoga, ou un truc du genre ?_ se dit-elle.

Après avoir su ce qu'elle voulait savoir, elle sortit de la salle, toujours sous les regards pesants des autres élèves. Ce soir après les cours, elle allait voir Lexa.

* * *

 **Fiouuu c'est terminé ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Que se diront Clarke et Lexa la prochaine fois qu'elles se retrouveront ? Lexa est-elle en bonne santé ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine xD Personellement je trouve que le début de ma fic est assez long, j'ai terminé d'écrire une partie importante de celle-ci il y a pas longtemps et je ne vous cache pas qu'il y aura du mouvement ! Le premier chapitre c'est de la rigolade à côté de ce qui attend notre petit Clexa xD**

 **Aller bonne soirée à toi !**


	5. Messages

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée, pour ma part, elle fut exténuante. Le cinquième chapitre de Lines arrive comme prévu, avec du changement. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !**

* * *

.LINES.

.CHAPITRE V.

.Messages.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa plutôt vite. Le midi, elle avait mangé avec Raven et Octavia à la cafeteria, puis elle s'était rendue à une exposition en ville avant de revenir à la fac. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures. Elle s'affola avant de poser son skate au sol et rida jusqu'au gymnase sud. La nuit était déjà tombée, l'hiver arrivait et le froid s'installait progressivement, porté par le vent du nord. Quelques lampadaires éclairaient l'entrée des bâtiments, l'intérieur des squares et les quelques terrains de sport. Elle croisa même plusieurs étudiants qui rentraient chez eux, ou étaient assis pour discuter. Elle apprécia la brise hivernale pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, le temps de faire le trajet gare/gymnase, puis descendit de son « véhicule ».

Elle poussa la porte du bâtiment et poussa un soupir de satisfaction, la chaleur réconfortante entrant en contact avec son corps froid. Les lumières étaient encore allumées, signe qu'il y avait toujours du monde. Elle ne fit aucun bruit, masquant même sa propre respiration, et fit quelques pas dans le hall du gymnase. Elle se rendit dans la pièce principale, là où il y avait les grands terrains. Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle se rendit dans les premiers vestiaires : toujours et encore vide. Même dans les locaux il n'y avait personne. Elle éteignit les lumières après son passage et se rendit dans la deuxième pièce principale du bâtiment, la salle de combat. La porte était grande ouverte et du bruit se faisait entendre. Toujours à la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha de la salle où elle aperçut quelqu'un, sur le côté de la pièce, frapper avec ferveur sur un punching-ball. Le manque de lumière permit à Clarke de mieux se dissimuler.

La personne s'arrêta quelques secondes, remettant le punching-ball en place et Clarke pu voir un tatouage situé à l'avant-bras. _Lexa._ Effectivement, c'était bien Lexa qui réalisait son énième entraînement post-cours de boxe. Elle avait des écouteurs, Clarke pouvait donc se remettre à respirer correctement. Et pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle regarda la brune taper sur son souffre-douleur, avec une vitesse fulgurante et une force impressionnante. Clarke devait se l'avouer, elle la trouvait vraiment vraiment classe. Lexa avait attaché entièrement ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval qui se balançait au rythme de ses appuis. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient de ses tempes jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle portait un débardeur et un short ample et noir, des baskets plates et rouges avec de grandes chaussettes blanches. La blonde put donc admirer les muscles finement développés au niveau des bras et des jambes de la sportive. Elle avait envie de s'imaginer ce qu'il y avait sous ce qui était caché, mais elle se donna une claque mentale avant que ça n'arrive.

Cependant, Lexa s'arrêta de bouger. Elle remit le punching-ball en place et enleva ses écouteurs. Clarke aurait paniqué dans ce genre de situation, mais elle se trouva extrêmement calme, puisqu'elle poussa un peu plus la porte, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Lexa se tourna vers elle après avoir entendu le bruit et sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler pour dire que les cours étaient terminés et que le gymnase allait fermer, Clarke avança, se mettant sous la lumière et dévoilant son identité. Lexa perdit les mots.

« Clarke ? finit-elle par dire, encore hésitante et essoufflée.

\- Oui c'est moi, répliqua la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? souffla la brune qui attrapa une serviette posé sur un banc pour s'essuyer.

\- T'étais pas là hier au cours d'anatomie. Je voulais voir si t'allais bien.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvée ?

\- Tu trouves les artistes aux ateliers et les sportifs au gymnase non ? »

Lexa sourit, se tournant entièrement vers elle. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et elles se rendirent aux vestiaires des filles. C'était une toute petite pièce, elle était donc bien éclairée. La lumière avait même éblouit Clarke, qui avait l'habitude d'être enveloppée dans les ténèbres depuis qu'elle était sortie de la gare. Lexa lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider à enlever ses gants de boxe, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir.

« Tu les enlève comment, quand je ne suis pas là ? ironisa Clarke.

\- J'ai une dentition solide. »

Clarke rigola doucement. Elle n'avait jamais touché des gants de boxe de sa vie et la brune le remarqua lorsque Clarke posa ses mains sur les siennes, prête à les arracher comme une sauvage. Lexa fit les gros yeux,

« Non pas comme ça, il faut que retires les scratch !

\- Oups… »

Lexa partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Clarke leva rapidement les yeux pour la regarder et son cœur rata un battement face à la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Lexa qui souriait de toutes ses dents était la plus belle œuvre d'air qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Une fois les gants de la brune enlevés, elle leva les yeux et plongea immédiatement dans l'émeraude de sa camarade qui s'était calmée. Il fallait être surhumain pour ne pas tomber pour des yeux aussi magnifiques. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait aussi bien, et d'aussi près. Clarke plissa les siens, se souvenant qu'elle avait déjà vu la même paire de vert quelque part. Lexa eut un mouvement de recul, mais Clarke l'attrapa par le col et glissa une main dans son manteau pour sortir son couteau fétiche qu'elle glissa sous le menton de la boxeuse. Tout cela en une fraction de seconde.

« Tout s'explique, répliqua Clarke, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Lexa.

\- C'était donc toi, siffla Lexa.

\- T'as tiré sur Wells.

\- T'as tiré sur Lincoln. »

La tension monta à une vitesse éclair et Lexa leva l'avant-bras de Clarke avec le sien et lui fit lâcher son arme. Elle tenta de la frapper, mais Clarke l'évita en se baissant. La blonde tenta la balayette mais Lexa recula se heurtant au porte-manteau. Clarke en profita pour attraper un gant de boxe qui traînait par terre et le lança sur sa camarade qui le rattrapa, de manière insolente. Ne s'avouant pas vaincue, l'artiste fit deux pas en avant, préparant sa prochaine attaque, mais son adversaire fut plus rapide. Elle se prit un pain des plus magnifiques en pleine figure mais elle ne recula pas. À peine fut-elle redressée, qu'elle renvoya à Lexa, ce qu'elle venait de se prendre. La brune, ayant moyennement apprécié, chopa sa camarade par le col et la plaqua contre le mur, la maîtrisant.

« T'as de la chance que j'me sois retenue, sinon tu ne serais plus de ce monde, répliqua Lexa.

\- J'te jure Lexa, j'ai prié pour pas que ce soit toi mais toutes les preuves sont contre toi.

\- Quelles preuves ?

\- Ton avant-bras. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils et lança un regard assassin à la blonde qui restait toujours aussi concentrée. Donc elle avait bien vu son tatouage Trikru la dernière fois et elle savait très bien à quoi il correspondait.

Clarke essayait de se débattre, mais elle ne trouva rien d'autre que de cracher sur Lexa pour pouvoir se sortir de son emprise. Surprise et pour le moins dégoûtée, la brune recula, pestant un « rooh dégueulasse » en s'essuyant le menton avec le dos de sa main.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Les deux étudiantes se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée du vestiaire. C'était le concierge, il était là, son balai et sa pelle dans les mains.

« On allait partir monsieur. » fit Lexa en ramassant ses gants.

Clarke partit sans dire un mot, et Lexa attendit un peu avant de la rejoindre, sous les yeux du soupçonneux du concierge.

Une fois dehors, elle posa son skate au sol et sauta dessus. Elle se laissa emporter par le vent et la pente de la route, jusqu'à son appartement. Elle sorti sa carte étudiant, débloqua la porte et entra à l'intérieur, montant deux étages avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans son espace de vie. Elle jeta son sac sur son canapé, se déshabilla à une vitesse éclair et se mit sous la douche. L'eau brûlante couvrit son corps tout entier, la faisant frissonner. Elle se débarbouilla et sortit de la cabine. Elle enroula une serviette autour de sa poitrine et passa un coup de main sur son miroir plein de buée. Elle grimaça à la vue de son visage. Elle s'était battue avec Lexa, et même si la boxeuse s'était bien gentiment retenue lorsqu'elle l'avait frappée, la joue gauche de Clarke était légèrement ouverte. La douleur se fit ressentir, pourtant, une bonne demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis leur confrontation. _Un coup à retardement, sacrée combattante_ , se dit Clarke en ouvrant le tiroir situé sous son lavabo pour en sortir une trousse de premier secours. Elle se pansa la joue, grimaçant à cause de la douleur, puis avala un anti-douleur avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle prit un short et un t-shirt en guise de pyjama et attrapa une cigarette qui traînait sur la table du salon ainsi qu'un briquet, avant de se diriger vers l'unique fenêtre de son appartement. Elle l'ouvrit et s'appuya sur les rebords avec ses avant-bras. Elle alluma sa cigarette et porta le filtre à ses lèvres. L'artiste ferma doucement les yeux.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir tissé des liens avec l'un d'entre eux. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, ça serait arrivé un jour où un autre, mais c'était arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Elle avait réussi à s'attacher à une Trikru, chose qu'elle pensait jusque-là impossible. Mais dans un sens c'était inévitable. La cohabitation à la fac en était pour beaucoup. Elle soupira longuement, tout le tabac qu'elle avait rassemblé dans ses poumons. Même si Lexa était une ennemie et qu'elles s'étaient battues deux fois déjà, elle ne la voyait pas comme tel.

Lexa ferma bruyamment la porte de son appartement. Elle grognait à tout va, jeta son sac sur son canapé et jeta ses vêtement dans sa panière à linge sale avant de sauter dans la douche. Elle se tenait le visage avec douleur : Clarke lui avait littéralement visé l'arcade et elle avait réussit à lui ouvrir celle-ci. Elle aurait pu s'en vouloir de s'être retenue, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Lexa ne se battait à cent pour-cent que lorsqu'elle était dans un véritable combat de boxe. Jamais, ô jamais de la vie elle ne frapperait sérieusement une jeune femme, Trikru ou Skaikru. Une fois sous la douche, elle fixa son avant-bras gauche, là où était situé son tatouage.

S'ensuit alors une longue réflexion.

Elle sortit de la douche et se regarda dans les yeux à travers sa glace.

 _C'est décidé_ fit-elle.

* * *

Le week-end arriva plus vite que prévu. Lexa avait réussi à rattraper tout le retard sur ses cours. Le samedi soir, elle se rendit donc au bar de Titus, histoire de prévenir tout le monde qu'elle allait bien. Elle donna rendez-vous à Lincoln à vingt-heures et elle décida de prendre le métro de la fac jusqu'à la gare située à quelques rues du Grounders. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bar, elle n'y entra pas immédiatement. Elle se dirigea vers sa fameuse ruelle et s'assit sur son muret. Elle laissa ses pieds balancer et sortit son téléphone.

Moi - 20:26

 _J'suis là._

Lincoln - 20:32

 _J'arrive._

Elle sourit. La dernière fois qu'elle et Lincoln s'était retrouvés au Grounders, la situation avait dégénérée. Pourtant, avec la rentrée à la fac, la tension entre les deux principaux clans de la ville était à son comble. Lexa aperçut un flash de moto passer devant sa ruelle, puis elle descendit de son muret. Elle trottina jusqu'à l'avant du bar, son frère se garant juste à côté. Il enleva son casque et alla enlacer sa sœur.

« J'vois que tu vas mieux ! rigola le plus grand.

\- Ouais, c'était pas grand-chose au final. »

Puis ils entrèrent dans le bar. Titus les accueillit avec un grand sourire, puis leur indiqua la porte réservée au personnel. Lexa et son frère se regardèrent, fronçant les sourcils, puis ils passèrent la porte qui donnait sur un couloir. Ils montèrent au premier étage, sachant déjà où ils devaient aller, et pénétrèrent dans la salle principale de leur « Quartier Général ». Gustus, Indra et Niylah étaient déjà là. Ils invitèrent la fratrie à entrer, puis Gustus prit la parole.

« Bon, on n'avance pas. On n'arrive pas à avoir l'identité de celui qui a tiré sur Lincoln.

\- Il faut déjà que l'on sache s'il y avait un passager dans la voiture, fit Niylah qui fouillait dans quelques dossiers.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai vu Wells entrer dans la voiture seul. Je ne peux pas vous dire s'il était accompagné, fit Lincoln.

\- Bon, déjà pour Bellamy, dit-nous tout.

\- On peut enlever Blake de la liste. Il est dans le même groupe que moi et n'apprécie pas Wells. Ils s'étaient bagarrés l'autre jour. Vu qu'il devait accompagner sa sœur à sa rentrée le lendemain, il est rentré chez lui immédiatement à la fin des cours.

\- Ok on enlève Blake, dit Indra. Pour Murphy ?

\- Murphy a été aperçut à l'Icebar pendant que Wells poursuivait Lincoln. On ne peut pas être à deux endroits différents, informa Gustus.

\- Murphy out, fit Indra. Clarke Griffin ?

\- Clarke était à son appartement lorsque je suis rentrée, répliqua Niylah.

\- Elle reste un suspect.

\- Il n'y avait pas de passager. »

La dernière réplique, prononcée par Lexa, attira l'attention de ses partenaires. Ils la regardèrent tous avec une certaine incompréhension, doutant légèrement de la sincérité de la brune.

\- J'ai tiré sur Wells avec avec un fusil de précision comme vous le savez tous, continua Lexa, j'avais donc une bonne vue sur l'avant de la voiture. Et il ne me semblait pas avoir vu de passager.

\- Wells serait donc celui qui m'a tiré dessus ? fit Lincoln.

\- Il était armé et reste le suspect numéro un. » informa Gustus.

Indra soupira, visiblement embêtée par le fait qu'ils avaient perdu une semaine en cherchant le suspect, alors qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de Wells. Elle leur ordonna de disposer et Lexa quitta la salle. Elle commanda une bière au passage et sortit du bar, se dirigeant vers le square d'en face. Il était pratiquement vide, il devait être aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure, elle décida de grimper dans son arbre préféré, un érable imposant, couvrant la majeure partie du square. Une fois perchée à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, elle enleva son sac de derrière son dos et l'ouvrit. Elle avait envie de réviser un peu, sa semaine étant beaucoup trop chargée pour pouvoir s'accorder le temps de relire ses cours, sachant qu'il lui en manquait. Mais alors qu'elle fouillait dans sa pochette, une feuille dont la couleur différait des autres, attira son attention. Elle la fit glisser délicatement, la faisant sortir et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent littéralement.

« Oh Clarke. » soupira-t-elle.

La blonde avait glissé dans ses affaires, le dessin qu'elle était en train de faire quelques semaines plus tôt. Le fameux paysage nocturne avec ce personnage de dos au premier plan. Le dessin que Lexa avait trouvé magnifique. La brune respira un bon coup, elle ne s'était finalement pas trompée sur Clarke. C'était une fille bien. Une Skaikru, mais une fille bien.

 _Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dénoncée_ , pensa-t-elle, les yeux rivés vers les étoiles, qui parsemaient les ténèbres du ciel, de leur éclat pur.

* * *

Elle arriva à son cours d'anatomie avec plusieurs minutes de retard. Son skate avait rendu l'âme et elle avait dû faire un tour chez Jasper pour le remettre sur pied. Elle entra dans l'amphi sous les regards assez pesants des autres élèves, puis elle s'assit tout au fond à gauche, deux rangs derrière Lexa. Elle pensait que ne pas se mettre à côté de la brune était ce qu'il fallait faire. Le cours débuta. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder les cheveux bruns de la Trikru de là où elle était. Elle les trouvait magnifiques. Lexa les avait coiffés de manière tribale, avec des tresses et des attaches. Vu de derrière, c'était sublime.

« Quelqu'un peut aller chercher Sinclair, j'ai un problème avec l'ordinateur, fit le professeur, le nez dans les câbles des machineries de l'amphithéâtre.

\- J'y vais, lança Clarke au tac au tac, ça pardonnera mon retard.

\- Bien vu mademoiselle Griffin ! »

Clarke sortit de l'amphi et revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Jacopo Sinclair, le chargé de maintenance. Elle se rassit à sa place et remarqua que Lexa la regardait. Malgré la pénombre elle aperçut un pansement au niveau de l'arcade de celle-ci. Clarke se contenta de la saluer avec un signe de main.

Une fois sortie du cours, Clarke chercha son téléphone dans ses poches. Elle trouva dans sa poche droite, un morceau de papier froissé. Elle grommela, prête à le jeter à la poubelle, mais elle le défroissa tout de même, histoire de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

 _Merci pour le dessin. Je ne t'ai pas dénoncée._

Elle sourit bêtement. Une vague de chaleur envahit son corps, elle était heureuse. Elles avaient pensé à la même chose. Parce qu'à l'arrière de son dessin, elle avait écrit les mêmes mots. « _Je ne t'ai pas dénoncée_ ».

\- Heyy Clarky, un message de la part d'un admirateur secret ? fit Raven qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke.

\- Heu non, fit la blonde en froissant le bout de papier, une feuille* inutilisable.

\- Si t'es en rade, Monty a eu sa commande. Et je dois avoir des feuilles. » répliqua la brune en fouillant dans ses poches.

Elle les donna à Clarke qui les prit volontiers, les mettant dans sa propre poche. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment, se dirigeant instinctivement vers la cafeteria.

« C'est vendredi soir la soirée d'intégration, dit Raven.

\- Je n'avais pas oublié t'inquiète pas.

\- On y va ensemble hein ?

\- T'y vas pas avec Finn ?

\- C'est une soirée d'inté', pas un bal de promo Clarky, on y va entre potes !

\- Il y aura tout le monde ?

\- Octavia, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Murphy tout le monde sera là !

\- J'ai hâte ! »

Elles se donnèrent un coup de coude, symbole de leur amitié, puis elles s'engouffrèrent dans la cafeteria, affamées.

* pour la feuille, Clarke parlait de celle qui sont utilisées pour faire des taffes bien évidemment.

* * *

 **Bon ben le chapitre est terminé ! Que va-t-il se passer lors de cette fameuse soirée d'inté ? Clarke et Lexa ont décidé de ne pas se dénoncer, c'est un bon début non ? Le prochain chapitre sera… chaud. Dans tous les sens du terme. Mdr ok j'arrête la hype. Aussi dans le prochain chapitre je vous ferai une annonce qui, je pense, va vous plaire ! Aller à la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Une soirée enflammée

**Coucou mes loulous ! J'espère que vous avez passé une superbe semaine, c'était mon cas ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec le chapitre numéro six de Lines et une nouvelle étape de passé pour notre petit Clexa ! Je vais pas vous spoilé, je vous laisse apprécier le chapitre :D**

.LINES.

.CHAPITRE VI.

.Une soirée enflammée.

« Dépêche-toi Clarky !

\- Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je reste encore plus longtemps ! »

Clarke était allée chez Raven juste avant la soirée. Elles étaient donc en train de se préparer. Octavia et Harper étaient aussi là. Clarke avait monopolisé la salle de bain, au plus grand désespoir de Raven qui n'avait toujours pas commencé à se préparer. Octavia et Harper était au bord de l'unique fenêtre de l'appartement et saluaient les étudiants qui passaient dans la rue, juste en bas. Tous se rendaient au gymnase sud, lieu où se déroulait la fête.

« Clarke ! hurla Octavia, je pense que tu oublies que c'est une soirée masquée ! Pas besoin de te mettre trois tonnes de maquillage !

\- Quoi ? rugit la blonde en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Je pensais que tu le savais ! Aller on y va, on prendra un masque sur place ! » répliqua Raven en prenant la blonde par la main.

Elles mirent donc leurs chaussures et se regardèrent. Raven avait mis une chemisette rouge vermillon, une veste en cuir noire, une jupe moulante noire et des baskets plates blanches.

« Bah quoi, fit Raven en voyant ses amies reluquer ses chaussures, c'est une soirée dansante, je veux être au top. Et puis les talons, c'est pas mon truc. »

Harper avait choisit des escarpins noirs, accompagné d'un jean moulant blanc, avec une chemisette bleue. Octavia avait opté pour le duo talons/robe, avec une veste taillée noire. Clarke quant à elle, avait opté pour la même tenue que Harper, avec une chemisette bleue et une longue veste noire.

« Le noir est à l'honneur ce soir ! fit Raven en ouvrant la porte.

\- C'est pour faire ressortir les masques. » expliqua Harper.

Elles gambadèrent jusqu'au gymnase, pressées et excitées. Raven ne tenait absolument pas en place. Au lycée, c'était elle la Queen des soirées, elle en organisait une tous les deux mois, en plus d'être présente aux soirées de tous ses collègues. Ce soir, c'était différent. Il allait y avoir des centaines de personnes, rien à avoir avec les petites soirées du lycée. Clarke et Harper appréhendaient. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour surveiller Raven et ne pas se quitter des yeux. Parce que, qui dit grosse soirée, dit risques. Octavia tentait de calmer Raven, mais elle avait aussi du mal à cacher son excitation. Sur leur chemin, elles croisèrent Bellamy et Murphy, qui s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un.

« Oulalah Mister Blake a sorti de costume ! s'exclama Raven.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas chômé non plus Murphy, remarqua Harper.

\- Vous êtes sublimes les filles ! répliqua le frère d'Octavia.

\- Vous êtes prêtes ? hurla Murphy, une bouteille de Tequila dans la main.

\- Ohh que oui ! »

Lorsque Clarke et ses amis posèrent les pieds dans la salle, ils découvrirent une marée d'étudiants qui bougeait au rythme de la musique électro. Ils furent stoppés par une voix connue. Deux étudiants étaient juste à côté de l'entrée, devant une table où étaient disposés des masques. Eux-mêmes en portaient. Le premier avait un masque typiquement asiatique, noir et blanc, avec une plume sur le côté gauche. En revanche, le deuxième portait un simple masque de plongée.

« Heu, vous êtes ? demanda Bellamy.

\- Vous ne nous reconnaissez pas ? dit celui qui portait le masque de plongée.

\- C'est Jasper et Monty ! rigola Raven.

\- Jasper, c'est pas un masque ce que tu portes ! répliqua Bellamy.

\- Bien sûr que si ! bouda Jasper.

\- Bon, vous avez l'obligation de porter un masque ! Choisissez-le bien ! Vous pouvez aussi aller voir Mme. Indra qui fait des peintures visage ! » répliqua Monty.

Harper choisit la première. Elle prit un masque de carnaval bleu avec de la dentelle noire. Raven opta pour un masque de carnaval métallique gris foncé et noir. Bellamy et Murphy prirent des masques complémentaires : Bellamy était le Yin et Murphy était le Yang. Clarke prit un masque qui couvrait la partie inférieure de son visage : il comportait des signes tribaux et les couleurs principales étaient le bleu, le noir et le beige.

« Wouah Clarke, ça fait ressortir tes yeux !

Clarke hocha timidement la tête. Octavia était partie se faire un tatouage visage. Lorsqu'elle revint, tous furent bouche-bée.

\- Wouah Octavia, on dirait une guerrière, répliqua son frère

\- C'était le but ! lui répondit Octavia.

Effectivement, elle avait du noir autour des yeux, qui allait jusqu'à ses tempes et qui coulaient comme des larmes. Sur son front, deux « L » inversés lui donnaient du caractère.

 _J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part_ , pensa Clarke.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se contempler longtemps.

\- C'est ma chanson ! » s'exclama Raven qui les emporta sur la piste de danse.

Après une bonne heure de danse intense, Clarke se dirigea vers le bar installé pour l'occasion. Elle y trouva Raven, qui discutait avec une personne masquée. _Normal_ , pensa Clarke. Mais elle devait tout de même surveiller sa camarade. Le fait que tout le monde était masqué augmentait le danger. Mais elle n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre, Sinclair, qui n'était autre que son tuteur légal, jouait le barman pour la soirée. Il s'était tatoué le visage en calaveras, les fameuses têtes de mort fleuries mexicaines. Clarke devait reconnaître que ça lui allait plutôt bien. Malgré les lumières multicolores qui balayaient le gymnase, elle arrivait à reconnaître le responsable de maintenance.

« T'inquiète je garde un œil sur elle. Va t'amuser, Clarke, fit le mécano.

\- Pour être honnête, je me repose. C'est plutôt fatiguant. Mais attends une seconde, comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

\- Je te sers à boire ? rigola Sinclair.

\- Un mojito s'il te plaît. »

Sinclair se mit à la tâche. Clarke se retourna pour observer les alentours. Elle voyait Jasper et Monty faire les imbéciles au loin. Ils essayaient sûrement de draguer un groupe de filles. Elle aperçut Bellamy et Murphy danser ensemble sur la piste, un rond s'étant formé autour des deux compères, ce qui fit rire la blonde. Elle se retourna lorsque Sinclair lui tendit son verre. Elle le prit, le leva pour le mécano et baissa son masque pour boire. Un sourire naquit sur son visage dénudé, elle n'avait jamais rien bu d'aussi délicieux.

« Je vois que t'aimes ça ! » rigola le barman.

Clarke hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, puis termina son verre plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle tourna la tête lorsque quelqu'un s'accouda au bar, juste à côté d'elle, commandant un mojito à Sinclair. Le mécano s'exécuta, puis la personne regarda Clarke.

La blonde sentit un éclair de frisson parcourir son corps de la tête aux pieds, remontant encore des pieds jusqu'à la tête. La personne avait un tatouage sur le visage. Du noir autour des yeux, qui remontait jusqu'aux extrémités du visage, avec des coulures qui descendaient jusqu'à la base de ses joues. Il y avait aussi un emblème entre ses sourcils. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Clarke, c'était ses yeux, mis en évidence par le noir du tatouage. Ils étaient verts. Un émeraude pur et puissant. Un émeraude connu.

« Lexa ? souffla-t-elle, baignée dans un océan d'incompréhension.

Sinclair servit à Lexa, son verre commandé plus tôt.

\- Suis-moi. » fit simplement la brune en prenant son breuvage.

Elles traversèrent toute la salle, se heurtant à des gens qui dansaient, d'autre qui buvaient, d'autre qui faisaient on-ne-savait-quoi. Lexa prit même la main de Clarke pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule. La musique faisait vibrer son corps, la chaleur ambiante l'essoufflait mais la main de Lexa l'apaisait. Elle fut tout même étonnée par le geste de la brune, mais elle savait que ce n'était que pour éviter de la perdre. Elles arrivèrent jusqu'à la salle de boxe, qui avait été aménagée en cellier. Lexa avait les clés de la salle. Elle avait reçu l'autorisation de la part de ses professeur, à s'entraîner hors cours. Du coup, on lui avait donné un exemplaire des clés de la salle de combat du gymnase. Elles entrèrent donc et lorsque Lexa ferma la porte, le bruit et la chaleur de la salle principale furent coupés, comme si elles étaient entrées dans une dimension parallèle. Il faisait sombre, un peu plus frais, et les murs isolés étouffaient la musique. Clarke profita un peu de ce moment de sérénité avant de se tourner vers Lexa.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la blonde, sous son masque.

Lexa but une gorgée de son mojito. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage tatoué, ce qui n'échappa pas à Clarke.

\- C'est bon hein, rigola l'artiste.

\- Tu l'as dit ! »

Lexa termina sa boisson d'une traite et jeta son verre à la poubelle. Elle se frotta les mains, visiblement anxieuse.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? répéta Clarke.

\- Clarke, il faut que tu t'en ailles… marmonna Lexa, se frottant l'arête du nez.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils veulent faire sauter le gymnase. »

Clarke eut un mouvement de recul. Pas besoin de préciser qui était le « ils » dont parlait Lexa, Clarke le savait très bien. Les Trikru.

\- Quoi ?! hurla Clarke.

Lexa fit deux pas en avant, posa son index sur ses lèvres.

\- Chuuuuut !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Lexa ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que vous allez détruire cet endroit ? Et vos camarades qui sont à l'intérieur ?

\- Ils vont bientôt partir !

\- Et pourquoi tu me le dis ?

Lexa ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit rien. Elle baissa les yeux puis tourna le dos à Clarke. Elle soupira bruyamment, excédée parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner une réponse à Clarke, un énorme boum se fit entendre. _Merde !_

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke. La blonde la regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas que…

Puis elle s'avança, poussant la sportive pour sa faire sortir de son passage avant d'attraper la poignée de la porte. Mais Lexa l'en empêcha, attrapant son bras, la tourna vers elle.

\- Non Clarke ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir !

\- Mes amis sont à l'intérieur !

Lexa réfléchit pendant une micro seconde.

\- Suis-moi ! »

Puis elle ouvrit la porte et attrapa la main de Clarke comme tout à l'heure. Des gens courraient de partout. Une épaisse fumée grisâtre envahissait les couloirs et les lumières grillaient une à une. Lexa ferma la porte à clé derrière elle, puis elles se mirent à courir. Elles s'apprêtaient à se rendre dans la salle principale, quand elles furent bousculées par une poignée d'étudiants qui en sortaient, poussant des cris de peur. Clarke jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle : elle était en feu. C'était un véritable carnage : la musique tournait toujours, mais les gens hurlaient, couraient, se marchaient dessus. Certains étaient au sol, des chaises volaient, des verres tombaient. Lexa la tira vers un autre couloir, celui des vestiaires. Elles entrèrent dans celui des garçons, et ressortirent par la porte opposée, qui donnait sur un autre couloir. Puis Lexa trouva l'issue de secours. Elle appuya sur la poignée.

« Putain de merde ! Quel genre d'issue de secours est bloqué ?!

Elle appuya plusieurs fois, désespérément. Elle tenta avec la clé de la salle de combat, mais ce fut peine perdue.

\- Lexa !

Elle se retourna et vit Clarke lui faire signe de la suivre. Elles atterrirent dans le local de gymnastique. Tapis, ballons, cerceaux étaient éparpillés ci et là. Clarke pointa une poutre du doigt. Lexa haussa un sourcil.

\- T'es pas sérieuse ? fit la brune.

\- On n'a pas le choix ! »

Puis elles prirent la plus petite poutre pour pouvoir la soulever plus facilement. Elles retournèrent devant l'issue de secours et enfoncèrent la poutre dans la porte. Un coup aura suffi pour envoyer la porte valser. Les voilà à l'extérieur. Elles se mirent à courir le plus loin possible du stade, hors de la fac. Clarke avait du mal, elle portait des talons après tout. Elles s'arrêtèrent à un square, que Lexa connaissait bien. Elles étaient à la limite du quartier des Grounders. Elles s'assirent sur un muret, et reprirent leur souffle, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Clarke commençait à avoir froid, il devait faire dans les cinq degrés et elle ne portait d'un jean, une chemisette et un long gilet. Elle observa Lexa : celle-ci avait opté pour un jean noir troué, des Timberland noires, un col roulé vert kaki et une doudoune noire sans manches. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne tremblait pas comme l'artiste, ce froid lui mordait le corps tout entier.

« Approche, fit Lexa en ouvrant ses bras.

Clarke sourit puis alla se blottir dans les bras de Lexa. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux. Elle pouvait même entendre les battements de son cœur. Elle trouva son rythme extrêmement lent, pourtant, elles venaient de faire un bon kilomètre en courant.

\- Heureusement que j'avais les clés, souffla Lexa, qui frottait ses mains dans le dos de Clarke pour la réchauffer.

\- En parlant de ça.

Clarke se sépara de Lexa, à contrecœur. Elle regarda son interlocutrice dans les yeux et manqua de s'y perdre. En effet, elle les détourna rapidement, regardant ses mains. Lexa pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant pourquoi Clarke agissait ainsi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez mis à feu le gymnase ?

\- Un avertissement.

\- Quel genre d'avertissement ? Vous savez très bien ce qu'on risque ! On est à la fac bordel, on n'est pas là pour s'entretuer !

\- Certains ne voient pas les choses de cette façon.

Clarke soupira et se résigna à regarder la brune dans le blanc des yeux. La colère montait, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Lexa. Les Trikru étaient donc tous les mêmes. Elle ne faisait donc pas exception. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait aperçu certains d'entre eux dans la salle. Les Trikru avaient visé les Skaikru, mais ils avaient aussi touché certains d'entre eux. Comme un genre de sacrifice. À cette pensée, le visage de Clarke s'assombrit. Elle était définitivement sur les nerfs.

\- Tu les as laissés à l'intérieur, sans rien faire. Je les ai vu, tu les as tous laissé brûler.

Lexa s'approcha légèrement de Clarke. La blonde recula, gardant la même distance entre elle. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de la brune qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Une lueur qui n'exprimait ni méprise, ni peine, ni colère, aucun jugement.

\- Pas tous, souffla Lexa, pas toi. »

Clarke haussa les sourcils. Elle sentait que la brune s'approchait. Elle eut un énorme coup de chaud, un frisson balaya son corps et son âme. À ce moment-là, une foule de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle ne comprenait pas. Lexa était au courant pour la mise à feu, elle avait donc décidé de la sauver. Mais pour quelle fichtre raison ? Elle aurait très bien pu sauver les siens, mais au lieu de ça, elle avait sauvé sa camarade du cours d'anatomie. Une Skaikru.

Inconsciemment, son regard se dirigea sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle devina ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines secondes. Et elle laissa faire.

La main gauche de Lexa se fraya un chemin dans la nuque de Clarke et elle rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'artiste, dans un contact pur, chaste, simple. Toutes les questions qu'avait Clarke s'envolèrent, balayées, soufflées par ce geste d'une tendresse insoupçonnée. Elle trouva les lèvres de la brune si douces et si consistantes, il n'y avait pas à dire, elle en voulait encore. Elle recula un moment, brisant le contact avec Lexa. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de fermer les siens. Elle sentit une deuxième main glisser dans ses cheveux et elle reprit d'assaut les lèvres de Lexa. Une deuxième vague de chaleur et de frissons parcourut son corps, mais celle-ci fut plus intense. Elle ne sentait plus le vent et le froid. Elle sentait seulement les lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassée avec autant d'intensité. Elle en perdait les mots, elle n'arrivait plus à penser, chaque question qu'elle se posait était immédiatement éjectée de son cerveau. Un troisième baiser suivit immédiatement le deuxième, plus profond, plus intense. Elle appréciait la sincérité et la sûreté de Lexa dans ses mouvements, elle sentait ses mains caresser son cou et ses cheveux, lui procurant des sensations jusqu'alors oubliées.

Soudain, elle eut un spasme, un retour brutal à la réalité. Et le quatrième baiser ne vit jamais le jour. Clarke recula, reprenant son souffle, tant bien que mal. Elle secoua la tête comme si elle tentait de se remettre les idées en place.

« Je suis désolée, répliqua-t-elle fuyant le regard de la brune, je ne suis pas prête à être avec quelqu'un…

Elle sentit les mains de Lexa quitter ses cheveux pour se mettre dans les poches de sa doudoune.

\- Pas encore… » finit Clarke.

Puis elle releva la tête. Lexa regardait ses pieds, elle semblait déçue. Pas étonnant. Pourtant, Clarke avait ses raisons. Même si Lexa l'avait sauvée, elle n'était absolument pas prête. Elle venait de se séparer de Finn avec qui elle était depuis qu'elle était en première. De plus, Lexa était une Trikru, une ennemie. Elle était persuadée que Lexa pensait la même chose à ce moment-là. Ce qu'elles faisaient était interdit. Et pourtant, elles l'avaient fait.

« Je vais… rentrer, dit timidement Clarke en descendant du muret.

\- Je t'accompagne. »

Elles se mirent à marcher. Clarke avait peur qu'ils croisent des gens, qui pourraient les reconnaître. Mais la blonde avait oubliée qu'elle avait son masque, elle le fit donc remonter jusqu'à son nez. Lexa avait toujours son tatouage au visage, mais elle était tout de même reconnaissable, ce qui ne semblait pas la déranger. Elles marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, Clarke se demandait où habitait Lexa pour qu'elle la suive aussi loin. Elle réfléchissait : peut-être qu'elles habitaient dans le même appartement. Et cette théorie fut prouvée lorsque Clarke ouvrit la porte de son bâtiment. Lexa avait haussé les sourcils, visiblement étonnée.

« Alors comme ça on est voisines, rigola la brune.

\- En voilà une coïncidence !

Clarke habitait juste en dessous de chez Lexa, en face de chez Niylah. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et se tourna une dernière fois vers Lexa.

\- Merci, Lexa. »

La brune hocha doucement la tête, fixant la blonde qui ferma la porte.

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Le first kiss qui ressemble beaucoup trop à celui de la série je trouve xD mais j'adore les parallèles.**

 **Comment leur relation va-t-elle évoluer à partir de maintenant ? Leurs histoires de clans vont-elles les rattraper ? Telle est la question. En tout cas, on se verra la semaine prochaine pour la suite de l'aventure !**

 **Je voulais aussi vous faire une annonce ! J'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fic sur Clexa, un univers totalement différent et qui va être beaucoup plus longue que celle-là. C'est un projet plutôt ambitieux, j'ai écrit des pages de notes et je suis en train de tout assembler. Je vous en dirai plus une fois que j'aurais avancé !**

 **La bise !**


	7. Arbres et Vent

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Désolée pour ce petit retard :/ Comme promis, le septième chapitre de Lines et la tension redescend petit à petit... que dire... le calme avant la tempête ? xD Vous verrez bien ! Bonne lecture ! Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

.LINES.

.CHAPITRE VII.

.Arbres et vent.

* * *

Le dimanche qui suivit la soirée d'intégration, Lexa n'avait pas bougé de chez elle. À vrai dire, elle craignait les représailles des Skaikru pour l'incident du gymnase. Même si certains Trikru avaient été touchés, ça restait une attaque perpétrée par son clan. Il fallait donc prendre des précautions. Elle avait tout de même appelé son frère le lendemain du carnage, lui indiquant qu'elle avait pu s'en sortir « sans problèmes ». Lui aussi s'en était pas trop mal sorti. Soulagée et pour le moins fatiguée, elle s'était allongée sur son lit, matant un épisode de _Fear The Walking Dead_. Elle reçut un message d'Anya

Anya - 11:23

 _Mattes tes mails. On est dans la merde_.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis se leva pour aller chercher son ordinateur. Elle l'ouvrit et l'alluma. Une fois sur internet, elle ouvrit sa boîte mail. La boxeuse grimaça à la vue des 13 mails supposés « importants » qu'elle n'avait pas lus, et une bonne cinquantaine qui avaient été classés dans « non désirable ». Il fallait qu'elle fasse le tri, car en jetant un œil sur ces mails-là, elle avait aperçu quelques-uns de la part de ses professeurs. Elle tria sa boîte mail avant d'ouvrir le message le plus récent, datant d'aujourd'hui à 10 heures. C'était un mail de l'université.

 _Bonjour à tous._

 _Suite à l'incident de la soirée d'intégration, nous allons prendre des mesures qui auront des conséquences sur votre vie en études supérieures. Ainsi, nous vous communiquons le bilan de cet incident. Nous avons compté un mort et cent-quatre blessés. Une vingtaine d'entre eux ont un pronostic vital engagé. Nous ne laisserons pas une telle catastrophe se reproduire. C'est pour cela que l'Université n'organisera pas de seconde fête cette année, et des fouilles à l'entrée de chaque établissement seront exécutées._

 _L'impardonnable s'est produit. Nous espérons que vous comprenez les mesures prises._

 _Bien à vous._

 _ALIE_

La bouche de Lexa forma un « o » et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une centaine de blessés ? C'était une blague ? Et surtout, une personne avait trouvé la mort. Elle passa une main sur son front, jusqu'à ses cheveux, soufflant tout l'air qu'il y avait dans ses poumons. Elle se sentait terriblement mal. Lorsqu'Indra lui avait simplement dit il y a quatre jours, qu'ils allaient « faire exploser le gymnase » en rajoutant le « ne le dis à personne », elle ne s'imaginait pas que ça allait réellement virer au massacre. Elle n'avait absolument pas pu s'y opposer, même si elle mourrait d'envie de le faire. Le gymnase, c'était comme sa deuxième maison : elle y passait le plus clair de son temps, en cours ou pour s'entraîner. Il n'y avait pas que sa salle de boxe qui était partie en fumée à ce moment-là. Son cœur de pierre s'était fendu. Elle se sentait un peu vide en y repensant. Où allait-elle s'entraîner maintenant ? Dans le gymnase nord ? Hors de question. C'est le gymnase des scientifiques, il n'était utilisé que trois jours par semaine et tombait littéralement en ruines. Des légendes urbaines racontaient que des fantômes s'y promenaient, côtoyant les rats et autres adorables créatures. Elle détestait se sentir aussi bizarre, aussi vide. Elle se leva de son lit et attrapa ses chaussures de sport.

Une fois dehors, elle régla sa montre. Aujourd'hui, elle allait courir vingt minutes, un petit décrassage. Elle s'échauffa, s'étira légèrement et entama sa course. Elle ne craignait absolument plus les représailles des Skaikru, et elle comprit vite pourquoi. Des draps, t-shirt, drapeaux et autre tissus de couleur noire étaient pendus aux fenêtres des appartements et bâtiments de l'université. Le campus tout entier était en deuil, même si l'identité du défunt n'était pas connue. Et Lexa salua ce geste puissant, malgré son silence. Après une vingtaine de minutes de course, elle fit demi-tour et s'arrêta quelques secondes sous un arbre pour refaire ses lacets.

« Ah, mais qui voilà ? »

Elle leva la tête, cherchant l'auteur de ces paroles. Mais elle ne vit absolument personne, à part un troisième année de STAPS qui faisait aussi sa course matinale, mais il était à une centaine de mètres derrière Lexa.

« En haut ma grande. »

Elle leva la tête. Un sourire naquit immédiatement sur son visage. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir là.

« Tiens tiens, Clarke, tu m'explique c'que tu fais perchée dans un arbre ? C'est plutôt dangereux. »

Effectivement, l'artiste était perchée dans l'arbre, presque invisible à cause des feuilles. Car il en restait encore, malgré l'automne bien entamé et l'hiver qui s'annonçait. Clarke invita Lexa à venir la rejoindre, ne doutant pas de ses talents de grimpeuse. Lexa escalada l'arbre en quelques enjambées puis vint s'asseoir à côté de la blonde. Le fait qu'elle dessinait ne surprit pas la sportive qui se contenta de la regarder faire pendant de longues minutes, tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Je vois que t'as pas chômé, rigola Lexa.

\- Toi non plus. » répondit Clarke.

Ainsi, les minutes passèrent. Et Lexa fut vite ennuyée. Elle prit une feuille verte et une feuille marron et les posa sur les cheveux de Clarke. L'artiste ne réagissait pas, elle conclut qu'elle n'avait rien senti. Lexa continua, posant deux, quatre, dix, vingt-huit feuilles sur la tête de Clarke, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. La sportive se mit à rire toute seule, la blonde ressemblait plus à un arbre que l'arbre sur lequel elles étaient perchées.  
Ce qui la fit sortir la tête de son dessin était un énorme flash. Elle se tourna brusquement et toutes les feuilles volèrent. Lexa explosa littéralement de rire : elle était en train de filmer avec son téléphone.

« Et Clarke plus des feuilles, ça donne ça ! pouffa la brune.

\- Non mais je rêve, Lexa, efface ça !

\- Hors de question ! »

Clarke tenta d'attraper le téléphone de Lexa, mais celle-ci leva le bras, l'en empêchant. Cependant, le geste de Clarke fut trop brutal et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba en arrière, vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, puis tout s'arrêta. Elle vit son carnet de dessin et son crayon voler. Lexa lui avait attrapé le bras au dernier moment. Elle la tira avec une force spectaculaire et la remit en place, sur sa branche. Clarke bataillait pour respirer convenablement, aidée par Lexa qui lui indiquait un rythme d'inspiration/expiration afin de la calmer. Une fois remise de ses émotions, Clarke, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Lexa, secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? souffla Clarke.

\- Je voulais un peu d'attention…

Clarke rit doucement, la moue boudeuse de Lexa pardonnait tout.

\- T'as reçu le mail ? fit la blonde.

\- Ouais. C'est moche. »

Clarke hocha la tête. Visiblement, Lexa n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Elle observa les alentours, cherchant un sujet de discussion plus productif, et ses yeux tombèrent sur la main de Lexa. Elle pouvait voir ses veines ressortir légèrement et elle trouva ça plutôt sexy. Les mains de Lexa étaient pourtant très féminines, elles étaient claires, fines et délicates. Mais elles restaient des mains de sportive, de boxeuse. Elle remonta jusqu'au poignet. Le poignet gauche de Lexa était bourré de bracelets en tout genre. Des bracelets ethniques pour la plupart, qui donnaient beaucoup de charme à la jeune femme. Curieuse, elle passa ses doigts sur certains d'entre eux, les remettant en place.

« Ils sont magnifiques…

\- Chacun à sa propre histoire. » fit Lexa qui ne regardait pas ses bracelets, mais Clarke.

Elle se demandait ô comment la nature avait bien pu produire une aussi belle créature. Ses yeux bleus, rivés sur son poignet, étaient dotés d'une puissante sincérité, deux orifices qui laissaient percevoir l'âme pure qu'avait leur possesseur. Ses cheveux, d'un blond naturel, cascadaient sur ses épaules couvertes par un simple pull en laine violet foncé. Sa peau claire, visiblement douce, traçait son visage si complexe, mais si délicat. Ce qui attirait l'attention de Lexa, c'était le petit grain de beauté qu'elle avait au-dessus de ses lèvres, à droite. Si elle pouvait l'embrasser à cet endroit-là.

« Raconte-moi leurs histoires. »

Clarke leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Lexa, qui se sentit transpercée. Elle secoua la tête, se remettant les idées en place, et montra son premier bracelet à l'artiste, qui l'écouta avec une attention des plus enfantines.

« Le noir aux fines perles rouges, c'est un bracelet que nous as donné Titus lorsqu'ils nous a adopté.

\- Nous ?

\- Mon frère et moi. Ensuite, le bracelet brésilien vert, jaune et rouge a été fait par mon frère lors d'un atelier en maternelle. Tu peux voir en le regardant de près qu'il est bourré de défauts. Mais moi, je le trouve parfait.

En effet, il y avait écrit LEXA en fil noir sur le bracelet, mais les lettres étaient tordues, et les couleurs un peu mélangées. Certains fils dépassaient çà et là, mais Lexa avait raison. Il était magnifique.

\- Le noir avec la perle dorée en son centre appartenait à mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais connu.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- T'en fais pas, c'est du passé ! Le bracelet vert foncé avec des bandes noires est un bracelet Trikru. »

Lexa changea de poignet.

\- Ça c'est ma montre, le noir avec des inscriptions, c'est le crédo de notre clan.

\- _Jus drein jus daun_.

Lexa arqua un sourcil. Clarke était décidément pleine de surprises. Mais la blonde remarqua un dernier bracelet, un fil noir très fin, avec une goutte émeraude.

\- Et celui-là ?

Lexa regarda son bracelet, mais ne répondit pas. Elle se braqua inconsciemment, cherchant quoi répondre. Mais au final, rien ne fut dit. Les secondes passèrent, un coup de vent vint balayer les feuilles de l'arbre, en faisant tomber quelques-unes.

\- Son nom était Costia.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle avait sûrement du toucher un point sensible chez la sportive, qui se tortillait, visiblement gênée. Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse, Lexa leva la tête sans la regarder, puis continua

\- Elle m'avait offert cet émeraude qu'elle avait pris soin de mettre dans du fil noir.

Clarke regardait le bijou de loin. Elle trouvait son éclat magnifique, pur, comme les yeux de Lexa. C'était les mêmes. Elle comprenait pourquoi la dénommée Costia lui avait offert.

\- Elle a été tué lors d'un affrontement, il y a un peu plus d'un an. »

Puis Lexa se tourna pour regarder Clarke, mais la blonde avait subitement baissé les yeux. Elle savait très bien de quel affrontement Lexa parlait. Trikru contre Skaikru, leurs éternelles querelles avaient brisés des cœurs et des âmes dans chaque clan. Tout le monde était concerné par cette rivalité, les chocs étant parfois d'une violence innée et dont le résultat n'était autre que la mort et le chaos. Chaos, l'âme de Lexa en était remplie, les premiers mois qui avaient suivis la mort de sa dulcinée. Puis la haine, qui animait et anime encore son corps aujourd'hui, était le principal moteur de la jeune sportive. Et pourtant, elle se retrouvait là, répétant ses erreurs du passé. Avec Clarke.

Elle retrouvait chez Clarke, ce qu'elle avait trouvé chez Costia.

De l'intelligence, de l'empathie, de la sincérité. Tout, sauf de la haine, malgré leur appartenance à différents clans.

« Je suis désolée Lexa.

Entendre l'artiste prononcer son nom était suffisant pour déclencher chez elle, une vague de frissons.

\- Il faut qu'on arrête tout ça. On est sur le point de déclencher une guerre civile. » termina Clarke.

Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Lexa hocha la tête, puis leva les yeux au ciel, le remerciant de lui avoir donné cet espoir longtemps perdu. Clarke quant à elle, fixa le sol. Son dessin était en train de languir par terre, et elles durent descendre de leur perchoir pour aller le récupérer.

* * *

Décidée à changer les choses, Lexa se rendit chez son frère, afin d'avoir une discussion ferme avec lui. Depuis tous petits, Lexa et Lincoln avaient été engrainés dans ces guerres de clans, et n'avaient jamais connu, ne serait-ce qu'une once de paix. Ils leur arrivaient de parler des Skaikru sans tabou, se disant qu'ils devraient peut-être essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente avec les « ennemis ». Bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais essayé d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, même à Titus. Tous étaient très attachés à leurs clans, et pour eux, la paix était impossible à entrevoir. Aujourd'hui, après avoir discuté avec Clarke, Lexa savait que cette paix pouvait être entrevue. Le ras-le-bol n'était pas seulement ressenti chez la brune et son frère. Clarke ressentait aussi la même chose.

Elle toqua à la porte de son frère. Elle attendit plusieurs secondes, puis plusieurs minutes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Normalement, à cette heure-là, il est censé être chez lui. Elle soupira puis tourna les talons, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« J'ai sincèrement cru que tu voulais pas m'voir, grogna la brune.

\- Heu, salut… »

Lexa se tourna. Elle haussa les sourcils et sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit. Blocage imminent.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

« Octavia ? » répliqua Lexa, toujours en état de choc.

Octavia était une fille de son groupe. Elle l'a voyait assez souvent, c'était une athlète hors pair. Elle avait déjà eu quelques discussion avec la jeune femme, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin que le « on est en quelle salle » ou « tu prêtes ton déo ? ». Pour la simple raison qu'Octavia était une Skaikru. Mais dans ce cas, que faisait-elle chez Lincoln ? Alors qu'elle commençait à reprocher silencieusement son frère, elle se rappela ce qu'elle faisait avant de venir. Elle n'avait aucunement le droit de reprocher quoique ce soit à son frère.

« Lexa ! »

Lincoln se montra enfin, se mettant devant Octavia pour faire face à sa sœur. Il était vêtu d'un simple short de sport gris clair. Après avoir vu la tenue de son frère, elle s'attarda sur celle d'Octavia. Elle portait un simple débardeur noir avec un short bordeaux. Oh…

« Je vais repasser plus tard ! fit Lexa en secouant la tête, chassant les idées sales de sa tête.

\- Non Lexa, fit Lincoln, entre s'il te plaît ! »

Lexa pencha la tête sur le côté. En voyant son frère insister, elle entra.

Elle était assise en face d'Octavia à la table de la cuisine. Elle but l'eau que son frère lui avait donnée, dévisageant la brune de son regard vert perçant. Sans méchanceté, mais avec curiosité.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler Lexa ? dit Lincoln en s'asseyant entre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Heu… c'est compliqué.

\- Bon, tu dois te demander ce que fais Octavia ici. »

Lexa regarda son frère puis Octavia. Elle hocha discrètement la tête.

« On sort ensemble. » dit fermement Lincoln.

Lexa s'étouffa littéralement avec son eau, suffoquant pendant plusieurs secondes. Octavia fit les gros yeux à son frère, chuchotant un « mais t'es fou ? ».

« Désolée ! Je suis surprise !

\- Y'a de quoi, murmura Octavia.

\- Non mais attendez, fit Lexa une fois calmée, je n'ai absolument rien contre ça. Au contraire, je suis avec vous à deux-cent pourcent. C'était de ça que je voulais te parler Linc'. Après avoir discuté avec une camarade, je pense qu'on devrait essayer de calmer… tout ça. »

Octavia arqua un sourcil, puis regarda Lincoln. Elle était agréablement surprise. Elle voyait Lexa comme la pure Trikru, qui n'acceptera pour rien au monde que son frère se frotte à l'ennemi. Octavia avait très peur, car elle aussi avait un frère. Mais c'était le parfait opposé de Lexa. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler des Trikru, et tuerai Lincoln s'il apprenait qu'il sortait avec elle.

« Tu vois, je t'ai dit qu'elle ne le prendra pas mal, fit Lincoln à Octavia, lui caressant l'épaule.

\- Merci Lexa…

\- On devrait sérieusement arrêter construire des murs entre nous, simplement parce que moi Trikru et toi Skaikru, reprit Lexa en s'adressant directement à la petite amie de son frère. Je me suis liée d'amitié avec une camarade sans savoir si elle avait une appartenance à un quelconque clan. Et même après avoir appris que c'était une Skaikru, j'ai continué de la fréquenter. C'est une bonne personne.

\- Tu peux dire que c'est Clarke. »

Lexa se tut. Elle fut littéralement gelée par l'affirmation d'Octavia. Lincoln fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. La sportive ne su pas vraiment quoi répondre, Octavia l'avait posé dans une route sans issue.

« C'est une fille bien. Elle a toujours voulu qu'on trouve un terrain d'entente avec vous.

\- C'est sûr, répondit finalement Lexa qui regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Oh merde, il se fait tard ! Je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je dois bouger ! »

Elle se leva de sa chaise, embrassa rapidement son frère et serra la main d'Octavia avant de disparaître.

* * *

« Aller Clarke, on va s'amuser !

\- Personnellement, le coup du gymnase m'a un peu traumatisée. »

Clarke était avec Raven dans le café des Skaikru. Elles avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente en ce qui concernait Finn, et Raven coulait des beaux jours avec le brun. À vrai dire, Clarke s'en fichait maintenant. Elle avait trouvé du réconfort chez une certaine Trikru.

« L'Icebar est un endroit hyper safe. Bien sûr qu'il y aura des Trikru, mais ils ne feront rien, fit Raven.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- L'Icebar appartient aux Azgeda. Non pas que les Trikru les craignent, mais ils n'ont le droit à aucun traitement de faveur. »

Clarke bu une gorgée de son café. Elle tourna la tête et observa à travers la grande baie vitrée du premier étage dans lequel elles se trouvaient, le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Malgré l'automne, le ciel était d'un bleu resplendissant. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser une petite soirée dans un bar avec ses amis. De plus, elle repensait à ce qu'elles s'étaient avec Lexa : arrêter ces querelles. À tous les coups, des Trikru seront à l'Icebar le soir où ils s'y rendront. Il faut toujours commencer quelque part.

« C'est ok. » soupira Clarke.

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé ! Oui je sais, un peu court je m'excuse xD Le prochain sera un peu plus énergétique, pour l'instant les choses sont plutôt calmes alors profitons-en. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? La trêve est-elle envisageable entre Trikru et Skaikru ? Encore un peu de patience.**

 **A la semaine pro'!**


	8. Contacts et révélations

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vus avez passé une agréable semaine, pour ma part, elle fut épuisante xD Et comme prévu on se retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre de Lines, et une nouvelle soirée qui s'annonce... enfin vous verrez xD Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.LINES.

.CHAPITRE VIII.

.Contacts et révélations.

* * *

« C'est ok, soupira Clarke.

\- Super ! s'enjailla Raven, au fait Clarkey, et les amours ça va comment en ce moment ?

La surnommée Clarkey s'étouffa avec sa boisson, faisant rire la brune de bon cœur. Les amours hein ? Rien à dire. Ou pas.

\- Je vois que ça roule pas !

\- C'est compliqué, toussa Clarke.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Je la trouve… heu… heu…

Clarke paniqua. « je _la_ … ». Raven fronça les sourcils. Clarke venait de se vendre toute seule, avec un simple tout petit lapsus révélateur. Un sourire victorieux fit son apparition sur le visage de la brune qui était plus que ravie.

\- Donc c'est une fille.

\- Putain oui. »

Raven était au courant pour le côté bisexuel de Clarke. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais eu de relation vraiment sérieuse avec des filles. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Finn, elle n'avait testé que quelques coups du soir, et encore, ils se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Elle avait vraiment apprécié ces moments, bien qu'ils ne duraient qu'une soirée. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait commencé à chercher plus qu'une simple soirée. Clarke était encore en train de se découvrir, et Raven l'accompagnait silencieusement.

« Tu l'as rencontré à quel bar ? ironisa la brune, voulant détendre son amie.

\- Oh là, non, ce n'est pas un coup du soir ma grande.

Raven arqua un sourcil, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire resplendissant.

\- Je dois t'avouer que ça me rend heureuse ! Donc c'est du sérieux ?

\- C'est bien parti pour. Je dois t'avouer que je l'apprécie énormément, j'espère qu'elle sera à l'Icebar.

\- J'espère aussi. »

Raven fit un clin d'œil à Clarke qui rigola doucement. Elle savait très bien qu'elle pouvait se confesser à Raven. Celle-ci ne posait jamais de question directe, sachant parfaitement que la blonde y allait à son rythme. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir attendre avant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un nom, ou même une simple photo. Mais ça lui allait. Clarke était sa meilleure amie, et elle pouvait compter sur elle.

* * *

« Et sinon c'est quoi ta spécialité ?

\- Le sport.

\- Quel type de sport ?

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, puis but une gorgée de son Jäger.

\- Lexa !

Elle se retourna, bénissant celui ou celle qui l'avait appelée. C'était Anya, qui lui faisait signe de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- Désolée, fit la brune, pour une autre fois ! »

Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla rejoindre son amie. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les gens, les tables et les chaises, pressée de disparaître de la vue de sa précédente interlocutrice. La bande des Trikru s'étaient donné rendez-vous à l'Icebar. Après l'incident du gymnase, ils voulaient profiter des seuls endroits qui restaient pour faire la fête. Lexa, Anya et toute la bande des filles ainsi que Lincoln et ses amis étaient au rendez-vous. Lexa s'assit avec eux, visiblement excédée.

« Je rêve, ou Lexa kom Trikru la chasseuse, a rejeté les avances d'une fille canon, remarqua Anya.

\- Ferme-là, elle n'était pas si belle que ça, répliqua Lexa en lui lançant un regard furieux.

\- Oulah, Lexa est-elle amoureuse ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- La seule fois où je t'ai vue rejeter, c'était quand t'étais avec Costia. »

Lexa soupira bruyamment. Elle était de très mauvaise humeur. Ses amis l'avaient forcée à se ramener dans un bar Azgeda après avoir fièrement brûlé son gymnase. Elle était assez remontée, et le fait de se faire taquiner par Anya n'aidait pas. Surtout lorsqu'elle se mettait à lui parler de Costia. Elle s'assit sur le côté de la table, histoire de pouvoir quitter cet endroit si les choses devenaient trop chiantes. Elle observait la salle, la fille qu'elle avait vue tout à l'heure n'était plus là. Elle soupira, soulagée. Alors qu'elle s'était perdue sur Facebook avec son téléphone, un groupe de jeunes ayant fait leur entrée dans le bar attira son attention. Ils étaient très bruyants, l'un d'entre eux avait même commandé une bouteille d'entrée.

« C'est Murphy ça, fit Gaïa.

\- Des Skaikru ? » répondit Anya.

Lexa fixa le groupe. Ils devaient être une dizaine et étaient tous des Skaikru. Elle en connaissait la plupart, certains étaient des suspects dans l'affaire Lincoln. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle aperçut une chevelure blonde au loin. Elle ne bougea pas, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons et attendit juste qu' _elle_ se retourne. Et elle se retourna. Toute son adrénaline descendit d'un coup, laissant un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas Clarke.

Et Lexa avait une nouvelle raison d'être dégoutée d'être ici. Surtout lorsque le dénommé Murphy s'avança vers eux, le regard lourd de défi.

« Salut les amis, dit-il, je vous propose un jeu.

Tous se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Bien que le regard du Skaikru était avenant, il n'y avait aucune haine, colère ni même mépris dans ses yeux. Au contraire, il semblait réellement vouloir jouer avec ses ennemis.

\- Quel genre de jeu ? demanda Gaïa.

\- Un simple jeu de la bouteille, mélangé à action vérité. »

Ils se levèrent tous en même temps. Deal.

Sauf Lexa, qui sirotait encore sa boisson et qui les regarda s'éloigner pour se rendre dans le coin « jeux ». Mais cela n'échappa pas à Niylah, qui la prit par le bras.

« Aller Lex', au moins le temps passera plus vite ! »

Lexa termina son verre, roula les yeux et se leva.

Ils s'assirent tous en rond, à même le sol. Ils devaient être une petite dizaine, certains ne voulant pas participer à la partie. Lexa s'était mise un peu sur le côté, histoire de ne pas se faire trop remarquer.

« C'est bon j'ai les verres ! »

Elle se tourna et aperçut celle qu'elle attendait. Clarke était partie chercher des verres pour ses amis. Le cœur de Lexa ne s'emballa pas, au contraire, elle se sentit soulagée. Elle voulait vraiment voir Clarke ce soir-là. Anya avait beau être chiante, elle avait raison. Si la brune les avait toutes rejetées ce soir, c'était parce qu'elle en attendait une. Elle s'avança légèrement, laissant Clarke l'entrevoir. La blonde donna les verres à ses amis et salua discrètement Lexa avec un léger signe de main. Lexa sourit bêtement, elle avait soudainement perdue sa colère.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de jeu, tout le monde était déjà bourré. Tous les cinq tours, ils devaient boire un shooter, en plus des actions qu'ils devaient faire. Lexa n'était passée qu'une seule fois. Elle avait choisi action, parce qu'elle voulait être tranquille après ça et le jeu venait juste de démarrer, était de concocter un cocktail pour un certain Bellamy. Elle ne s'était pas ménagée, elle lui avait préparé un truc immonde, mélangeant sucré, salé, alcoolisé. Clarke quant à elle, avait choisi vérité et avait répondu à une question simple : combien de temps avait duré sa plus longue relation. Quelques mois, avec Finn Collins, rien de plus. Clarke sentait que la partie devenait lourde quand les actions étaient des baisers et les vérités, des questions sur le sexe. Elle se leva discrètement, jetant un regard beaucoup trop lourd de sens à Lexa, puis sortit du bar. Et la brune n'avait rien raté. Elle regarda autour d'elle histoire de voir si personne n'avait rien vu. Son cœur s'emballa pendant quelques secondes, puis elle décida de la suivre et sorti du bar. Le vent frais lui aéra les poumons, remplis d'odeur de transpiration, d'alcool et d'autres substances bizarres. Elle chercha Clarke pendant un petit moment, puis se rendit sur le côté du bar.

La blonde était assise sur une caisse en bois située contre le mur humide du bar, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Lexa resta quelques secondes ne retrait, à la regarder. Elle se mordit les lèvres puis inspira un bon coup avant de s'avancer.

« C'est pas l'endroit le plus sûr princesse. » fit Lexa.

En effet, elles étaient à l'entrée d'une ruelle plutôt sombre. Il y avait des gens qui fumaient au fond de celle-ci, ils étaient pratiquement invisible à cause du manque de lumière.

« J'pensais que t'appréciais les ruelles sombres. »

Lexa ricana. Il ne fallait pas oublier que sa première rencontre avec Griffin était dans une ruelle sombre. Lexa mit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, le froid lui rappelant qu'elle était à l'extérieur. Elle sentit ce qui allait peut-être la réchauffer dans ses poches, et en sortit deux feuilles. Elle en roula une, sous le regard de la blonde. Clarke devina que Lexa était une habituée : elle n'avait aucun mal à produire ces gestes. Lexa leva la tête et tendit le roulé à Clarke, qui fut d'abord surprise, mais qui accepta ce « noble présent ». Lexa s'en roula une et Clarke sortit un briquet de sa poche. Elle mit cinq bonnes minutes à allumer son taffe, à cause du vent, du froid et de l'humidité. Elle passa son briquet à Lexa, qui n'arriva pas à l'allumer. Elles collèrent donc les embouts, et la cigarette de Lexa s'alluma.

« T'es sortie pas mal de temps avec Collins, souffla la brune.

\- C'était une belle histoire soit. Mais c'est du passé. »

Lexa hocha timidement la tête. Clarke pencha la sienne, elle pouvait entrevoir la moue boudeuse de la Trikru. Lexa en tira une, puis souffla doucement.

« Combien de temps a duré ta relation avec Costia ? se permit-elle de demander.

\- Quelques moi. Huit pour être précise. »

Clarke hocha doucement la tête.

« Approche. » fit la blonde.

Lexa fit deux pas en avant et Clarke ouvrit ses bras. Lexa accepta l'accolade. Tout de suite, la chaleur de la blonde se répandit dans son corps. Elle se sentait agréablement bien dans ses bras. C'était comme si tous ses états d'âmes dépendaient de la Skaikru.

« T'es au courant pour mon frère ? fit Lexa, toujours contre Clarke.

\- Oui, avec Octavia ?

\- Hmhm…

Clarke les sépara. Elle plongea ses orbes bleus dans l'émeraude de Lexa.

\- On n'est pas les seules. »

Lexa hocha doucement la tête. Elle commençait à tourner, et elle s'était définitivement perdue dans les yeux de l'artiste. Était-ce son taffe, où elle qui lui faisait tourner la tête ? Elle ne sut répondre. Elles finirent de fumer, sous le silence de la nuit. Aucune d'entre elles ne trouvaient ce silence désagréable, au contraire, il était doux, voire mélodieux. Lexa avant plongé depuis quelques secondes déjà, dans l'azur sans fin de l'artiste qui voyait dans son regard, comme une flamme qui dansait. A ce moment-là, elle comprit très vite ce qu'il allait se passer.

Soudain, Lexa posa une main sur la caisse et Clarke, la voyant arriver, l'attrapa par le col et colla ses lèvres aux sienne. Un premier contact rempli de frustration. Rien de chaste. Rien de doux. Elles attendaient ça depuis si longtemps. Trop de choses les séparaient. Et dès qu'elles ont vu l'occasion de se lier à nouveau se présenter, elles n'avaient pas hésité. Lexa sentit son corps se vider de toute question, de toute pression, de toute frustration. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : sentir les lèvres de Clarke contre les siennes. Peu importait le prix et les conséquences, rien ni personne n'allait lui faire haïr ces moments-là. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Lexa entrouvrit la bouche pour la reposer sur celle de Clarke, dans un baiser beaucoup moins innocent. Elle voulait la chercher et la trouver dans la profondeur de ses gestes. Clarke enroula ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le contact. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de la brune caresser ses lèvres et une vague de frissons bouscula son âme, faisant trembler son corps tout entier.

« T'as froid, soupira Lexa entre deux baisers.

\- C'est plutôt que tu me donnes chaud. »

Lexa sourit sur les lèvres de Clarke, qui fondit littéralement. La sportive enleva sa main qui était sur la caisse pour aller la poser sur les hanches de l'artiste, les rapprochant encore plus. Elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Elles s'étaient pourtant vues il y a quelques jours à peine, et pourtant, Clarke lui manquait chaque secondes. Elle ressentait quelque chose de puissant pour la blonde. Elles avaient très bien démarrées, puis leur histoire de clans les avait presque séparées pour de bon. Mais elles avaient déjà tissé ce lien qui les aura rabibochées plus tard. Et les voilà, derrière un bar, à s'embrasser sur des caisses.

Clarke sentit la langue de Lexa caresser timidement ses lèvres. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'entrouvrir la bouche, les laissant se découvrir. Clarke perdait petit à petit le sens de la raison, les lèvres et la langue de Lexa en étaient pour beaucoup. Ses gestes étaient juste parfaits, indescriptibles pour l'artiste, qui se laissait emporter par le véritable massage buccal que lui offrait la Trikru. De plus, les mains de Lexa s'étaient frayé un chemin sous le pull de Clarke qui sourit. Lexa menait tranquillement la danse, Clarke se sentait planer. Elles se séparèrent quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles.

« L'expérience ma grande. » fit Lexa à la question silencieuse de Clarke.

Un bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée de la ruelle. Lexa recula légèrement, et elles tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit. Quelqu'un, bourré au vu de sa démarche, semblait chercher quelque chose.

« Murphy ? fit Clarke, descendant de son perchoir.

\- Oh Clarky j'te cherchais, fit Murphy. Il aperçut Lexa et reprit, heu vous faites quoi ?

\- Clarke se sentait pas bien, mentit Lexa.

\- Oh je vois.

\- Tu voulais quoi ? dit la blonde en se rapprochant de son ami.

\- Ton feu.

\- Ah oui.

Clarke passa son briquet au jeune homme qui la remercia.

\- Bellamy et Raven vont rentrer, repris le brun en allumant sa cigarette.

\- Je pense que je vais rentrer, dit Clarke.

Murphy retourna dans le bar et Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, qui s'était rapprochée. Le regard de Lexa laissait apparaître de la déception et l'artiste ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser chastement.

\- On va se revoir.

\- 'Me faut ton numéro… »

Clarke sourit puis demanda à Lexa de lui passer son téléphone. La brune le sortit de sa poche, le déverrouilla et le passa à Clarke qui nota son numéro dans les contacts avant de le rendre à sa propriétaire légitime. Après ça, elle se dirigea vers le parking du bar. Lexa put voir deux personnes à côté d'une voiture, sûrement Bellamy et Raven. Elle regarda Clarke entrer dans le véhicule avec ses amis, et disparaître dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Encore une fois.

* * *

Clarke descendait les marches de l'escalier de la fac a une vitesse fulgurante. Si elle tombait à cet instant, elle mourrait probablement. Elle ralentit légèrement et une fois dans le hall de la fac, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant les affiches qui étaient accrochées sur les murs. L'une d'entre elles renseignait sur une exposition, celle d'un artiste qui donnait des cours à la fac. Un célèbre peintre moderne, Dante Wallace. Il donnait des cours aux dernières années de licence et deuxièmes années de master. C'était un artiste que Clarke appréciait particulièrement. C'était un homme de couleurs et de sentiments. Elle lui devait son inspiration et son style.

« Je vois que mon exposition vous intéresse mademoiselle. »

Elle tourna la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec cet artiste. Dante Wallace était un homme très grand et charismatique au vu de son âge. Il sourit à la blonde et se mit à ses côté, contemplant l'affiche de son exposition.

« J'y assisterai pour sûr, fit Clarke.

\- Vous êtes ? demanda le vieux.

\- Clarke Griffin monsieur.

\- Ah ! C'est donc vous ! Dante lui serra la main, je vous cherchais.

\- Pour quelle raison ? fit Clarke, agréablement surprise.

\- Votre professeur d'arts appliqués m'a parlé de vous et m'a montré quelques-uns de vos travaux. Je dois avouer que je les trouve sublimes, très puissants.

\- Vous me flattez, rigola Clarke.

\- Je vous propose d'exposer quelques-unes de vos productions à cette exposition.

Clarke papillonna des yeux, elle enregistra ce que Wallace venait de lui dire. Elle secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils, ce qui valut un ricanement de la part du plus âgé. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde qui peina à croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi. C'est pas croyable, bégaya Clarke.

\- Rendez-vous mercredi matin à sept heures, salle d'exposition numéro trois.

\- J'y serais ! »

Clarke lâcha un énorme sourire à l'artiste qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre elle allait être en retard à la cafeteria. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à ses amis. Elle salua Wallace et sortit de la fac au pas de course. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dehors, elle frissonna. L'hiver commençait à s'installer. Les giboulées n'aidaient pas. Avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans le bâtiment, un grand soleil illuminait le ciel bleu et là, à peine deux heures plus tard, le ciel était couvert de nuages sombres. La pluie était à prévoir.

* * *

Lexa Woods se tenait devant le bureau du responsable des premières années de STAPS. Elle tremblait un peu. Elle avait horreur de parler aux membres de l'administration. Toujours soi-disant occupés, se plaignant dès qu'on leur demandait quelque chose alors qu'ils n'étaient là qu'un jour sur deux à la fac. Elle souffla un bon coup et toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Elle haussa les sourcils. Tiens, il y a quelqu'un, aussi rare que de croiser un esquimau dans le désert.

« Bonjour monsieur Pike, fit Lexa.

\- Oh bonjour mademoiselle Woods ! Que me vaut cette visite ? fit l'homme derrière une pile de dossiers.

\- Je viens pour vous demander comme va se passer les entraînements vu… Qu'il n'y a plus de gymnase.

\- Il faudra attendre le second semestre avant que le gymnase sud soit fonctionnel. Vous pouvez remercier vos petits amis – Lexa leva discrètement les yeux au ciel – mais heureusement, le gymnase n'a été que partiellement détruit. En attendant, vous utiliserez le gymnase ouest pour les activités qui demandent des petites salles. Le reste se fera en plein air.

Pike ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une clé.

\- Les clés du gymnase. Je me tâte à vous les donner.

\- J'ai rien à avoir avec l'incident du gymnase. Ça m'ennuie plus que quiconque, grogna Lexa.

Pike lui donna enfin la clé.

\- J'espère bien. »

Lexa prit la clé et regarda Pike droit dans les yeux. Elle savait très bien qu'il était un Skaikru. Le problème était qu'il était un pur et dur, un véritable haineux de Trikru. Il avait organisé une attaque il y a plusieurs années, un véritable coup de maître de sa part. Il avait réussit à tuer une dizaine de Trikru en leur tendant une embuscade, un véritable massacre. Depuis ce jour, il est poursuivit par Lexa et les autres. La brune se demandait encore aujourd'hui comment elle faisait pour ne pas l'égorger sur place lorsqu'elle le croisait.

Lexa quitta son bureau. Elle s'était déjà rendue au gymnase ouest. Il n'était pas plus jeune que le gymnase nord, mais les salles étaient mieux entretenues. Il y avait trois salles principales : une pour le tennis de table, une seconde pour la gymnastique et le judo et une troisième pour la boxe. Il était un peu loin de son appartement, mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait passé trop de temps sans taper dans un punching-ball.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre terminé ! C'est qu'on a de plus en plus de Clexa, et pas pour déplaire. Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Comment évoluera la relation entre nos deux étudiantes à partir de maintenant ? Sommes-nous à l'abri des affrontements ? Dites-moi tout !**

 **On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour une nouveau chapitre qui s'intitulera "Reste".**


	9. Reste

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Lines qui est un peu plus long que les autres. Dans ce chapitre, la relation entre Clarke et Lexa va prendre un tout autre tournant ! Vous êtes prêts ? xD**

 **Attention, ce chapitre est rating M, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**

* * *

.LINES.

.CHAPITRE IX.

.Reste.

* * *

Mardi, dix-sept heures, Lexa Woods se rendait à son cours d'anatomie humaine au pas de course. Elle croisa Luna et elles discutèrent pendant la majeure partie du cours. Luna la soutenait dans sa volonté de cesser le feu, même si elle la fuyait comme la peste après avoir appris que les Trikru avaient mis le feu au gymnase. Elle saluait l'effort que faisait la boxeuse dans sa tentative de rapprochement avec les Skaikru.

Après plusieurs minutes de cours, Lexa remarqua l'absence de Clarke et lui envoya un message à la fin de celui-ci:

Moi - 19:03

 _Salut Clarke. Je voulais te demander si tout allait bien, t'es pas venue au cours tout à l'heure. Lexa._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Clarke - 19:04

 _Désolée, il fallait que je me prépare pour demain. Passe chez moi, je t'expliquerai tout._

Lexa sentit des papillons dans son ventre, une sensation qu'elle trouva extrêmement agréable. Elle était super heureuse de voir Clarke après un cours d'anatomie sans elle. Elle sortit de son bâtiment et se dirigea vers son appartement. Elle passa d'abord chez elle, histoire de poser son sac et son manteau, puis elle se rendit chez Clarke à l'étage juste en dessous. Elle toqua à la porte, arrangea rapidement ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissés lâchés et la porte s'ouvrit. Lexa sourit à la vue de Clarke avec une serviette qui couvrait ses cheveux, signe qui montrait qu'elle sortait de la douche. Elle ne portait qu'un simple short bleu clair, avec un t-shirt où il y avait écrit « 100 », à l'image de l'émoji.

« Tiens Lexa ! Entre ! » fit Clarke en se décalant pour laisser la sportive pénétrer dans son humble demeure.

Lexa entra et examina rapidement l'appartement de Clarke : il était exactement comme le sien. Les seules différences étaient au niveau de la vaisselle, des vêtements et des draps. Lexa se sentit donc tout de suite plus à l'aise. Clarke l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit qu'elle avait déplié et lui servit un verre d'eau. Elle enleva la serviette qui tenait prisonniers, ses longs cheveux blonds. Lexa observa les mèches dorées cascader sur son dos, son esprit avait quitté son corps pendant quelques secondes face à une scène aussi…

« Tiens, tes cours, fit Lexa en lui tendant une pile de feuilles tentant de cacher son désarroi.

\- T'es un ange, merci ! fit-elle en prenant les feuilles, les posant sur un plan de travail.

\- Alors comme ça on s'appelle Clarky ?

Clarke grimaça, ne comprenant pas la référence. Puis son cerveau chercha un peu dans sa mémoire de poisson rouge et elle se rappela que Murphy l'avait appelée comme ça l'autre jour, au bar.

\- Rooh t'y met pas Lexa, j'suis sûre que t'as aussi un surnom débile, grommela Clarke après que Lexa eut explosé de rire.

\- Non mais sérieux, c'est super cute, rigola Lexa.

Clarke lui lança un coussin que la brune esquiva royalement. L'insolence de Lexa fit quand même rire Clarke.

\- Raté, fit Lexa après un clin d'œil.

\- Dis-moi ton surnom débile, ordonna l'artiste.

Lexa fit mine de réfléchir, posant son index sur son menton. Elle arriva à une simple conclusion.

\- Mis à part Lex', j'ai pas de surnom.

\- Je peux t'appeler Lexy, fit Clarke.

Et la blonde explosa de rire après ça. Elle se faisait rire toute seule, elle se plia, s'allongeant presque entièrement dans son lit. Lexa, un peu irritée mais tout de même amusée, lui lança un coussin lorsque la blonde se releva.

En plein dans le mille.

\- Outch ! fit Clarke.

\- Après les cours d'anatomie humaine je vais te donner des cours d'esquive. » répliqua Lexa.

Les deux jeunes femmes se calmèrent et leur attention se dirigea vers la télé de Clarke qui était allumée sur une émission de chant basique. Lexa fixa sa montre et remarqua qu'il était presque vingt heures. Elle se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit, prête à partir mais Clarke bloqua celle-ci avec sa main.

« Non… reste… »

Le grand sourire de Lexa put être traduit par « oui », même si la phrase de Clarke n'était pas une question. Ainsi, elles s'assirent sur le canapé et regardèrent l'émission tout e discutant de tout et n'importe quoi, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Clarke se laissa porter par la voix d'un homme qui interprétait une chanson datant de l'époque de leurs parents.

« J'aime beaucoup, fit Clarke qui prit un pop-corn dans le sachet qu'elle avait sorti pour l'occasion.

\- J'aime pas, répondit Lexa en prenant un pop-corn à son tour.

\- C'est méchant, sa voix est pourtant jolie !

\- Un mec qui chante une vieille chanson avec une jolie voix c'est trop commun. Il ne percera pas.

\- Mais n'importe quoi, c'est quoi cette manière de penser ? »

Lexa était à moitié allongée et Clarke se redressa au-dessus de la brune, la moue boudeuse.

« Tu oses me regarder de haut Griffin ? fit Lexa qui se redressa à son tour.

\- Attention à toi Woods. »

Lexa sourit, mais pas pour longtemps. Clarke venait de lui donner le coup du siècle avec son coussin et Lexa tomba en arrière. Lorsque la brune se releva, rouge de colère, Clarke était mort de rire.

« Fight. » fit Lexa en prenant un coussin.

Et elles commencèrent à batailler avec les coussins. Lexa était largement au-dessus de Clarke sur le plan physique et elle dominait la blonde sur tous les points. Mais Clarke ne se laissa pas faire. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup à la tête, ce que Lexa esquiva en se baissant, mais Clarke détourna son coussin pour l'avoir par le bas. Lexa se le reçu en pleine face et tomba en arrière, s'affalant sur le lit. L'artiste, affamée de victoire, se mit à califourchon sur Lexa et posa le coussin en dessous du menton de la Trikru. Lexa était essoufflée, elle devait avouer que Clarke n'était pas forte, mais endurante et futée. Elles rirent de bon cœur et Clarke enleva le coussin, laissant la brune reprendre son souffle. La télé résonnait toujours en fond, et on put entendre le commentateur dire :

« Que va-t-il se passer ? » en parlant de la prochaine candidate.

Clarke plongea son regard dans celui de Lexa, les liant tout d'abord par les yeux. Lexa sentit son corps frissonner, lorsque Clarke la regardait, c'était comme si elle entrait dans une autre dimension. Plus elle découvrait la blonde, plus elle se découvrait elle-même. Clarke était quelqu'un de spécial et Lexa le savait rien qu'avec les effets que la blonde avait sur elle. Lexa la trouvait magnifique. Même si seul l'écran de la télé leur prodiguait de la lumière, elle pouvait voir les yeux bleus étincelant de l'artiste. Elle savait qu'à ce moment même, ils ne brillaient que pour elle. Même si elle aura beaucoup de mal à l'avouer, Lexa était devenue raide dingue de l'artiste, en seulement deux mois, les choses avaient énormément changées. Elle se sentit déconnecter de la réalité lorsque Clarke approcha dangereusement son visage du sien.

« Il va se passer ceci mon cher… » ronronna Clarke alors que son souffle caressait pratiquement les lèvres de Lexa.

Lexa, ne pouvant plus tenir la distance qui restait entre elles, la réduisit à néant. Ainsi, elles ne furent plus liées par le regard, mais par leurs lèvres. Clarke soupira et prit Lexa par le col afin de la redresser. La brune ferma ses lèvres sur les siennes, lentement, puis elles se séparèrent. Clarke revint à la charge avec un baiser plus sensuel, plus enflammé penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, à la recherche de la profondeur. Elle alla perdre ses mains dans la chevelure de Lexa. Elle trouvait ses cheveux si doux, elle ne se lassera jamais de jouer avec ces mèches brunes légèrement bouclées. L'artiste alla embrasser son cou, respirant son odeur à plein nez. Elle trouvait l'odeur de Lexa enivrante, elle envahissait ses sens, lui faisait littéralement tourner la tête. Elle pourrait la définir comme une drogue, une chose dont elle ne pourrait jamais se passer. Elle ne saurait la décrire, comme ce qu'elle ressentait pour la brune en ce moment même. Elle avait envie de plus que ce genre d'échange avec elle. Ça, la sportive l'appréhendait de plus en plus.

« Eh bien Clarke, tu es une femme pleine de surprise. » répliqua Lexa.

Car même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, Lexa réfléchissait beaucoup au sujet du passé de Clarke. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur la blonde, mis à part le fait qu'elle avait perdu son père. De plus, toutes les deux sortaient d'une longue relation. Lexa était sortie pratiquement un an avec Costia avant qu'elle ne soit subitement tuée. Ça l'avait totalement détruite, elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir aimer quelqu'un après elle. Clarke avait rompu avec Finn après avoir appris qu'il la trompait. Même si Finn n'était pas mort, la douleur était semblable.

C'était pour ça que Lexa voulait y aller doucement avec Clarke. Elle n'osait pas aller plus loin, franchir le pas, le fameux point de non-retour. Elle attendait que Clarke lui montre un signe, lui fasse comprendre que le feu était vert. Lexa se montrait patiente, car elle savait très bien que si elle gâchait tout avec Clarke, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. On pouvait entendre un doux bruit de fond. La voix de la femme qui passait à l'émission. Une voix forte, presque épique, dans une musique au tempo lent. Lexa adorait ce genre de musique, elle sentait son cœur battre au rythme de celle-ci.

Clarke fit une trace de son passage sur le cou de Lexa et revint à la charge sur ses lèvres. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit sourire Lexa.

« T'aimes bien faire ça, chuchota la brune

\- Tu me fais tomber quand tu souris. »

Lexa sourit de plus belle. Clarke la regarda avec une certaine intensité dans le regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à la brune. Lexa posa encore ses lèvres sur les siennes et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Clarke, allant rencontrer sa jumelle. Le contact était beaucoup moins timide que lors de la première fois. Là, c'était différent. Il faisait chaud, très chaud et elles franchissaient la limite du sauvage. Leurs langues dansèrent dans un ballet plus que sensuel, Clarke en gémit. La blonde enleva la veste de Lexa, emportant son t-shirt au passage et les balança de l'autre côté de la pièce avec une simplicité et une rapidité déconcertante. Lexa glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Clarke et enleva cette première barrière. Tout s'accéléra. Clarke défit la ceinture de la sportive et lui enleva le pantalon. Lexa s'attaqua au cou de Clarke. Elle le couvrit de longs et doux baisers, faisant frémir la brune qui sentit son esprit quitter son corps. Elle s'abandonnait petit à petit, face aux gestes experts de la brune. Elle n'entendait que la voix de la femme à la télé. Elle avait pour sûr, un talent inouï. C'était la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à penser. Lexa lui fit un magnifique suçon entre la nuque et l'épaule, puis elle remonta, embrassant sa mâchoire. Elle alla jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle pressa sur les siennes, dans un contact profond et sincère.

Clarke se mordit les lèvres. Elle embrassa le nez, puis le front de Lexa, dans un geste tendre. La brune tenta de reconnecter les neurones de son cerveau pour se poser une question existentielle : que ressentait-elle pour Clarke ? Elle ne voulait pas encore appeler ça de l'amour, non. C'était quelque chose de fort, mais pas assez pour dire qu'elle était amoureuse de Clarke. C'était particulier, elle adorait être aux côtés de la blonde, elle l'a découvrait un peu plus chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque secondes. Elle avait envie d'aller le plus loin possible avec la Skaikru. Lorsqu'elle plongeait dans ses yeux, elle avait envie d'affronter tous les dangers de ce monde. Parce que pour elle, les histoires de clans mais surtout l'amour, faisaient partie de ces dangers. Lexa colla son front sur celui de Clarke.

« Fais-moi tienne, Lexa. »

Lexa cligna deux fois des yeux. Sa conscience s'était littéralement envolée. Les mots qu'avaient murmurés la blonde n'avaient fait qu'un tour dans son cerveau, et avaient paralysé son corps tout entier. Elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre tous ses moyens et Clarke savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Ces mots étaient en train de l'amener vers l'apogée de son excitation, qui ne cessait de grandir. Lexa planta son regard émeraude dans l'océan de l'artiste. Elle voulait être sincère.

« Si on va plus loin, je ne m'arrêterai pas Clarke.

\- Alors ne t'arrête pas. »

Une puissante vague de chaleur balaya le corps de Lexa. C'était la goutte d'eau. Elle n'allait plus se retenir. Clarke en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Elle lui avait littéralement donné le feu vert. Lexa laissa tomber toutes les barrières et embrassa encore Clarke, ses lèvres lui manquaient à chaque fois qu'elle se séparait d'elle. L'artiste tenta d'enlever son propre soutien-gorge, mais ce fut Lexa qui l'enleva et avec une facilité insolente, voire injuste. Mais au fond, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était Lexa, et rien d'autre. Mais Clarke était une fille assez pudique. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était à moitié nue devant la boxeuse, qui la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle déposa doucement Clarke sur le lit, sur le dos et se mit au-dessus d'elle.

« Tu es magnifique. » murmura Lexa à son oreille.

L'artiste se sentit immédiatement soulagée. La voix de Lexa vibrant dans son oreille lui procurait des effets dévastateurs. Le peu de lumière et la musique de fond donnait une ambiance douce et confortable. Clarke ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Lexa embrassa doucement sa gorge, puis sa clavicule, mordillant sa peau çà et là au plaisir de l'artiste qui ne pouvait que gémir. Ses mains chaudes descendaient, épousant chacune de ses formes, allant de ses côtes à ses hanches et sa bouche s'arrêta au niveau des seins de Clarke. La boxeuse lui jeta un coup d'œil et celle-ci répondit affirmatif à sa question silencieuse. Et Lexa en pris un en bouche, arrachant un soupir à Clarke. Les mouvements de la langue et des lèvres de Lexa sur son téton lui faisaient littéralement perdre la tête, et la main libre de la brune qui alla malaxer l'autre n'arrangea en rien les choses. Un fois ses tétons endurcis, Lexa remonta, traçant une ligne avec sa langue du ventre à la gorge de l'artiste puis vint prendre ses lèvres d'assaut. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et Clarke balada ses mains dans son dos, puis au niveau des fesses de sa partenaire. Elle sentit la main chaude de la boxeuse descendre, caressant son ventre, puis elle s'arrêta juste au-dessus de short. Clarke posa sa main sur la sienne et l'a fit glisser sous son vêtement, incitant Lexa à faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

La brune avait sa main entre le short et la culotte de Clarke. Elle caressa doucement le sexe de l'artiste au-dessus de la barrière de tissus. Clarke gémit doucement avant d'aller chercher les lèvres de Lexa, qui lui manquaient déjà terriblement. Elle sentait les doigts chauds de la sportive sur son intimité et pas pour la déplaire.

« T'es mouillée Clarke, s'amusa la brune.

\- Hmm… Lexa… Vite… » déglutit la blonde.

La voix rauque de Clarke la fit frissonner. Lexa retira doucement le short et la culotte de Clarke, la mettant complétement à nu. Elle colla son front au sien et glissa à nouveau ses doigts au niveau de l'entre jambe de Clarke. La respiration de la blonde se fit plus irrégulière, Lexa savait exactement où la toucher.

« Bordel Lexa, c'est trop bon, grogna Clarke.

\- Je sais que t'aimes ça. »

Lexa embrassa la lèvre inférieure de Clarke, puis descendit une nouvelle fois. Elle embrassa son ventre, ses côtes puis ses hanches. Elle déposa des petits baisers le long du « v » de la blonde, jusqu'à son intimité. La blonde écarta inconsciemment les jambes et Lexa s'en mordit les lèvres. Elle glissa donc sa langue entre les lèvres de son intimité, arrachant un gémissement à l'artiste qui serra les draps de son lit dans ses mains libres. La brune entama une série de vas-et-viens, maniant sa langue avec une perfection insoupçonnée. Clarke ne contrôlait absolument plus son corps, tous ses gestes et ses mouvements sortaient de nulle part, tout comme ses gémissements. Elle mit une main sur ses yeux, puis remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux, elle s'en revenait pas. Elle s'abandonnait complètement, soupirant à en perdre le souffle. Bon dieu que Lexa savait comment s'y prendre, jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait procuré autant de plaisir avec une langue seulement. La sportive alla chercher la main libre de la blonde et elles entremêlèrent leurs doigts. Quand Lexa se mit à jouer avec son bouton de plaisir, Clarke se cambra de plaisir.

« Oh putain Lexa… »

La brune prenait un plaisir fou à procurer ce genre de sensation à la blonde qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Lexa faisait tournoyer sa langue, suivant un rythme et un mouvement précis. Lorsqu'elle glissa un doigt dans son intimité, Clarke perdit définitivement le sens de la raison. Un deuxième doigt rejoignît le premier et Lexa commença à les faire bouger lentement. Elle accéléra le rythme petit à petit, en suivant les gémissements de Clarke, et embrassa son cou. Les sensations furent alors démultipliées. Clarke chercha les lèvres de Lexa, la brune lui donna ce qu'elle voulait.

« Lexa… attend… »

La brune ralentit et pencha la tête sur le côté. Clarke se redressa, se mettant à genoux.

« T'es trop mignonne quand tu fais ça, soupira Clarke, mais moi aussi je veux te toucher. »

La burne acquiesça, retira ses doigts du sexe de Clarke, ce qui lui valut une belle petite grimace illustrant la déception de cette dernière, puis aida la blonde à enlever ses sous-vêtements. Là, elles étaient sur le même pied d'égalité.

« Je sais m'y prendre, t'en fais pas » fit Clarke.

Lexa sourit, visiblement étonnée, puis captura à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser plein d'envie.

« On le fait en même temps ? murmura Lexa, entre deux baisers.

\- Oui. »

Et c'est en même temps qu'elles glissèrent leurs doigts dans leurs intimités. Clarke avait bien sentie que Lexa était mouillée, elle put y entrer sans problèmes. Ainsi, elles se mouvèrent l'une dans l'autre, se faisant gémir.

« Clarke… »

La blonde sourit à l'entente de son nom. Décidément, il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui s'était perdue, abandonnée. Elles accélérèrent et lièrent leurs bouches une énième fois, entre les soupirs et les gémissements. Leurs respirations se mélangeaient et toutes les deux se sentirent venir. Lexa jeta sa tête en arrière et Clarke en profita pour ruer son cou de baisers, jusqu'à son menton. La brune lâcha un gémissement plus lourd que les autres, l'artiste la suivit quelques secondes après. Lexa sentit son corps tout entier se contracter d'un seul coup, mon dieu que c'était bon. Et elle s'effondra sur le lit, emportant Clarke avec elle.

« Oh merde Griffin, t'es douée, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as trop sous-estimée. » rigola Clarke.

Elles reprirent doucement leurs souffles. Dans un ultime effort, Clarke se glissa sous la couverture, suivit de près par Lexa. Il faisait tellement chaud que la sportive du entre-ouvrir la fenêtre pour réguler la température. L'émission de chant passait toujours, un homme fredonnait un chant accompagné de sa guitare. Clarke attrapa le pop-corn qui était resté sur la table-basse et en lança un à Lexa qui ouvrit sa bouche et la sucrerie tomba pile-poile à l'intérieur.

« Bien joué Woods, répliqua Clarke qui porta un popcorn à ses lèvres.

Et Lexa le chopa dans un baiser volé.

\- Hey ! fit Clarke, c'était le mien ! »

Lexa éclata de rire, et Clarke lui balança un coussin dans la figure afin de la calmer.

* * *

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ses sens lui revinrent petit à petit, à commencer par celui de l'odorat. Elle sourit. Elle pouvait reconnaître ce parfum parmi milles odeurs. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle était chez Clarke. Les souvenirs de la veille apparurent dans son esprit. Elle se redressa et sa main parti à la recherche de l'artiste qui n'était… pas là. Lexa fronça les sourcils et se leva, elle s'était rhabillée avant de s'endormir, donc pas de soucis, elle était bien couverte. Elle trouva un morceau de papier dans la cuisine.

 _Coucou Lexy !_

 _Je suis partie tôt ce matin, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillée ! Je suis allée à mon exposition, je suis désolée, j'aurais voulu qu'on passe la journée ensemble. J'ai un double des clés, donc si tu t'en vas, ferme la maison avec celles que j'ai laissée juste là._

 _Bonne journée ! Clarke._

Lexa prit les clés qui étaient posées juste à côté du papier et s'apprêta à partir quand on tiqua à la porte. Elle hésita une seconde avant d'aller ouvrit. _Si c'est un Skaikru et qu'il me voit chez Clarke, sans elle, on va avoir d'énormes problèmes_. Elle entendit un juron et la personne s'éloigna. Elle attendit encore un peu puis sortit finalement de l'appartement de Clarke, au pas de loup. Elle monta trois marches de l'escalier quand on l'interpella.

« Lexa ?

Elle se retourna et descendit les trois marches qu'elle venait de monter.

\- Niylah ? dit-elle, voyant sa camarade dans l'encadrement de la porte de son appartement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais chez Clarke ? » fit la blonde, les bras croisés.

* * *

 **Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Tout semble aller pour le mieux entre Clarke et Lexa... enfin... semble. Que se passe-t-il avec Niylah ? Dans tous les cas, Lexa n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, Clarke non plus, et une bombe sera lâchée dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et on se retrouvera la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de Lines qui s'intitulera "Blood must not have blood." ! :D**


	10. Blood must not have blood

**Hellooow~ Me voilà avec le chapitre 10 de Lines et un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire ! J'ai vu que vous avez apprécié le précédent, bien évidemment, c'était du 100% Clexa. Dans celui-ci, les choses vont changer, les histoires de clans sont de retour. Je vous laisse découvrir :D**

* * *

.LINES.

.CHAPITRE X.

.Blood must not have blood.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Clarke ? fit la blonde qui croisa les bras.

\- Je suis venue lui donner ses cours d'hier, répondit Lexa en fermant la porte.

\- Tu as ses clés ?

\- Elle doit aller à une expo, elle me les avait laissées.

\- Mais attend, t'as dormi chez elle ?

\- Pourquoi tu poses autant de questions ? »

Lexa était terriblement gênée. Elle redoutait les Skaikru, mais Niylah était pire que ça. Niylah lâcha un « désolée » avant de fermer sa porte – de claquer sa porte – laissant Lexa seule dans le couloir. La brune ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi est-ce que Niylah paraissait aussi… énervée ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'y attarder. Elle se rendit dans son appartement et regarda l'heure : neuf heures. Elle était déjà en retard pour son premier cours.

* * *

Lexa sorti tranquillement de son premier cours. Elle décida de se rendre à la cafeteria où tous ses amis s'étaient rejoinds. Elle fut étonnée de trouver, à la même table, ses camarades Trikru et quelques Skaikru. Celui qui attira son attention fut Murphy, qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Lexa s'assit entre lui et Anya, qui discutait avec Raven de manière intensive au vu des grands gestes que la blonde faisait.

« Mais puisque j'te dis que l'Arche a été construit il y a 94 ans ! fit Raven entre deux bouchées.

\- Y'avait des affiches spéciales « les cent ans de l'Arche » en ville l'autre jour ! répliqua Anya qui agitait sa fourchette, frôlant le nez de Lexa avec. Oh s'cuse Lex', je suis dans une conversation sérieuse, finit-elle.

\- T'inquiète pas, rigola Lexa qui entama sa salade.

\- Esprit sain dans un corps sain, commenta Murphy qui dégustait ses frites bien grasses.

\- Tu sais pas à quoi t'as affaire, répondit-elle.

\- T'aurais pas vu Clarke ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Elle a une exposition aujourd'hui non ? fit Lexa en se tournant vers Raven.

\- Affirmatif ! Notre petite artiste grandit si vite ! répondit la latina.

\- Petite ? Clarke est bien assez grande, murmura Murphy à la sportive qui se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? dit-elle la bouche pleine.

\- On la voit comme la petite blonde innocente qui dessine au fond de la classe mais elle s'amuse plutôt bien une fois que la nuit tombe.

\- Tu veux dire que ?

\- Y'a pas que toi qui a une réputation de coureuse de jupons Woods, s'amusa Murphy.

\- Tu vas quand même pas me dire que Griffin se tape des coups du soir ?

\- Disons qu'elle garde seulement les habitués. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils et manqua de s'étouffer avec une feuille de sa salade. Elle se demandait pourquoi le brun lui faisait toutes ces révélations mais elle allait tout de même en profiter. Elle fixait le brun dans le blanc des yeux et celui-ci détourna son regard pour le poser sur une autre personne présente à la table. Lexa suivit son regard et tomba sur… Niylah. Elle fit les gros yeux à son vis-à-vis, qui ricana imperceptiblement.

« Elle a un faible pour vous, fit le brun en référence aux Trikru.

\- C'est pas vrai, grommela Lexa.

\- Me dis pas qu'elle a fait de toi sa prochaine proie ?

\- Ta gueule Murphy. »

Elle termina le repas sans un mot de plus, ne terminant même pas sa salade. Son appétit avait soudainement été coupé. Elle sortit de la cafeteria à toute vitesse, un peu secouée. Alors comme ça, Clarke et Niylah couchaient ensemble ? Depuis quand ? Et ça continuait ?

Elle comprit alors pourquoi sa camarade lui avait posé autant de question lorsqu'elle l'avait vue sortir de chez Clarke le matin même. Aussi elle s'était demandé comment Clarke avait nourrie son expérience sexuelle, elle avait eu sa réponse. Lexa marcha jusqu'au gymnase. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées.

* * *

Clarke entra dans son appartement. Un sentiment de vide s'installa très rapidement. Lexa n'avait pas été là très longtemps, pourtant elle avait su la combler de sa présence. Clarke s'affala sur son lit, alluma la télé et ferma les yeux quelques instants, histoire de se remettre de la dure journée qu'elle venait de passer. Son téléphone vibra sous sa cuisse. Elle pesta avant de décrocher.

« Allô ? grogna-t-elle.

\- Clarke ! On a un problème !

\- Octavia ?

\- Pike a trouvé une cachette des Trikru ! Il veut qu'on attaque samedi soir !

\- Ohé Octavia, du calme ! fit Clarke en se redressant, on va combattre ?

\- Oui. Pike et les autres n'ont pas digéré le coup du gymnase, ils veulent se venger. Ils prévoient de les attaquer dans une maison abandonnée au nord de Polis.

\- Oh merde… »

Clarke écouta les détails que lui donna son amie. Les Trikru avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre le samedi soir dans une maison abandonnée, au nord de la ville, entre une forêt et une résidence pour familles défavorisées. C'était un quartier peu connu des Skaikru, mais il n'était pas inatteignable, puisqu'il n'était dans le territoire d'aucun clan de la ville. L'attaque aura lieu le samedi qui arrivait, et Clarke comprit alors qu'il fallait qu'elle reprenne les armes après plusieurs semaines de guerre silencieuse. Elle déglutit. L'idée ne lui plaisait guère et elle se rappela qu'elle s'était engagée à arrêter ce genre de massacre.

Et le samedi arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle était dans le SUV, accompagnée de tous ses camarades. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Lexa, son esprit ne cessait de divaguer, pour toujours arriver à la sportive. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment même. Était-elle dans cette fameuse maison abandonnée ? À son appartement ? Et là, Clarke pria de toutes ses forces pour que Lexa soit restée chez elle ce soir.

Ils arrivèrent devant la propriété. Le peu de lumière permettait tout de même de discerner un grand manoir avec un étage, ainsi qu'un grand jardin délimité par des hautes haies, avec une fontaine et une terrasse. Ils descendirent des voitures et s'accroupirent devant le portail de celle-ci, qui avait visiblement été forcé au vu des traces qu'il y avait au niveau des poignées.

« Ok, commença Clarke, on va former deux équipes. Bellamy, Octavia, Monty et Finn, vous formez l'équipe Weather. Vous vous cacherez dans le jardin en attendant mes instructions. »

Les quatre concernés se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en chœur. Elle reprit

« Harper, Murphy, Wells et moi-même passerons par l'arrière de la maison, et vérifierons que personne n'est à l'extérieur. On est l'équipe Ark. Raven, tu seras dans la voiture à surveiller nos positions, c'est toi qui donneras le signal. Test, toutes les oreillettes marchent ?

\- Tout marche, répondit Monty.

\- Ok, à vos postes. »

Ils se séparèrent. Raven monta dans le SUV et se plaça devant ses ordinateurs, comme à son habitude. Les lumières étaient allumés et on pouvait entendre la musique qui venait de l'intérieur. Bellamy força le portail avec un couteau. Lorsqu'il poussa légèrement le portail pour qu'il s'ouvre, un énorme grincement retentit. Tous coupèrent leurs respirations, et la lumière à l'intérieur de la maison s'éteignit.

« Bordel de merde ! » chuchota Bellamy.

Mais Clarke leur ordonna de poursuivre l'opération. L'équipe Weather entra dans le jardin par le biais du portail principal. Bellamy se mit derrière la fontaine, Octavia et Finn se mirent dans les buissons et Monty se plaça sous une fenêtre. Il glissa un micro à l'intérieur, la musique ayant aussi été coupée. Un silence que tous trouvèrent extrêmement lourd s'était installé. On n'entendait que le bruit du vent qui balayait les buissons et les volets de la maison, qui claquaient dans un bruit sourd. Raven, qui s'était connectée au micro que Monty avait glissé plus tôt, affirma qu'ils étaient plusieurs, peut-être six ou même sept. L'équipe Ark s'était réunie à l'arrière de la maison. Ils étaient passés par une partie du grillage qui avait été arrachée, c'était sûrement par là que les Trikru étaient entrés. Ils se placèrent derrière les canapés de la terrasse arrière, fixant l'intérieur et le balcon. Clarke aperçut deux personnes sur le balcon, et appuya sur son oreillette pour communiquer avec Raven.

« Deux sniper à deux heures. Balcon arrière. Terminé.

\- Il faut trouver un accès au toit. Terminé. » répondit la brune.

Murphy de son côté, avait rampé jusqu'au côté est de la maison. Il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre, assez grande pour le faire passer et la vitre étant cassée, il n'hésita pas avant d'entrer. Il mit son fusil d'assaut à son dos et atterri dans une baignoire. Il batailla avec le rideau pendant plusieurs secondes, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait plus de bruit qu'un phoque dans l'eau, il s'arrêta net. Il entendit des bruits de pas et retint sa respiration.

« Fais chier. »

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il entendait des pas tourner dans la pièce, passant plusieurs fois devant la baignoire, le brun ayant pris soin d'avoir fermé les rideaux. Il pouvait voir la lumière d'une lampe torche, il ne devait pas se faire voir. Lorsqu'il aperçut une main saisir le rideau, il l'ouvrit rapidement et son poing partit tout seul. Il frappa son assaillant qui tomba lourdement au sol. Murphy sortit de la baignoire mais il trébucha, n'ayant pas suffisamment monté sa jambe. Son adversaire le frappa au niveau du mollet droit et le brun s'agenouilla, grimaçant de douleur, mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il prit la première chose qu'il eut sous la main, la barre du rideau de douche qui était tombée lorsqu'il était sortit et frappa son adversaire au ventre. Il leva ses deux bras, prêt à l'achever, mais il se stoppa pendant quelques secondes. Il portait un masque couvrant la partie inférieure de son visage mais ses yeux étaient clairement visibles. Murphy aperçut une traînée de cheveux bruns dépasser de sa capuche. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas faire ça.

Boum.

Echo.

Clarke leva subitement la tête, les snipers étaient en mouvement. Elle pesta, ordonnant à Harper de les surveiller et de tirer sur leurs armes si jamais ils ouvraient le feu. Elle ne voulait pas de blessés, mais le coup de feu qui venait de retentir lui avait rappelé que les victimes, aujourd'hui, allaient quand même être comptées.

De son côté, Finn entra dans la maison par le biais de la baie vitrée située à l'arrière. Il l'a brisa d'un coup de jambe et pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure abandonnée, arme chargée à la main. Il se trouva dans ce qui semblait être le salon, on pouvait, malgré l'obscurité, discerner des canapés, une table de salle à manger, une cheminée et même un bar.

Boum.

Echo.

Finn se jeta derrière le bar, plusieurs autres coups de feu retentirent. Il se faisait attaquer.

« Raven ici Finn, ils sont deux dans le salon. Je répète, ils sont deux dans le salon, terminé ! fit-il.

\- Finn reste où tu es. J'appelle Clarke et Monty au renfort. »

Monty entendit les ordres et se leva, prêt à entrer dans la maison.

Boum.

Echo.

Le brun aux traits asiatique poussa un énorme cri. Le sniper lui avait tiré dessus, mais l'avait loupé. Un second coup de feu retentit, le brun se mit à bouger frénétiquement, peur de se recevoir une deuxième balle. Mais ce n'était pas le sniper qui avait tiré, mais Harper, qui avait, comme Clarke lui avait ordonné, tiré sur le fusil de celui-ci. Le premier étant hors d'état, elle visa l'arme du second mais ils disparurent à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Raven ici Harper, les deux snipers sont dans la maison, terminé !

\- On ne va pas s'en sortir ! » répliqua Raven qui sentait la sueur couleur sur son visage.

Wells avait escaladé la maison par l'arrière et avait réussit à atterrir sur le balcon. Il suivit les traces des snipers et tomba sur l'un d'entre eux. Sans hésiter, il lui tira dessus, sa balle atterri dans l'épaule de celui-ci, qui hurla. L'autre sniper sortit de la pièce d'à côté et frappa Wells avec son arme. Ils descendirent en maîtrisant le Skaikru et se retrouvèrent dans le salon, où les coups de feu faisaient rage.

Clarke entra dans la maison par là où était entré Murphy quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle atterri, à l'instar du brun, dans la baignoire et lorsqu'elle observa la pièce, ses yeux se posèrent sur un corps. Murphy se tortillait, au sol, baignant dans son propre sang.

« Oh putain de merde, John ! »

Clarke sortit de la baignoire, ne manquant pas de se casser la figure, et s'accroupit devant son ami. Il avait été touché au niveau du bras. Clarke pesta et sortit de quoi lui faire un bandage improvisé. Elle gardait toujours un rouleau de bandage et du désinfectant dans ses poches, elle jouait le médecin du groupe. Elle aida Murphy à enlever son t-shirt et lui fit un bandage tout autour de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'aurais pas dû hésiter avant de la terminer, grommela Murphy.

\- John, tu sais par où elle est partie ?

\- Suis les traces de sang… Aïe… »

Clarke termina son pansement et ordonna à Murphy de sortir de la maison pour se mettre à l'abri. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau et se trouva dans un couloir. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fin de celui-ci ouvrit la porte du fond. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle avait du mal à voir à cause de la pénombre, mais elle devina qu'il y avait des escaliers, menant sûrement au grenier. Elle gloussa, n'oubliant pas qu'elle se trouvait dans une maison abandonnée grouillant de Trikru mais elle décida tout de même à descendre. Plus elle descendait, plus elle voyait de la lumière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse dans une petite salle éclairée. Il y avait un canapé au centre, avec une table basse. Des armes à feu étaient disposées sur une table à côté d'une grande bibliothèque, juste en dessous des escaliers. On pouvait aussi voir des tenues pendues dans une garde-robe, sûrement des tenues de combat. Elle posa son pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et s'arrêta nette. Devant la table où étaient posées les armes, il y avait quelqu'un. Cette personne était de dos, mais elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, au vu des longs cheveux bruns qui cascadaient sur son dos. Clarke sortit son couteau fétiche, mais le bruit de la lame qui se frotta au bouton métallique de sa poche fit bouger la personne qui se retourna. Et d'un geste vif, Clarke plaça son couteau sous sa gorge.

« Oh merde... Clarke ? »

Clarke planta ses yeux azurs dans un émeraude qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Lexa ? »

Elle avait soupiré son nom. Elle se maudissait, cela ressemblait plus à un soupir de soulagement, hors, elle était tout sauf soulagée. Elle était énervée contre Lexa. Car après son exposition, elle avait appris en suivant un groupe de Trikru, que Lexa avait une certaine réputation. Pas la meilleure d'après l'artiste, car « coureuse de jupons » était le terme utilisé par ses camarades pour décrire la sportive. A ce moment là, elle s'était sentie trahie, comme si, ce soir là, elle n'avait été qu'un objet pour la brune. Qu'une autre de ses conquêtes, et dans son esprit, c'était comme si elle ne pouvait jamais s'en remettre. La blonde pouvait voir dans les yeux de la brune qui portait un masque, la même lueur de colère et de dégoût. Clarke enleva d'un coup de main, le masque de Lexa, dévoilant son visage.

« Ça se frotte avec Niylah d'après certain, cracha Lexa pas apeurée par la présence d'une lame bien aiguisée sous son menton.

\- Ça fait des reproches, mais ça se frotte avec tout le monde.

Lexa leva légèrement la tête. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire qui ne plut absolument pas à Clarke qui approcha son couteau de la gorge de la sportive, la touchant.

\- Je ne fais plus ça Clarke, répondit simplement Lexa.

\- Pourquoi je te croirai ? siffla l'artiste.

\- Tu le ferais si toi non plus, tu ne le faisais plus. »

Clarke regardait Lexa dans les yeux. Elle tenta de lire dans ceux-ci, mais c'était impossible. Elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Dans les yeux de Lexa, il n'y avait plus de colère, aucune trace de mépris ni de confusion. Elle sursauta doucement lorsque la boxeuse ferma doucement ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée Clarke. »

La vue de Clarke se brouilla et elle ferma les yeux à son tour. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, elle baissa la tête et repoussa Lexa qui se laissa faire. Elle lâcha son couteau qui heurta le sol dans un bruit métallique et posa ses mains sur son visage, morte de honte. Lexa n'osa plus rien dire, elle se sentait dévastée. Sa réputation qui lui collait à la peau, avait souvent de terribles conséquences. Depuis la mort de Costia, son cœur ne lui servait qu'à la maintenir en vie, rien de plus. Elle ne développait de sentiments amoureux pour personne, elle enchaînait les nuits sans lendemains avec une fille différente chaque nuit. Bien évidemment, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la fac, elle avait considérablement réduit ses sorties, jusqu'à arriver au rythme d'une fille toute les deux semaines. Et depuis qu'elle avait embrassé Clarke à la soirée d'intégration, elle avait tout arrêté. Ses sentiments pour Clarke étaient bien réels. Après avoir renié l'amour pendant trop longtemps, Lexa était à nouveau tombé dedans. Tête la première.

Après une bonne minute de silence, Clarke retira ses mains de son visage et fit face à Lexa. Aucune des deux ne trouva les mots, Lexa détourna même les yeux pour aller les poser les livres qui remplissaient la bibliothèque.

Une série de coup de feu se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Lexa regarda Clarke avec les gros yeux. Elle ramassa son couteau et attrapa la brune par la main. Elles montèrent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la salle principale.

« Stop ! Arrêtez tout ! » hurla Clarke.

* * *

 **Oh mon dieu, mais que se passe-t-il :o ? Les histoires de gangs reprennent de plus belle ! Comment va évoluer la relation entre Clarke et Lexa à partir de maintenant ? Sont-elles allées trop vite, rattrapées par les affrontements ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine ! :D**


	11. C'est pourquoi je

**Bonsoiiir ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une super semaine ! Perso, c'est mon cas (bah oui, c'est les vacances!) et comme prévu, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 11 de "Lines". Dans ce chapitre, nous assisteront au dénouement de l'action du chapitre précédent, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Il y aura aussi du Clexa, pour notre plus grand bonheur ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.CHAPITRE XI.

.C'est pour ça que je….

* * *

Tout le monde s'arrêta, le dernier coup de feu ayant fait écho dans toute la maison. Finn sortit de derrière le bar, accompagné de Harper. Murphy entra dans la salle principale et Wells, tenu par les deux snipers, se détacha de leur emprise. Plusieurs personnes apparurent, derrière les canapés et les portes, quelqu'un s'était même caché dans la cheminée. Lexa chercha l'interrupteur sur le côté du mur et lorsqu'elle appuya sur celui-ci, la lumière fut. Clarke eut un haut le cœur, la scène n'était pas jolie à voir. La plupart des Trikru étaient masqués où maquillés, mais tous étaient en sang. Ceux qui tiraient sur Finn étaient Gustus et Indra, et Lincoln était l'un des snipers. L'artiste et la sportive étaient toutes les deux sans voix devant une telle scène.

« Clarke, murmura Bellamy qui entra dans la maison, accompagné de tous les autres Skaikru y compris Raven.

\- Je suis désolée, commença la blonde, mais j'arrête tout.

Tout le monde se regarda. Les Trikru furent les premiers à baisser les armes, les Skaikru suivirent. Lexa, qui était au niveau de la blonde, avança de deux pas et inspira un bon coup.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça.

Tous les Trikru baissèrent la tête. Le ton de Lexa était ferme et autoritaire. Dans ses émeraudes on pouvait voir de la profonde déception. Elle se tourna vers Murphy.

\- S'cuse moi John Murphy, fit-elle, te tirer dessus ne faisait pas partie de mes intentions.

\- Self defense ma jolie, ça arrive, grogna le concerné, si toute cette idée d'« attaque » ne nous serait pas monté à la tête, on ne se serait pas frappés comme des animaux.

Lexa ne put que confirmer les dires du brun.

\- Je veux savoir, reprit Lexa avec un ton plus imposant, qui ici était pour cette attaque ?

\- Attend, tu savais qu'on allait vous attaquer ? fit Bellamy.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel, c'était une évidence. On vous a tendu un piège, mais on savait pas que vous alliez déployer les grands moyens.

\- Je n'étais pas pour cette attaque, finit par avouer Raven qui était restée bien à l'écart avant d'intervenir.

\- Moi non plus. » déclara Lincoln.

Une série de « moi non plus » débuta, sous les regards approbateurs de Clarke et Lexa.

« Alors écoutez moi, dit la brune, on doit cessez toute cette mascarade. Combien d'entre nous ici ont perdu des proches à cause de ce genre de conneries ? J'ai perdu mes parents, des amis, des amours et tous les jours je crains de perdre la seule famille qui me reste !

Lincoln baissa les yeux.

\- J'aime les défis, me battre, tenir une arme. Mais pour l'utiliser contre quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine. On ne sait même pas pourquoi on se bat ! Quelqu'un ici sait pourquoi on se bat ? Non ! Pas même nos supérieurs ! Le conflit est tellement vieux et dénué de sens que plus personne n'est au courant de son origine ! La seule raison que j'ai trouvé pour qu'on se tape encore dessus est ce foutu _Jus drein jus daun_ mais si le sang ne demande plus le sang, il n'y aura plus de sang qui coulera. Notre conflit est si toxique qu'il nous suit jusqu'à l'université, on a fait sauter un putain de gymnase, on est en littéralement train de s'entretuer ! Si vous voulez dégommer des ennemis, achetez-vous une play où engagez-vous dans l'armée. »

Lexa jeta son fusil au sol. Certains sursautèrent, subjugués par le discours de la brune. Lincoln fit de même. Et tous suivirent.

Clarke tourna la tête vers Lexa et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Clarke sourit et Lexa fit deux pas en avant vers elle. Elle se pencha vers la blonde et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clarke eut un sursaut mais ne recula pas, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lexa fasse ça, devant leurs deux clans. Elle était toujours énervée contre Lexa, leur dernier échange avait faillit très mal se terminer. Son esprit se vit habiter par un million de questions, voulait-elle vraiment continuer avec la brune ? Elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Quant à Lexa, elle se maudit d'avoir fait une chose pareille, elle aussi était remontée contre l'artiste, mais le feu de l'action, son discours et son sourire avaient fait disjoncté son cerveau. Une fois séparées, Lexa balaya la pièce du regard, guettant les réactions, même si au fond elle n'en avait rien à faire.

« Au fait, quiconque la touche, me touche. »

* * *

Clarke était devant le café des Skaikru. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid de l'hiver où du fait qu'ils avaient une réunion très importante au QG. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'épisode de la maison abandonnée et Raven avait du expliquer, par un communiqué audio, que Clarke et son groupe avaient « échoués » dans leur mission. Raven avait fait exprès de ne pas donner plus d'infirmations car ils allaient tout expliquer à leurs supérieurs aujourd'hui. Clarke était accompagnée de tous ses amis, et ils appréhendaient la réaction de Pike, Kane ou encore sa mère Abby, quant à leur souhait de cesser le feu.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar et se dirigèrent directement vers l'étage supérieur. Raven leur ouvrit la porte du bureau et, comme ils l'avaient prédit, ils s'apprêtaient à faire face à Charles Pike, Marcus Kane, Abigail Griffin et même Thelonious Jaha était là. Les quatre adultes étaient la colonne vertébrale des Skaikru, ils formaient un mini conseil. Tous avaient des personnalités bien différentes. Thelonious était le plus mystérieux. Il passait son temps à « œuvrer » pour la paix, mais peu de gens savaient qu'il était le principal dealer de drogue des Skaikru et que l'argent qu'il amassait en vendant ses mystérieuses pilules « City of Lights » qui servaient à l'approvisionnement d'armes pour le clan. Abigail, connue sous le surnom d'Abby, était la directrice de l'hôpital du quartier d'Arkadia. Elle gérait les blessés et les malades du groupe, elle était au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait, aucune information ne lui échappait. Marcus Kane était le directeur des « troupes ». C'est lui qui planifiait les missions du groupe. C'était un fin stratège, qui avait fait carrière dans l'armée avant de retourner dans son quartier natal, utiliser son expérience au profit des Skaikru. Charles Pike, quant à lui, était un exécuter. C'était lui qui dirigeait les différents groupes d'attaque, son job se rapprochait de celui de Kane, seulement Pike était un homme de terrain. Il avait une haine particulièrement plus importante que les autres envers le Trikru, car ils avaient tué beaucoup de ses proches. Cela se comprenait, mais cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans qu'il était aux commandes et il avait tué beaucoup plus de Trikru que n'importe quel Skaikru.

Les quatre dirigeants avaient les bras croisés, ils étaient assis autour d'une table dont les sièges libres étaient réservés à Clarke et ses amis.

« Bonjour les jeunes, fit Thelonious, prenez place. »

Ils s'assirent et attendirent que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Kane inspira, se pencha sur sa chaise, posa ses coudes sur la table et croisa ses mains. Il semblait anxieux et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

« Nous étions très inquiets. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la maison, dans les moindres détails. »

Raven et les autres avaient tout prévu. C'était à Monty d'expliquer la situation dans les grandes lignes, Raven donnait les détails et Clarke devra aborder les sujets plus sensibles. C'est ainsi qu'ils procédèrent et pendant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, la parole était à eux. Les quatre les regardaient parfois avec étonnement, avec suspicion puis avec appréhension. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait s'imaginer que la situation allait se terminer de cette façon. Clarke avait volontairement caché sa brève altercation avec Lexa dans le sous-sol, prétextant qu'elles s'étaient juste croisées dans un couloir.

« J'aimerai savoir ce qui vous a poussé à faire ça, soupira Kane.

\- On a joué avec eux lors d'un action vérité, intervient Murphy, j'étais complètement capoute mais je peux vous dire qu'ils sont vraiment sympas. Au fond, ce sont juste des ados comme nous, qui se battent sans raison un jour et s'amusent autour d'une bière le jour d'après. J'en ai franchement marre de vivre comme ça, faut faire un choix à un moment donné. »

Murphy croisa ses bras attendant une réponse des quatre.

« J'approuve ce que dit John, dit Clarke, s'ils étaient vraiment à fond dans cette histoire de clans, ils auraient tenté de nous tuer à plusieurs reprises.

\- Le coup du gymnase ne vous suffit pas ? siffla Pike.

\- Le coup de la maison abandonnée, c'est exactement la même chose ! fit Bellamy.

\- L'ordre venait de leurs supérieurs, fit Clarke.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? ricana Pike.

\- Un Trikru m'a sauvée ce soir là. S'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais sûrement brulé. Il m'avait clairement fait comprendre que très peu étaient au courant de l'attaque et que même lui ne savait pas qui avait mis le feu, expliqua la blonde en faisant bien évidemment référence à une certaine Lexa Woods.

\- Pareil pour moi. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Octavia qui était l'auteure de la dernière phrase. Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

« Lincoln m'a sauvée des flammes, il s'est brûlé une partie du dos pour me faire sortir. Il était aussi au courant pour la mise à feu, mais il m'a jurée qu'il ne savait pas à qui avait été donné l'ordre.

La brune se leva de sa chaise, fixant les quatre de ses yeux bleus.

\- Lincoln et moi on est ensemble. Et je vous donne ma parole ici et aujourd'hui, je ne me battrai plus contre les Trikru.

Elle posa son poing sur la table et souffla bruyamment. Bellamy se leva à son tour.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu vas pas me dire que t'es avec un Trikru ! C'est pour ça que tu les soutiens ?

\- Ferme là ok, t'étais où quand le gymnase à brûlé hein ? Tu sauvais quelqu'un aussi ? »

Bellamy se rassit, le regard plein de colère. La voix de sa sœur avait déraillée, elle savait qu'il était partie au milieu de la soirée car il avait pécho on-ne-savait-qui et qu'il n'était personne pour juger Lincoln alors qu'il avait sauvé sa sœur.

« Calmez-vous, fit Kane, on va tenter de prendre une décision…

\- Un putain de cessez-le-feu, c'est si dur que ça ? pesta Raven.

\- On va le faire. S'ils s'excusent pour le coup du gymnase, termina Abby.

\- Au fait, qui a été tué lors de cette attaque ? demanda Clarke.

\- Un certain Atohl, répondit Thelonious.

\- Attendez, Atohl ? L'Azgeda ? » fit Monty.

* * *

Elle enfila ses Timberlands et rangea ses baskets dans son sac. Elle fouilla dans les poches de son manteau qu'elle venait d'enfiler et sortit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure : 19:30. Elle soupira, puis sortit du gymnase au pas de course. Elle chercha dans son téléphone, la position exacte du bâtiment des arts. Il se situait entre le gymnase sud et le bâtiment des sports, elle avait une petite trotte à faire, mais c'était sur son chemin pour rentrer à son appartement. Elle entra dans le bâtiment, surprise que celui-ci soit encore ouvert et balaya les affiches qui décoraient le mur du hall pour trouver celle qui correspondait à l'exposition qu'elle cherchait. Celle d'un certain Dante Wallace. Elle se rendit à la salle qui était indiqué sur le papier, bien qu'elle s'y perdit deux fois avant de trouver la bonne. Il était déjà vingt heures et elle priait du plus profond de son être pour qu' _elle_ soit toujours là. Elle trouva la salle d'exposition numéro trois et colla son oreille à la porte qui était fermée. Elle n'entendait rien. Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle décida tout de même d'ouvrir la porte. Les lumières étaient encore allumées. Elle s'aventura dans la pièce et ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur les multiples tableaux et sculptures qui étaient exposés sur les murs et les présentoirs. Elle fut très rapidement captivée par l'essence que dégageaient les œuvres. Lexa n'était pas tellement « art », mais son esprit était suffisamment ouvert pour qu'elle s'y arrête et observe la beauté des toiles présentes devant ses yeux. L'une d'entre elles attira particulièrement son attention. Le tableau n'était ni un portrait, ni paysage, il devait faire quatre-vingt centimètres sur cent centimètres. Les couleurs principales étaient le gris, le marron, le vert, le jaune et le rouge. Ce qui était représenté était une femme dos à un muret, accroupie. Son corps était de face mais sa tête était de profil, regardait au loin, vers la droite du tableau. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait un fusil avec une fleur sur le canon. Au troisième plan, on voyait un ciel étoilé, certaines des étoiles étaient d'un jaune étincelant, d'autres étaient rouge sang. Le personnage, dont Lexa reconnu le balcon sur lequel il était situé, était une femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns partiellement tressés et ses yeux émeraude ressortaient parfaitement, créant un contraste avec le gris foncé l'entourant. Elle arborait un sourire en coin qui forçait le spectateur à faire de même.

Lexa plissa les yeux. _Je rêve, ou c'est moi ?_

« Celle-ci a fait fureur, je peux le comprendre.

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Un grand homme, d'un certain âge, se tenait à côté d'elle, les mains derrière le dos. Lexa avait été si subjuguée par l'œuvre qu'elle n'avait nullement remarqué sa présence, pourtant, il était imposant.

\- Elle est… magnifique.

\- Clarke a une particularité.

\- Clarke ?

L'homme la regarda, un sourire plaqué au visage.

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté, dit-il en lui serrant la main, je suis Dante Wallace, tenant de cette exposition. J'ai invité quelques jeunes à présenter leurs œuvres, Clarke Griffin fait partie de ces jeunes élèves.

\- C'est Clarke qui a fait ça ? fit Lexa qui se tourna à nouveau vers le tableau.

\- Exactement. On pourrait croire qu'il s'agit de vous, quand on y pense, la ressemblance est frappante !

Lexa leva les sourcils et hocha la tête, Dante avait raison. Il n'y avait pas de doute, sa ressemblance avec le personnage était évidente.

\- Je suis Lexa, fit la brune qui s'était rendue compte qu'elle non plus ne s'était pas présentée.

\- Clarke une personne très sentimentale, Lexa. Avant, elle peignait des choses abstraites, elle était sûrement perdue dans ses rêves et inconsciemment guidée par la haine. Mais depuis peu, c'est comme si tout devenait clair.

Lexa pensait avoir compris le message que tentait de lui faire passer l'artiste. Il savait très bien que Lexa et Clarke avait un lien particulier, sinon, Lexa ne regarderait pas la toile de la blonde avec autant de passion.

\- Au fait Monsieur Wallace, savez-vous où elle est ? demanda timidement la brune.

\- Oh ! Elle est dans mon bureau, elle tenait à faire un rapport de l'exposition, je vais vous la chercher ! »

Il sourit à Lexa qui hocha la tête en retour. Dante disparu, se rendant sûrement dans la salle d'à côté. Un silence apaisant s'empara de la pièce, lui donnant une atmosphère confortable. Lexa fixait toujours la toile de Clarke. Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et effectivement, la blonde se trouvait là. Elles ne se dirent pas un mot. Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Clarke marcha jusqu'à être au niveau de Lexa. Elle se mit en face de la brune et jeta un coup d'œil à son tableau.

« Il est… j'ai pas les mots Clarke, bégaya Lexa.

\- Merci, ça fait plaisir, souffla Clarke en hochant la tête.

\- J'ai tort de penser que c'est moi ?

Clarke tourna la tête et planta son regard azur dans les orbes émeraudes de Lexa, qui frissonna en voyant les yeux la blonde. Dieu qu'ils étaient magnifiques, elle les avait déjà vus des millions de fois, mais à chaque fois, elle s'y perdait. Elle s'était résignée à penser qu'elle ne s'y fera jamais.

\- C'est bien toi… fit timidement la blonde qui baissa les yeux, jouant avec doigts.

\- Clarke, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est tellement beau, et puis, ça illustre tellement bien ce que je suis. Si c'est comme ça que tu me voies, saches que j'en suis ravie.

\- Tu me flattes, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais je te remercie du fond du cœur.

\- J'adore ce que tu as fait. C'est pour ça que je t'-

Clarke leva subitement la tête, plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de Lexa. La brune, quant à elle, était entrée en phase de légère panique.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es toi.

Clarke hocha la tête, un sourire en coin. Elle avait envie de savoir ce que Lexa allait lui dire, même si elle avait sa petite idée. Mais dans un sens, elle avait l'impression que c'était trop tôt.

\- Tu sais, pour Niylah… C'était la vérité. Mais c'est du passé maintenant Lexa, depuis que je suis avec t-

Ce qui avait stoppé Clarke étaient les lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes.

\- Chhuuut, tu sais quoi Clarke, j'ai pas envie de parler. »

Clarke sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle avait craqué, littéralement. Lexa avait raison, Clarke n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler, elle avait juste envie de Lexa, tout de suite, sans attendre. Elle enroula ses deux bras autour de la brune et alla chercher un deuxième baiser. Elle plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de la brune lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction. Elle sentit des papillons voler dans son ventre et d'agréables frissons l'envahir des pieds jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Il n'y avait que Lexa dans ce monde qui pouvait lui procurer des sensations aussi agréables. Mais alors que la brune glissa une de ses mains sous son t-shirt, un grognement ce fit entendre.

« Ahem… »

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent à une vitesse incroyable, leur faisant tourner la tête. Dante se tenait en face d'elle, son sac à la main, prêt à partir.

« Désolée, on s'en va, fit Clarke.

\- Vous serez plus tranquille autre part ! » sourit Dante.

Elles sortirent de donc de la salle sous le regard chaleureux du plus âgé.

* * *

 **Alooorsss qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? La relation entre les Trikru et les Skaikru semble aller mieux en tout cas, c'est une bonne nouvelle cependant, un autre clan va entrer en jeu, les Azgeda ! J'aime beaucoup ce clan dans the 100, même s'ils sont montrés comme des ennemis. J'apprécie beaucoup les personnages de Roan, Echo et même Ontari, je les trouve badass ! Du coup, ils feront sûrement leur apparition dans les prochains chapitres ! En ce qui concerne la relation entre Clarke et Lexa, tout roule ! Mais pour combien de temps encore ? xD**

 **On se voit la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre qui s'intitulera "Avertissement".**


	12. Avertissement

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que tout vas bien et comme prévu, voici le chapitre numéro 12 de Lines. Un nouveau problème va leur tomber sur la tête et ses conséquences seront... très importantes pour le reste de l'histoire ! L'action va reprendre comme il se doit et ne pensez pas que les guerres de clans sont terminées xD Je me souviens, quand j'écrivais cette partie de l'histoire, j'avais écrit 3 chapitres en une journée xD il m'arrive de les enchaîner xD Bon, trêves de bavardages, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

* * *

.CHAPITRE XII.

.Avertissement.

* * *

« Je dois vous dire que vous avez le profil parfait mademoiselle Woods, je n'ai rien à en redire.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur Sneijder.

\- Du coup, vous allez commencer à exercer dès la semaine prochaine. Ça vous convient ?

\- Parfaitement. »

Lexa hocha fébrilement la tête et serra la main de M. Sneijder. Il était le responsable des emplois à l'université et récemment, Lexa avait postulé pour devenir assistante de professeur d'EPS au lycée. L'établissement scolaire n'était autre que celui du Grounders, dont elle était issue, elle connaissait donc parfaitement l'endroit. Le lycée Grounders n'était qu'à quelques stations de métro de la fac, il n'y avait donc pas de problèmes au niveau du transport ou du temps. Elle allait travailler le lundi matin et le vendredi après-midi.

« Vous êtes issus du Grounders je suppose ? fit Sneijder en se rasseyant sur sa chaise de bureau.

\- Exact.

\- Faites-leur passer le bon message.

\- J'y compte ! »

Lexa hocha de nouveau la tête et sortit du bureau. Elle ferma la porte et soupira longuement. Elle savait très bien de quel message il parlait. Un message de paix. Elle allait entraîner des terminales, la plupart d'entre eux comptaient entrer à l'université l'année prochaine et allaient donc, au même titre que Lexa et les autres, être confrontés à la cohabitation avec les Skaikru ainsi que d'autres clans de la ville.

Une fois dehors, Lexa sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour regarder l'heure. On était jeudi et il était exactement 17 heures 37. Elle avait passé une bonne demi-heure chez le responsable. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait un message et déverrouilla son appareil. Elle sourit immédiatement en le lisant.

Clarky – 17:21

 _Woods, t'as oublié une paire de chaussettes chez moi._

Moi – 17:35

 _J'arrive dans 5 minutes Griffin._

Elle rangea son téléphone et se dirigea vers son appartement. Elle se demandait si c'était la vérité, ou une excuse de Clarke pour qu'elle se rende chez elle. Affaire à suivre.

* * *

Elle toqua trois fois de suite, fit une pause de deux secondes et donna deux autres coups. C'était sa manière de toquer chez Clarke, afin que la blonde sache que c'était elle de l'autre côté de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et Lexa plissa les yeux face au sourire étincelant de Clarke. La blonde portait un pull en laine gris foncé qui semblait lui aller trop grand, un jean slim noir troué et des chaussettes en laines rouges. Elle tenait une tasse de chocolat chaud dans sa main libre. A ce moment-là, Lexa ne pouvait que la trouver mignonne.

« T'as la classe, ricana Lexa.

\- Les chauffages de l'immeuble ne marchent plus, grommela l'artiste, entre il fait froid.

\- J'ai même pas remarqué.

\- C'est normal, c'est arrivé ce matin. Les techniciens arriveront dans la journée.

Lexa entra et Clarke ferma la porte derrière elle. La sportive se retourna et vola un baiser à la blonde qui sourit avant de se frotter les yeux. _Trop mignon_ pensa-t-elle.

\- Jure t'étais en train de dormir ? fit Lexa en se jetant sur le lit ouvert de Clarke.

\- Eh ! Figure-toi que j'étais en train de peindre !

\- J'oublie souvent que t'es une artiste.

Lexa se reçut un coussin dans la tête.

\- J'oublie souvent que t'es à l'ouest, renchérit Clarke.

\- Bon du coup, montre-moi ce que tu fais. »

Clarke acquiesça et pointa du doigt, un chevalet qui se situait entre la fenêtre et la télévision, dans le coin de la pièce. Elle l'avait installé il y avait peu, elle se l'était offert après l'exposition de Wallace. Sur ce chevalet était posé un tableau carré, faisant 70 sur 70 centimètres. Lexa s'approcha et fut littéralement bluffée par ce qui était représenté. Elle pouvait clairement discerner le symbole Trikru, peint en rapides touches noires, fortes et fermes et à celui-ci était rajouté le symbole des Skaikru. Le font était couleur kaki et des points rouges parsemaient le tableau. Sur le fond, on pouvait voir, en vert très foncé et entourés de gris, les symboles d'autres gangs de la ville. Lexa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son cerveau réfléchissait quant à la signification de ce qu'elle voyait.

« Y'a pleins de trucs qui se passent dans ma tête mais rien ne sort, finit-elle par soupirer les yeux toujours rivés sur le tableau.

\- Les Trikru, les Skaikru et tous les autres clans de la ville réunis sur une même toile. Libre à toi d'interpréter ça, mais le message me semble assez clair.

\- Un peu comme si on était tous alliés. N'empêche que t'as quand même casé les Azgeda.

\- Ils nous laissent aller à l'Icebar.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke qui s'était assise à côté d'elle. Celle-ci semblait préoccupée, elle fixait sa tasse et la caressait nerveusement.

\- Ça va ? fit Lexa qui pencha sa tête sur le côté, tentant de déchiffrer la moue inquiète de la blonde.

\- Tu sais qui a été tué lors de l'incident du gymnase ?

Lexa haussa les sourcils et se tordit la bouche pour montrer qu'elle ne savait pas et qu'elle allait sûrement le savoir. D'un côté, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Clarke lui pose cette question.

\- Non, fit-elle.

\- Atohl Mrozić.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui…

Clarke regarda Lexa dans les yeux. Le visage de la brune se décomposa petit à petit. Ils étaient dans la merde.

\- On est dans la merde, on est dans la putain de gross-

\- Eh Lexa, surveille ton langage ! répliqua Clarke.

\- Atohl est un Azgeda Clarke, on va avoir des représailles !

\- Les Azgeda sont plutôt calmes.

\- Parce qu'on les a pas attaqués ! La dernière fois qu'on s'est frottés à eux, notre Heda est mort !

\- Votre Heda ?

\- Notre commandant. Ils l'ont attrapé, torturé et crucifié sur un mur en plein Grounders !

\- Je me souviens de cette histoire, fit Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu vois, tout ça parce qu'on avait dévié leur approvisionnement en armes pour les prendre. Alors imagine si on tue l'un des leurs ? En plus Atohl est un des piliers des Azgeda. Clarke, on discute tranquillement sur ton canapé et s'il faut, en ce moment même, ils sont en route pour nous attaquer.

\- Qui est votre Heda actuel ?

Lexa marqua une pause puis reprit.

\- On n'en a pas. Indra est une Heda de secours si on peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Déjà si vous ne trouvez pas de Heda avant l'attaque ce sera la pagaille, réfléchit Clarke.

\- Le prochain conclave a lieu dans trois mois Clarke, on ne peut absolument pas attendre jusque-là.

\- Forcez-le. Ce sera une chose de faite. Ensuite, je peux essayer de convaincre les miens de vous aider.

Lexa regarda Clarke qui avait une détermination inébranlable dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Qui est le plus apte à devenir votre Heda ?

\- Moi.

Clarke recula légèrement et pencha la tête.

\- Toi ?

\- En fait, c'est une affaire de sang. En gros, les commandants sont choisis selon leur groupe sanguin. Seuls ceux qui possèdent un sang du groupe AB rhésus négatif peuvent profiter de ce titre.

\- J'en déduis que t'es une AB rhésus négatif.

\- Mais ça ne suffit pas. On organise un conclave lorsque le commandant meurt pour déterminer le prochain. En gros, c'est un combat à mort entre tous les prétendants au titre.

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Traditions de gang de merde, souffla Lexa.

\- Lexa, impose-toi ! Qui est prétendant au titre à part toi ?

\- Attends Clarke, t'as raison je peux m'imposer. Les seuls AB rhésus négatifs enregistrés que je connais sont Aden, il a dix-sept ans, Illyas, un gosse de trois piges et Rhéliora qui doit avoir plus de soixante balais.

\- Putain mais Lexa qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Va voir les tiens et explique leur la situation !

\- Tu viens avec moi ! fit Lexa en se levant du lit.

\- Non Lexa !

Clarke attrapa le bras de la brune qui se retourna brusquement. La blonde eut un mouvement de recul et sentit ses mains trembler. Dans les émeraudes de Lexa, elle voyait que celle-ci avait des envies de meurtre. La Trikru pouvait se montrer intimidante et cela lui paraissait normal, il s'agissait là, clairement, de la survie de son clan.

\- Va prévenir les tiens, je vais prévenir les miens. On s'appelle. » finit par dire Clarke.

Lexa hocha la tête et sortit de son appartement. Clarke souffla tout l'air présent dans ses poumons et s'affala lourdement sur son lit. Elle chercha son téléphone qui traînait quelque part dans les draps et une fois qu'elle l'eut dans les mains, elle chercha le nom de Reyes dans son répertoire.

Biip… Biip…

« Ouais ?

\- Rave' ? C'est Clarke.

\- Jusque là je sais lire Clarkey, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, fit Raven au bout du fil.

\- J'ai pas envie d'être seule ce soir… marmonna Clarke en se tripotant les cheveux.

\- J'arrive dans dix minutes. »

Biip… Biip.

Lexa avait encore oublié ses chaussettes. Parce qu'elle l'avait vraiment appelée pour ça à la base.

* * *

Lexa enfila sa montre et ses chaussures. Elle attrapa un élastique qui traînait et la voilà partie pour son footing du dimanche. Elle sortit de son appartement et descendit les escaliers. Lorsque la sportive passa devant la porte de Clarke, elle sourit inconsciemment. Une fois dehors, elle fut balayée par le froid hivernal. _Bordel de merde, il doit faire -5° !_ pensa-t-elle. Heureusement elle avait mis ses nouvelles chaussures, spéciales hiver, un collant chauffant avec un short par-dessus et un polaire. Elle avait aussi enfilé un cache oreille qu'elle avait mis par-dessus ses oreilles. Elle commença à s'échauffer les chevilles, mais son attention se portait sur un duo d'hommes qui fumaient à l'angle du bâtiment. Ils la regardaient du coin de l'œil, ce qui ne lui échappait absolument pas. Lexa décida de terminer rapidement son échauffement, puis mit la musique sur son téléphone et commença à trottiner. Elle n'entendit pas les deux hommes la suivre.

« On va ouvrir les volets, grogna Clarke entre deux gorgées de son chocolat chaud.

\- Attend je vais le faire ! s'exclama Raven.

Les deux amies venaient de se réveiller après une longue nuit de sommeil, engouffrées dans une pile de couverture car les techniciens n'étaient toujours pas venus pour réparer les chauffages. Sachant qu'ils ne travaillaient pas le dimanche, ils allaient devoir passer une nouvelle journée dans le froid. Raven alla ouvrir les volets et poussa un grognement lorsque le froid commença à s'inviter dans la pièce. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer la fenêtre quand une scène attira son attention. Une jeune femme semblait parler avec deux hommes, qui s'avançaient vers elle d'un pas suspect.

\- Clarke, c'est pas Lexa en bas ?

La blonde alla rejoindre Raven au bord de la fenêtre.

\- Si tu as raison. Elle fait quoi avec ces deux gars ?

\- Aucune idée, mais ils m'ont l'air suspects.

Un homme et une femme, sortis de nulle part, s'invitèrent à la « conversation ». Lexa semblait excédée, elle levait les yeux au ciel et regardait sans cesse sur sa montre. Soudain, le poing de l'un d'entre eux partit en direction de l'étudiante qui recula rapidement, l'esquivant.

Une bagarre démarra. Lexa avait été prise d'assaut par les quatre personnes. Au départ, elle esquivait les coups et mettait ses mains entre eux et elle pour les calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Espèce de garce ! hurlait l'un d'entre eux pendant qu'il se jetait sur elle.

Lexa se décala et esquiva son coup, puis mit son pied sur le sien pour le faire trébucher. Elle donna un coup de pied entre ses jambes histoire qu'il ne puisse plus se relever.

\- Merde ! Il faut aller l'aider ! hurla Raven en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'appartement.

Clarke la suivit au pas de course et elles descendirent et sortirent de l'appartement.

\- Lexa ! » hurla Clarke.

La brune se tourna subitement vers les deux Skaikru, mais ce moment d'inattention lui couta cher. Très cher. Elle se prit un coup de poing en pleine figure et perdit l'équilibre. Elle posa un genou à terre, et frappa sur celui de son ravisseur qui tomba en face d'elle. Elle le frappa de toute ses forces en plein visage et celui-ci tomba entièrement, mit K.O. La fille du groupe donna un coup de pied à l'épaule de Lexa qui tomba sur le dos. Raven et Clarke arrivèrent à leur niveau et la brune sortit un taser de sa poche. Bah oui, c'était une gangster et elle était dans le campus, les armes à feu étaient donc interdites. Elle l'avait toujours sur elle, mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle s'en servirait un jour. Elle électrifia la fille au niveau du dos et celle-ci tomba. Clarke attrapa le dernier homme debout au niveau du cou, par derrière, et serra ses bras afin de l'étouffer. Il se débattit et Lexa put se relever. Mais l'homme se détacha de l'emprise de Clarke en desserrant ses bras, la blonde recula et il se retourna. Il regarda pendant quelques secondes, l'artiste qui était au bord de la panique, appréhendant la suite des évènements. L'homme était grand, son visage était froid et dur. Il semblait être à la fac, il n'était pas très vieux, il devait avoir environ 23 ans. Il avait des cheveux longs mit en arrière et une barbe taillée. Elle fut aussi déstabilisée par le regard de cet homme qui semblait l'analyser. Il était prêt à l'assommer. Mais Lexa le fit avant lui, elle lui donna un violent coup de coude à l'arrière de la tête et il tomba raide. Les quatre assaillants étaient à terre et les trois jeunes filles respiraient bruyamment, encore choquée par la tournure des évènements. Raven aida Clarke à se relever alors que Lexa attrapa celui qu'elle avait fait tomber en premier par le col et planta son émeraude dans ses yeux gris clairs.

« Qui vous envoie ? fit-elle, la voix grave et imposante.

\- Trikru… de merde… Z'êtes morts… »

Lexa serra les dents et son poing partit tout seul. Elle se releva et se tourna vers Clarke et Raven.

« Premier avertissement des Azgeda. On n'est plus à l'abri, souffla Lexa.

\- J'ai vu comment le grand avait regardé Clarke. Il a capté qu'on était des Skaikru, réfléchit Raven.

\- Il faut se préparer à une prochaine éventuelle attaque. » conclut Clarke.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et elles rentrèrent dans leurs appartements respectifs, Lexa avait abandonnée l'idée du footing pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

« Bien, vous pouvez disposer. »

Clarke se leva de sa chaise et attrapa toute sa paperasse pour la ranger dans son sac. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui permit de savoir qu'il était treize heures et qu'elle avait rendez-vous à la cafétéria aujourd'hui avec Raven, Octavia, le frère le Lexa, Lexa et Anya. Elle sortit de la classe d'un pas pressé et décida de faire une petite escale aux toilettes. Elle se regarda brièvement dans le miroir. L'étudiante sortit de son sac, un crayon qu'elle avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt et qu'elle chérissait particulièrement. Elle ne l'avait même pas utilisé, elle attendait que l'inspiration lui vienne afin qu'elle puisse réaliser une esquisse digne de ce nom avec. Elle décida de le garder à la main pour l'admirer et remit son sac sur son dos. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle fut heurtée par un torse imposant.

« Pardon, fit-elle en contournant la personne.

\- Reste là, Griffin. »

Elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés et sursauta à _sa_ vue. L'homme qui avait failli l'assommer il y avait quelques jours. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, qu'il lui ferma la bouche avec un bandeau et brouilla sa vue avec un sac qu'il lui avait mis sur la tête. Elle tenta de se débattre mais ses bras furent attachés.

Petit à petit, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner.

Elle tomba raide.

Moi – 13:27

 _Clarkey, t'es en retard, dis-le tout de suite si peux pas venir._

Moi – 13:35

 _On mange sans toi._

Octavia posa son téléphone et soupira. Ils étaient tous là, autour d'une table, leur repas bien chaud sous leur nez et attendaient Clarke qui ne pointait toujours pas le bout de son nez. La jambe de Lexa bougeait nerveusement, pour elle, le fait que Clarke ne réponde à aucun de leurs messages était un très mauvais présage. Elle se résigna à entamer son plat, qui était composé d'un simple sandwich, malgré l'appétit qui était inexistant.

« C'est trop bizarre, finit-elle par dire entre deux bouchées.

\- Ça arrive que Clarke disparaisse comme ça. Elle doit avoir entamé une nouvelle toile ou discuter avec un prof. Typiquement Griffin, répondit Raven nullement inquiète.

\- Vous êtes sûres de vous ? fit Lincoln, aux dernières nouvelles, vous vous êtes frottées aux Azgedas. Il vaut mieux ne pas se promener tous seuls après une telle bagarre…

\- Le bâtiment des arts est juste en face, je ne pense pas qu'il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit, réfléchit Anya.

\- Appelez-la, répliqua Lexa.

\- Bon bon bon, je vais le faire. » fit Octavia qui reprit son téléphone et appela Clarke.

Biiip… Biiip… Biiip…

 _\- Bonjour, vous êtes sur la messagerie de Clarke Griff-_

Bip.

\- Répondeur.

\- Bordel, grogna la sportive.

\- On termine de manger et on va voir si elle va bien ok ? tenta de la rassurer Octavia.

\- Ok. »

Lexa finit son sandwich aussi rapidement que possible et une fois que tout le monde eut terminée, ils sortirent de la cafeteria, à la recherche de l'artiste.

* * *

 **Mais où est passée Clarke ? :o Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce qui va suivre aura des conséquences sur le reste de l'histoire ! Je sens votre déception, on aura pas de Clexa avant un petit moment, mais je considère cette partie de l'histoire comme capitale pour la suite. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Les Azgeda sont de la partie désormais !**

 **Le chapitre suivant s'intituleras "Un pour tous" et sera publié la semaine prochaine ! Ciao~**


	13. Un pour tous

**Bonjouuur ! J'espère que vous allez bien, en tout cas, moi ça va ! Et voilà le 13ème chapitre de Lines et un prochain affrontement... est en préparation. En effet, on n'aura pas de Clexa avant un tout petit bout de temps (me tapez pas svp vous en aurez à la pelle bientôt). J'ai décidé de me concentrer sur les histoires de gangs pour solidifier l'histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et y a une petite surprise en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.CHAPITRE XIII.

.Un pour tous.

* * *

Lexa et les autres arrivèrent dans le bâtiment des arts. C'était l'un des plus vastes et il fallait s'y connaître un peu pour ne pas se perdre dans les immenses couloirs et les étages qui représentaient chacun, une spécialité. Il y avait quelques étudiants dans le hall, certains tenaient un stand et distribuaient des flyers pour la prochaine exposition, d'autres étaient assis sur des chaises ou à même le sol et dessinaient. Après avoir interrogé une bonne partie des étudiants, ils se séparèrent pour couvrir plus de terrain. Lincoln et Octavia restèrent dans le hall et dans le rez-de-chaussée pour questionner les gens, Anya et Raven partirent dans le sous-sol où se trouvaient les amphithéâtres et enfin, Lexa et Bellamy partirent à l'étage pour accéder aux salles de classe.

La brune entrait dans chaque salle, sans même toquer et balayait les pièces d'un regard pendant plusieurs secondes avant de partir en prenant soin de bien fermer les portes. Bellamy faisait de même, cependant, il faisait l'effort de toquer avant d'entrer. La plupart des salles étaient vides, c'était l'heure de manger. Les seuls étudiants qu'ils croisaient étaient ceux qui composaient tranquillement où ceux qui mangeaient leur panier-repas avant la reprise des cours. Ils atteignirent les toilettes et avant que Lexa ne pénètre dans celles réservées aux femmes, Bellamy lui attrapa le bras, la faisant se retourner. La brune fit deux pas vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Bellamy, un peu surpris par la lueur que dégageaient les yeux de la sportive, recula légèrement, mais se reprit rapidement en main.

« Quoi ? fit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Lexa euh… j'ai une question.

\- Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais on n'a pas le temps, dit-elle en entrant dans les toilettes.

Bellamy tint la porte avec sa main de façon à ce qu'elle reste ouverte. Il soupira, refusant d'abandonner si vite.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te démènes autant pour Clarke ?

Lexa ne se tourna même pas, elle vérifiait chaque cabine, elles étaient toutes ouvertes et visiblement vides.

\- Ça me semble évident, c'est une bonne camarade de classe et elle veut la paix entre nous. C'est quelqu'un de précieux.

\- Non je ne parle pas de ça Lexa. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as embrassé lors de l'attaque de la maison la dernière fois ? Toi et Clarke vous êtes…

Lexa le regarda enfin, après avoir vérifié la dernière cabine. Elle haussa les épaules puis se rappela les évènements d'y il a quelques jours.

\- On pourra en parler autant que tu veux une fois qu'on saura où elle est, dit-elle fermement.

Bellamy baissa les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébènes et légèrement bouclés.

\- Bon… fit-il, oh putain Lexa viens voir ! »

Ladite Lexa accourut vers Bellamy qui était accroupi. Il tenait dans sa main, un crayon jaune avec le nom de « Griffin » gravé en noir. Bellamy et la sportive se regardèrent un court instant avant de rediriger leur attention sur le crayon.

« T'interprètes ça comment ? reprit le brun, les mains tremblantes.

\- Clarke ne se séparerait jamais de ce crayon, elle venait juste de l'acheter ! Bellamy tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une cinglée mais je crois que Clarke s'est faite enlevée.

\- Pardon ?

Ils se levèrent.

\- Les Azgeda bordel de merde, les putains d'Azgeda ils ont chopé Clarke ! hurla Lexa en prenant l'étudiant par les épaules, on a intérêt à prévenir les autres le plus vite possible !

\- Comment tu sais que ce sont les Azgeda ?

\- Réfléchis un peu, la bagarre Bellamy ! Ça aurait très bien pu être moi ou Raven ! On y va ! »

Elle le prit par le bras et ils se rendirent dans le hall du bâtiment pour rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Elle ne voyait rien. Elle avait froid, très froid, mais elle n'avait mal nulle part. Au contraire, elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Une agréable odeur lui traversa les narines. _De la nourriture ?_ Elle tenta de bouger mais elle sentit que ses mains et ses jambes étaient scellées. Elle tilta. Elle avait été capturée avant de sortir de son bâtiment. Tous ses repères étaient flous, où était-elle, quel jour on était, quelle heure était-il ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait se fit entendre et elle se braqua, ne sachant pas dans quelle direction regarder.

« On se doit de traiter une princesse comme il se doit ! »

Une voix d'homme, bien grave, rauque et puissante. Elle sentit une présence, elle recula mentalement mais pas physiquement, ses membres étant toujours liés. On enleva ce qui lui gâchait la vue et elle plissa volontairement les yeux, prête à affronter la lumière. Mais aucune lumière ne vint. La pièce était sombre, seule une lampe de chevet placée dans l'angle de celle-ci, sur une petite table l'éclairait. Elle chercha l'homme des yeux, ce ne fit pas dur de le trouver, il se tenait juste en face d'elle, les bras croisés. Elle remarqua qu'elle était sur un fauteuil, les pieds et les mains attachés à celui-ci. La pièce était à peine plus grande qu'une chambre, il y avait un lit, le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise situé en face d'un autre fauteuil tous les deux de couleur bordeaux, une table basse, un bureau et une table de chevet avec la petite lampe. Les volets des fenêtres étaient complètement fermés, ne laissant pas entrer la lumière. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur l'homme, son esprit s'évapora un instant. C'était celui qui avait manqué de l'assommer. Le grand brun aux cheveux longs et à la barbe taillée.

« Clarke Griffin, t'as mauvaise mine, reprit-il avec ironie.

\- Je suis où ? dit-elle difficilement.

\- Au quarante-huitième étage de l'IceTiger Tower ma jolie, répondit-il après s'être rassis sur le fauteuil en face de l'artiste.

\- D'où tu connais mon nom ?

\- On est au XXIème siècle Griffin. Facebook tu connais pas ?

\- T'es qui ?

\- Je m'appelle Roan.

\- Donc vous m'avez capturée ?

\- T'es perspicace.

\- Vous voulez une rançon c'est ça ? Relâchez-moi, vous perdez votre temps.

Roan se leva du canapé et se pencha vers Clarke. Il planta ses yeux d'un bleu froid dans ceux de Clarke qui se pétrifia.

\- Une rançon ? Laisse-moi rire. On veut notre vengeance Clarke. _Jus drein jus daun_.

\- Atohl ?

Il se rassit lourdement sur son fauteuil.

\- Les Trikru paieront très très cher.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

\- Tu nous as combattus à leurs côtés. On n'est pas dupes, les Trikru et les Skaikru se font la guerre depuis des années, mais les jeunes de votre génération ne savent même plus pourquoi. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas que vous fassiez deux ou trois coups ensemble. »

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle était abasourdie par l'intelligence dont faisait preuve le brun. Il fallait prendre énormément de recul pour arriver à une telle conclusion. Il avait tout juste, il ne lui aura fallut que l'espace de quelques secondes de bagarre pour comprendre le fil conducteur de l'histoire. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de l'artiste, Roan se leva et détacha ses liens.

« Donc tu seras ici jusqu'à ce qu'on obtienne ce qu'on veut.

\- Est-ce que…

Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais il s'arrêta.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des feuilles et des crayons ?

\- Je peux t'avoir ça. »

Clarke hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Elle allait lui faire croire qu'elle acceptait son sort et allait tranquillement attendre que les Trikru et les Skaikru défoncent les Azgeda pour la libérer. Parce qu'elle savait très bien que ni Lexa, ni aucun membre de son clan n'allait la laisser dans leurs mains. Mais surtout, elle n'allait pas rester là à rien faire. Elle réfléchissait déjà à un plan d'évasion.

* * *

Elle gribouilla le plan de sa « chambre » sur un premier morceau de papier. Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa feuille qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se tourna lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

« Clarke ?

Une Azgeda. Elle l'avait déjà vue. Elle avait attirée son attention lors d'une soirée dans l'Icebar, Clarke la trouvait mignonne mais affreusement égocentrique. Elle était petite, brune aux yeux bruns clairs. Elle se rappela de son nom.

\- Ontari ?

\- On n'est pas des inconnues alors, fit-elle, je suis là parce que tu dois aller prendre ta douche. On n'est pas des crades. »

Clarke se leva de sa chaise et suivit la brune. Elle se demandait où était Roan pour que ce soit une autre personne qui aille la voir. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était dans cette chambre et n'était pas encore sortie. Il ne faisait pas plus clair dans les couloirs. Elle observait absolument tout, profitant du fait qu'elle était derrière Ontari, la brune ne se doutait de rien. Elle nota l'emplacement de chaque lumière, fenêtre, porte et bouche d'aération. Elles montèrent un étage puis entrèrent dans ce qui pourrait être décrit comme une salle de bain. Clarke se demanda pour quelles occasions ils l'utilisaient, mais elle se rappela très vite qu'elle ne devait être qu'une de leur nombreux prisonniers. Clarke se tourna vers Ontari, une lueur de curiosité dans son regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'Azgeda.

« T'inquiète les douches sont personnelles, soupira la brune, je resterai à l'extérieur.

\- Ok… »

Ontari ouvrit une des cabines et effectivement, c'était une cabine de douche. Les portes étaient épaisses et la douche était propre et présentable. Clarke hocha la tête, elle n'avait absolument pas à se plaindre. Elle prit les serviettes que lui tendait Ontari et s'enferma dans la cabine, allumant l'eau chaude. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche bien brûlante. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, le jet d'eau brouillant frappant sa peau de plein fouet, elle entendit Ontari l'appeler.

« Oui ? fit Clarke.

\- Tu connais un certain… John Murphy ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils, bien sûr qu'elle connaissait 'un certain John Murphy' c'était l'un de ses amis les plus proches, comme un frère, le rigolo de la bande quand ils étaient étudiants et l'assassin voleur lorsqu'ils étaient Skaikru.

\- J'le connais oui, répondit Clarke, pourquoi ?

\- Il est en couple non ?

Clarke comprit qu'Ontari voulait que sa question soit affirmative, mais son brin de voix ne cacha en rien son interrogation. L'artiste n'était pas bête, elle avait clairement comprit, avec cette simple question, que l'Azgeda était intéressée par son ami. En voilà une chose intéressante.

\- Oublie c'que je viens de dire, reprit Ontari face au manque de réponse de Clarke.

\- Il n'est pas en couple, répondit Clarke en prenant soin d'y ajouter un petit rire, il aime bien tourner autour des filles c'est tout.

\- Tourner autour des filles comme Emori ?

\- Je sais pas comment un mec comme John Murphy peut t'intéresser.

Elle entendit la brune rire de l'autre côté de la porte. Clarke avait décidé d'y aller franco.

\- Qui t'as dit qu'il m'intéressait ?

\- Tout me dit qu'il t'intéresse, certaines choses me disent que tu l'intéresse. »

Clarke avait finit de se sécher et ouvrit la cabine de douche, tombant sur une Ontari visiblement déstabilisée. Le sourire machiavélique qui décorait le beau visage de l'artiste ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Assis sur le petit muret situé en face du gymnase Lexa et Murphy fumaient tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés dernièrement et avaient trouvé en leurs personnes respectives, des points communs et des différences qui justifiaient leur amitié naissante. Ce que la brune aimait chez le Skaikru, était sa franchise et sa sincérité. Il avait été le premier à suivre Clarke, avec Octavia, en ce qui concernait son idée de trêve ou de cessez-le-feu avec les Trikru. Ce que Murphy aimait chez Lexa était sa force et son courage ainsi que son humour qui frôlait beaucoup de trop souvent le sarcasme.

« Emori est une fille à problèmes, fit Lexa en soufflant la fumée.

\- J'aime les filles à problèmes, rigola Murphy, ça nous fait un point commun.

\- Parce que Clarke est une fille à problèmes ? répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- T'auras jamais finit avec elle.

Lexa sourit. Elle savait très bien que John avait raison sur ce point.

\- Une fois, reprit Murphy, on poursuivait un mec qui avait détourné un convoi qui nous amenait des équipements. Des chaussures tu vois, ce n'était pas le convoi du siècle. Clarke était folle de rage, elle m'a demandé de prendre un pick-up et de le poursuivre. Elle est montée sur le toit de la voiture et a sauté sur le pick-up alors qu'elle avait une chance sur vingt mille de l'atteindre !

Il marqua une pause, jetant sa cigarette maintenant terminée. Il se frotta le nez avec le dos de sa main et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

\- Cette idiote a brisé la vitre du conducteur et est entrée à l'intérieur comme une Totally Spies et l'a éjecté de la voiture. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie.

Lexa explosa de rire. C'était inconscient et dangereux, mais elle reconnaissait bien Clarke.

\- T'as quoi sur Emori ? reprit le brun.

\- On a fait un casse il y a deux ans. Tu ne devineras jamais quelle type d'objet on a volé, souffla-t-elle.

\- Hâte de savoir ! Mais attend Lex', Emori n'est pas une Trikru si ?

\- Non, elle n'a pas d'appartenance à un clan. Mais c'est une amie d'enfance, et même si ce n'est pas une Trikru, ça ne nous empêche pas de faire deux ou trois coups ensemble. On a braqué un magasin de jouet à Mandayona*.

Murphy explosa de rire, rire plutôt contagieux puisque Lexa le suivit de bon cœur. Pourtant, elle venait tout juste de commencer son histoire.

\- Mandayona, vous avez tapé jusque là bas ? pouffa-t-il.

\- Ouais j'te jure, d'après elle le système de sécurité est quasi inexistant ! Du coup on se rend là bas avec notre attirail de gang pour leur faire peur tu vois ! On débarque, avec des armes factices et les gens ont eu tellement peur qu'ils nous ont laissés prendre ce qu'on voulait ! Du coup on prend principalement des jeux qui valent cher, des consoles, des jeux de société, des robots et son se casse tranquille. Mais le problème c'est qu'il y a un jeu qui s'est ouvert, j'crois c'était des échecs électroniques, eh bah les pièces sont tombées unes à unes, ça a fait comme le petit poucet genre, les flics nous ont retrouvés en deux secondes !

\- Nannnn Lexa, j'te pensais plus pro' que ça, c'est une erreur de débutant ! Ils s'est passé quoi après ?

\- Bah on s'était rendues compte qu'un jeu était ouvert, du coup Emori se glisse à l'arrière pour jeter la boîte ! Le problème c'est qu'elle était entre un robot et un vélo pliable du coup elle soulève le robot, la boîte est bien sortie du camion, sauf que le robot est parti avec. Et à cause de son poids, beh ça a ouvert l'arrière du camion et la moitié des jouets sont tombés ! T'aurais du voir sa tête !

\- Ohhh meeerde ! »

Ils continuèrent à rire de bon cœur et Lexa jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était déjà 21 heures passées, Clarke était retenue prisonnière elle-ne-savait-où, son clan était en danger et elle avait cours demain et pourtant, elle était assise sur un muret à fumer et raconter sa vie à John Murphy. Elle soupira, ce genre de dur retour à la réalité ne lui plaisait guère pourtant, c'était nécessaire.

« John, reprit-elle.

\- Oulah, j'avais oublié que je m'appelais comme ça, pouffa-t-il.

\- Il faut qu'on essaie de trouver des Azgeda et leur soutirer des informations. Y'en a avec qui t'es proche ?

\- Hm pas spécialement. Ah si, peut-être la petite Ontari, mais qu'est ce qu'elle est collante.

\- Ontari ? Mais c'est génial ça ! Murphy, il faut que tu lui soutires des informations !

\- J'veux bien mais comment ? J'vais pas l'attacher à une chaise et…

Murphy se tourna vers Lexa, qui le regardait avec tout, sauf de l'innocence dans les yeux.

\- Jonathan Murphy.

\- Je vais pas coucher avec elle !

\- T'as envie de sauver ta peau et celle de Clarke et par conséquent la mienne, ou pas ?

\- Bon… C'est pas très respectueux pour Emori, réfléchit-il.

\- Ne couche pas avec alors. Juste, séduis là. Gagne sa confiance. T'es assez vicieux pour faire une chose pareille non ?

Murphy sourit.

\- Je suis plus que vicieux. Et toi tu vas te taper qui du coup ?

\- Personne, grimaça Lexa, juste qu'il y a une fille de mon groupe qui est une Azgeda, elle s'appelle Echo.

Murphy siffla entre ses dents.

\- Echo ? Déjà entendu parler d'elle.

\- Par quel intermédiaire ?

Murphy la regarda, les sourcils relevé, traduisant son inquiétude.

\- Elle s'était battue avec Octavia au début de l'année, au bar. O' avait finit aux urgences parce qu'Echo l'avait poussée contre une table et elle a eu un traumatisme crânien.

Lexa haussa les sourcils et sa bouche forma un « o » quasiment parfait. Elle avait déjà eu vent de la réputation de sa camarade de classe, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle avait envoyé Octavia, l'une des filles les plus solides du campus, à l'hôpital.

\- Le genre de fille dangereuse.

\- Très dangereuse. Faus attention à toi Lexa.

La brune descendit du muret.

\- C'est pas moi qui vais nous sauver Murphy. C'est toi. »

Puis elle se retourna et s'en alla, direction son bâtiment. Elle avait assez traîné pour aujourd'hui. Quant à John, il sortit une autre cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. Il ne voulait pas que tout repose sur ses épaules et pourtant, c'était le cas. Il ne voulait, en aucun cas, décevoir ni Clarke, ni son clan et encore moins Lexa.

* * *

 ***Mandayona est une ville voisine de Polis (elle porte le nom d'une ville espagnole comme vous avez dû le remarquer xD)**

 **Et voilà le chapitre est terminé ! Alors, comment est-ce que Lexa va-t-elle sauver Clarke ? Dans tous les cas, ça chauffe de plus en plus avec les Azgeda, on n'est pas au bout de nos surprises !**

 **Alors, je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai beaucoup avancé sur ma prochaine fanfiction Clexa, avec un environnement... inédit ! Je pense poster le premier chapitre la semaine prochaine, ce sera une fic assez longue mais j'étais tellement inspirée ! Je vous en dirai plus la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bisouu~**


	14. Le plan

**Oyoy ! Comment ça va ? Moi j'ai la forme ! On se retrouve comme prévu avec le chapitre 14 de Lines et un affrontement sans précédent se prépare ! (je vous ai prévenus !) Les guerres de clans reprennent de plus belle, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

.CHAPITRE XIV.

.Le plan.

* * *

« Et par où on entrerai ?

\- Par les égouts. »

Ils grimacèrent avant de se regarder. Lexa et Lincoln étaient en compagnie d'Indra et les autres. Ils étaient avec les Skaikru, dans l'un de leurs hangars situé dans la banlieue de la ville. Ils étaient en train d'organiser une mission de sauvetage pour Clarke et tout devait être préparé avec la minutie la plus complète. Ainsi, ils s'étaient réunis autour d'une table ronde, des ordinateurs, photos, plans et toutes autres armes de tous genres décoraient le meuble. Raven avait les yeux rivés sur l'un des ordinateurs et ne cessait de pianoter sur celui-ci, à la recherche de tous types d'informations concernant les Azgeda.

« Au fait, fit Bellamy, quelqu'un sait où est Murphy ?

Tous se regardèrent avec interrogation, remarquant l'absence du Skaikru.

\- Il est avec Ontari, soupira Lexa.

\- Ontari ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec elle ? répliqua Monty.

\- Il lui soutire des infos. Je vais pas vous donner sa méthode, lui répondit la brune.

\- On compte beaucoup sur lui alors, commenta Raven qui avait l'air enchantée.

\- Bon on va reprendre, fit Kane qui mit en évidence, l'un des plans de la ville posé sur la table. Il y a de fortes chances de Clarke soit retenue prisonnière dans l'IceTiger Tower. Raven a localisé son téléphone et les derniers signaux ont été envoyés depuis la tour.

\- Il va donc falloir y entrer et le seul moyen que vous avez trouvé c'est par… les égouts, résuma Lincoln.

\- On va pas toquer à la porte et gentiment leur demander de nous rendre Griffin, ironisa Octavia.

\- Ce sont plus des galeries souterraines que des égouts, répliqua Lexa, il y a une entrée qui se trouve à Brave Hills et qui donne sur le quartier des Azgedas.

Elle prit un marqueur rouge et traça le chemin de Brave Hills jusqu'à la limite du territoire Azgeda. Elle s'arrêta sur un bâtiment et l'entoura.

\- Vous savez tous de quel bâtiment il s'agit.

\- L'Icebar, répondit Monty.

\- Très juste. Les égouts de Brave Hills donnent accès à l'Icebar. Il y a un carrefour juste en dessous de celui-ci et l'un des chemins mène…

Elle reprit son chemin avec son marqueur rouge.

\- Directement à l'IceTiger Tower, finit-elle en entourant l'emplacement de la tour.

\- Le plus judicieux serait que certains d'entre vous se rendent à l'Icebar et pénètrent dans les égouts pour avoir accès à la tour, réfléchit Abby.

\- Il faudrait y déposer des armes au niveau du carrefour, qu'on récupèrera une fois entrés dans les sous-sols vu qu'on n'a pas le droit aux armes dans le bar, répliqua Indra.

\- Le problème c'est qu'on peut pas tous débarquer à l'Icebar et disparaître d'un seul coup, ce sera beaucoup trop suspect, commenta Lincoln.

\- On va se diviser en plusieurs unités, fit Lexa, la première ira à la tour directement par les galeries et sera donc équipée. Une deuxième se tiendra à l'extérieur, prête à entrer lorsque la première aura déverrouillé les accès. Une troisième unité se trouvera à l'Icebar, on mélangera Trikru et Skaikru, ce sera pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Azgedas. Elle servira d'unité de renforts si ça dégénère.

\- Ton plan tient la route, souffla Pike.

\- Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas où est Clarke exactement, la tour a plus d'une cinquantaine d'étages, dit Abby.

\- C'est là où Murphy entre en jeu. Il a deux jours pour savoir où exactement Clarke se situe dans le bâtiment et je sais qu'il y arrivera, lui répondit Lexa.

\- On va donc rassembler des équipements et commencer à se préparer. » termina Bellamy.

* * *

« Tu aimes le chaos ?

\- Je suis né du chaos. »

John Murphy s'était mis dans un beau pétrin. Il était assis à l'Icebar en compagnie d'Ontari et n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, sa mission. Il avait juste peur qu'Emori débarque et le crame en train de draguer l'Azgeda. C'était la seule chose dont il avait peur. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas perdre de vue ses objectifs, le premier étant de séduire la brune. Même si au fond, il savait que c'était déjà fait.

« John Murphy est un homme du chaos, ça ne m'étonnes pas, reprit la jeune femme en buvant une gorgée de sa vodka ice.

\- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, fit-il.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas dans ton lit John.

\- C'est dommage, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Même s'il ne pensait absolument pas ce qu'il disait. Il passa à la seconde étape. Il prit son portable et fit la moue. Il tenta de changer son humeur en passant du dragueur à l'homme inquiet ce qui n'échappa pas à Ontari.

\- Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

\- Rien c'est Clarke, elle a disparu. Toujours à se foutre dans les emmerdes, grogna-t-il.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il avait appelé Lexa et celle-ci l'avait rappelé, cela faisait partit de son plan.

\- Je reviens. » fit-il en s'éclipsant.

Il se rendit à l'extérieur de bar, se mettant sur le côté. Là où étaient situées les caisses. Il regarda si Ontari l'avait suivi et effectivement, la brune le suivait comme son ombre. Il se cacha derrière une caisse et fit mine de téléphoner.

« Merde il est où, fit la brune.

\- Bouh ! »

Murphy l'attrapa par derrière et la fit se tourner vers lui. Il l'a plaqua contre le mur et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Il remarqua très vite que la brune était bourrée jusqu'à la moelle et profita de cet instant pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. La brune, surprise par le geste soudain du Skaikru, enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et approfondit leur échange. Murphy les sépara quelques secondes.

« Tu sais je suis inquiet pour ma pote, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, tu saurais où est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- Bah à l'IceTiger, répondit Ontari comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Où exactement ?

\- Etage 45 non… 47 ? Je ne sais plus.

\- Tu sais quoi, on s'en fou. »

Il repartit à la charge, notant mentalement la précieuse information que venait de lui donner l'Azgeda.

* * *

Lexa, Octavia et Raven descendirent du pick-up des Skaikru et attrapèrent les énormes sacs qu'elles avaient mis dans le coffre. Raven sortit sa tablette et fixa la carte qui était affichée sur l'écran.

« Ok je note l'emplacement de l'entrée. » fit-elle.

Lexa leur fit signe de la suivre et elles arrivèrent devant un minuscule cabanon, caché par les poubelles et les carcasses de voitures. Elles étaient à la limite du territoire des Trikru, au nord, entre ville et banlieue. D'après Raven, elles étaient à 4km de l'Icebar, la distance qu'elles allaient donc parcourir sous les sols de Polis. Lexa et Octavia bougèrent les poubelles et les restes d'objets tantôt avec leurs bras et tantôt avec leurs pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'un semblant de porte apparut. Lexa l'analysa. Elle était fermée de l'extérieur avec un cadenas, mais elle pouvait aussi voir, à travers les trous, qu'elle était fermée de l'intérieur avec un verrou. Elle soupira, ce n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

« Quelqu'un est spécialiste dans le crochetage ? fit Lexa qui recula pour que les deux Skaikru puissent voir la porte de plus près.

\- Laisse-moi faire ! » s'exclama Octavia.

Elle avait tout prévu, elle sortit une épingle à nourrice et une aiguille de sa poche et s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau du cadenas. Elle fit pénétrer l'aiguille dans la serrure et l'épingle à nourrice fut rajoutée. Lexa et Raven la regardent faire, fascinées par la minutie et la précision dont faisait preuve la plus jeune. Un petit bruit se fit entendre et Octavia retira les aiguilles puis se tourna vers ses deux compères, un sourire étincelant au visage.

« Ouvert !

\- Pas encore, dit Raven en mentionnant le verrou qui était à l'intérieur.

\- A quelle heure c'est un problème ? » rigola Lexa qui poussa doucement les deux Skaikru pour se faire de la place.

Elle donna un coup de pied furieux et puissant sur la pauvre porte qui se tordit dans un bruit sourd. Lexa attrapa la poignée et força vers elle. La porte avait littéralement été décrochée.

« Après vous. » fit Lexa.

Octavia applaudit la brune puis se désigna pour entrer en premier. Raven la suivit, et Lexa compléta la petite file en prenant bien soin de remettre la porte pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elles descendirent des escaliers pas franchement enviables. Ils étaient faits de béton armés, elles ne pouvaient pas glisser. Mais les murs étaient humides et une substance dont personne ne pouvait deviner le contenu dégoulinait sur ceux-ci, laissant une odeur nauséabonde.

« Galeries où égouts ? fit Raven en se bouchant le nez.

\- Les deux. » soupira Lexa qui alluma une lampe torche.

Une fois en bas, elles se trouvèrent dans une petite pièce non éclairée. Les lumières ne marchaient plus. Le sol, les murs et le plafond étaient en pierre, et le résultat de tout cela était un froid polaire. Il devait faire dans les 0° en plein hiver, dans les galeries souterraines de la ville. Deux chemins s'offraient aux trois jeunes femmes. Lexa savait lequel il fallait prendre. Elle attendit que Raven pose une lumière fonctionnelle ainsi qu'un récepteur pour le réseau et suivit Lexa. Au fur et à mesure, elles posaient des balises : il s'agissait de petits spots rouges équipés d'un récepteur qui les faisaient s'allumer lorsque l'émetteur était proche.

« On donnera l'émetteur à l'unité une. Les spots s'allumeront lorsqu'ils passeront devant, comme ça ils sauront qu'ils sont sur la bonne voie. » expliqua Raven.

Octavia et Lexa hochèrent la tête et continuèrent leur exploration. Après une trentaine de minutes à tournoyer dans les galeries, elles atterrirent enfin au niveau d'un immense carrefour. L'eau, ou substance douteuse comme vous voulez, coulait à flot dans des canaux qui partaient et venaient dans et de tous les sens. Heureusement, les trois jeunes femmes n'avaient pas les pieds dans l'eau, elles étaient en surélévation. Malgré la pénombre, plusieurs chemins étaient discernables.

« Alors, là d'où on vient c'est Brave Hills. A droite, ça mène chez vous, au stade d'Arkadia. Tout droit, ça va à l'île, là où il y a les Floukru. Tout droit un peu à gauche, c'est là où on va, à l'IceTiger. Et tout à gauche, ça vient de l'Icebar. Suivez-moi. »

Elles suivirent Lexa en prenant bien soin de ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Elles posèrent les dernières balises et Raven jeta un œil sur sa tablette. Elle nota l'emplacement de chaque balise et empreintes réseaux qu'elle avait mise.

« Il faut aller vérifier si l'entrée de l'Icebar n'est pas condamnée non ? fit Octavia.

\- Bonne idée ! » répondit Lexa.

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers l'Icebar, toujours dans les sous-sols. Il y avait une échelle qui donnait sûrement à une plaque d'égouts située au niveau du bar. Octavia monta l'échelle et analysa le dessous de la plaque. Elle semblait intacte.

« Il faut tout de même les outils nécessaires pour ouvrir une plaque d'égouts, fit Raven, on leur donnera avant qu'ils n'aillent au bar. »

Elles acquiescèrent et rebroussèrent chemin, leur première mission ayant été réalisée avec succès.

* * *

« On va donc commencer à bâtir les unités, fit Raven en dessinant un tableau sur la plaque de verre située en face du groupe de Trikru et de Skaikru.

\- La première unité sera constituée de nos membres les plus rapides et les plus compétents, continua Lexa, il nous faudrait quatre personnes en plus d'Octavia et moi.

\- On va envoyer Bellamy et Finn, répliqua fermement Marcus.

\- D'accord, je vais donc pouvoir compter sur Lincoln et Anya.

\- L'unité une pénètrera dans l'IceTiger Tower par le biais des réseaux souterrains de la ville. On a placé des balises pour ne pas se perdre, parce que même si Lexa connait bien le réseau, sans moi, on y serait encore, rigola Raven.

\- L'unité deux devra être constituée de nos meilleurs snipers, reprit Lexa.

\- Raven et Monty, pour sûr, fit Marcus.

\- Gaïa et Gus', répliqua la sportive.

\- Unité trois, de personnes réactives ayant le sens de l'improvisation, fit Raven.

\- Unité trois, Jasper, Harper, Murphy, répondit Kane.

\- Niylah et Indra, compléta Lexa.

\- Et vous les adultes Skaikru vous restez là dans votre coin à nous regarder nous battre pour récupérer Clarke ? C'est pas ta fille ? s'énerva Gaïa en fixant Abby.

Les Trikru se regardèrent entre eux. Gaïa avait raison, c'était comme si les dirigeants Skaikru ne bougeraient en aucun cas leurs fesses pour sauver Clarke et se contentaient seulement d'envoyer leurs plus valeureux soldats au combat. Lexa soupira, elle était aussi dirigeante de son clan, l'emblème de Heda qui figurait entre ses sourcils en étaient la preuve et pourtant, elle avait été la première à se désigner pour se rendre au front. Aucun Trikru, ni même Skaikru n'osa contredire Gaïa, qui avait cru pendant quelques secondes qu'elle avait dit une bêtise. Alors que c'était tout le contraire.

\- On doit s'assurer que tout vas bien, tenta d'expliquer Marcus.

\- J'refuse, le coupa Anya, l'un d'entre vous doit se trouver dans chaque unité.

\- Je suis d'accord, fit Raven qui haussa les épaules lorsqu'Abby la fusilla du regard.

\- Bon eh bien… Je veux bien être en première ligne, répliqua Pike qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

\- Sniper, s'exclama Marcus qui leva presque la main avant de s'exprimer ce qui n'échappa pas à Lexa.

\- Vu que je suis médecin, j'agirai au sein de la troisième unité, soupira Abby.

\- Ok, vous voyez c'est pas si compliqué. Plus on est, plus on a de chances de ramener Clarke, expliqua Lexa qui nota leurs noms dans le tableau.

\- Au fait il en maque un non ? Monsieur Jaha il est où ? remarqua Lincoln.

\- Jaha est parti, soupira Marcus, on ne sait même pas où il est. Ne le comptez même pas dans la mission, cet homme ne mérite même pas sa place parmi les dirigeants. »

* * *

Lexa poussa la porte de son appartement et la ferma une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur. Elle souffla tout l'air qu'elle avait accumulé dans ses poumons et jeta de manière nonchalante, son sac dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s'affala sur son lit et fixa son plafond pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Secondes qui se changèrent en minutes. Elle réfléchissait. C'était demain qu'ils allaient lancer la mission de sauvetage de Clarke. Elle leva l'une de ses mains et la mit dans son champ de vision. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle en avait réalisé, des missions planifiées, toutes aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres. Mais celle-ci était particulière. S'ils échouaient, ils allaient devoir faire face à la mort. Les Azgeda n'avaient aucune pitié, la preuve, ils n'avaient pas hésité à crucifier leur ancien commandant pour quelques armes détournées. Mais là, c'était autre chose. Atohl avait été tué dans l'une de leurs attaques, et maintenant, ils avaient capturés Clarke. Ils n'avaient encore rien demandé contre la blonde, ils s'attendaient donc à ce que les Skaikru viennent chercher leur petite princesse. Mais s'attendaient-ils à voir débarquer les Trikru pour prêter main forte à leurs ennemis de toujours ? Lexa n'en avait aucune idée. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Clarke, et c'était comme si une éternité s'était écoulée. La blonde lui manquait terriblement. Elle se sentit coupable de son enlèvement, si son clan n'avait pas mis le feu au gymnase, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Elle chercha les points positifs à l'histoire et fut tout de même surprise d'en trouver quelques-uns. Si le gymnase n'avait pas été mis à feu, elle n'aurait jamais sauvé Clarke et par conséquent, elle n'aurait jamais eu la chance de l'embrasser. Même si Clarke l'avait rejetée la première fois, elle avait fait tout le contraire la seconde fois. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle se remémora leur petit moment vide d'innocence chez Clarke il y a quelques semaines. Elle se demanda ce qu'elles étaient à présent. Pour le savoir, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle libère la Skaikru et qu'elles mettent les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle fit comme si elle n'était pas au bord de la crise cardiaque et continua ses esquisses. Elle finit par lever la tête et se retourna.

« Ton repas du soir.

C'était Ontari. La brune posa son plateau sur la table de chevet et s'avança vers elle, jetant un coup d'œil à ses dessins. Mais Clarke posa sa main dessus.

\- Je… n'aime pas montrer ce que je fais. C'est… assez personnel.

Ontari leva les yeux au ciel, abandonnant sans même s'être battue et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, résignée à ne pas partir tout de suite.

\- Tes amis sont sûrement à ta recherche, répliqua la brune en jouant avec ses cheveux.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Ils viendront me chercher c'est sûr.

Clarke se tourna vers Ontari. Elle devait aborder _ce_ sujet avec elle.

\- Ça avance ? reprit la blonde un peu gênée par son manque de tact.

\- De ?

\- Avec Murphy ?

La brune ricana assez diaboliquement, ce qui finit lentement sourire Clarke. Elle ne savait pas si cela était bon ou pas et elle allait le savoir.

\- Je l'ai dans la poche, dit-elle assez fièrement.

\- T'as réussi à séduire John Murphy ? s'étonna faussement Clarke.

\- Personne ne me résiste. Mais dis-moi princesse, t'es en couple toi ?

Clarke se leva de sa chaise et alla s'affaler sur le fauteuil libre, soupirant bruyamment.

\- C'est compliqué. » fit-elle en prenant son plateau repas.

* * *

 **Oulalahhh ça chauffe entre Murphy et Ontari mais je sens que quelqu'un va être déçu au final. Bon, comment Clarke va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Comment Lexa et les autres vont-ils réussir à la sauver des griffes des Azgeda ? Dans tous les cas, il y aura du sang dans les prochains chapitres, et beaucoup, beauuuucoup d'action ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Clarke et Lexa vont se retrouver très bientôt. A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant qui s'intitule " _Attention danger_ " ! **

**Une dernière chose ! J'ai enfin publié le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic sur Clexa, c'est un tout autre délire, je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**


	15. Attention danger

**Bonjouuur~ Comment ça va ? Moi je pète la forme et comme prévu, voici le chapitre 15 de Lines en temps et en heure ! Ce chapitre est un peu particulier, nos gangsters préférés démarrent la mission de sauvetage de Clarke. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

.CHAPITRE XV.

.Attention danger.

* * *

« Bon, vous êtes prêts ? »

John Murphy regarda chacun de ses camarades dans le blanc des yeux et fut agréablement surpris de n'y trouver aucune hésitation mais uniquement de la détermination. Jasper, Harper, Niylah, Indra et Abby étaient tous prêts à attirer l'attention des Azgeda pendant que l'équipe de Lexa pénétrait dans leur tour. Murphy hocha la tête et synchronisa son micro avec Lexa et Raven qui étaient déjà positionnées. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui indiquait qu'il était vingt heures tout pile. Il poussa la porte de l'Icebar et poussa un cri de satisfaction avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment suivit de Jasper, Harper et Abby. Les Trikru devaient entrer quelques minutes après, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

* * *

Elle chargea son fusil de précision et régla la lunette pour avoir une vue parfaite sur plusieurs étages de la tour. D'après Murphy, Clarke était retenue prisonnière entre les étages 45 et 50. Une petite marge, au vu des 60 étages de l'IceTiger Tower. Elle tourna la tête et regarda ses partenaires qui semblaient être prêts. Gustus était parti sécuriser la zone, Monty régla la fonction thermovision de son arme, Marcus stabilisait la sienne, seule Gaïa manquait à l'appel. C'était tout à fait normal, la brune jouera un rôle crucial plus tard dans la mission. Ils étaient au 53ième étage, dans l'immeuble situé juste en face de celui de l'IceTiger Tower, le siège d'une immense entreprise de commerce sur internet. Ils étaient dans le bureau du frère d'Emori, qui leur avait gentiment donné accès au bâtiment et à son lieu de travail en échange d'une jolie somme, pour que Raven et les autres puissent avoir la meilleure des vues sur le quartier général des Azgedas. Ainsi, ils étaient 'confortablement' positionnés, attendant le feu vert de Heda.

« Lexa, tu me reçois ? C'est Raven. Terminé. »

* * *

« Lexa, j'te reçois cinq sur cinq, terminé.

\- Ta position ?

\- Brave Hills, on entre. »

Lexa ajusta son oreillette et prit sa mitrailleuse à pleine mains. Lincoln ouvrit l'entrée des galeries souterraines que la brune et Octavia avaient légalement débloqué il y avait quelques jours. Avant d'y entrer, Lexa voulut s'assurer que tout le monde était prêt. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler, tous hochèrent la tête, les sourcils froncés, l'air sérieux. Et Lexa ne put être plus rassurée à ce moment là. Ils étaient tous prêts. Ils entrèrent dans les souterrains de la ville.

* * *

On toqua à sa porte. Elle grogna un « oui », plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent et la porte ne fut toujours pas ouverte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa chaise qui n'était plus une chaise. En effet, elle l'avait littéralement brisée pour récupérer les pieds et en faire des armes. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Elle leva sa main et frappa avec le morceau de bois pointu, son visiteur qui n'était autre que Roan. Le brun posa un genou au sol en grognant de douleur. C'était le moment. Après ça, elle se mit à courir dans le couloir qui s'offrait à elle. Elle croisa plusieurs personnes qui la regardaient avec interrogation et elle pria au plus profond de son être qu'ils n'allaient pas comprendre qu'elle était une prisonnière qui s'échappait. Elle trouva des escaliers et les descendit à toute vitesse mais fut bloquée par la montée de deux grands hommes imposants. Elle sortit, elle devait avoir descendu seulement cinq étages. Elle entra dans une pièce au hasard et s'y enferma. C'était un bureau, il était vide. Elle soupira et alla fouiller dans les tiroirs et placards, à la recherche d'une arme plus efficace qu'un pied de chaise cassé. Un énorme bruit venant de la porte la fit sursauter. Il l'avait déjà retrouvée. Elle paniqua et ne put même pas ouvrir le prochain tiroir, Roan avait déjà défoncé la porte et un sourire tout sauf rassurant était plaqué sur son visage. Elle recula mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il lui avait mis un sac sur la tête et avait bloqué ses mains.

« Il est temps que j'te la présente. » fit-il en poussant Clarke hors de sa chambre.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche et un passage dans l'ascenseur, le bruit de leurs pas qui faisait écho permit à Clarke de comprendre qu'ils entraient dans une pièce bien plus grande que les autres. Elle déglutit difficilement, apeurée par la probable suite des événements et le sac qui lui gâchait la vue fut enlevé. Elle manqua de faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle comprit où elle était.

Elle était dans la salle de la « reine des glaces », elle ne connaissait même pas son nom et ne l'avait encore jamais vue. Mais d'après les rumeurs, la chef des Azgeda était la plus intimidante de tous, une véritable folle sanguinaire et sans pitié. Elle chercha Roan du regard, celui-ci était encore à côté d'elle. Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Elle était, comme elle se l'était imaginée, immense, faisant plus d'une centaine de mètres carrés, avec des bureaux disposés sur les côtés. Il y avait des canapés et des tables basses, les couleurs dominantes étaient le noir et le bleu. Sur le côté droit, plusieurs immenses baies vitrées donnaient sur la ville qui était plongée dans cette nuit d'hiver mais qui ne perdait pas de sa lumière. En face, on pouvait voir un bâtiment qui semblait plus grand que l'IceTiger. Quelqu'un se tenait devant les baies vitrées, elle plissa les yeux pour deviner de qui il s'agissait mais le manque de lumière l'en empêchait. Cependant, cette personne se retourna et s'avança vers Clarke. La blonde haussa les sourcils, elle était plutôt bien entourée. _Echo._

* * *

Ils trottinaient depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, suivant Lexa qui suivait le chemin qu'indiquaient les balises qu'avait posé Raven. Ils arrivèrent plus vite que prévu au niveau du carrefour souterrain.

« Lexa ici Raven !

Lexa s'arrêta, surprise par le ton paniqué de la brune.

\- Raven, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On a Clarke en visuel ! Je me connecte avec les autres.

Ainsi, Bellamy, Anya, Lincoln, Octavia, Finn et Pike pouvaient entendre ce que disait la brune.

\- Dis-nous tout ! fit Lexa.

\- Elle est au 55ième. Il s'agit de la salle du trône. Elle est agenouillée… heu je ne vois pas très bien… il y a un grand homme brun et barbu à côté d'elle. Et une autre femme qui s'avance vers elle, mais ce n'est pas la chef. Oh merde Lexa ! Je crois que la reine arrive !

\- Raven calme toi ok ? La reine est une femme très imposante, elle a les cheveux bruns et courts et des yeux extrêmement clairs. Elle porte souvent de la fourrure.

\- La personne qui est entrée dans la salle correspond bien à ta description.

\- Garde Clarke en visuel le plus longtemps possible, on se dépêche. »

* * *

Indra poussa la porte de l'Icebar et alla directement au niveau du bar.

« Vodka Ice s'il vous plaît. » fit la Trikru avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret à côté d'un grand brun, qui n'était autre que John Murphy.

Celui-ci lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se tourner les l'entrée. Niylah entra et alla s'asseoir avec un groupe de jeunes qu'elle connaissait de la fac. Indra fut servie et il reporta son attention vers elle.

« Ces Skaikru, toujours en train de traîner, grommela Indra au barman.

\- Ce sont eux qui m'attirent le plus de galère, lui confessa celui-ci, plus particulièrement ce jeune homme.

\- C'est un serpent.

Murphy se tourna entièrement vers Indra, les sourcils relevés. Toujours sur son tabouret, après avoir bu une longue gorgée de son Jäger, il prit la parole,

\- Si t'as un problème tu le dis en face, sale Trikru.

\- Pardon ? répliqua Indra qui s'apprêta à se lever de sa chaise.

\- T'as bien entendu c'que j'ai dit, autant que j'ai bien entendu c'que t'as dit. »

Indra se leva de son tabouret et Murphy fit de même.

* * *

« Clarke Griffin, en voilà un beau cadeau. Bien joué fils. »

Nia, la chef des Azgeda, venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, entrant par où Clarke et Roan étaient entrés. Elle marcha lentement, dépassant les deux étudiants et alla jusqu'à son trône. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, un frisson bouscula le corps de Clarke qui serra les dents pour ne pas trembler. Cette femme avait absorbé toute l'attention sur elle, rien qu'avec sa présence. Elle comprit que Roan était donc le prince Azgeda, le second et qu'il l'offrait à sa mère. Mais en échange de quoi ?

« Je t'ai ramené une Skaikru et pas n'importe laquelle. Lève mon bannissement.

\- D'accord d'accord, fit la reine en s'asseyant sur son trône.

Nia était tellement imposante que Clarke n'avait même pas vu qu'Ontari la suivait comme son ombre. Des hommes et des femmes étaient assis sur les canapés, d'autres étaient aux bureaux et tous s'étaient levés quand la chef était entrée.

\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'elle comprenne tout, commenta Echo qui se mit à côté de Roan.

\- Oh pardonne-moi mon impolitesse Skaikru, reprit la reine, je suis Nia chef des Azgeda. Voici Roan mon fils, Ontari ma filleul et Echo, la plus puissante de mes soldats. Si tu es importante à nos yeux, c'est parce que tu es la descendante directe des fondateurs de ton clan.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. La descendante directe des fondateurs de son clan ? Elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle savait que son père, son grand-père et son arrière-grand père avaient joué un rôle important au sein des Skaikru. Cependant, jamais elle n'aurait imaginée qu'elle descendait des créateurs du clan du ciel. Jamais. C'était sûrement l'une des choses qui avaient disparue et était oubliée avec le temps, comme les origines de leur conflit avec les Trikru. Elle ne trouva même pas de quoi répondre à Nia, s'il y avait quelque chose à en dire.

\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, dit Nia. Ta mort contre notre clémence avec les Trikru.

\- Tuez-moi sur-le-champ alors, répondit Clarke au tac au tac.

La reine ria à gorge déployée, faisant même trembler Echo qui semblait indomptable. Roan baissa les yeux et regarda Clarke du coin de l'œil. La blonde arqua un sourcil, impatiente de savoir pourquoi est-ce que la reine réagissait de la sorte. Celle-ci se leva de son trône et marcha tranquillement dans sa direction. Si Clarke avait eu la possibilité de reculer, elle aurait carrément fait un 180 et courut de toutes ses forces. Mais elle était immobile, tenue fermement par Roan qu'elle entendit déglutir.

\- Alors comme ça, on n'en a rien à foutre du sort des Trikru hein ? hurla presque Nia.

Lorsqu'elle fut au niveau de Clarke, elle posa un genou à terre pour être à son niveau. Elle approcha son visage du sien et Clarke du prendre sur elle pour ne pas laisser paraître les violents tremblements qui prenaient son corps au dépourvut.

\- T'en a donc rien à foutre de ce qui pourrait arriver à… Lexa ? »

Clarke avait plongé ses yeux océans dans les orbes gris polaires de la dame qui lui faisait face. Son corps tout entier s'était pétrifié, elle l'avait touché, non, poignardée au niveau de sa faiblesse la plus secrète. Les pendules furent remit à zéro pour Clarke, qui pensait qu'ils pouvaient gagner face aux Azgeda. Mais la reine n'était pas seulement au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre Trikru et Skaikru. Elle était au courant pour Lexa et elle.

* * *

Lexa et les autres étaient enfin arrivés à sortir des galeries souterraines. Ils avaient dû faire sauter le dernier rempart qui allait leur mener aux sous-sols de l'IceTiger Tower, mais au vu de la profondeur, le bruit de la détonation avait du passer inaperçu. Ils avaient tous mis leurs masques, bandanas, cagoules et tous types d'objets permettant de cacher leur identité sur leur visage. Ils étaient tous vêtus d'une combinaison noire qui couvrait leur corps tout entier, effaçant alors toute trace d'appartenance à leur clan. Ils chargèrent leurs armes et montèrent chacun à leur tour, l'échelle qui allait leur faire sortir.

« Raven ici Lexa, notre position ?

\- Lexa ici Raven, vous êtes au -3, à ce niveau de la tour il n'y a pas d'ascenseur. Il va falloir vous rendre au rez-de-chaussée et prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au 46ième parce que plus haut, vous éveillerez les soupçons. D'après Murphy, il y a un ascenseur en panne, vous allez l'utiliser.

\- Utiliser un ascenseur en panne ?! s'exclama Finn.

\- T'es un homme Collins, tu vas te servir de tes bras. » rigola Raven.

Ainsi, ils analysèrent leur position. Ils étaient dans un local, sûrement celui des équipements de base comme les chaussures, les vêtements ou encore des pièces détachées de voiture. Ils étaient beaucoup trop prudents pour mettre leurs armes dans un local où se situait une bouche d'égout. Ils sortirent de la pièce et atterrirent dans un immense couloir. Ils suivirent les instructions de Raven pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Sur leur route, ils ne croisèrent personne, hormis un agent de nettoyage qui lavait tranquillement le sol de ce qui semblait être le local de nettoyage.

« Lexa ici Raven, à ta droite il y a une bouche d'aération qui mène à l'étage du dessus, à deux salles des cages d'ascenseurs. »

Lexa leva la tête et trouva la bouche d'aération. Avec l'aide de Lincoln, elle ouvrit la grille de celle-ci et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils rampèrent jusqu'à la sortie et comme l'avait indiqué Raven, ils atterrirent dans les toilettes publiques de la tour. Lexa dut attendre qu'un homme ait finit de faire ses besoins pour pousser la grille avec un simple coup de bras et descendre jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Bellamy alla vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne à la sortie des toilettes.

« RAS, on y va ! »

Lexa repassa en tête de file et comme l'avait indiqué Raven, les entrées des quatre ascenseurs de la tour étaient là. La première était condamnée, ils comprirent alors ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Lincoln et Bellamy poussèrent la porte de part et d'autre pour l'ouvrir avec la force de leurs bras, Octavia alla vérifier si personne ne s'approchait et une fois la porte complètement ouverte, Lexa sauta et atterrit sur le toit de l'ascenseur qui était resté au rez-de-chaussée. Elle fit signe aux autres de la suivre et ils sautèrent à leur tour, Lincoln en dernier.

« On voit rien, se plaignit Pike.

\- La poussière, tout ce qu'on aime, grommela Finn.

\- On arrête de râler les princesses, faut rester concentrés. » fit Lexa qui les invita à sortir leur lampes frontales.

Un semblant de luminosité fut trouvé et ils cherchèrent de quoi faire monter un ascenseur en panne. Octavia pointa du doigt, une manivelle se trouvant juste à côté de la cache d'ascenseur. Elle était énorme, plusieurs personnes allaient devoir se hâter à la tâche.

\- Nos deux princesses vont s'en charger ? demanda Lexa.

\- On n'a pas le temps ! » répondit Finn qui se glissa jusqu'à la manivelle, accompagné de Pike. Ils prirent les poignées à pleines mains et commencèrent à tourner le mécanisme qui s'enclencha, faisant monter l'ascenseur.

« Raven ici Lexa, on monte.

\- Bien reçu. »

* * *

Indra posa son verre tellement violemment sur le bar que quelques gouttes de sa vodka jaillirent de celui-ci et le barman eut un mouvement de recul. Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se posèrent à tour de rôle sur Indra et sur Murphy qui se jetaient littéralement du feu par le regard. John se leva de son tabouret à son tour mais Jasper apparut derrière lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l'invitant à reposer ses fesses.

« Oulah t'as un peu trop bu mon pote, rigola Jasper qui s'assit entre Indra et Murphy.

\- J'ai même pas entamé mon Jäger !

Jasper prit le verre entre ses doigts et le secoua sous les yeux du brun.

\- Il est vide ton verre !

\- Vous devriez surveiller votre ami avant qu'il ne fasse de bêtise, grogna Indra après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Excusez-moi, mais il faut aussi éviter de le chercher, fit Jasper qui tentait de se rendre confiant.

\- Donc c'est ma faute ? » dit Indra en penchant sa tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

Le barman posa ses mains sur son bar. Il fallait qu'il intervienne avant que ça ne dégénère.

* * *

Lexa, Anya, Lincoln et Octavia avaient monté plus d'une vingtaine d'étages et Lexa commençait à s'impatienter. Sa jambe tremblait nerveusement et elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'heure. Il était déjà 20h53.

« Raven, tu l'as toujours en visuel ? fit-elle.

\- Oui, elle semble discuter avec la reine qui est assise sur son trône. Ils lui donnent à manger.

\- Ils vont l'empoisonner ces connards.

\- À mon avis ils l'a gardent précieusement en échange de quelque chose. »

Lexa soupira. Son frère posa sa main sur son épaule et elle se tourna doucement vers lui.

« Lexa, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

La brune se tourna entièrement, faisant face à son grand frère. Celui-ci regardait le sol, se grattant l'arrière de la tête ce qui la fit sourire sous son fameux cache-col. Elle savait qu'il allait lui poser _cette_ question et elle était prête à y répondre.

\- Vas-y.

\- Tu fais plus d'effort que n'importe qui d'entre nous pour la sauver, la preuve, tu demandes sa position toutes les cinq minutes à Raven. Clarke… qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi ?

Lexa inspira un grand coup, jetant un bref regard aux autres qui la regardaient, un bref sourire en coin arborant leurs visages masqués. Elle se gratta l'arrière de sa tête à son tour, tel frère telle sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Lincoln leva la tête, visiblement étonné par la réponse de sa frangine. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise la femme de sa vie, parce qu'il comparait la relation qu'elle avait avec Clarke avec la relation qu'il entretenait avec Octavia. Hors, tout était différent chez Lexa, il comprit que ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'avec Octavia.

\- Je l'apprécie beaucoup, reprit Lexa, elle est spéciale. Elle veut la paix avant tout et c'est ce que j'admire le plus chez elle. »

Les autres hochèrent discrètement la tête, confirmant les dires de Lexa. Lincoln sourit sous son bandana.

Soudain, l'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement. Lexa leur ordonna de se tenir aux câbles et tenta d'établir une connexion avec Raven.

« Raven, Raven ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Finn et Pike se sont fait repérer ! »

Ils entendirent des bruits venant de la porte d'ascenseur devant laquelle ils se tenaient. Ils étaient découverts. Tout allait se jouer à partir de maintenant.

* * *

 **Wooowww ça commence à être sérieux là ! Vous en pensez quoi de Nia et des autres Azgeda ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer lorsque Lexa et les autres se retrouveront face à eux ? Vous aurez toutes les réponses la semaine prochaine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré l'absence de Clexa mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elles reviendront en force !**


	16. De feu et de glace

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous, et hop, le chapitre 16 est là ! La mission de sauvetage de Clarke continue et vous aurez le droit à un énorme parallèle avec la série, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus :D On aura aussi le droit à quelques révélations sur Clarke ! Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

.CHAPITRE XVI.

.De feu et de glace.

* * *

L'ascenseur se remit à monter, mais plus lentement.

« Raven, dit à Finn et Pike qu'ils doivent se protéger ! On va sortir de là ! répliqua Lexa.

\- Ok ! »

Lincoln et Bellamy se regardèrent un court instant avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'ascenseur. Ils l'ouvrirent avec difficulté et tombèrent nez à nez avec un Azgeda. Lexa et Anya braquèrent leurs armes sur lui, mais il sortit un revolver de sa poche arrière au même moment.

Boum.

Echo.

Nia leva subitement la tête. Clarke leva aussi la sienne et son visage s'illumina immédiatement. Ils étaient là, quelque part dans la tour et allaient venir la chercher. Elle avait perdu tout espoir depuis sa tentative de fuite complètement ratée. Nia ordonna à Ontari et Echo d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, ainsi qu'à d'autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tous s'exécutèrent rapidement, et quittèrent la salle. Nia planta son regard glacial dans les orbes océans de Clarke qui fronça les sourcils. Elle avait retrouvé sa confiance et n'hésitera pas à tenir tête à la reine des glaces.

Anya recula et posa un genou au sol en poussant un hurlement. Lexa se tourna vers elle mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier son nom qu'Octavia appuya sur la gâchette, tuant l'homme d'une balle directe dans la tête. Il tomba raide.

« C'est rien Lexa, grogna Anya, oublie-pas qu'on a des pare-balles.

\- Putain de merde, faut se dépêcher ! » hurla Bellamy.

Il fixait sa sœur, horrifié par sa brutalité, mais Lexa ne put que saluer son geste. Octavia avait fait preuve de sang-froid et de rapidité, elle les avait sauvés. Lexa se mit à réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes, sous les regards de ses camarades qui n'attendaient que ses ordres.

« On sort de là et on monte les derniers étages par les escaliers ! » finit-elle par prononcer clairement et autoritairement.

Lexa sortit la première, suivit de près par Octavia et Anya. Bellamy fit de même, lâchant la porte d'ascenseur et Lincoln se glissa rapidement dans la fente qui se ferma derrière lui.

« Raven, les escaliers ! » hurla Lexa à son oreillette.

Ils étaient dans un couloir plutôt étroit, mais heureusement les lumières leurs indiquaient la présence de plusieurs portes. Au bout de plusieurs secondes sans réponse de la part de Raven, le cœur de Lexa s'accéléra.

« Raven, les escaliers s'il te plaît ! »

Toujours pas de réponse. Lexa poussa un grognement avant de se remettre à marcher. Bellamy se mit devant elle, il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait faire et il allait l'en empêcher. Mais il ne fallut qu'un coup de bras bien positionné de la part de la brune pour le faire sortir de son chemin. Lexa se mit en face d'une porte et la fit voler avec un simple coup de pied. Elle pénétra dans la salle qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, ce n'était qu'un bureau parmi tant d'autres et un homme était caché derrière son écran d'ordinateur. Il leva brièvement les yeux une première fois. La seconde fois qu'il les leva, c'était parce que la Trikru l'avait attrapé par le col et le tenait fermement.

« Ils sont où ces putain d'escaliers ?! »

L'homme ne se débattait pas. Au contraire, un sourire machiavélique naquit sur son visage barbu et il frappa la brune au ventre. Elle grogna et le lâcha.

« Lexa des Trikru, quelle surprise ! » hurla-t-il en s'emparant de sa chaise de bureau.

Lincoln et les autres braquèrent leurs armes sur l'homme mais Lexa leva sa main gauche, leur ordonnant de ne pas tirer. Lexa s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas remis son masque ce qui expliquait pourquoi l'homme l'avait reconnu. Elle pivota et se mit en position de défense. L'homme jeta sa chaise de bureau et Lexa l'évita sans difficulté, mais l'objet heurta la baie vitrée, la brisant. La chaise termina son périple en s'écrasant sur le sol, le bruit de sa chute ne se fit même pas entendre tellement ils étaient hauts. Des éclats de verre touchèrent la brune, l'un d'entre eux lui ouvrit le front au-dessus de l'œil droit. Elle grimaça de douleur mais fit passer celle-ci au second plan. Lexa tenta de frapper l'homme avec ses poings mais il évita tous ses assauts, de même pour la boxeuse. Elle avait une idée en tête. Une fois qu'il fut positionné là où elle le voulait elle feignit un coup de poing et lança son pied sur son torse à la place. L'homme hurla, reculant de plusieurs pas et Lexa braqua son arme sur son front.

« Les escaliers, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

\- Prenez la dernière porte à gauche… ils seront juste après… y a un panneau qui indique que… »

Lexa donna un second coup de pied et tomba en arrière, dans le trou qu'avait formé la chaise qu'il avait jeté quelques secondes plus tôt. Contrairement au pauvre objet, le bruit de sa chute se fit entendre. Lexa se tourna vers ses camarades, essoufflée et remit son masque correctement sur son visage.

« On va trouver ces putains d'escaliers. » fit Anya en sortant de la salle.

Ils suivirent le chemin que leur avait indiqué l'homme avant de finir écrasé au sol. Lorsqu'ils ouvrèrent la dernière porte à gauche, un « sa mère » s'échappa de la bouche d'Octavia. Ils se trouvaient dans une énorme salle avec des bureaux et la moitié étaient occupés. Ils se jetèrent tous sous le premier bureau non occupé, paniqués. Ils avaient été repérés à la seconde où ils étaient entrés dans la pièce.

« On est attaqués ! hurla une voix.

\- Sortez les armes ! »

Plusieurs coups de feu se firent entendre. Anya fit basculer le bureau de façon à ce qu'il les protège des assauts de balles qu'ils allaient se prendre. Lexa sortit sa tête et tira sur plusieurs personnes. Certaines tombèrent au sol, d'autres continuaient à tirer dans leur direction.

« Lexa ! La porte est là-bas regarde ! » hurla Bellamy en pointant l'autre bout de la pièce du doigt.

Lexa écarquilla les yeux. Ils allaient devoir se jeter dans l'enfer pour pouvoir atteindre les escaliers, le bain de sang était donc inévitable ? Octavia posa fermement sa main sur son épaule et regarda Lexa droit dans les yeux. Elle sortit un fumigène de sa poche et la brune hocha la tête.

* * *

« Lexa ! Lexa ! Enfoiré, ils ont brouillé le périmètre ! Impossible de communiquer par radio ! »

Raven frappa dans le premier objet qui lui tomba sous le nez, c'est-à-dire, un vase. Celui-ci manqua de tomber, mais la brune n'y avait pas mis assez de force.

« Lexa va s'en sortir, répliqua Gustus qui avait toujours son œil dans la lunette.

\- On a toujours un visuel sur Clarke ? demanda Marcus.

\- Oui, mais plusieurs personnes ont bougés. Ils se sont fait repérer, j'espère ils atteindront Clarke avant qu'ils ne les trouvent.

\- Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin des renforts, réfléchit Monty.

\- Je pense aussi. Je vais tenter de rétablir le signal pour les avoir. »

* * *

Murphy faisait semblant de tituber, Jasper, Harper et Abby étaient autour de lui. Il regardait Indra, les sourcils froncés, préparant sa prochaine bêtise. La Trikru avait terminé sa vodka et serra les dents.

« Répète un peu, sale morveux ?

\- Vous êtes tous des pourritures ! » répliqua Murphy.

Indra se dirigea vers lui et le poussa en arrière. Jasper poussa Indra à son tour, l'insultant. Niylah se leva, une bouteille à la main et attrapa Harper, la menaçant. Entre temps, Murphy s'était relevé et chercha de quoi enflammer leur petite mascarade. Il prit une statuette posée sur le comptoir du bar et le lança sur Niylah. Elle se prit l'objet au niveau de l'épaule et fut suffisamment surprise pour lâcher Harper. Ils commencèrent à se bagarrer et le barman fut obligé appeler la sécurité.

« Vous sortez ! » hurla celui-ci.

Une fois dehors, Indra éclata de rire, Murphy la suivit.

« T'aurais dû voir sa tête quand j'ai dit que t'étais un serpent ! s'exclama la Trikru.

\- Il a failli faire une syncope quand j'ai chopé la statuette ! fit Murphy les mains sur le ventre.

\- Murphy ? Ici Raven !

Murphy s'arrêta immédiatement et posa sa main sur son oreillette. Il avait presque oublié la situation il fallait retourner à la réalité.

\- Ici Murphy j'te reçois cinq sur cinq.

\- Lexa et les autres ont des problèmes, vous savez quoi faire !

\- Ok. »

Il se tourna vers ses amis et son sourire suffit pour les faire comprendre que c'était à eux de jouer. Ils se dirigèrent vers la plaque d'égouts et Niylah alla chercher les outils qui allaient leur permettre de l'ouvrir. Raven les avaient posés derrières les poubelles du bar, à l'abri des regards. Ils ouvrirent la plaque et s'engouffrèrent dans les souterrains de la ville. Jasper était équipé de l'émetteur pour les balises, ils le suivirent au pas de course, ils n'avaient pas une seule minute à perdre. Ils étaient au niveau du carrefour et récupérèrent les armes qu'avaient laissé Octavia et les autres lors de leur mission de reconnaissance. Ils s'équipèrent de leurs combinaisons, masques et armes puis se dirigèrent vers l'IceTiger Tower.

« Murphy, tu me reçois ? fit Raven à travers l'oreillette.

\- Yep.

\- Lexa est au 37ième, ils sont visiblement bloqués. Mais vous allez d'abord devoir prêter main forte à Pike et Finn qui sont restés au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Message reçu. »

Il expliqua la situation à ses camarades avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la tour. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils prirent le même chemin que l'équipe de Lexa et se rendirent, comme prévu, aux ascenseurs du rez-de-chaussée. L'une des cages était ouverte et donnait sur une petite salle où le chef Skaikru et l'étudiant était positionnés. Comme l'avait indiqué Raven, Finn et Pike étaient là et dans un sale pétrin. Ils avaient été pris d'assaut par une dizaine d'Azgeda qui leurs tiraient dessus sans retenue. Murphy ordonna à son groupe de faire feu pour sauver ses deux camarades.

* * *

« Lexa ! Lexa tu me reçois !

\- Raven !

\- Lexa donne-moi ta position exacte !

\- On est dans les escaliers, étage numéro 42 !

Raven soupira derrière son micro.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- On a été pris d'assaut. On a fait en sorte de pas les tuer, mais ils sont trop nombreux !

\- Murphy et les autres sont arrivés, ils aident Finn et Pike ! Clarke est au 55ième !

\- Génial. »

Lexa fut soulagée d'avoir enfin des nouvelles des membres de son groupe laissés derrière et de Murphy qui avait débarqué. Lorsqu'ils étaient dans la salle des bureaux, Octavia avait lancé un fumigène pour les faire aller discrètement jusqu'aux escaliers et ils avaient été assez rapide pour avoir plusieurs étages d'avance sur ceux qui avaient réussi à les suivre. Ils montaient les marches de plus en plus lentement, la fatigue les prenant au dépourvu. Mais ils n'étaient pas prêts d'abandonner, pas maintenant, avec tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Clarke était au 55ième, il ne leur restait plus qu'une dizaine d'étages.

* * *

« Donc Lexa a de nouveau laissé sa faiblesse reprendre le dessus…

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Elle t'a déjà parlé de Costia ? »

Clarke fixa un point imaginaire. Elle était entrée dans une phase de réflexion assez intense, fouillant dans ses souvenirs. Lexa avait déjà mentionné Costia dans quelques-unes de leurs conversations, mais dans le fond, elle ne connaissait rien d'elle. Elle savait simplement dit qu'elle était morte lors d'un affrontement entre Trikru et Skaikru et qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour elle, mais elle n'avait jamais parlé du temps où elle était vivante. Elle avait aussi offert à Lexa, cette fabuleuse goutte d'émeraude qu'elle portait à son poignet. C'est alors que le terme « faiblesse » qu'avait mentionné Nia plus tôt refit surface. De quoi parlait-elle ?

« Une faiblesse ? demanda Clarke, le regard toujours dans le vide.

\- Elle sûrement du te dire que sa dulcinée avait trouvé la mort pendant une de vos énièmes altercations, reprit la reine en prenant une chips, mais ce que Lexa ne sait pas c'est que ce sont ni les Trikru ni les Skaikru qui l'ont tuée.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, si Lexa avait été aussi détruite par la mort de Costia c'était parce qu'elle était plus qu'une camarade pour elle. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

\- J'ai envoyé des hommes, des snipers et ils ont tués deux Skaikru ainsi qu'un Trikru. Parmi-eux, il y avait Costia, d'une balle dans la tête.

\- Pourquoi vous être mêlé d'un conflit qui n'était pas le vôtre ? répliqua Clarke.

\- Notre but est de prendre le contrôle de la ville. Alors si on peut vous détruire plus que vous ne le faites déjà, on le fait à cœur joie ! »

Nia se mit à rire. Clarke déglutit, elle pensait que son clan et celui de Lexa étaient les pires de la ville, mais la chef des glaces venait de lui prouver qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. Au départ, elle était effrayée, puis déterminée. Mais là, seule la haine l'alimentait, soudain, elle eut des envies de meurtres. Elle grinça des dents, ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à l'insulter quand un énorme boum retentit.

Elle tourna la tête et Lexa, la jambe en l'air, venait de défoncer une énième porte. Elle débarqua dans la pièce, suivit de près par Octavia, Anya, Bellamy et Lincoln et tous braquèrent leurs armes sur la reine, Ontari et ceux qui étaient restés là.

« Les mains en l'air ! hurla Lexa qui s'approcha de Clarke et se mit à ses côtés.

\- En position ! » hurla Nia, surprise.

Une vingtaines d'hommes entrèrent par des portes latérales que Clarke n'avait pas vues. Ils chargèrent leurs armes, et les dirigèrent vers Lexa et son petit groupe. Ils étaient masqués, elle se demanda alors si elle avait affaire à des Trikru ou des Skaikru. Mais l'un d'entre eux enleva son masque et la reine fronça les sourcils. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf la voir ici. Les autres enlevèrent aussi leurs masques et Nia les regarda à tour de rôle. C'était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle imaginait. Alors comme ça, ils avaient décidé de faire équipe ? Alors comme ça, Lexa Woods était venue récupérer Clarke Griffin en personne ? Nia s'apprêtait à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Lexa avait dévoilé son visage, mais la Trikru attrapa Roan par le col et posa le canon de son fusil d'assaut sur sa tempe, les yeux noirs de haine.

« Ça ne marchera pas, murmura Roan.

\- Eh bien Lexa, t'as toujours autant de cran ! s'exlama Nia qui se rassit sur son trône.

\- On peut toujours négocier ! répliqua Lexa qui posa son doigt sur la gâchette.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un combat à mort contre mon fils ? »

Lexa releva la tête et regarda la reine qui était fière de son coup. Elle savait pertinemment que la Trikru n'allait jamais refuser un combat. Surtout lorsque la mort était en jeu. Lexa lâcha Roan et le poussa vers sa mère. Elle se tourna vers son frère qui hocha la tête et elle lui lança son fusil, se retrouvant désarmée, afin d'être au même stade que Roan. Un cercle se forma autour des deux belligérants. La reine reprit la parole.

« Un combat en un contre un. Quelqu'un va mourir aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Lincoln remit Clarke sur pied et ils reculèrent. Lexa se mit en position et Roan fonça vers elle. Elle évita son premier coup de poing et se retourna, le faisant trébucher avec un simple mouvement de pied. Roan manqua de tomber mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. La brune revint à la charge, lui adressant plusieurs coups de poings et coups de pieds, mais Roan l'a fit perdre l'équilibre et lui attrapa le cou, prêt à l'étouffer. Clarke déglutit pour la trente sixième fois de la journée, elle n'était absolument pas prête à voir Lexa se faire tuer aujourd'hui. Mais heureusement, la brune donna un coup de genoux entre les jambes de l'Azgeda qui la lâcha, hurlant de douleur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus combattre correctement avec une telle douleur, il trottina vers le premier homme qui tomba sous ses yeux et le frappa, prenant son revolver. Lexa soupira un bon coup, ses chances de gagner venaient de chuter comme l'homme qu'elle avait poussé tout à l'heure. Elle se mit sur ses gardes et Roan n'hésita pas avant d'appuyer plusieurs fois sur la gâchette mais sa précipitation gêna sa précision et il n'arriva pas à la toucher. Il décida de repasser aux poings et attaqua Lexa de face qui se protégea avec ses avants bras, mais il avait mis trop de force. Elle se retrouva propulsée en arrière et tomba sur le dos. Roan chargea le pistolet, le bruit fit écho dans la salle et tous retinrent leurs respirations, Clarke la première. Elle vit tout le monde autour d'elle s'écrouler. Encore pour une satanée histoire de gang, elle allait perdre quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait. Qui sera le prochain ? Elle voulait fermer les yeux mais ceux-ci restaient désespérément ouverts.

Lexa soupira doucement et décéléra son rythme cardiaque. Ainsi, elle plongea dans sa phase de concentration extrême, ralentissant le temps, s'appropriant l'espace. Elle vit Roan pointer le canon dans sa direction et elle anticipa le moment où il appuya sur la gâchette. Elle serra les dents et tourna sa tête au dernier moment, évitant la mort, à la milliseconde près. Elle jeta sa jambe gauche sur le côté, emportant la droite avec et les firent tourner de façon à ce qu'elle frappe les mollets de l'Azgeda de plein fouet. Ils se relevèrent en même temps. Lexa qui s'approcha vivement de lui et frappa son bras armé pour s'emparer du pistolet. Le brun recula, prêt à éviter une balle qui ne vint jamais et Lexa lui mit une balayette le faisant poser le genou à terre. Elle le frappa violemment en plein visage et Roan s'effondra, le visage couvert de sang. Elle posa le doigt sur la gâchette. Roan la regardait avec une pointe de regret. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec le sang qui sortait de sa bouche, mais il put tout de même articuler quelques mots.

« Finis-en.

\- _Jus drein jus daun_. »

Boum.

Echo.

Une seconde s'était écoulée. Une tout petite seconde. En ce court laps de temps, Lexa avait fait basculer son bras armé pour pointer le pistolet vers Nia. Elle avait appuyé sur la gâchette et l'avait tué d'une balle directe dans le cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le lourd silence qui s'était installé après le coup de feu fut brisé par des exclamations, des soupirs, des questions. Lexa aida Roan à se relever.

« Votre chef est morte ! hurla Lexa en balayant la pièce du regard. Elle fixa ensuite Roan, droit dans les yeux. Longue vie au nouveau ! »

* * *

 **Prévisible ? Peut-être, mais la suite sera plus explosive ! Demandez-moi de choisir entre Lexa et superman, mon choix est vite fait x) Dans tous les cas, le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine sans faute et s'intituleras "Tous pour un" ! La bise~**


	17. Tous pour un

**Hello beautiful people ! Et voilà pour vous le chapitre numéro 17. Comment le décrire en un seul mot… explosif ? Dans tous les cas, la mission de sauvetage de Clarke touche à sa fin. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

* * *

.CHAPITRE XVII.

.Tous pour un.

* * *

« J'y crois pas… »

Raven souffla tout l'air qu'elle avait bloqué dans ses poumons. Marcus avait fait de même, il passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre-sel et s'assit à même le sol, comme ce qu'ils venaient de voir était trop dur à encaisser. Ils n'avaient rien manqué. Ils avaient tout vu. Lexa contre Roan, mais surtout, Lexa qui tue Nia. Et Lexa qui fait de Roan, le nouveau chef des Azgedas. Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Nia avait rendu l'âme et personne n'avait encore bougé. Gustus, qui n'avait pas quitté Lexa des yeux, fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Raven qui sursauta.

« Quelque chose cloche, dit le Trikru.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Regarde à l'étage en dessous…

\- Où ça ? Oh… Merde ! »

Raven se jeta en avant et posa son œil dans la lunette de son fusil. Gustus avait raison, quelque chose clochait. Il y avait une horde de soldats Azgedas, sûrement pas au courant que leur reine n'était plus et ils s'apprêtaient à faire sauter le plafond de leur étage, c'est-à-dire, le sol de l'endroit où se trouvaient Lexa et les autres. Il y avait aussi des snipers, à l'étage encore en dessous, qui visaient le groupe de Raven. Gustus se tourna rapidement vers Marcus pour voir si le Skaikru avait compris quelque chose de la situation. Mais un laser en plein milieu de son front poussa Gustus à lui attraper les jambes pour le faire tomber.

Boum.

Echo.

Marcus tomba au sol et se redressa immédiatement. Raven et les autres étaient toujours dans le bureau, prêt à faire feu sur leurs assaillants. Ils étaient face à une énorme baie vitrée mais étaient tout de même bien protégés. Ils avaient fait basculer le bureau et plaqué sa surface contre la partie inférieure de la vitre pour pouvoir se cacher derrière. Ils avaient aussi placé des sacs de protection et avaient posé leurs fusils dessus. Si Marcus avait pu être visé au niveau de la tête, c'était parce qu'il avait laissé dépasser celle-ci des protections. Il était maintenant derrière le bureau et ne risquait, à priori, plus rien. Surtout qu'ils avaient fait de tout petit trous à l'intérieur de la baie vitré au cas où ils devaient intervenir, mais la balle avait littéralement brisée celle-ci, faisant voler plusieurs éclats de verre.

« Merci beaucoup ! souffla Marcus après avoir compris que le Trikru venait de lui sauver la vie.

\- On a été repéré bordel de merde ! hurla Raven, Lexa ! Lexa !

\- Raven ! répondit la brune dans l'oreillette.

\- On lance le plan d'évasion, le sol sous vos pieds va s'effondrer ! Bordel Lexa on s'est fait repérer ! »

Raven ordonna à Monty de faire feu, ce que fit le brun sans hésiter. Gustus suivit et Marcus tenta d'enlever les morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le sol. Monty tira sur plusieurs Azgedas mais il rata la plupart. Il arriva tout de même à tirer sur un sniper et un homme qui avait posé des explosifs mais il fut vite à court de balle.

« Raven je n'ai plus de balles !

\- Attend je vais en chercher ! »

* * *

Lexa était essoufflée. Son combat contre Roan l'avait mise dans un état second et elle balaya la pièce du regard pour croiser celui de Clarke. La blonde semblait soulagée et ses yeux brillaient. A ce moment-là, le temps s'arrêta.

« Je vous donne cinq minutes pour sortir de cette tour. »

La phrase de Roan ne fit qu'un tour dans le cerveau de Lexa et celle-ci courut vers Clarke et l'a prit par le bras. Elle se tourna vers son frère qui n'avait pas bougé et ordonna à son groupe de se préparer à un éventuel assaut.

« Raven a dit qu'ils allaient faire explo- »

Mais tout à coup, une détonation fit perdre l'équilibre à tout le monde et brisa toutes les vitres. Lexa se tourna vers Clarke mais celle-ci avait échappé à sa vigilance et sa main ne tenait plus son bras. Le sol sous ses pieds s'effondra et elle tomba sur plusieurs mètres. Elle heurta lourdement le sol et une multitude de débris lui tombèrent dessus. Elle se protégea avec ses avants bras et hurla plusieurs fois le nom de ses camarades jusqu'à ce que Bellamy intervienne, tirant sur un énorme débris qui allait tomber sur la Trikru, le brisant en plusieurs morceaux. Il courut vers la brune et l'aida à se relever. Un énorme nuage de poussière s'était formé suite à l'explosion et seule les ombres des personnes présentes étaient visibles, formées par la lumière artificielle des spots du bâtiment qui faisait face à l'obscurité de la nuit. Ainsi, impossible pour eux de faire la différence entre alliés et Azgeda. Mais la priorité de Lexa était Clarke. Ils se mirent à chercher les leurs et des coups de feu se firent entendre. Lexa vit plusieurs corps tomber juste devant elle, à chaque fois, elle avait peur qu'il s'agissait de celui de Clarke ou même de son frère ou encore d'Anya. Elle avait du mal à progresser dans la pièce, elle ne connaissait absolument pas l'endroit et l'épaisse fumée ainsi que les débris qui faisaient obstacle n'aidaient en rien. Toujours avec Bellamy, ils trouvèrent refuge derrière une étagère qui était tombée suite au choc. Ils trouvèrent Clarke et Octavia pour leur plus grand soulagement. Mais Lincoln et Anya manquaient toujours à l'appel. Ils restèrent cachés et Lexa tenta de rétablir la connexion avec Raven.

« Raven ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Lexa !

\- Raven !

\- Non, c'est Marcus ! Raven s'est blessée !

\- Oh merde, on a perdu Lincoln et Anya ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Raven ?

\- Elle a un éclat de verre dans la jambe ! N'oublies-pas l'opération évasion Lexa, vous devez sortir d'ici vivants !

\- Ok ! »

Bellamy chargea son arme et se mit en position de tir au-dessus de l'étagère. Il hurla les prénoms de Lincoln et Anya. Deux ombres s'approchèrent, l'une portant l'autre et Bellamy posa un doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer s'il ne s'agissait pas d'eux. Lexa posa sa main sur son arme.

« Ne tire pas, ce sont eux ! »

C'était bien eux. Lexa les avaient reconnus car Lincoln avait formé un « L » avec son pouce et son index. Le groupe était donc au complet. Ils devaient se protéger jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent démarrer leur plan d'évasion. Ainsi, Octavia, Bellamy et Lincoln se mirent en position de tir et Lexa et Clarke aidèrent Anya qui était blessée au niveau de la cheville. Un débris lui était tombé dessus et l'avait littéralement tordue. Lexa allongea son amie et Clarke se dépêcha de lui enlever sa chaussure, malgré ses cris de douleur.

« Tu penses pouvoir la guérir ? lui demanda Lexa.

\- La guérir non, atténuer la douleur oui ! » lui répondit Clarke.

La blonde tordit plusieurs fois la cheville d'Anya qui se mordait le bras pour ne pas hurler. Lexa grimaçait, elle ne supportait pas voir son amie souffrir ainsi, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Clarke. Après deux minutes de torture, la cheville d'Anya fut redressée et la brune pouvait se remettre à marcher correctement, même si la douleur n'avait pas totalement disparue. Lexa expliqua donc la situation à ses camarades, en disant qu'ils devaient s'échapper. Elle leur ordonna de la suivre et ils sortirent de derrière l'étagère en file indienne, arme à la main, prêt à tirer en cas de danger. La fumée s'étant légèrement dissipée, ils purent se mettre devant ce qu'il restait des fenêtres, c'est-à-dire rien, et firent face au vide. Clarke eut un haut-le-cœur et la peur s'empara de son corps tout entier.

« On va sauter ? fit-elle.

\- Bah oui ! » répondit Lexa comme si c'était une évidence.

Parce qu'ils allaient réellement sauter. En effet, un hélicoptère jaillit de derrière le bâtiment d'en face. Lexa, Octavia et Lincoln se mirent dos à Bellamy, Anya et Clarke et tirèrent sur ceux qui se dirigeaient vers eux. L'hélicoptère se stabilisa, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du bâtiment et Gaïa ouvrit la porte latérale de celui-ci.

« Aller ! » hurla-t-elle, les bras tendus.

Clarke se tourna vers Bellamy qui hocha la tête et joignit ses deux mains.

« Non ? déclara la blonde.

\- Aller Clarke, te pose pas de question, la peur du vide c'est pour plus tard ! »

Clarke fit quelques pas en arrière, prête à prendre son élan. Bellamy plia ses genoux et Clarke commença à courir dans sa direction. Elle posa son pied sur les deux mains de son ami et celui-ci leva les bras avec une force phénoménale, la faisant quitter le sol. Elle vola sur plusieurs mètres, sa vie défila littéralement devant ses yeux et son souffle se coupa. Elle s'imagina alors que le sol n'était pas à une soixantaine de mètres, mais à seulement quelques centimètres sous ses pieds et elle baissa la tête. Elle fit une roulade lorsqu'elle atterri dans l'hélicoptère, sa chute fut alors amortie et Gaïa l'aida à se stabiliser. Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait fait.

« Bien joué Clarke ! Maintenant c'est à eux ! » s'exclama Gaïa.

Bellamy aida Octavia qui monta à son tour dans l'hélicoptère. Lincoln fit monter Bellamy ainsi qu'Anya.

« Lexa, c'est ton tour ! » hurla Lincoln en baissant son arme.

Lexa se tourna vers lui et s'apprêta à prendre son élan pour sauter, mais le sol sous ses pieds s'effondra. Encore une fois. Lincoln vit sa sœur s'enfoncer dans le sol et hurla son nom. Mais elle avait déjà disparu.

« Lincoln monte ! Elle est toujours là t'inquiète pas, mais si le sol s'effondre sous tes pieds, tu n'atterriras pas à l'étage de dessous ! » hurla Gaïa en voyant Lincoln s'éloigner de l'hélicoptère.

Le regard du Trikru s'assombrit, mais il écouta tout de même Gaïa. Il prit de l'élan et lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol, celui-ci s'effondra. Il attrapa la main de Bellamy qui l'aida à monter dans l'hélicoptère.

« On a un visuel, Lexa est à l'étage du dessous, elle est bien retombée. Descend de quelques mètres ! » hurla Gaïa.

L'hélicoptère perdit quelques mètres et effectivement, Lexa était là. Elle était au bord du gouffre et tirait à l'aide d'un pistolet sur les Azgeda l'ayant prise d'assaut. Mais elle fut à court de balle.

« Lexa ! Saute ! » fit Lincoln, manquant de se briser la voix.

Lexa se tourna vers l'hélicoptère et son visage s'illumina. Elle avait cru mourir dans sa chute et le fait d'être à court de balle avait tué sa détermination. Mais voir son frère, dans l'hélico, les bras tendus et les dents serrées lui rappela que la mort viendra la chercher plus tard. Elle prit de l'élan et vit une balle transpercer le sol, entre ses pieds. Elle commença à paniquer, mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Elle se mit à courir, évitant miraculeusement les balles de ses assaillants et sauta, attrapa le bras de son frère. Ses jambes pendaient au-dessus du vide et elle ferma les yeux pendant que son frère la hissait dans l'hélico. Une fois qu'elle fit à l'intérieur, Gaïa ferma les fenêtres car les balles continuaient de pleuvoir.

« Titus, on quitte la zone ! fit la Trikru.

Titus tourna la tête. C'était lui le pilote de l'hélicoptère.

\- Bien reçu. Attention ça va secouer. »

* * *

Il plongea ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa chair et attrapa le bout de verre avant de le retirer, doucement. Raven hurla de douleur puis serra les dents à s'en faire saigner la mâchoire. Elle se tenait la jambe, arrêtant la circulation de son sang, mais le garrot que fit Gustus se révéla plus efficace. Monty jeta le morceau de verre couvert de sang et aida Raven à se relever.

« On s'en va, ils ont réussi à s'échapper ! On remettra tout en place demain ! » fit l'asiatique.

Ils rangèrent leurs armes dans leurs sacs. Ils sortirent du bureau en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs, priant pour que personne n'ait rien entendu, ni rien remarqué. A vrai dire, les bureaux étaient fermés à cette heure-là, mais quelques personnes comme les hauts cadres où techniciens étaient encore là. Mais ils étaient tous obnubilés par la scène qui se déroulait dans le bâtiment d'en face, c'est-à-dire, l'IceTiger Tower. Raven et les autres purent sortir assez tranquillement malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher sans aide et se rendirent au parking, où ils avaient garé leur voiture. Marcus la démarra et ils quittèrent la zone à toute vitesse.

« Marcus, attend ! grogna Raven qui était allongée au fond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Raven ?

\- Murphy… Finn… on n'a pas de nouvelles ! »

Marcus freina brutalement, stoppant la voiture. Ils étaient dans une ruelle calme, où personne ne circulait et le silence les calma un peu, malgré l'urgence de la situation. Monty chercha l'oreillette de Raven qu'elle avait négligemment jeté dans son sac. Une fois l'oreillette entre ses mains, Monty vérifia qu'elle était encore intacte et tenta d'établir le contact. Il grimaça à cause des grésillements.

« Murphy ? Murphy ? John ?

\- Ahbzbzbehzbahabzbabq **Mon** huhbsbh **ty** njdchbsj **je** bbjh **entend** ijzjo **pas**.

\- Murphy ! Donne-moi ta position !

\- On est retournés dans les sous-sols, ils nous poursuivent toujours !

\- Il faut que vous essayiez de les semer et de sortir le plus vite possible ! Les sous-sols sont de véritables labyrinthes ! articula Raven.

\- Ça y est, on est dehors ! On a bloqué la sortie, répliqua Murphy, on sait pas où on est par contre !

\- Marcus, allume le radar GPS, ordonna Raven.

Marcus alluma le radar GPS de la voiture et suivit les instructions de Raven. Plusieurs points apparurent sur le GPS.

\- Murphy ici Raven, vous avez atterri sur l'île ! Prenez la rue à votre gauche et vous tomberez sur le boulevard principal. Les Skaikru on se rejoint au café.

\- On est en route pour l'hôpital, reprit Marcus, Raven est blessée. On vous rejoindra au café plus tard.

\- Les Trikru, au Grounders. » répliqua Gustus.

* * *

Lincoln aida à Anya à sortir de l'hélicoptère qu'ils avaient posé dans un aéroport abandonné à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Lexa s'était assise sur le capot d'une de leur jeep et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était déjà 22h34 et la nuit était à son apogée. Une brise d'air froide vint lui glacer les poumons, lui rappelant encore et toujours que l'hiver aussi, était à son apogée. Les vacances de noël allaient arriver dans une semaine et il lui tardait de se reposer. S'éloigner de la fac, des clans et de la ville était prévu pour cette petite période de repos. Une fois l'hélicoptère complètement à l'arrêt, le silence de la nuit prit le dessus et tout le monde soupira, se regardant avec des sourires qui voulaient tout dire. C'était enfin terminé. Et ils n'avaient perdus personne. Pendant que Titus et Bellamy déchargeaient l'hélico et que Lincoln et Octavia vérifiaient les voitures, Clarke s'approcha de Lexa. La brune, qui regardait encore sa montre, leva les yeux à l'approche de l'artiste et plongea une nouvelle fois son émeraude dans son bleu. Et ce qu'elle vit dans le regard de Clarke, elle ne put le déchiffrer.

« Lexa, murmura la blonde.

\- Avoue que je rivalise avec superman, rigola la brune.

\- Merci. »

Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Clarke sentait encore l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce qu'elles venaient de vivre, son cœur se mettait à battre fort dans sa poitrine et elle était prise de frissons. Elles venaient vraiment de frôler la mort, à plusieurs reprises et jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle s'en sortirait en un seul morceau. L'artiste n'arrêtait pas de penser que Lexa était folle, elle n'aurait jamais dû faire autant de sacrifice pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se rapprocha de la brune pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle la serra contre elle le plus fort possible, elle ne voulait plus être séparée d'elle. Elle respira alors son odeur à plein nez, elle perdit ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux bruns et à ce moment-là elle ne pouvait pas se sentir plus en sécurité. Lexa caressait doucement son dos et elle se détendit petit à petit. Puis la brune les sépara et arqua un sourcil en voyant la moue inquiète qu'avait prise Clarke. Un sourire radieux naquit sur son visage à moitié couvert de sang. Avec la pénombre, Clarke n'avait rien vu, mais lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de Lexa elle remarqua que son front était entaillé.

« Oh bordel Lexa, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, soupira la blonde en posant ses doigts froids sur le front de la boxeuse qui grinça des dents.

\- Merde j'avais oublié, t'inquiète c'est rien.

\- C'est rien ? Tu rigoles ! Il y a de la poussière à l'intérieur ça va s'infecter ! Lincoln ! »

Clarke obligea Lexa à descendre de son perchoir et son frère arriva. La blonde lui demanda d'aller chercher une trousse de secours et il le fit immédiatement. Une fois que le matériel nécessaire pour soigner la brune fut entre ses mains, Clarke s'attela à la tâche.

« Ça va piquer.

\- T'inquiète je gèEEEREEEEUUUH Clarke !

\- J'te l'ai dit que ça allait piquer ! » répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Elle désinfecta la plaie de la brune, bien que ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir avec la poussière qui s'était immiscée dans sa peau. Elle rappela Lincoln et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le brun grimaça et se tourna vers sa sœur qui fronça les sourcils, appréhendant la suite.

« Lexa, on ne peut pas te soigner ici, soupira l'étudiant.

\- Pardon ?

\- On va t'amener à l'hôpital de ma mère, dit Clarke.

\- Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix ? reprit Lexa.

\- Absolument pas. » déclara son frère qui monta dans la jeep et invita Clarke et Lexa à le rejoindre.

Clarke alla prévenir les autres afin qu'ils tiennent au courant ceux qui n'étaient pas là, puis elle monta dans la jeep et ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé un rythme de respiration convenable, elle se mit à tousser, manquant de s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. Par réflexe, elle posa une main sur son front et fut surprise de ne pas toucher sa peau, mais un pansement qui devait faire plusieurs millimètres d'épaisseur et plusieurs centimètres de largeur. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à ouvrir ses yeux, la lumière la rendit aveugle pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse discerner la forme des doigts de sa main qu'elle avait mis juste devant ses yeux. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Elle était dans un lit d'hôpital. Les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface dans son esprit. Elle tenta de se redresser mais en vain, la force lui manquait terriblement. Mais surtout, il y avait un poids au niveau de ses jambes. Elle tourna difficilement la tête et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire des plus sincères. Elle était là, la tête dans le creux de ses bras, visiblement assoupie.

« Clarke… »

Elle passa une main sur son visage fin et délicat, et alla mettre une petite mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Clarke avait l'air tellement sereine et elle était sûrement plongée dans un sommeil imperturbable. Lexa se perdit dans sa contemplation de l'artiste. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être aussi heureuse d'être en vie, avec elle, malgré le fait qu'elle était clouée sur un lit d'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas seulement été blessée au niveau du visage, les chirurgiens avaient effectivement recousu une plaie située sur le côté de son ventre et redressé un de ses bras qui avaient été légèrement tordu lors de son affrontement avec Roan. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais elle n'en avait qu'à faire. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que Clarke soit en vie et en sécurité.

* * *

 **Pfiouuhhh, on peut respirer ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Certains ont fini à l'hôpital mais ils sont tous en un seul morceau (sauf Nia mdr). Bon du coup, maintenant que tout s'est calmé, on va avoir le retour du Clexa dans pas longtemps, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une agréable semaine.**

 **Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera «** _ **Après la tempête**_ **» !**


	18. Après la tempête

**Bonsoir à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Je pète la forme pour ma part, et voici le chapitre 18 de Lines et la mission de sauvetage de Clarke est réussie. Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? Vous êtes sur le point de le découvrir. Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos vues/commentaires/reviews etc… ça me pousse vraiment à continuer cette histoire qui, je vous le dit (attention bonne nouvelle), est loin d'être terminée ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, mais dans le premier chapitre j'avais dit que je n'en écrirai que vingt. Bah je viens de terminer le vingt-cinquième et la fin est encore très loin. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

.CHAPITRE XVIII.

.Après la tempête.

* * *

« Bon, on va commencer par deux tours de terrains, ensuite vous formerez trois groupes dont je désignerai les capitaines et vous vous échaufferez ! »

Lexa tapa deux fois des mains et tous s'exécutèrent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mentor qui hocha la tête en lui souriant. Elle était au cours de sport qu'elle donnait aux terminales du Grounders et ne pouvait être plus fière. Tous étaient sérieux, malgré la présence de quelques troubles fêtes qui avaient rapidement été remis en place par la sportive. Elle connaissait chacun d'entre eux, ayant elle-même été au lycée l'année dernière et possédant une popularité assez conséquente due à son influence au sein des Trikru. Parmi les lycéens qui l'admiraient le plus, on comptait le jeune Aden, mentionné par Lexa comme étant un AB rhésus négatif et donc, l'une des personnes ayant le privilège de pouvoir devenir Heda. Lorsque Lexa s'était imposée avant leur infiltration dans l'IceTiger Tower, il ne s'était pas prononcé, même s'il avait le droit. Pour lui, la seule Heda que pouvaient avoir les Trikru était Lexa et personne d'autre.

Une fois les deux tours de terrain effectués, Lexa choisit trois élèves qui allaient superviser l'échauffement de tout le monde. Le professeur regardait Lexa parler aux élèves de loin, assis à son bureau improvisé qui était constitué d'une table et d'une chaise récupérés dans les locaux. Il nota sur une feuille, chaque faits-et-gestes de Lexa afin de réaliser un rapport à la fin de la semaine. Pour ainsi dire, il n'arrêtait pas de marquer des choses positives à propos de la brune et sans mentir, parce qu'elle avait un comportement plus qu'exemplaire et il la jalousait à certains moments, au vu de son autorité qui était, visiblement, plus importante que la sienne.

Lexa proposa aux élèves de commencer leurs matchs de baskets et leur demanda de former des équipes de cinq, ce qu'ils firent sans rechigner. Une fois tous les lycéens sur leurs terrains, à jouer tranquillement – ou pas – au basket, Lexa se dirigea vers le professeur qui l'accueillit par un sourire.

« Je dois te dire que tu m'épates ! lui dit-il.

\- C'est pas si compliqué et puis, j'dois dire que j'aime bien faire ça, répondit Lexa qui attrapa une bouteille d'eau.

\- Lexa ! Lexa ! répliqua l'une des élèves qui couraient dans leur direction.

\- C'est mademoiselle Woods ma grande, soupira l'étudiante.

\- Oups pardon, mais Devan a fait un retour en zone et il veut pas nous donner le ballon !

Lexa bu une gorgée de sa bouteille puis réussit son bottleflip challenge avant de suivre son élève qui la conduisit jusqu'à Devan. Le jeune homme était en train de se disputer avec Aden sur le bord du terrain, qui lui demandait de leur rendre le ballon.

\- Non mais vous vous regardez, grommela Lexa, vous êtes pratiquement majeur et vous prenez la tête pour un retour en zone. Devan donne le ballon à Aden et récupère-le comme il se doit. »

Devan regarda Aden, puis Lexa. Il se résigna à lâcher le ballon qu'Aden récupéra en lui soufflant un « merci ».

Le cours toucha à sa fin et Lexa appela ses élèves pour se rassembler. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis en face d'elle et suffisamment concentrés pour l'écouter, elle prit la parole, déterminée :

« Bon, je suis super fière de vous, commença la brune. Alors comme vous le savez tous, je suis à l'Université maintenant. Je voudrais savoir qui, parmi vous, souhaitait y entrer l'année prochaine.

Sur les trente-cinq élèves, une bonne vingtaine leva la main, ce qui valut un sourire de la part de l'étudiante.

\- C'est bien, reprit-elle, bon j'aimerais, du coup, vous parler de quelque chose de très sérieux. Pas la peine de vous répéter le fait que là-bas, vous serez tous mélangés. Grounders, Arkadia, North Side, l'île, des élèves issus de tous les quartiers et de tous les lycées et même des étrangers deviendront, comme vous, des étudiants de l'Université de Polis. Ne voyez pas cela comme une mauvaise chose, car c'est tout le contraire. Je suis moi-même devenue pote… amie avec plusieurs personnes issues de quartiers différents, même avec des gens venant d'Arkadia.

En vérité, Lexa pensait à Clarke. Depuis quelques semaines, la blonde avait monopolisé ses pensées. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à leur premier baiser et à leur première fois. Parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elles n'en avaient jamais parlé.

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, certains avait haussé les sourcils, surpris par la déclaration de la brune, d'autre sourirent, rassurés. Lexa, consciente du poids de ses mots, réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes avant de poursuivre.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant. Il y a eu plusieurs altercations notamment au début de l'année, ce qui a tout de même coûté la vie d'un étudiant. Mais on s'est calmés. Le personnel de la fac est ferme et autoritaire envers nous, mais ils ont raison. On a la chance de pouvoir entrer dans l'une des meilleures universités du pays, on ne doit pas tout gâcher pour des querelles dont on ne connaît même pas les origines. Quand je suis sur le campus, il n'y a plus de Trikru, de Skaikru, de Floukru ou encore d'Azgeda. Il y a juste des potes, des étudiants. J'espère que je pourrais compter sur vous et je vous souhaite le meilleur, que vous soyez à la fac de Polis où autre part. Vous pouvez aller aux vestiaires. »

Les élèves se levèrent après un flot de « merci mademoiselle Woods » puis se ruèrent dans les vestiaires. Le prof se dirigea vers Lexa qui regardait fièrement ses élèves partir. Les mains derrière le dos, il ne put cacher sa satisfaction envers la brune.

« Je vous admire Woods.

\- Quelqu'un doit bien s'en charger. »

Puis elle le salua avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires des profs pour se changer à son tour. Il ne lui fallut que quelques petites minutes pour se revêtir de son jean bleu foncé, son pull noir brodé « Grounder » qu'elle avait acheté dans une boutique de son quartier, son gros manteau motif militaire ainsi que ses Timberland noires. Elle se positionna à l'entrée du gymnase et salua tous les élèves jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne l'autorisation de retourner à la fac. Une fois sortie du gymnase et quitté le lycée, elle se dirigea directement vers la station de métro et monta dans celui-ci, guettant l'heure. Il était 10:30, elle était dans les temps, son premier cours étant à 11 heures. Elle fut surprise de croiser sur sa route, une tête connue. En effet, quelques stations avant celle de la fac, Echo monta dans le même wagon que Lexa et leurs regards se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes. La place à côté de la Trikru étant libre, Echo lui demanda si elle pouvait s'y asseoir ce qu'elle accepta.

« T'es prof au lycée Grounders ? demanda l'Azgeda.

\- Oui, comment tu sais ? lui répondit Lexa sans haine.

\- Sneijder me l'a dit. J'bosse comme toi, mais au North Side du coup, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi tu sors de cours du coup ?

\- Oui.

Le silence s'installa le temps que le métro desserve un arrêt. Lexa inspira pour parler, mais Echo fut la première à le faire.

\- Écoute Lexa voilà, j'suis désolée.

La brune se tourna vers sa camarade et la fixa d'un air interrogateur.

\- Désolée pour quoi ?

\- Pour toutes ces conneries avec Clarke. Depuis que Nia est morte et que Roan est chef, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Les vrais trouble-fêtes c'est nous.

\- Dis pas ça Echo, on est tous fautifs. On n'a juste pas les mêmes façons de régler les problèmes. Justement, j'pensais t'allais m'empaler dans une barre de métro parce que j'ai tué ta chef.

\- C'est la dernière chose que je ferai. Nia a fait exécuter mon petit frère parce qu'il sortait avec une Skaikru.

Lexa déglutit difficilement suite à la confession d'Echo. Nia était donc un véritable tyran envers les membres de son propre clan.

\- Il s'est passé quoi après qu'on ai pris la fuite ? demanda Lexa alors qu'elles étaient en train de descendre du métro.

\- Roan avait lancé un appel dans tout le bâtiment. Il a ordonné le cessez-le-feu parce que vous n'étiez plus là. Ensuite, tout le monde s'était réuni hors du bâtiment et il nous a ordonné de nous séparer et de revenir samedi, le temps qu'il trouve une solution pour remettre sur pied l'IceTiger Tower.

Elles soupirèrent en chœur, progressant dans le campus. Étant dans la même classe, elles allaient dans la même direction. Elles entrèrent dans le gymnase et Lexa reprit.

\- Au fait, tu leur enseigne quoi comme sport ?

\- Volley, lutte et basket.

\- Oh putain pareil !

\- Tu sais pas quoi, aujourd'hui ils m'ont pris la tête pour un retour en zone !

\- La même ! De vrais gamins, dire qu'ils seront là l'année prochaine. »

Elles rirent de bon cœur et entrèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer, le cours de boxe allant bientôt commencer.

* * *

Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce moment-là. Ce moment où elle s'était réveillée et que la première chose qu'elle avait vu était son magnifique sourire, malgré ses perfusions et ses pansements qui parsemaient son corps douloureux. Clarke Griffin était en plein cours d'histoire de l'art et n'avait qu'un seul prénom, qu'un seul visage, qu'une seule voix en tête. Lexa Woods. Depuis l'épisode de l'IceTiger Tower, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à tout ce que la brune avait dû accomplir pour la sortir de ce pétrin. Elle avait dû forcer pour que la sportive lui donne chaque détail de leur mission de sauvetage et elle ne pouvait être plus impressionnée. Tout le monde y avait mis du sien, Trikru comme Skaikru. Elles avaient abordé tous les sujets possibles concernant leurs clans et le futur de ceux-ci. Elles avaient parlé de tout et rien, car Clarke était restée toute la journée de dimanche avec la brune jusqu'à ce que celle-ci sorte de l'hôpital. Elle l'avait même accompagnée à son appartement. Ce fut lorsque Lexa lui donna un câlin et ferma la porte de son pied-à-terre devant elle qu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Elles n'avaient pas parlé d' _elles_. Clarke était dans le flou concernant leur relation. Devait-elle les considérer comme _couple_? Que pensait Lexa ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, Clarke n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments de la brune mais le fait de ne pas en avoir parlé avec celle-ci la laissait dans le trouble le plus total. De plus, elle avait seulement eut un câlin en guise d'au revoir après ce week-end bourré d'émotions.

« Bien, vous pouvez disposer. »

Clarke secoua la tête. Elle avait passé tout le cours à penser à Lexa. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien écrit en deux heures et se donna une claque mentale, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Les examens arrivaient après les vacances de Noël, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son cours, elle fut interpellée par un étudiant de deuxième année, plutôt bizarre. La capuche cachant la partie supérieure de son visage, les mains dans les poches, il se posta devant elle.

« Eh, je t'en pour 6 dollars.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. De quoi ?

\- Heu, non merci. »

Elle le contourna et ne se retourna même pas. Elle préféra s'en éloigner le plus possible. Il voulait sûrement lui vendre de quoi quitter ce monde et elle n'en voulait pas. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne touchait plus à ce genre de chose, même Jasper et Monty s'étaient calmés. Elle préféra se diriger directement vers la cafeteria pour rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

« Dit-moi tout. »

Le ton qu'avait employé Anya sonna comme un ordre aux oreilles de Lexa qui grimaça légèrement avant de se tortiller sur sa chaise. Elle était au Grounders avec son amie et s'était décidée à tout lui dire au sujet de Clarke. Elle s'était rendue compte que son cerveau à lui seul n'allait pas l'aider à clarifier les choses, il fallait qu'elle en parle avec la principale concernée, mais avant tout chose, il fallait déjà qu'elle en parle avec Anya. Anya avait été l'une des seules personnes à avoir su l'aider à remonter la pente lors de la mort de Costia et elle l'avait aussi aidé à la conquérir lorsque son cœur ne commençait à battre que pour elle. Lexa but une gorgée de son verre d'eau et se pinça les lèvres.

« Rooh ça va, on dirait tu vas m'annoncer que tu vas avoir un gosse, grommela Anya qui but une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Eh ça va, je réfléchis juste à ce que je vais dire !

\- Bon, je vais te poser des questions on va faire comme ça. Lexa hocha la tête. Anya reprit : ta première rencontre avec la blonde ?

Lexa chercha dans ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa première rencontre avec Clarke, où plutôt _ses_ premières rencontres. Il fallait qu'elle en choisisse une et son choix fut vite fait.

\- En cours d'anatomie humaine, elle s'était mise à côté de moi.

\- Dans un amphi ? C'est qu'elle t'avait repéré ! rigola Anya pour détendre Lexa, ce qui fonctionna.

\- Il faut dire que oui. On s'est trouvées pas mal de points communs et vu qu'elle me plaisait j'avais décidé de venir à tous les cours d'anatomie.

\- Oulalaaah, Lexa qui va en cours pour une jolie blonde, c'est qu'elle t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil.

Lexa roula les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je l'aidais parce que vu que je fais du sport, je suis incollable sur les muscles et les os.

\- Hm, je vois. Mais du coup vous vous étiez embrassées à la maison abandonnée l'autre soir, me dis pas que c'était votre premier.

\- Non... Tu te souviens l'incident du gymnase ?

\- C'est comme si tu me demandais si je me souvenais de mon prénom, fit Anya en soupirant.

\- Eh bien j'avais sauvé Clarke ce soir-là. On avait fui le gymnase et on s'était retrouvées dans un parc, il faisait un peu froid alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour la réchauffer.

Anya laissa échapper un « moooh » qui valut un soupir de la part de la sportive qui reprit.

\- Après ça on a commencé à se disputer légèrement, elle en voulait aux Trikru. Mais à un moment donné, mon cerveau s'est déconnecté et mon corps s'était mis à bouger tout seul. Je commençais à dire n'importe quoi et j'ai… j'ai fini par l'embrasser.

Anya fit les gros yeux. C'était tellement rare que ce soit Lexa qui fasse le premier pas. Il fallait dire que Clarke avait littéralement ensorcelée son amie, elle était méconnaissable.

\- Cette Clarke m'épate ! Mais vous n'êtes jamais sorties ensemble ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis… On s'est jamais vues en dehors du campus, à part à l'IceTiger Tower. On s'est vues quelques fois dans nos appartements respectifs et c'est pour ça que je sais pas si je dois nous considérer comme un couple.

\- T'as couché avec ? »

La phrase d'Anya sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. Lexa l'avait compris, elle arqua un sourcil et son sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Elle se gratta la nuque, Anya avait détourné les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Elle ne voulait pas forcer son amie à lui raconter des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui raconter. Anya s'apprêta à changer de sujet quand Lexa prit une grande inspiration.

« Elle était absente au cours d'anatomie. Du coup je suis allée chez elle le soir même pour lui donner le cours, elle m'avait envoyé un message. Elle avait une exposition le lendemain c'était pour ça qu'elle n'était pas venue, elle avait passé sa journée à l'organiser. Quand je suis arrivée chez elle, j'ai oublié comment respirer.

Le sourire de Lexa fit son comeback et Anya la regardait avec un air apaisée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lexa aussi… heureuse.

\- Elle sortait de la douche et était à moitié habillée. Elle m'a invité à entrer et à rester un peu du coup on a regardé la télé. Mais pas longtemps.

\- C'est elle où toi qui a commencé ?

\- Elle. Ecoute, j'étais dans le feu de l'action, j'ai pas réfléchi. Quand j'y repense, c'était sûrement du sexe sans sentiments. Aujourd'hui, j'ai comme l'impression que… je ne pourrais plus l'atteindre de cette manière.

Anya hocha la tête, les sourcils relevés et la bouche étirée dans un large sourire allant de l'oreille droite à l'oreille gauche. Décidément, Clarke était pleine de surprise. Elle comprenait pourquoi Lexa s'était autant démenée pour la sauver des griffes des Azgeda. Mais son visage s'assombrit petit à petit.

\- Et depuis, plus rien ?

\- On n'a pas le temps de se voir en dehors de la fac.

\- C'est le moment de l'inviter à un rencard tu ne penses pas ?

Lexa posa ses doigts sur son menton et se mit à réfléchir. C'était une bonne idée. Comme ça avec Clarke, elles pourront discuter de leurs sentiments respectifs et apporter de la lumière dans l'ombre qu'était leur relation. Elle soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Anya mais son portable, qui était posé sur la table, s'alluma et vibra. Un message de Clarke était affiché sur l'écran et Anya sourit tandis que Lexa attrapa son téléphone et le déverrouilla.

\- À voix haute, répliqua Anya.

Lexa la fusilla du regard avant de reporter celui-ci vers son écran. Elle ouvrit sa messagerie et lorsque le message de Clarke fut sous ses yeux, elle le lit. À voix haute.

\- Salut Lexy j'espère que tu vas bien ! Je voulais te demander si t'étais libre vendredi soir.

\- Ah ! Le voilà ton rencard ! » s'exclama Anya qui tapa des mains.

Lexa hocha doucement la tête avant de taper sa réponse.

Moi – 15:11

 _Vendredi soir, je suis là._

* * *

 **Oulalahhh ça sent le petit date Clexa là. Alors, content.e.s ? Vous en pensez quoi du rapprochement entre Lexa et Echo ? Personnellement, j'adore ce personnage. Je ne sais pas si vous regardez la cinquième saison de The 100 qui est en train d'être diffusée, en tout cas y'a pas à dire, c'est une très très bonne saison (similaire à la première sur de nombreux points). Bref, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre qui s'intitule «** _ **Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi**_ **?» #règlementdecomptes.**


	19. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

**Bonjouuur ! Voici le chapitre numéro 19 et le petit date Clexa comme je vous l'avais promis ! Cette soirée sera mouvementée et les pendules seront remises à l'heure ! Bref, je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE XIX

Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa avec une vitesse fulgurante. On était déjà vendredi et Clarke se tenait devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Elle appliqua une légère couche de mascara et aperçu Raven à travers la glace. Elle se retourna vers la brune qui affichait un sourire victorieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Clarke qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers son miroir.

\- Je pensais pas que c'était aussi sérieux avec Lexa. A croire que c'est la femme parfaite, fit Raven qui s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte avant de croiser les bras, dubitative.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que c'est pas vrai ?

Clarke qui cherchait son rouge à lèvre, ferma les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Raven avait raison, mais impossible de lui donner ce qu'elle veut.

\- Bah quand on te donne des astuces en cours d'anatomie humaine, qu'on te sauve le cul d'un incendie meurtrier et qu'on se lance dans une mission suicide pour te récupérer quand tu t'es faite capturer par le gang le plus sanguinaire de la ville, le mot perfection n'est que l'une de tes nombreuses qualités.

Raven leva les deux bras, signe qu'elle abdiquait et qu'elle se prosternait devant le discours de la blonde.

\- Et en ce qui concerne l'anatomie humaine, elle te donne des cours en théorie… et en pratique aussi ?

Clarke écarquilla les yeux puis attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main – un gant de douche – et le jeta sur Raven qui l'évita en se cachant derrière le mur. L'objet termina sa course à l'entrée sur la commode de la blonde. Elle entendit l'hispanique exploser de rire. Clarke était rouge de gêne, Raven avait un don pour faire ce genre d'allusions pas très nettes.

\- Tu sais déjà tout Rae, grogna Clarke en appliquant son rouge à lèvre.

\- Je peux juste savoir si elle est… douée ?

Clarke rangea son maquillage et arrangea rapidement ses cheveux. Raven était réapparue, sa tête dépassait de l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était tout de même sur la défensive ce qui fit doucement rire l'artiste.

\- Elle est pas mal.

\- Pas mal ?

Clarke se retourna.

\- Ok, je crois que c'était le meilleur coup de ma vie.

La bouche de Raven forma un « o » et Clarke passa devant elle pour accéder à son salon. Elle avait demandé à sa meilleure amie de choisir plusieurs tenues ce que l'hispanique avait fait sans se faire prier. Les yeux de Clarke qui étaient jusqu'alors posés sur son amie, étaient descendus jusqu'à ses jambes. Jusqu'à _sa_ jambe.

\- Ça va mieux ? » fit-elle avec une grimace.

Car en effet, le bout de verre qui s'était frayé un chemin dans la chair de Raven lors de l'attaque à l'IceTiger Tower avait laissé des conséquences plutôt terribles sur la jeune femme. Tout le week-end, Clarke alternait entre les visites chez Lexa et les visites chez Raven, mais elle restait plus de temps auprès de la Skaikru. Elle avait failli perdre l'usage complet de sa jambe, pour une milliseconde d'inattention. Elle s'en était voulu et encore aujourd'hui, Clarke considérait au plus profond d'elle-même que tout cela était entièrement de sa faute. Raven quant à elle, niait la douleur et rejetait toute pitié envers elle. Les médecins avaient été clairs sur le sujet, il n'y avait que très peu de chances que son membre ne redevienne complètement fonctionnel. Mais Raven ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Pour elle, elle allait cicatriser, guérir et retourner gambader dans les rues de Polis aussi vite que possible. Clarke avait longuement discuté avec les médecins, sa mère étant du milieu et on lui avait dit que la jambe de son amie avait pratiquement été traversée et que certaines parties ne se régénéraient pas. Elle avait tenté de l'expliquer à Raven, mais une énorme dispute a suivi et depuis, Clarke surveille ses propos envers la brune en ce qui concerne son accident.

« Bon, répondit Raven, j'ai pas mis beaucoup de robes et de jupes parce qu'on est en plein mois de décembre. Et j'ai oublié où vous allez.

\- On va au cinéma et après au restaurant, fit Clarke en roulant des yeux.

\- Ah ! Du coup, tu peux mettre ça !

Raven donna à Clarke la tenue qu'elle lui avait préparée et l'aida à l'enfiler. Une fois habillée, Clarke retourna dans la salle de bain pour se regarder. Elle sourit.

\- Guapaaa ! répliqua Raven qui posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie.

Clarke avait des étoiles dans les yeux. La tenue que lui avait préparée Raven lui allait à merveille. Elle portait un chemisier blanc à manches longues, avec un nœud papillon bleu marine avec quelques strass. Avec ça, elle avait une jupe noire moulante et des collants de la même couleur. Raven avait même posé quelques bijoux sur le lit pour que Clarke en choisisse. La blonde avait prit un bracelet noir avec une perle bleue pour aller avec le nœud papillon et elle avait enfilé sa montre noire et dorée. Raven l'aida à se coiffer. Elle prit deux mèches de part et d'autre de son visage et les attacha à l'arrière, les tressant légèrement.

\- Si Lexa veut pas de toi, je suis _abierta_ ! ironisa Raven en reculant pour admirer la blonde qui roulant.

\- Arrête tes bêtises Reyes, fit Clarke, bon on y va ! »

Raven hocha la tête et suivit Clarke qui sortit de l'appartement. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. La mécano attrapa le bras de son amie qui se retourna.

« Griffin, t'as pas l'impression il manque quelque chose ? »

Clarke haussa les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux. Elle n'avait pas mis de chaussures. S'ensuit alors, une longue minute pendant laquelle Clarke réfléchissait sous le regard pesant de Raven qui appréhendait son choix. Clarke se dirigea vers sa commode et ouvrit le dernier tiroir qui contenait les chaussures. Elle en sorti une paire.

« Faux espoirs ! grogna Raven.

\- Il fait froid et puis j'ai pas la force de mettre des talons ! »

Clarke avait opté pour une paire de chaussures plates et blanches. Après ce petit interlude, elles sortirent de l'appartement. Raven accompagna son amie jusqu'à la gare et fit même un bout de chemin avec elle en métro. La latina n'habitait pas sur le campus, mais dans un appartement avec son tuteur légal qui n'était autre que Sinclair, situé juste au-dessus d'un garage dans lequel elle travaillait pour payer ses études.

« Au fait, je ne sais même pas c'est quel restaurant, fit-elle.

\- Le TonDC.

Raven eut un mouvement de recul, les sourcils relevés et la bouche entre-ouverte.

\- Le TonDC ? Wouahhh Clarke quelle chance ! C'est l'un des meilleurs restaurants de tout Polis ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- On m'en a déjà parlé, mais sans plus, dit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est sous-coté ! » rigola Raven qui salua son amie car elle devait descendre du métro.

Clarke salua son amie à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil sur le plan de la ligne. Elle soupira, elle ne devait descendre que dans deux arrêts. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder son téléphone, à l'affut du moindre message venant d'une belle brune aux yeux verts. Juste après l'avoir verrouillé pour la sixième fois, il vibra dans sa main. Elle l'alluma en vitesse et ouvrit ses messages.

Reyes – 19:24

 _Dis à Lexa que si elle te brise le cœur, je lui brise les os._

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en soupira, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mettant le faux espoir de côté, elle admira le fait que son amie tenait à elle et même si elle ne le disait jamais ouvertement, elle lui en était toujours reconnaissante. Alors qu'elle tapait sa réponse, son portable vibra une seconde fois. C'était la bonne personne.

Lexy – 19:26

 _J'suis là !_

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

Moi – 19:26

 _J'arrive dans 1 minute !_

Puis elle verrouilla son téléphone, le rangea dans son sac et sortit du métro car elle était enfin arrivée. Elle sortit du métro et une puissante vague de froid lui rappela qu'on était en plein mois de décembre. Malgré les courants d'air des galeries du métro, elle arriva enfin à sortir à l'extérieur et se dirigea sans traîner, jusqu'au TonDC. Elle avait vraiment hâte de retrouver Lexa. Elles s'étaient très peu vues, à cause des examens mais surtout parce qu'elles ne savaient pas trop où elles en étaient. Elle se demandait ce que ressentait Lexa en ce moment même. Si elle lui avait proposé un rendez-vous, même, si elle l'avait sauvé à l'IceTiger Tower, c'était parce qu'elle la considérait comme plus qu'une simple camarade de classe. Cependant, Clarke s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir la remercier comme il le fallait. Après tout ce que Lexa avait fait pour elle, elle méritait le monde. Clarke se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait planté son regard dans son émeraude. Elle ne savait pas qu'une telle couleur pouvait existait. Mais la couleur n'était pas ce qui l'avait le plus interpellée. Elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi expressifs. Clarke avait du mal à les lire, mais lorsqu'elle y arrivait, elle découvrait tantôt de la tristesse, tantôt du bonheur. Lexa semblait impassible, comme si elle avait une armure, un casque, mais ses yeux laissaient percevoir son âme et ses sentiments et elle pouvait passer par toutes les émotions en une fraction de seconde. Clarke se demandait si Lexa savait que ses yeux pouvaient parfois la trahir. Car sans eux, la blonde n'aurait jamais pu deviner que c'était elle qui l'avait attaquée à l'arrière du Grounders.

Elle arriva enfin devant le cinéma et ne tarda pas à trouver Lexa qui se tenait jute devant l'entrée, les mains dans les poches. Elle l'entendait souffler. Pas étonnant, vu le froid. Elle accéléra le pas et arriva au niveau de la brune presqu'en courant.

« Hey ! » répliqua Clarke.

Lexa se tourna vers elle et un magnifique sourire vint décorer son visage partiellement couvert par une écharpe bordeaux.

« Hey, soupira Lexa.

\- Aller on rentre, on se les pèle ! »

Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'ambiance de fin d'après-midi était présente, mais il n'était pas blindé pour autant. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'une des bornes électroniques pour choisir leur film en toute tranquillité.

« Bon alors, je suis pas branchée film à l'eau de rose, je te préviens ! dit Clarke.

\- Dieu merci moi non plus, soupira Lexa, prend le premier Marvel qu'il y a.

\- _Black Panther_ ça te va ?

\- Il me semble un peu surcoté mais va pour _Black Panther_. » répondit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

Elles prirent donc leurs billets. Clarke trouvait l'ambiance détendue. Elles n'avaient eu aucun mal à choisir le film et étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle qui était stressée et pensait que Lexa aussi, s'était trompée.

« Je vais chercher les popcorn en attendant que les billets s'impriment, répliqua Lexa.

\- Prends des petits paquets, faut qu'on se réserve. »

Lexa lui adressa un clin d'œil puis parti chercher les pop-corn. Elles finirent par se rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard devant la salle et Lexa, en toute bonne gentlewoman, ouvrit la porte à Clarke et entra derrière elle. Clarke en profita pour plonger son regard océan dans les yeux verts de la brune. Très vite, elle tenta de les lire. Elle qui pensait que Lexa était détendue, elle comprit vite que c'était tout le contraire. Elle y avait lu de l'appréhension et une petite touche d'anxiété. Elles s'assirent au fond de la salle, au milieu, afin d'avoir la meilleure vue possible. Tout au long de la phase de pub, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien. D'abord du travail de Lexa en tant qu'assistante en cours d'EPS au lycée Grounders, puis des idées de Clarke pour ses prochaines œuvres. Elles étaient tellement à fond dans leur discussion sur l'espace qu'elles n'avaient même pas vu que le film venait de commencer.

A la sortie du film, Lexa parlait tellement que Clarke eut du mal à croire qu'autant de mots pouvaient sortir de sa bouche. Elle l'écoutait avec plaisir, voir Lexa aussi passionnée la rendait heureuse. La brune faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains et prononçait quelques répliques du film en y laissant des commentaires plutôt imprévisibles. Elle expliqua à Clarke la chronologie des films Marvel pendant dix bonnes minutes, le temps qu'elles arrivent au TonDC et Clarke la remercia d'avoir rendu leur trajet aussi animé malgré le froid.

Une fois devant les portes du restaurant elles se regardèrent puis entrèrent. Tout de suite, elles furent enveloppées d'une chaleur réconfortante. Clarke laissa un soupir de bonheur franchir la barrière de ses lèvres ce qui fit doucement rire Lexa qui enleva son écharpe. Un serveur s'approcha d'elles.

« Bonsoir ! fit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonsoir, j'ai fait une réservation au nom de Woods, répondit Lexa.

\- Woods, effectivement. Suivez-moi ! »

Ainsi, elles suivirent le serveur jusqu'à l'étage et il les amena jusqu'à leur table. Elles s'assirent en le remerciant, il leur donna la carte et s'éclipsa en précisant qu'il reviendra une fois qu'elles auront choisi ce qui leur ferait plaisir. Clarke prit le temps d'observer les alentours. Raven avait raison. C'était un très beau restaurant. Il ne faisait pas restaurant de luxe, avec des chandeliers en diamant ou des chaises hors de prix, loin de là. La décoration était très vintage, la plupart des meubles et des décorations étaient faits en bois. Des bougies étaient disposées un peu partout et Clarke nota qu'elles attiraient l'attention de Lexa. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des posters de groupes de musique et des couvertures d'albums assez vieux, mais très connus. Clarke sourit en reconnaissant quelques références dont l'une était jouée en fond. L'ambiance était plutôt calme, des gens mangeaient et discutaient tranquillement. La luminosité mettait en valeur chaque détail de l'endroit, allant des étagères remplies de décorations tournant autour de la musique, aux simples planches de bois qui formaient le parquet.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Clarke à la brune qui avait le nez dans sa carte.

\- Je viens ici quelques fois. La déco est similaire au Grounders.

\- Le bar ?

\- Yep. Tu n'es jamais venu ? demanda Lexa en baissant sa carte afin de regarda Clarke.

\- Non…

\- Tu me diras ce que t'en penses en sortant !

\- Je peut déjà te dire que je suis conquise. Tu me conseilles quoi ?

Lexa tourna sa carte afin que Clarke puisse voir l'intérieur. Elle pointa du doigt quelques plats qu'elle lui conseillerait, ainsi que ses préférés. Clarke fit rapidement son choix et le serveur ne tarda pas à arriver pour prendre leurs commandes.

\- Et le film t'a plu ? Désolée je parlais tellement, répliqua Lexa.

\- Non le film était génial. Je l'ai trouvé très visuel tu vois, ils ont beaucoup misé sur les décors, les costumes et les maquillages. Les scènes de combats ne paraissaient pas factices, réfléchit Clarke en se remémorant quelques passages du film.

\- Wow, t'as un regard très artistique sur la chose, commenta Lexa.

Le serveur ne tarda pas a arriver et leur donna leurs plats. Clarke entama le sien sosu le regard curieux de la sportive.

\- Hm… c'est… wow, j'ai pas les mots, déclara Clarke la bouche pleine.

Un sourire radieux naquit sur le visage de Lexa.

\- Heureuse que ça te plaise !

\- Et toi comment c'est ?

\- Tu veux goûter ?

Clarke haussa timidement les épaules. Lexa sourit de plus belle et elles s'échangèrent un bout de leur plat.

\- Je suppose qu'on doit parler, démarra Lexa une fois que Clarke eut toute son attention.

\- Oui…

Lexa prit le temps d'avaler et s'essuya la bouche avant de se servir un grand verre d'eau. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire à Clarke, mais ce fut la blonde qui prit la parole.

\- Je voulais savoir ce que tu penses de moi.

Lexa prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau, sans lâcher Clarke du regard.

\- Je vais être franche avec toi. Je pense, vraiment, que tu es une fille extraordinaire. J'ai toujours admiré ton courage. Tu as été la première personne après mon frère, à m'avoir clairement dit que tu voulais la paix. Je t'ai d'abord vu comme une camarade, puis comme une ennemie et après une alliée.

Lexa voyait une once de déception dans le regard de Clarke. Elle savait ce que la blonde voulait entendre. Elle poursuivit :

\- Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais tu ne me laisse pas indifférente Clarke. Je sais pas, il y a quelque chose… Dans tes yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me cherchent constamment et en plus de ça, ils me trouvent. Bref, quand je t'ai embrassée après la soirée du gymnase… j'ai compris que t'étais plus qu'un coup de cœur. Clarke, il faut vraiment que je sache comment ça se passe de ton côté donc je te retourne la question. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

Toutes les théories de Clarke s'étaient avérées justes. Lexa commençait à avoir des sentiments pour elle. Tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche dans son esprit. Mais il y avait encore une tonne de questions auxquelles il fallait qu'elle réponde.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup intriguée au départ, commença-t-elle. Je te voyais comme la pure Trikru qui haïssait tous les autres clans. Quand j'ai compris qu'on pouvait être sur la même longueur d'onde, cette idée a vite été chassée de mon esprit. Il y a une différence entre être loyale à son clan, et haïr tous les autres. Et puis, lorsque tu m'as embrassée après la soirée j'étais… chamboulée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Lexa hochait la tête avec compréhension. Elle se permit de manger pendant que Clarke lui parlait, ça lui permettait de mieux assimiler les choses.

\- Et puis… ce soir-là, dans mon appartement…

Elle vit la brune déglutir difficilement.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris, je t'ai un peu sautée dessus. Je suis désolée. J'étais désespérée.

\- Attend.

Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de mal. Lexa avait levé sa main et attendit qu'elle finisse d'avaler avant de reprendre.

\- T'as couché avec moi parce que t'étais désespérée ? A quel sujet ? »

Clarke baissa les yeux. Son appétit avait soudainement été coupé et elle sentait sa fourchette glisser dans ses mains moites. Elle devait réfléchir. Ses prochaines paroles allaient être fatales.

* * *

 **Aïe aïe aïe, mais que va-t-il se passer ? On espère que tout va être ok pour elles hein ? (je vous torture, désolée xD) bref, dans tous les cas le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine et s'intituleras «** _ **Aux origines**_ **». Bonne semaine ! :D**


	20. Aux origines

**Hellow~ bienvenue, et voici le chapitre 20 de Lines qui est la suite directe du précédent, le rendez-vous Clexa, vous vous souvenez ? c: Bref, on aura aussi quelques réponses et petites révélations. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

.CHAPITRE XX.

Aux origines

* * *

Clarke ferma les yeux et tenta de vider son esprit. Elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur à partir de maintenant. L'une de ses plus grandes peurs était de perdre Lexa. Parce qu'elle s'était attachée à la brune, elle ne voulait pas mettre un terme à leur relation aussi prématurément. Elle se sentait comme perdue dans immense désert de questions, perdue au milieu des scénarios qu'elle s'imaginait dans sa tête. Parmi ces scénarios, il y avait celui où Lexa s'en allait, s'enfonçait à nouveau dans leurs histoires de clans. Une vague de frisson la bouscula. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder la tête froide. Soudain, Lexa posa sa main chaude sur la sienne, dans un contact qui se valut doux et rassurant, ce qui fonctionna immédiatement. Elle redressa la tête et fixa Lexa droit dans les yeux. La brune semblait inquiète pour elle. Elle se mit à caresser doucement le dos de sa main qui s'arrêta de trembler. Clarke inspira longuement.

« Tu sais Clarke, tu n'es pas obligée de te justifier, finit par dire Lexa.

\- Désespérée parce que ma vie est un véritable bordel sans nom. Mon premier problème restera celui de mon clan. Regarde, je me suis fait bêtement capturée et vous avez littéralement secoué la ville pour me retrouver…

Lexa hocha doucement la tête, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait autre chose. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours leurs histoires de clans, mais quelque chose d'autre tracassait Clarke. Elle voulait l'entendre parler, se confier, parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle en avait besoin. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, elles devaient mettre les choses au clair pour pouvoir faire avancer leur relation et même si ce n'était pas facile, elles étaient prêtes à faire des efforts.

\- Depuis que j'ai quitté Finn, j'ai perdu les pédales. Ma mère n'avait plus de temps pour moi. Mon père… mon père est décédé. Pas à cause de vous, mais à cause de nous. Parce qu'il a tenté d'aller négocier avec vous, il a été… empoissonné. Depuis ce jour, je vivais constamment dans la peur et pour oublier tout ça, j'ai enchaîné les conneries. J'ai bu, j'ai couché, j'ai même pris de la drogue. Je me suis même dit que si je finissais comme lui, morte empoisonnée, c'est que je le méritais. Je faisais toutes les missions qu'on me proposait, j'étais jamais au même endroit, toujours armée j'hésitais pas à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait. Désespérée parce que je te voulais toi, je voulais qu'on m'aime et qu'on me montre que dans la vie il n'y a pas que la guerre...

Lexa fronça légèrement les sourcils. Comment est-ce que Clarke avait pu se faire autant de mal ? Elle ne méritait clairement pas ce qui lui arrivait. Rien de tout ça n'était de sa faute. Elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Mais d'un côté, Lexa se reconnaissait en elle. Elle aussi avait vécu ce genre de période sombre résultant de la perte d'un proche, elle aussi noyait sa tristesse dans les missions et les quêtes. Mais ses derniers mots l'avaient profondément touchée. Jamais on ne lui avait fait une telle confession. Clarke misait beaucoup sur elle et elle ne voulait pas décevoir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as quitté Finn ? osa tout de même demander la sportive.

\- Il est tête en l'air, répondit Clarke, il est très… à fond dans ces guerres de clans. Il m'a avoué que s'il a fait équipe avec les Trikru, c'est uniquement pour me sauver. Il… pour lui, seuls les Skaikru devraient dominer la ville.

\- Polis n'appartient à personne, souffla Lexa, et certainement pas à un gang. On est d'abord là pour la protéger.

\- Je sais mais… je ne sais pas, il est plutôt violent quand il s'énerve.

\- Il t'a fait du mal ? demanda Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non ! Mais il appuie sur la gâchette facilement…

\- Hm je vois…

\- Mais… reprit Clarke en essuyant une larme qui perlait sur le coin de son œil, depuis que je te connais… tout ça s'est… arrêté.

Lexa se détendit et se mit plus à l'aise sur sa chaise. C'était plutôt flatteur, mais il lui fallait plus d'explications. Elle savait que Clarke faisait mention à ce qu'elle avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, cette période sombre de sa vie et Lexa savait que peu de personnes étaient au courant.

\- Tu m'as fait un bien fou Lexa. T'es sortie du lot, t'es arrivée avec ton sourire et tes idéaux. La première fois que je t'ai vue… je ne savais pas que tu étais une Trikru avant que je voie ton tatouage. J'ai repensé à mon père et je me suis dit que quitte à faire la même erreur que lui, je pouvais le faire plus subtilement. Je me suis d'abord rapprochée de toi parce que je voulais savoir si la paix était réellement possible… et puis… mes sentiments ont pris le dessus. T'as pris d'assaut la putain d'IceTiger Tower pour venir sauver mon cul Lexa, comment je suis censée te remercier ? termina-t-elle en sentant sa voix disparaître à cause du sanglot qui arrivait.

Lexa lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, elle tenait vraiment à montrer à Clarke qu'elle avait toute son attention, de plus pour elle, les actes étaient beaucoup plus importants. Elle se pencha doucement et alla essuyer une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Clarke avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres là où la perle d'eau était. La blonde resta bouche-bée. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Clarke. Pour Wells. Pour le gymnase. Pour tout.

Clarke hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Tout cela n'était pas nécessaire.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolée. Pour Lincoln. Pour la maison. Pour tout.

Les desserts furent apportés. Clarke remercia le ciel, elle commençait vraiment à devenir morose et nostalgique. Elle avait commandé une glace à la framboise avec une cerise et Lexa avait opté pour une tarte aux pommes classique. Et la brune était bien décidée à changer de sujet et à détendre l'atmosphère après une conversation aussi intense. Bien que tous les sujets n'avaient pas forcément été abordés, elle avait décidé de laisser le temps se charger du reste et de profiter du reste de la soirée avec l'artiste.

\- Bon, elle est pour quand la prochaine expo' ? demanda Lexa en admirant sa tarte.

\- Hum… Dante m'a dit qu'il aimerait faire une exposition à thème pour la rentrée. » répondit la blonde en attrapant la cerise.

Lexa leva les yeux et regarda Clarke discrètement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire tout sauf innocent lorsque celle-ci lécha sensuellement la cerise avec le bout de ses lèvres. Elle jeta un regard à Lexa qui détourna les yeux avant de se mordre les lèvres. Putain. Elle le faisait littéralement exprès.

Le reste du repas passa plutôt vite, les desserts avaient été mangés rapidement. Elles se partagèrent l'addition et sortirent du restaurant. Une violente bourrasque d'air froid les balaya presque sur place et Clarke du attraper le bras de Lexa pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre.

« Ne te méprends pas Woods, ironisa l'artiste.

\- Je ne me méprends pas. » répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules.

Les lèvres de Clarke s'étirèrent dans un sourire enfantin. Lexa secoua la tête, Clarke était beaucoup trop mignonne pour ce monde. Il fallait qu'elle protège cette petite créature à tout prix. Elles se mirent à marcher direction le métro, afin de se rendre à l'appartement de l'artiste.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement sur le campus et se dirigèrent à l'appartement presque en courant, fuyant le froid mordant de l'hiver. Elles montèrent les deux premiers étages et Clarke s'arrêta devant se porte. Elle mit la clé et déverrouilla la porte sous le regard attentionné de Lexa. Elle ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Lexa. Elles se regardèrent pendant plusieurs longues secondes, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Merci, finit par souffler Clarke. J'ai passé une superbe soirée, vraiment. On ne s'ennuie jamais quand Lexa Woods est dans les parages.

Lexa baissa la tête et sourit timidement. Clarke se mordit les lèvres. Elle était beaucoup trop mignonne quand elle était intimidée.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules.

Clarke craqua plutôt rapidement. Lexa était vraiment devenue une faiblesse. Elle fit deux pas en avant et glissa ses mains autour du visage de la brune, frôlant doucement sa mâchoire et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser profond et sincère. Et la sportive en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait déjà embrassé Clarke plusieurs fois, mais là, elle avait été littéralement électrocutée. Celui-ci dépassait tous les autres. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent mais Clarke ne recula pas pour autant. Lexa sentait son souffle caresser ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser une seconde fois, avec autant de tendresse.

\- Rappelle-moi de te trouver des défauts, ironisa Clarke à la fin de leur second baiser.

Lexa sourit doucement. Elle voulait vraiment faire les choses bien avec Clarke. Elle recula, les séparant définitivement et c'est à contrecœur qu'elle reprit.

\- Repose-toi bien d'accord ? On se voit demain à la cafet'.

\- Oui pas de soucis.

Lexa hocha la tête et se tourna pour monter les marches de l'escalier.

\- Bonne nuit Lexa.

Elle regarda Clarke une dernière fois.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke. »

Lexa arriva dans son appartement le cœur léger. La soirée s'était super bien passée et c'était comme si elle s'était débarrassé d'un poids sur ses épaules. Maintenant que les pendules étaient à l'heure, elle pouvait se concentrer sur sa relation avec l'artiste.

* * *

Le jour d'après, pendant la soirée, Clarke s'était rendue au café des Skaikru par qu'elle devait avoir une discussion de la plus haute des importances avec sa mère. Elle repensait sans cesse à ce que lui avait dit Nia dans la tour. « _Si tu es importante à nos yeux, c'est parce que tu es la descendante directe des fondateurs de ton clan._ ». Elle voulait comprendre la réelle signification de cette phrase. Parce qu'elle avait beau la tourner et la retourner dans son cerveau, sans aide de sa génitrice, elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Elle poussa les portes du café sous le regard interrogateur de Finn qui avait récemment été engagé comme serveur et s'approcha du bar, l'air déterminé.

« Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? lui demanda le brun en posant le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer.

\- Rien merci, répondit-elle, ma mère est en haut ?

\- Non elle est repartie à l'hôpital. »

Clarke roula des yeux. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement, sa mère était plus souvent au café qu'à l'hôpital et maintenant que les choses s'étaient calmées, elle était retournée faire son activité principale, soigner des gens et sauver des vies. Elle remercia la brun et fit demi-tour, direction l'hôpital principal de Polis. Alors qu'elle venait de sortir du café et qu'elle marchait tête baissée jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, elle heurta une personne. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, son visage s'illumina. Longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Octavia Blake ou la tornade de Polis. Parce que Raven était l'ouragan. Octavia, qui à la base se rendait au café, décida de suivre Clarke jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant le bâtiment et entrèrent comme si c'était chez elles. Parce que d'un côté, c'était chez elle.

Octavia avait passé la moitié de son enfance dans cet hôpital. Clarke l'y amenait toujours parce que la petite brune n'arrêtait pas de se torde un poignet ou casser un os. C'était une véritable casse-cou, impossible de la faire tenir en place. Même son frère ne se faisait pas autant mal. Elles arrivèrent devant l'accueil et Jackson, assistant de la mère de Clarke, fit son apparition de l'autre côté du comptoir. Heureusement pour elle, en cette matinée, il n'y avait presque personne.

« Pour Raven tu connais le numéro de la chambre Clarke, dit simplement le jeune homme en attrapant un tampon.

\- T'inquiète, je voulais juste te demander où étais ma mère.

\- Elle est avec elle justement.

\- Merci beaucoup Jackson.

\- De rien ! »

Après ça, elles se rendirent dans l'ascenseur, direction le cinquième étage et les chambres des patients ayant eu un accident de gravité 3. Elles trouvèrent rapidement la chambre de Raven et entrèrent, la porte étant ouverte. Comme l'avait dit Jackson, Abby était en train de poser des questions à Raven qui était assise sur son lit.

« Tiens Clarke, bonjour, fit sa mère en déposant son bloc-notes.

Elle enlaça sa fille, puis Octavia. Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à Raven.

\- Comment va ?

\- Bien mieux ! répliqua Raven, je pense pouvoir remarcher !

\- Bien… maman, il y a quelque chose… il faut que je te parle de quelque chose que je pense être très important.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils avant de regarder tour à tour, les deux amies de sa fille.

\- Non, elles peuvent rester là, reprit Clarke.

\- Dis moi tout.

\- Lorsque j'étais avec Nia dans l'IceTiger Tower, elle a mentionné quelque chose qui m'a interpelée. Je voulais savoir si elle disait vrai. Maman, elle m'a dit que j'étais la descendante des fondateurs de notre clan.

Abby eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Clarke avait noté le changement de comportement de sa mère, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, maintenant, elle était sûre qu'elle en savait quelque chose.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques, insista Clarke en voyant que sa mère ne répondait pas.

\- D'accord… tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que c'est vrai. Les Skaikru ont été créés par –

[…]

 _Le jour d'après, dans la salle de réunion des Skaikru située dans le Jaha Hotel. Ils étaient tous là, Trikru et Skaikru, en train d'écouter le discours d'Abby qui se tenait devant eux._

\- Curtis Fawkes-Griffin, un ancêtre de Clarke, il y a environ six générations. Il a formé, avec des amis, un groupe de gangsters pour protéger ses quatre sœurs et plus tard, leurs familles. Il était courant, à cette époque, de former des clans, c'était une sorte de mode. Passionné par l'espace mais incapable de l'étudier par faute de moyens, il décida d'appeler son groupe Skaikru ( _Sky Crew_ ). Il l'avait créé à Arkadia, une ville qui auparavant, était là où nous sommes actuellement. Avec l'agrandissement de la ville, Arkadia n'est devenue qu'un simple quartier.

\- Arkadia est l'ancien nom de Polis, reprit Marcus qui décolla son dos du mur.

Lexa, qui était aux premières loges, tourna la tête vers Clarke qui était juste à côté d'elle. Elle était un peu sonné par ce genre de révélations. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

\- Exactement, répondit la mère de Clarke, l'Arche en est la preuve. Il est un vestige d'Arkadia et a été construit par Curtis peu avant sa mort.

L'Arche était un monument de la ville très connu par les habitants et même les étrangers. Il s'agissait d'une très vieille maison, en forme de U vu du ciel. Ce qui faisait sa particularité, était son thème, ses décorations et son intérieur. Le crépit était noir et de multiples points blancs avaient été peints, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ciel étoilé. A l'intérieur, il y avait des affiches, des livres, des croquis sur l'espace, ainsi que du matériel d'observation avec des longues-vues posées devant les fenêtres et des globes éparpillés sur les tables. C'était un musée, qui avait réuni tous les objets rares sur l'astronomie récoltés par Curtis Fawkes-Griffin tout au long de sa vie. C'était aussi et avant tout, la fierté des Skaikru.

L'attention de Lexa se reporta sur Abby. Il fallait éclaircir le point le plus important. Elle leva poliment la main.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle timidement parce qu'ils devaient être une cinquantaine dans la pièce, du coup, quand à commencé leur conflit… avec nous ?

\- La tentative de destruction de l'Arche, articula difficilement Kane pour éviter qu'Abby ait à y répondre.

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Elle n'osa pas y croire.

\- Ce n'est pas la version que nous avons, déclara Indra après avoir levé la main. Heda ?

Lexa se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête, lui autorisant à parler.

\- D'après les livres de Becca Praimheda, celle que nous considérons comme la fondatrice de notre clan, les Trikru ont toujours vécu à Arkadia. C'était lors de l'arrivée des Skaikru que tout se bouleversa. D'après elle, ils réclamaient leur territoire.

Ce fut au tour d'Abby de froncer les sourcils. Leur version n'apparaissait nulle part dans ses souvenirs. Dans les livres non plus, car Curtis avait aussi écrit des témoignages sur ses observations de l'espace, la construction de l'Arche et quelques conflits avec d'autres clans de la ville.

\- Je voulais juste vous demander, répliqua Clarke en s'avançant, pourquoi est-ce que vous nous cachez des informations aussi importantes ?

Lexa ne put qu'acquiescer. L'artiste avait raison, cacher de telles choses aux prochaines générations était une erreur fatale. Les conséquences pouvaient être sans précédent, la première étant l'oubli total de l'origine du conflit. Et c'était clairement ce qu'il se passait. Les deux clans avaient une version de l'histoire totalement différente et la brune craignait que le feu se rallume à cause de ça. Elle imita Clarke et se mit à ses côtés.

\- Nous devons continuer à collaborer, répliqua Lexa avec une voix puissante. On est mieux en s'aidant à taper les autres qu'à se taper entre nous.

Clarke sourit, Lexa pouvait faire mieux niveau discours mais elle avait senti le malaise de la brune. Les grandes audiences n'étaient pas vraiment son fort, pourtant il fallait qu'elle s'y habitude. Elle était à la tête de son gang maintenant.

\- En ce qui concerne les origines du conflit, je pense que remonter aux sources nous aidera à soulever le vrai problème et ainsi, le régler. Si vous voulez mon avis,

Clarke se tourna vers sa mère,

\- je pense qu'aucune de ces deux versions n'est vraie. La vérité est quelque part, il faut la chercher.

\- Je suis d'accord, déclara Lincoln qui était aussi devant avec Octavia.

\- Nous devrions mettre en commun nos livres et nos sources, poursuivit Kane, afin de mettre le doigt sur les incohérences.

\- Bien, je pense que nous avons terminé, déclara Abby. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Les Trikru quittèrent la pièce en premier, suivit par les premiers Skaikru. Lexa était restée auprès de Clarke qui se massait nerveusement les tempes. Tout cela lui avait donné une méchante migraine. La brune se surprit à poser délicatement ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front. Elle l'a pris ensuite dans ses bras et Abby, qui n'avait rien raté de la scène regardait sa fille, choquée. Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant la réaction de sa mère. Elle avait oublié d'expliquer sa situation avec la brune à sa mère. Elle pouvait vraiment être ailleurs parfois mais il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, elle était trop occupée dernièrement. Elle s'écarta de Lexa et posa son regard dans ses yeux. Elle manqua de s'y perdre mais elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle sentait sa mère envoyer le diable à Lexa par ondes psychiques de là où elle était et soupira.

« Tu m'excuses Lexa, soupira Clarke en regardant sa génitrice du coin de l'œil, il faut que je parle à ma mère.

Lexa fit une moue boudeuse avant de se retourner vers la mère de Clarke pendant… un quart de seconde. Elle se reporta rapidement son attention sur la blonde, les yeux écarquillés. Clarke haussa les épaules avant de la contourner et d'aller rejoindre sa mère.

\- Clarke, dit Abby d'un ton accusateur.

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer maman. »

* * *

 **Bon chapitre terminé ! Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose (i know, i'm sorry) mais dans les prochains chapitres, tout va s'accélérer (encore une fois oui) notamment entre Clarke et Lexa et les clans ! Encore un peu de patience ! Dans tous les cas, le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine et s'intitulera «** _ **Mauvais présage**_ **»**


	21. Mauvais Présage

**Heyyy, bonjour/bonsoir, je vous présente le chapitre 21 de Lines ! Je suis sûr qu'il va vous plaire (bah oui on a le retour du Clexa) et ne vous fiez pas trop au titre… quoique. Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE XXI

.Mauvais présage.

* * *

Clarke avança vers sa mère qui se racla la gorge.

« Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire, fit Abby.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, lui avoua Clarke en baissant les yeux, mais j'ai mes raisons.

\- Donc toi et Lexa êtes… ensemble ?

\- On peut dire ça oui, soupira la blonde, mais c'est compliqué. Tu devines pourquoi…

Abby hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je veux juste que tu saches que malgré les apparences, les clans et autres, Lexa me rend vraiment heureuse. Je… je l'aime. Beaucoup.

\- Et ça se voit, ajouta sa mère, et je veux que tu saches que tant que tu es heureuse, ça me va. Lexa est une fille exceptionnelle, y'a pas à dire. Elle a déjà fait ses preuves… Mais la prochaine fois, je veux que tu m'en parle.

\- Je le ferais. C'est juste qu'avec toutes ces histoires, on n'avait pas une seule seconde pour y réfléchir. C'est plutôt stable maintenant, de toute façon je n'allais pas tarder à te le dire.

\- C'est bien alors, soupira Abby, mais fait attention quand même ma chérie. Toi et moi savons que tu as le cœur fragile.

\- Cette époque est révolue maman, répliqua Clarke avec confiance, aujourd'hui je me sens plus forte que jamais. »

* * *

Lexa sortit de son appartement, les écouteurs aux oreilles et le sac sur le dos. Elle devait décompresser, parce qu'elle ne se rendait pas en cours, mais en examen. La dernière semaine du premier semestre était presque terminée et on était vendredi matin, huit heures. Le froid avait forcé la brune à mettre des chaussettes en laine sous ses Timberland, un jean noir épais, un long manteau gris et un bonnet noir. Oh ça du noir, elle en broyait actuellement. Avec toutes leurs histoires, elle n'avait eu que très peu de temps pour réviser. Elle avait plutôt réussi la plupart de ses épreuves, elle misait plus sur la pratique que la théorie. Elle était très heureuse d'être dans une filière qui lui plaisait, mais personne n'aimait les examens. En ce dernier jour d'épreuve, son moral ne tenait qu'à un fil. Elle n'était pas aussi déterminée que d'habitude, elle savait qu'elle allait passer le partiel d'un cours théorique ce matin, donc elle allait devoir faire une dissertation. Mais elle avait oublié un détail. Il s'agissait du partiel d'anatomie humaine. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage caché par l'écharpe qu'elle avait mise. C'était à ce cours là qu'elle avait rencontré Clarke pour la pre… seconde fois.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle d'examen, elle aperçut immédiatement sa blonde qui lui sourit pour lui dire bonjour. Elle était déjà assise et avait préparé sa feuille, les places étant attitrées, Lexa et elles étaient à l'opposé. Après les deux heures de compositions, Lexa sortit de la salle en premier et décida d'attendre Clarke dans le hall du bâtiment. Elles avaient dû passer leur épreuve dans le bâtiment des arts, même si leurs cours se déroulaient dans le bâtiment des sciences physiques. Lexa se laissa déambuler dans le hall d'entrée, posant ses yeux sur les différentes affiches accrochées sur les tableaux faits pour. La plupart étaient des affiches d'expositions, elle repéra celle de Dante datant d'il y a quelques jours déjà. Elle décida de la décrocher - elle n'était pas très grande, c'était une affiche A4 – et la plia pour la ranger dans sa poche. Elle voulait la garder en souvenir. Après ça, elle s'assit sur l'un des bancs et regarda les gens passer. Il lui tardait tellement que Clarke sorte, qu'elles puissent se parler, se prendre dans les bras, s'embrasser. Alors que ses pensées divaguaient autour de l'artiste, une tête connue sortie des couloirs. Echo.

Elle s'approcha de Lexa, un sourire naissant sur son visage et elles se tapèrent dans la main avant qu'elle ne s'assoit à côté de la sportive.

« Teh Woods, bien ?

\- Bien, répondit Lexa dans un sourire.

\- Ça a été ?

\- Ouais, la seul dissert' que j'pense avoir réussie, soupira Lexa.

\- Mooh, faut être optimiste, répliqua Echo.

\- Et toi ? Je ne t'ai même pas vue dans la salle !

\- J'étais dans une autre salle, expliqua l'Azgeda, mais bon je ne pense pas avoir réussi. Je suis plus branchée pratique.

\- Comme la plupart d'entre nous ! »

Elle continua de discuter avec Echo. Récemment, elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Etant dans le même groupe, elles avaient beaucoup d'épreuves en commun et avaient même mangé ensemble à la cafeteria hier. Lexa appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, elle trouvait qu'elle avait un naturel plutôt déconcertant. Au départ, elle l'a trouvait un peu bizarre, ce qui était compréhensible. Elle aussi avait été aveuglément guidée par la soif de combat de son propre clan. Lexa se demandait comment aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas rencontré Clarke. Avec Echo, elles seraient sûrement en train de s'entretuer. Heureusement qu'ils avaient réussi à atténuer les tensions entre les clans, sinon, ses études auraient été fichues.

La discussion allait de bon train avec Echo. Elle avait une certaine facilité à faire la conversation. Elles parlaient des épreuves passées, du temps dehors, les vacances qui approchaient à grand pas. Puis Echo mentionna quelque chose que qui interpella la sportive. Elle lui avait parlé d'une nouvelle drogue qui circulait dans la fac. Mais alors que Lexa s'apprêtait à lui demander des détails, Clarke sortit du couloir. Lexa fut coupée du monde lorsque son regard se posa sur la blonde qui sourit en la voyant. Elle était vraiment belle, ses cheveux blonds partiellement cachés sous son bonnet noir lui donnaient un charme dévastateur.

Clarke fut assez proche de Lexa et Echo pour entendre leur conversation.

« Je sais plus comment ils appellent ça, termina Echo en se tournant vers Clarke, salut Griffin.

\- Salut Echo, répondit Clarke, salut toi, dit-elle en posant rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa, de quoi est-ce que vous parliez ?

\- Echo me parle d'une nouvelle drogue qui circule dans le campus, lui dit Lexa.

\- Ouais, _city of lights_ ou je sais pas quoi.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle était sûre d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais impossible là tout de suite, de mettre la main dessus.

\- On doit s'en inquiéter ? demanda Lexa suite à la réaction de Clarke.

\- Roan m'a dit que la dernière fois qu'une drogue avait circulé ici, elle avait fait des ravages.

\- Quels genres de ravages ?

\- Une bataille de gangs qui avait détruit la moitié du campus. »

Clarke fronça de nouveau les sourcils tandis que Lexa eut un mouvement de recul, tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Quand il y avait le mot bataille et gang dans la même phrase, valait mieux se préparer au pire. Lincoln lui avait aussi parlé d'une drogue qui avait circulée l'année qui avait précédé son arrivée à la fac, sans lui donner plus de détails et d'informations, parce qu'ils ne se sentaient pas concernée. Lexa n'était pas dans ce genre de chose, elle n'y avait jamais touché ou même vendu, c'était un domaine dans lequel les Trikru ne faisaient pas affaire. Clarke quant à elle, creusa dans ses souvenirs, parce que toute cette histoire lui disait quelque chose. Les Skaikru, eux, faisaient dans la drogue.

 _« Eh, je t'en vend trois pour 6 dollars._

 _Clarke fronça les sourcils. De quoi ?_

 _\- Heu, non merci. »_

Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de ça.

« Quelqu'un avait essayé de m'en vendre, pour six dollars, reprit Clarke toujours pensive.

\- C'est de la dure, répondit Echo, et pour le prix j'en sais rien. C'est rien du tout quand on y pense, qui vend une dose pour 6 dollars sérieux ?

\- On devrait enquêter, répliqua Lexa dubitative, une drogue dure pas chère ça se répand beaucoup trop vite.

\- T'as raison. » lui dit Echo.

Elles se levèrent et sortirent du bâtiment, elles devaient d'abord aller manger. Les épreuves étaient dorénavant terminées et Lexa se sentait comme une plume. Tous le poids des examens avait disparu et les vacances pouvaient donc commencer. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la cafeteria, tout le groupe était là, personne ne manquait à l'appel. Même Lincoln et Bellamy étaient présents. Seule Raven manquait à l'appel. Elle avait, d'après Octavia, bien passé toutes ses épreuves à la fac, mais elle devait retourner à l'hôpital chaque soir, celui-ci n'étant pas exclus. Murphy s'avança vers Clarke et tapa dans sa main avant de prendre la parole.

« Heyy, dit-il, maintenant que les examens sont finis j'ai pris la liberté de nous réserver un lasergame pour cet après-midi !

\- C'est vrai ? répliqua Lexa les yeux pétillants.

\- Bien sûr, je n'ai qu'une parole Woods, rigola Murphy, bon on y va ? On prendra à manger sur la route ! »

Tout le monde suivit et Clarke ne put que sourire en voyant Lexa aussi excitée.

* * *

En sortant de la megazone, Lexa se sentait vide, mais pas dans un sens mauvais. Elle se sentait libérée de tous les poids de la vie. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt, qu'elle irait faire ce genre d'activités avec les Skaikru, elle aurait rigolé. Et pourtant, la voilà, avec Clarke et sa bande, assis à l'entrée de bâtiment et en train de débattre sur le classement et le déroulement des deux parties très intenses qu'ils venaient de faire. Il devait être aux alentours de dix neufs heures, et le soleil avait déjà disparu depuis longtemps. Il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur mais trop froid à l'extérieur, ils décidèrent de retourner dans le hall du bâtiment, au chaud et ainsi réfléchir à leur prochaine activité, même s'ils avaient leur petite idée. Après avoir payé et s'être rhabillés, ils décidèrent tous de se rendre à la boîte de nuit du Jaha hôtel des Skaikru. On était en période de ce que l'on pourrait appeler _paix_ , et ça, Murphy et les autres comptaient bien en profiter. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent les portes du Jaha hôtel pour se rendre à la boîte, plusieurs regards s'étaient posés sur eux. Murphy, en tête de file, saluait ou lançait des bisous à ceux qui les regardaient. Lexa le regardait en souriant. Quand on ne le connaissait pas, John Murphy était quelqu'un d'exécrable, un vrai cafard, un provocateur. Mais quand on était de son côté et qu'on le connaissait bien, c'était l'un des êtres humains les plus francs et honnêtes qui existe. Il ne devait pas avoir de problèmes dans sa vie, il extériorisait tout et rien n'était laissé dans ses pensées.

Une fois dans la boîte de nuit, le petit groupe se dissipa. Certains se rendirent au bar, d'autres directement sur la piste de dance. Clarke et Lexa s'étaient assises à une table avec une poignée de leurs amis, dont Bellamy, Murphy, Octavia et Echo. Ils se mirent à discuter et Bellamy s'éclipsa pour aller leur chercher un verre.

« Dites-moi, vous traînez pas mal ensemble vous deux, dit Murphy en pointant Lexa et Echo du doigt.

\- On est dans le même groupe, expliqua Lexa.

\- Au fait Echo, reprit-il, comment va Ontari ?

La brune fut surprise de voir le jeune garçon demander des nouvelles de sa camarade.

\- Elle remonte la pente. Nia était vraiment quelqu'un pour elle.

Echo se tourna vers Lexa et leurs regards se croisèrent. Lexa était vraiment soulagée de voir que dans les yeux de la brune, il n'y avait pas de rancune.

\- Je parlais, par rapport à moi, se corrigea le brun.

Echo reporta son attention sur le brun.

\- Elle a bien compris que tu t'es joué d'elle. Mais bon, elle considère qu'elle l'avait mérité.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, soupira-t-il, elle ne méritait pas ça. Il fallait que ça tombe sur elle et il fallait que ça tombe sur moi.

Bellamy arriva et servit les verres à ses amis.

\- Vous parlez des bails de Murphy ? dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Exactement, fit Clarke qui était restée muette depuis le début.

\- Bon alors, ça avance avec Emori ? demanda le brun en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Murphy s'étouffa légèrement.

\- C'est pas tes affaires, grogna-t-il.

\- Met-toi à notre place Murphy, rigola Clarke, on est tous des fouines ! »

Le brun tapa dans l'épaule de Clarke en rigolant. Après ça, il tenta d'expliquer la relation qu'il avait avec Emori, une fille en première année d'économie, qui n'appartenait pas aux Trikru ni aux Skaikru. Mais alors qu'il était à fond dans ses histoires, une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était un garçon, on ne voyait pas son visage car il avait sa capuche rabâchée sur celui-ci. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Murphy et celui-ci se leva aussitôt. Il fit un bref signe de main pour informer à ses amis qu'il reviendra dans quelques secondes. Tous le regardèrent avec confusion, Clarke la première. Elle avait une petite idée de ce qu'allait faire son ami et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Une fois qu'il fut hors de la boîte, elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à Lexa pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Elle demanda à Bellamy de rester avec Echo et lui promit qu'elles ne seront pas longues. Clarke attrapa la brune par le bras et les entraîna en dehors du bâtiment. Bordel qu'il faisait froid. La température devait chatouiller les zéros degrés à cette heure de la journée. Elles trouvèrent rapidement le brun, qui était sous un arbre, adossé à un banc, à côté d'un lampadaire qui ne marchait plus. Il était, comme prévu, accompagné de l'homme avec la capuche. Ils semblaient discuter, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent un échange qui fut tellement rapide, que ni Clarke, ni Lexa n'aient pu voir ce qui avait circulé entre leurs mains. Après ça, elles s'adossèrent contre la façade du bâtiment et firent mine de discuter, parce qu'elles étaient à découvert et lorsque l'homme à capuche les aperçut, il se tourna brièvement vers Murphy avant de tourner les talons et disparaître dans la pénombre. Clarke entendit son ami soupirer avant de s'avancer vers elle, le regard blasé. Clarke décolla son dos du mur et ouvrit la bouche mais Murphy leva la main et lui coupa la parole.

« Je ne vous en veux pas, dit-il, au contraire maintenant vous avez vus.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as vendu comme drogue ? demanda directement Clarke.

\- _City of Lights_ , dit-il avec un accent à en faire des jaloux.

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, les sourcils froncés. Elle pensait que c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Il s'agissait bien de la drogue qu'avait mentionnée Echo plus tôt dans la journée. En voyant les regards que se lançaient Clarke et Lexa, Murphy reprit,

\- Y a un problème ?

\- Oh que oui, fit Clarke en se tournant vers lui, cette drogue… qu'est-ce que tu sais dessus ?

Murphy haussa les sourcils avant de plonger son regard dans le vide. Il semblait réfléchir.

\- C'est une drogue que Jaha me demande de vendre, il paie plutôt bien, expliqua-t-il.

\- Elle circule dans le campus ? demanda Lexa.

\- Oui, lui répondit le brun.

\- Quels sont les effets ? continua la sportive.

\- Heu d'après ce que j'ai vu, parce que j'y ai jamais touché, dit-il en réponse à la question silencieuse de Clarke qui commençait à faire les gros yeux, elle donne de puissantes illusions et permet d'être insensible à la douleur. Regardez.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sorti deux pilules bleues, transparentes et avec le symbole de l'infini gravé en bleu foncé sur chacune d'entre elles. Les deux étudiantes portèrent leur attention dessus.

\- Les effets se dissipent au bout de combien de temps ? fit Clarke les yeux rivés vers les pilules bleues.

\- Aucune foutre idée, ça peut prendre plusieurs heures, répondit Murphy.

\- T'es conscient que c'est hyper dangereux de vendre ça à la fac ? lui dit Lexa en levant le regard vers lui.

\- Ouais je sais, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, mais j'ai de sérieux problèmes d'argent et comme je vous l'ai dit Jaha me paie plutôt bien.

\- John, dit Clarke, la dernière fois que de la drogue a circulé dans le campus, une guerre civile a pratiquement été déclenchée et la moitié de l'université a été détruite.

Murphy fronça les sourcils. Voilà une information dont il n'avait jamais eu vent. S'il l'avait su, il n'aurait jamais commencé à vendre. De plus, il voyait où Clarke et Lexa voulaient en venir, bien qu'il ne cernait pas tout.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'une seconde guerre pourrait être déclenchée ? fit-il peu sûr de lui. J'veux dire, on est en paix.

\- Parce qu'on n'est pas en guerre, soupira Lexa, rien n'est à exclure.

\- Bon, même s'il déteste ça, je poserai des questions à Jaha, se résigna-t-il, on a au moins besoin de ça.

\- Ouais… souffla Clarke.

\- Bon, on y retourne ? On se les pèle ! » déclara-t-il en prenant les deux étudiantes par le bras pour retourner à l'intérieur de la boîte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, tous leurs amis étaient sur la piste de danse. Très vite, elles furent enchaînées avec eux et se mirent aussi à danser. Lexa avait rejoint Echo, qui lui avait avoué que Bellamy était quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Lexa était contente pour elle, s'ils entretenaient une bonne relation, ce ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Elles se rendirent à leur table où Lexa attrapa son verre qui était toujours là et le finit d'une traite. Après ça, elles retournèrent sur la piste de danse. Le musique grondait et faisait vibrer son âme dans un rythme endiablé. Elle n'avait besoin que de ça. De ses amis, de la bonne musique, de son cocktail qu'elle sentait encore couler dans son œsophage et… de Clarke. Elles se jetaient de brefs coup d'œil qu'elles étaient entrées, sans jamais vraiment s'approcher. Jusqu'à ce qu'Anya fasse son apparition derrière Lexa et qu'Octavia tourna autour de Clarke.

« T'attends quoi ? »

Répliquèrent-elles aux deux étudiantes qui se regardaient toujours, malgré les différentes personnes qui faisaient obstacles dans leurs champs de vision. Lexa soupira avant de jeter un regard plus avenant à Clarke qui comprit tout de suite. Comme des aimants, elles s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre, évitant leurs amis qui dansaient entre elles, jusqu'à ce que Lexa tende sa main à Clarke qui l'a pris avec plaisir. Soudain, la musique changea, passant de électro à … du low tempo. Le Dj passa _Love on the Brain_ de Rihanna et à ce moment-là, Lexa vit le regard de Clarke changer. Il était doux et reflétait son bonheur. Lexa posa la main de Clarke sur son épaule et alla poser les siennes sur ses hanches. Le blonde enroula ses bras autour de son cou et sourit tout doucement. Lexa sentait des papillons virevolter dans son ventre face à tant de beauté, elle n'arrivait pas à exclure l'idée que Clarke était sa faiblesse. Il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse, lorsqu'elle la regardait de cette manière, elle pensait être la femme la plus chanceuse de tout l'Univers. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et la regarda avec une tendresse dépassant l'imaginable. Elle vit Clarke se mordre les lèvres et elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, intriguée.

« Un problème ? dit Lexa.

\- Non… souffla Clarke, j'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras. »

Lexa sourit de plus belle et exécuta la requête de la blonde. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches pour les rapprocher et sentit le nez de Clarke lui chatouiller l'épaule, puis la nuque. Son souffle chaud lui procurait des sensations inédites, pourtant, elles étaient déjà allées plus loin. Mais chaque petit geste de la blonde la faisait tomber un peu plus pour elle. La sentir aussi près, pouvoir caresser librement son dos, jouer avec ses cheveux et écouter son cœur battre était un trésor qui valait tout ceux du monde pour Lexa. Elle inspira un bon coup, profitant un maximum de ce moment, du corps de Clarke contre le sien, de son odeur enivrante, de la musique qui tambourinait dans ses oreilles et de cette paix difficilement instaurée. Elle descendit tout doucement ses mains et les replaça correctement sur les hanches de l'artiste pour les séparer. Elle plongea son émeraude dans son azur sans limites et s'y perdit. Elle ne s'en laissera jamais, de ce bleu inédit, pur et puissant. Ses yeux tombèrent petit à petit jusqu'à ses lèvres et Clarke, qui avait compris le message, rapprocha ses mains jusqu'à la nuque de Lexa et rapprocha son visage pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La brune sentit son souffle chaud se frayer un chemin entre leurs lèvres et frissonna. Les doigts fins et majestueux de la blonde lissèrent sa mâchoire avec une douceur et une sensualité qui ne laissa pas la sportive indifférente. Son cerveau s'était déconnecté de la réalité et elle arrêta de se battre avec ses sentiments une bonne fois pour toute.

Peut-être bien que Clarke n'était pas seulement un coup de cœur. Non, elle était beaucoup plus que cela. Lexa savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle commençait à devenir accro. Et que peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait, elle était prête à tout pour protéger sa blonde et leur relation.

* * *

 **Bon alors il était comment ce chapitre ? Faites-moi savoir ! Je pense qu'après la publication du suivant qui s'intitulera «** _ **Accrochez-vous**_ **» je ferais une petite pause. J'ai très très peu écrit récemment (au départ j'avais une dizaine de chapitres d'avances, là j'en ai que 3 oups) du coup il faut que je me booste un peu pour terminer cette histoire. Bref, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine ! (aller les bleus)**


	22. Accrochez-vous

**Chapitre 22 en vue et du Clexaaaa, (à 100%) enfin ! Vous en aurez une grosse dose je vous le promets, ça valait le coup d'attendre ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos retours qui sont le plus souvent très positifs (ça me pousse à continuer cette histoire). Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

 **Ps : âmes sensibles s'abstenir lol.**

* * *

.CHAPITRE XXII.

 **Accrochez-vous**

* * *

Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, Lexa était littéralement dans un autre monde, comme si elle était dans un rêve éveillée. En ce moment même, elle se sentait terriblement bien. Les baisers de Clarke étaient divins, chacun d'entre eux étaient uniques. Leurs derniers échanges n'avaient été que vifs et chastes et celui-ci avait remis les pendules à l'heure. Clarke se pinça les lèvres en voyant Lexa complètement bouche-bée.

« Allô la lune, ici la Terre, rigola Clarke en chatouillant l'arrière de la nuque de Lexa.

\- Ici la lune, souffla Lexa qui approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la blonde, je crois que la navette a un petit problème. Il semblerait qu'on va rester en haut encore un peu.

Clarke se mit à rire nerveusement et ses jouent prirent une jolie teinte cramoisie qui n'échappa pas au regard de Lexa.

\- P'tite joueuse. » répliqua Clarke en faisant frôler leurs lèvres.

La soirée se termina tranquillement, les Trikru étaient partis petit à petit, la fatigue ayant eu raison d'eux. Les Skaikru étaient chez eux et pouvaient rester au Jaha hôtel quand ils le souhaitaient. Il devait être aux alentours de minuit et Lexa cherchait Clarke et Echo pour partir. Elles devaient prendre le métro ensemble avant la fermeture à une heure du matin si elles ne voulaient pas prendre un taxi. Murphy, qui était toujours là, aidait Lexa dans ses recherches. Il lui affirma qu'il restera à l'hôtel ce soir pour questionner Thelonious sur la drogue et ainsi, entrevoir des réponses à leurs questions. Mais il n'hésita pas non plus à taquiner la brune quant à sa relation avec sa camarade, qu'il trouvait mielleuse mais bénéfique pour elles deux.

« J'savais pas que tu étais une romantique Woods, rigola le brun qui l'accompagnait aux toilettes.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse. Il n'était personne pour la juger elle et sa relation, mais elle appréciait tout de même le fait qu'il donne un avis positif sur la chose.

\- Ah vous êtes là ! répliqua Clarke qui sortit des toilettes accompagnée d'Echo.

\- Putain on vous cherchait partout ! fit Murphy dans un soupir.

\- On va y aller, dit Lexa.

\- Ok, j'vous suis ! » dit Echo.

Ainsi, Lexa et les autres partirent, laissant Murphy seul, accompagné de quelques autres Skaikru qui restaient à l'hôtel. Lexa, Echo et Clarke arrivèrent à la station de métro et eurent à attendre quelques minutes avant d'en avoir un. On était loin des heures de pointes avec les gens qui travaillaient, allaient en cours ou simplement les touristes qui remplissaient les wagons. Il n'y avait que très peu de personnes et elles atteignirent le campus sans problèmes.

« Brrrr, grommela Echo en mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa doudoune, il caille trop. Vivement l'été là parce que j'en ai marre d'être sapée jusqu'à la moelle et de ressembler à bibendum !

Clarke et Lexa se mirent à rire suite aux paroles de l'Azgeda. Malgré leurs différents, l'ambiance était calme et reposée. Echo semblait à l'aise avec les deux jeunes femmes, au plus grand bonheur de Lexa.

\- Vous habitez dans le même bâtiment ? reprit-elle.

\- Celui du sud, répondit Lexa.

\- Ah, je suis à l'est, fit Echo avec une pointe de déception, je vais devoir vous lâcher.

Elles s'arrêtèrent de marcher.

\- Bon ben, on se voit plus tard alors, marmonna Lexa. Repose-toi bien.

\- J'en connais qui vont pas se reposer ici ! déclara l'Azgeda ce qui fit sourire Clarke et rougir Lexa.

\- T'es vraiment cool Echo, avoua Clarke.

Elle plongea son regard rempli de sincérité dans le sien, lui transmettant par la même occasion, son respect. Echo hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je peux en dire de même pour toi Griffin. Aller moi j'ai trop froid, je vais rentrer en courant !

\- Aller salut ! s'exclama Lexa alors qu'Echo était déjà en train de partir.

Clarke et Lexa regardèrent leur amie s'éloigner pendant de longues secondes avant de reprendre leur marche direction leur appartement. Elles se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans le hall de celui-ci et montèrent les marches, tout en discutant de la soirée qu'elles venaient de passer.

\- T'aurais dû voir la tête de Murphy quand je l'ai explosé au babyfoot ! La prochaine fois, dis-lui qu'il s'entraîne, c'est pas drôle de jouer contre quelqu'un de nul ! rigola Lexa.

\- Il est plus fort au vrai foot, lui expliqua la blonde, c'est une vraie furie sur le terrain mais la joue un peu solo.

\- Tu fais du foot ?

\- Seulement pour m'amuser, ne vas pas penser que je suis capable de faire des petit-ponts ou des passements de jambes ! répondit-elle.

\- Hum, on devrait organiser un petit match de foot entre les tiens et les miens, proposa Lexa.

\- Ce serait gé-nial ! s'exclama Clarke, c'est une excellente idée !

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la jeune artiste. Lexa jeta un regard à Clarke et elle comprit qu'elle voulait la même chose qu'elle. Aucune des deux n'avait envie de passer cette fin de soirée seule, vu comment elle s'était déroulée.

\- En plus, si on y réfléchit, on a autant de sportifs que vous…

La voix de la blonde fondit dans l'esprit de Lexa qui venait de perdre la notion du temps. Elle observait Clarke lui parler mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Elle ne voyait qu'elle, ses yeux d'un bleu envoûtant et son sourire enivrant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer cette fin de soirée seule. Elle sentait son cœur battre tellement fort dans sa poitrine, que les pulsions faisaient écho dans son cerveau, lui empêchant de ne penser à autre chose qu'à la belle blonde située devant elle. Clarke remarqua que quelque chose clochait chez Lexa, qui n'avait pas pipé un mot depuis qu'elle s'était arrêtée de parler et fronça les sourcils.

\- Lexa ? Quelque chose ne vas pa-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la brune avait déjà collé ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser hâtif mais plein de confidences. Elle sentit Clarke gémir sur ses lèvres et fut submergée par la satisfaction. La blonde enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et approfondis l'échange à son plus grand bonheur. Toutes les deux attendaient ce moment avec impatience depuis qu'Echo les avaient quittées. Plusieurs baisers s'enchaînèrent, ils étaient doux, elles se cherchaient et se trouvaient sans grandes difficultés. Lexa aimait tellement cette sensation, sentir les lèvres de Clarke sur les siennes, son souffle se mêler au sien et ses mains caresser ses cheveux. Elles se séparèrent par manque d'air et l'émeraude se connectèrent aux saphirs dans un regard qui voulait tout dire.

\- Viens, on va chez moi. » souffla Lexa qui prit Clarke par le bras et lui fit monter les deux étages qui séparaient leurs appartements.

Elle arriva enfin devant sa porte et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle attrapa ses clés dans sa poche pour les mettre dans la serrure. Jamais le temps ne lui avait paru aussi long, elle tourna les clés dans la serrure et le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait était comme une libération pour elle. Clarke la poussa à l'intérieur et elle dû fermer la porte en y donnant un coup de pied. Les voilà enfin scellé dans leur espace rien qu'à elles. Elles joignirent une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres et tour à tour, elles retirèrent leurs manteaux. La brune portait son éternelle chemise à carreaux rouges avec son jean troué tandis que la blonde avait son top bleu marine avec de la dentelle au niveau des épaules. Lexa ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, de toute façon Clarke lui en empêcha puisqu'elle la poussa immédiatement sur son canapé-lit qui, bien heureusement, était ouvert. Lexa se trouva allongé dessus et enleva ses chaussures avec de brefs coups de pieds. Clarke avança vers elle avec une démarche féline, telle une prédatrice qui avançait vers sa proie, jusqu'à poser ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Lexa pour ensuite placer ses cuisses de part et d'autre de ses hanches afin de se mettre à califourchon sur elle. Cette vision de Clarke déconnecta les neurones de Lexa un par un, elle avait le don de la faire se sentir comme étant la femme la plus chanceuse du monde. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux pétiller, pas de doute, Clarke brûlait de désir pour elle.

« Tu me rends folle Clarke Griffin. »

La blonde afficha un sourire satisfait, les mots de Lexa avaient transpercé son cœur, elle savait vraiment lui parler. Elle sentait des papillons qui partaient de son ventre pour se disperser dans tout son corps. Clarke savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur la sportive et elle allait en jouer un maximum. Elle commença par prendre Lexa par le col de sa chemise et rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques pauvres millimètres de vide entre leurs bouches. Lexa se pencha légèrement en avant pour embrasser celle qui lui faisait tant tourner la tête, mais Clarke recula légèrement en secouant la tête et son sourire s'élargit. Elle vit une pointe de déception dans le regard de la brune, mais elle était loin d'en avoir fini. L'artiste glissa ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de son amante et commença, avec une extrême lenteur, à bouger son bassin sur son point sensible d'une manière sensuelle et calculée. Il y eut une étincelle dans l'émeraude qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux, Clarke avait désormais toute son attention. Elle sentit le souffle de Lexa s'accélérer et lui chatouiller les lèvres. La tension était palpable, jamais Lexa n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud et elle perdait, à petit feu, le contrôle de son corps et c'était à cause des mouvements de bassin de Clarke juste au-dessus de son entre-jambe. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle était douée, la voir se déhancher sur la piste de danse tout à l'heure n'avait été qu'un avant-goût. Elle fit la moue lorsque Clarke s'arrêta de bouger, mais pas pour longtemps, puisqu'elle commença à ôter son haut, dévoilant petit à petit, son ventre puis sa poitrine généreuse.

Cependant, Lexa était frustrée parce qu'elle ne voyait pratiquement rien à cause de la pénombre. Elle se pencha sur le côté pour atteindre le meuble de télé et trouva l'interrupteur de sa lampe. Elle glissa légèrement le bouton pour avoir un peu de lumière et lorsqu'elle se remit en place, la vue qui s'offrait à elle en ferait tomber plus qu'un. Clarke avait dorénavant enlevé son haut et regardait Lexa avec un air accusateur. Lexa laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'attraper l'artiste par la nuque pour l'embrasser à nouveau. La brune n'hésita pas à entre-ouvrir la bouche pour laisser entrer la langue prédatrice de Clarke qui caressait déjà avec envie, ses lèvres humides. La blonde enleva chaque bouton de la chemise de Lexa avec une rapidité guidée par l'adrénaline et sourit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle ne portait rien qu'un soutien-gorge en dessous. Soutien-gorge qui fut vite dégrafé, tout comme le sien et qui volèrent quelque part dans la pièce. Lexa s'empara de ses hanches avant de remonter sur ses côtes puis enfin, encadrer son visage avec ses mains dans des caresses qui faisaient perdre à Clarke, la notion du temps. Lexa décolla ses lèvres des siennes pour aller les poser sur son grain de beauté, puis son nez, sa joue et sa mâchoire dans des baisers papillons. Une douce et délicieuse torture pour l'artiste qui glissa, comme elle aimait tant le faire, ses doigts fins dans la chevelure douce de son amante. Puis Lexa s'écarta légèrement et baissa les yeux. Elles étaient encore trop habillées. Elles se regardèrent un court instant et hochèrent la tête en même temps avant de se séparer pour retirer leurs pantalons. Une fois en sous vêtement, Clarke voulut se remettre sur Lexa mais la brune n'était pas de cet avis. En effet, en un simple mouvement de cuisse, elle fit basculer l'artiste sur le côté et inversa les rôles. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait chauffée, elle allait payer les frais. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Clarke, planta son regard vivement animé par le désir dans le sien et chuchota, d'une voix presque inaudible

« Accrochez-vous mademoiselle Griffin, nous allons décoller pour le septième ciel. »

Clarke ne put cacher le grand sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Son corps tout entier réagissait aux paroles de Lexa, son entre-jambe en premier. Comment, avec une telle voix et un tel regard, pouvait-on être aussi dévastateur ? Seule Lexa Woods en avait le secret. Après ça, elle scella leurs lèvres, comme s'il s'agissait d'une promesse et embrassa ensuite le menton de l'artiste avant de descendre petit à petit. Clarke se trouvait maintenant au bord du gouffre et avait devant elle, les abysses du plaisir et de la luxure. Pour sûr elle allait y plonger et y mettre corps et âme. Un gémissement incontrôlé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque Lexa posa sa bouche sur son sein. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et posa une main sur ses yeux. Mon dieu que c'était bon. Elle murmura le nom de la brune pour l'inciter à continuer. Lexa prenait soin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau, la mordillant par endroit et lui arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus incontrôlés. Elle posa ses lèvres au-dessus et en dessous du nombril et Clarke se montrait plutôt impatiente, les mouvements de son bassin en témoignaient. Mais Lexa voulait faire durer le plaisir un maximum et n'allait pas donner à Clarke ce qu'elle désirait tant, en tout cas pas maintenant. Elle arriva jusqu'à la zone sensible où elle y déposa un baiser, cependant, la culotte était toujours là et faisait obstacle. Clarke redressa la tête et un frisson balaya le corps de Lexa lorsque le regard noir de désir de la blonde se posa sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. D'un geste fin et contrôlé, elle s'empara de la culotte de Clarke et l'enleva, son regard toujours ancré dans le sien. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux et écarta doucement ses jambes et embrassa à nouveau l'intimité de la blonde, sans obstacle cette fois.

« Oh merde… Lexa… » gémit Clarke en se mordant les lèvres.

La brune ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et embrassa tout d'abord les lèvres secrètes de la blonde. Lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec son intimité et trouva sans difficulté, son petit bouton de plaisir, Clarke s'allongea entièrement en grognant le nom de la sportive. Elle n'avait pas les mots pour décrire les mouvements de langues de Lexa, elle sentait chacun d'entre eux comme s'ils faisaient partie d'elle. Elle avait une terrible sensation de bien-être mêlé à un plaisir immense et indomptable, qui montait en elle avec une lenteur irrésistible. Elle serrait les draps forts entre ses mains, comme pour s'empêcher de couler pour de bon. Lexa avait pleinement prit possession de son corps et elle adorait ça. Elle s'était totalement abandonnée à la brune et cherchait inconsciemment, avec sa main avec la sienne. Lexa attrapa donc sa main et elles entremêlèrent leurs doigts et à partir de ce moment-là, les mouvements de langues de Lexa se firent plus rapides et plus intense au plus grand dam de l'artiste qui gémissait son prénom sans aucune retenue maintenant. Clarke sentait qu'elle allait venir et elle redressa légèrement la tête, à la recherche du regard de Lexa qu'elle trouva immédiatement. Elle aperçut un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la brune qui s'arrêta brusquement. Clarke fut submergé par une vague de frustration, un sentiment qu'elle trouva horrible sur le moment et elle ne put que blâmer Lexa pour ça. La brune ne semblait pas plus perturbée que ça, au contraire. Elle se redressa et se positionna au niveau de la blonde pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Clarke hurla presque en sentant deux doigts sur son intimité. Lexa affichait un sourire victorieux et la blonde se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait vraiment s'y prendre avec elle. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque pour se stabiliser et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Hmm… Lexa…

\- Chuutt, souffla la brune en posant un index sur ses lèvres, ce soir c'est moi qui régale ma jolie. »

Clarke n'arrivait même pas à répondre tellement le plaisir que lui procurait la sportive avait pris le dessus sur ses émotions. Elle décida de tout lâcher et laissa Lexa finir le travail. Ses gestes se firent de plus en plus rapides et rythmés à son plus grand désarroi et elle finit par jouir en quelques minutes, les ongles plantés dans les épaules de Lexa qui couvrait sa mâchoire, son cou puis sa clavicule de baisers papillons. La blonde était littéralement en train de trembler et fut en transe pendant de longues secondes. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, son esprit s'était définitivement évadé et son corps n'obéissait qu'au plaisir qui l'avait dorénavant envahi. L'orgasme avait été puissant et dévastateur, c'était comme si son âme avait brièvement quitté son corps, elle pensait être dans un rêve. Son regard désormais vide était accroché à celui de Lexa tout le long de sa descente et elle s'écroula dans le lit, accompagnée de son amante qui souriait toujours. Elle était vidée de toutes ses forces et complètement essoufflée, il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour arriver à respirer convenablement et retrouver la maîtrise de ses pensées.

« Bordel Lexa, soupira Clarke qui avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits, on devrait faire ça plus souvent.

\- Totalement d'accord, lui répondit-elle.

\- Et enlève-moi ce sourire béat, lui reprocha l'artiste.

Lexa rigola un court instant avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après ça, Clarke se redressa légèrement et fixa la brune dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je serais sans toi Lexa… lui avoua Clarke.

\- Moi non plus pour être honnête. Je serais sûrement en train de traîner dehors ou au Grounders en train de charger mon fusil d'assaut, réfléchit la brune.

\- Dis-moi Lexa… tu es déjà allée au GreenLand Parc ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est la base, il couvre la moitié du Grounders !

\- J'aimerais bien y aller…

\- C'est vrai que c'était pas un endroit top pour les autres gangs puisqu'il est à nous… Mais je pense que maintenant, tu peux t'y balader sans avoir l'impression d'avoir une cible dans le dos. Je t'y amènerai un jour.

\- C'est vrai ? dit Clarke avec un sourire.

\- Parole de Woods.

En voyant le visage de Clarke, qu'elle trouvait magnifique, Lexa ouvrit ses bras et la blonde n'hésita pas avant de se poser contre la sportive. Clarke commença à faire une petite série de papouilles à la brune qui soupira de bonheur. Puis, Lexa repense à leur première vraie rencontre. Elle posa son index et son majeur sur le front de Clarke qui la regarda avec interrogation.

\- T'es mort, grommela Lexa.

Clarke eut un sourire malicieux et arrêta ses papouilles pour positionner sa main juste en dessous du menton de la brune.

\- T'es mort, rigola-t-elle.

Puis elle attrapa la brune par le menton et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait vraiment bien. Elle avait l'impression que le monde entier pouvait s'écouler, tant qu'elle était avec Lexa, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Après ça, la sportive s'allongea complètement sur le lit et attrapa la couette pour les couvrir.

\- Il va falloir que tu me révèles quelques-uns de tes secrets, reprit Clarke en se nichant sous la couette.

\- Un jour peut-être, ironisa Lexa en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- En attendant je suis vidée, je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas de deuxième round, chuchota Clarke.

\- Je pète pas la forme non plus et vu l'heure, il vaudrait mieux qu'on dorme, sourit Lexa.

\- Hmhm… au fait, comment va ta blessure ?

\- Ça va, j'ai cicatrisé et je pense que je n'aurai plus rien d'ici quelques jours.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle… hm… Lexa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses qu'un jour… on en aura vraiment finit avec toutes ces guerres de clans ?

Lexa caressait doucement la main de Clarke sous la couette et réfléchissait à une réponse. Elle voulait être la plus franche possible, sans être ni trop optimiste, ni trop pessimiste. On ne lui avait jamais posé la question avec autant de franchise. Souvent, Lincoln lui en parlait mais tournait autour du pot, il en valait de même pour Echo ou même Murphy. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se confrontait à la question sous sa forme pure et sur le coup, la réponse avait l'air beaucoup moins évidente.

\- Je pense que notre génération est la première à avoir vu une alliance entre les deux ennemis de toujours, réfléchit-elle, ce qui est une bonne chose. A mon avis, la paix ne sera pas pour toute suite, il va falloir qu'on travaille dessus, qu'on la construise et qu'on la fortifie.

\- Tu as raison, soupira la blonde.

\- En tout cas, tu as tout mon soutien Clarke. Je pense avoir été assez claire quand j'ai dit que si quelqu'un de touche, il me touche.

La blonde tourna légèrement la tête pour faire face au visage de la brune.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je trouvais ça terriblement sexy ? ronronna-t-elle.

\- Tu viens de le dire. » sourit Lexa.

Clarke s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste avant de se mettre dans une position confortable. Elle ferma les yeux et fut bercée par la respiration longue et régulière de Lexa avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Et voilà chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle mdr, je vais faire une pause. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne durera qu'une semaine normalement, le temps que je prenne de l'avance (d'au moins 5 chapitres et vu que je suis encore loin de terminer l'histoire il faut que je garde une marge). Je vous tiens au courant !**

 **Bisous (et aller les Bleus !) ~**


	23. Serpent

**Bonjouuur (me revoilà mdr), j'espère vous avez survécu à cette petite semaine de pause. Voilà, la France est championne du monde (heureusement j'ai fait une pause je n'aurais pas pu publier avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end) mais j'ai repris quelques chapitres d'avances et tout roule ! Dans ce chapitre, on aura quelques petites réponses et encore du Clexa ! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXIII**

Serpent

* * *

John se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et le regard pesant. Thelonious était à son bureau et avait le nez dans l'écran de son ordinateur. De temps à autres, il replaçait ses lunettes avec un coup de doigt. Il le va plusieurs fois les yeux en direction du jeune homme avant de soupirer et de prendre la parole,

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux John ? demanda-t-il.

La brun jeta un bref coup d'œil au couloir avant d'entrer dans le bureau et poussa un peu la porte derrière lui, sous le regard curieux de Jaha.

\- J'ai des questions à vous poser, dit-il en marchant vers lui.

\- Vas-y, dit-il quelque peu ennuyé.

\- C'est quoi ce que tu me fais vendre ?

\- Tu le sais John, répondit-il, un hallucinogène.

\- Ouais bah je pense que je vais plus les vendre pour toi, désolée.

Thelonious ne s'y attendait visiblement pas puisqu'il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que la dernière fois qu'une drogue a circulé dans le campus, on a frôlé l'extermination, répondit-il d'un ton plus qu'ennuyé.

\- Tu as des problèmes avec la vente ?

\- Pas vraiment, au contraire, tout se passe bien.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème alors, sourit Jaha qui était prêt à retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

\- Dit-moi d'où ça vient et j'te fous la paix.

Jaha replongea son regard ténébreux dans celui de Murphy.

\- Si je te le dis, tu ne me laisseras jamais en paix. Il vaut mieux que tu restes où tu es.

Murphy ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Lui qui avait un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait la drogue que lui faisait vendre son supérieur, il voyait ses doutes se confirmer. Mais il était déjà trop tard, Thelonious lui en avait suffisamment dit pour ne plus qu'il le lâche. Ils venaient à peine d'obtenir la paix avec les Trikru, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec un autre problème, surtout si c'était un problème de business, un problème de drogue. Lui, n'y avait jamais touché, en tous cas, pas à _City of Lights_. Il avait toujours trouvé ces petites pilules bleues trop bizarres. Le pire était lorsqu'il voyait des gens en prendre. Ils devenaient joyeux, comme s'ils ne ressentaient plus la douleur, comme si tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient dans la vie s'était évaporée comme neige au soleil. Il trouvait cela pitoyable. Il se disait qu'un monde sans problèmes, sans douleur, serait un monde ennuyeux. Lorsqu'il voyait le sourire sans vie des consommateurs, il avait la nausée. Il savait pertinemment que cette drogue dégageait quelque chose de mauvais, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir faire tomber Jaha parce que grâce à cela, il roulait sur l'or et permettait à leur clan de se porter pour le mieux. Mais il se devait d'en savoir plus parce que dorénavant, pour lui, il n'y avait plus de clans. Il y avait juste des jeunes qui voulaient un futur, vivre une vie normale à l'Université, pas des gangsters voués à participer à une fusillade tous les soirs.

\- Tu en as déjà trop dit Jaha. Je veux savoir d'où ça provient.

Thelonious soupira longuement avant d'entremêler ses doigts et prit un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Il s'agit d'une version alternative et sophistiquée d'une drogue qui circulait dans mon pays natal lorsque j'étais petit. J'ai fait en sorte de réduire les effets secondaires et ai modifié la couleur de la pilule qui était violette à l'origine.

\- Quels effets secondaires ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions, ça va te servir à quoi de savoir ça ?

Murphy sut immédiatement qu'il avait touché un point sensible, mais il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Jaha. Il feignit la surprise et se calma un petit peu, remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées et recula pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait posé le pied dans son bureau.

\- Ouais bon tu sais quoi, ça me prends la tête, j'me casse. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et sortit du bureau en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Il n'allait pas obtenir la réponse de sa question par l'intermédiaire de Thelonious, il avait déjà une autre idée en tête. Il allait interroger tous les consommateurs de _City of Lights_ avec qui il était resté en contact. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un message à Lexa qu'il savait à cent pour cent avec lui dans leur petite enquête.

* * *

Clarke émergeait petit à petit, la lumière du soleil éclairait son visage et l'éblouissait. Lorsqu'elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lexa était là, juste à côté d'elle, en train de dormir à poing fermés. Elle se rappela alors ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et sourit de plus belle. Elle se sentait vraiment heureuse. Lexa était de dos et semblait être plongée dans un sommeil imperturbable, Clarke en profita pour se tourner entièrement vers elle et son regard tomba sur le tatouage de la brune située sur son bras droit. Elle le trouvait magnifique et nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il fallait qu'elle demande sa signification. Après plusieurs longues minutes passées à contempler Lexa dans le calme des plus serein, Clarke décida de se lever pour leur faire à manger, parce qu'elle mourrait de faim. Lorsqu'elle retira la couverture, elle fut prise de frissons, il faisait super froid. Elles n'avaient pas pris la peine d'allumer les chauffages en rentrant hier, ni même de fermer les volets et avaient dormi avec la lumière allumée. Mais si elle avait froid, c'était principalement parce qu'elle était toute nue. Elle se mit à chercher ses habits mais elle n'avait franchement pas envie de porter un jean et une chemise alors elle chercha l'armoire à vêtement de la brune qu'elle trouva sans problèmes. Elle prit un jogging noir et un t-shirt blanc avec écrit « Grounder » dessus en rouge. La blonde se permit d'allumer le chauffage, rassurée de voir qu'il fonctionnait et qu'ils n'avaient plus de problèmes avec et se dirigea vers la cuisine ouverte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le frigo de Lexa, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il était plein à craquer, de toutes sortes d'aliments. Elle prenait vraiment soin d'elle, c'était sûrement dû à son statut de sportive. Elle sortit de quoi faire des pancakes et se mit à la tâche, déterminée à régaler Lexa.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que Clarke faisait son dixième pancake, elle aperçut du mouvement dans le lit. Lexa était en train de se réveiller et elle grommelait sur son coussin, ce qui fit sourire la blonde. Lexa n'était visiblement pas du matin et pourtant il était déjà plus de dix heures. En voyant la brune ouvrir les yeux, Clarke lui montra la casserole où cuisait fièrement son pancake,

« Bonjour mademoiselle Woods, lui dit-elle toujours souriante.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Griffin, répondit Lexa d'une voix encore endormie.

Clarke reposa la casserole et alla s'asseoir à côté de la brune pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien dormi ? lui demanda la sportive avant de se redresser.

\- Oh que oui ! Et toi ?

\- Parfaitement.

Lexa fixa la blonde de haut en bas et haussa les sourcils en la voyant porter ses habits.

\- Oh désolée, je me suis permise, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Non ça te va plutôt bien, super choix pour le t-shirt, répondit Lexa dans un sourire.

Clarke n'avait même pas vu qu'il y avait écrit « Grounder » sur son t-shirt.

\- C'est un signe, rigola Lexa qui se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers son armoire pour s'habiller à son tour.

Elle se vêtit de la même façon que Clarke et alla s'asseoir au bar pour la regarder terminer ses pancakes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke posa une assiette où était fièrement dressée une pile de pancakes. Lexa regardait le plat, affamée et s'apprêta à prendre un premier pancake quand Clarke lui tapa sur la main.

\- Ouch, grommela Lexa.

\- Va te laver les mains d'abord.

La brune se leva de son tabouret, la mine boudeuse et alla faire ce que la blonde lui avait demandé. Après ça, elles mangèrent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien.

\- Bon alors, c'est quoi le programme de la journée ? demanda l'artiste en entamant son troisième pancake.

\- Quel programme ? lui répondit Lexa qui était partie leur chercher des verres.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas franchement envie de retourner chez moi pour rien faire. J'ai prévu de squatter ici, avec ou sans ton accord, lui expliqua la blonde sans rigoler.

\- Jamais je ne te mettrai dehors, rigola Lexa qui posa les deux verres devant elle, au contraire. On peut rester ici à rien faire, ça me va, mais j'ai mon petit rituel tous les matins moi.

\- Quel rituel ? demanda Clarke soudainement intéressée.

\- Mon jogging matinal, fit Lexa en jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone, et tu vas le faire avec moi ok ?

\- Trop bien ! s'exclama Clarke en tapant dans ses mains, je vais passer à mon appart chercher mes affaires je reviens !

Lexa hocha la tête et Clarke s'éclipsa. La brune lisait tranquillement les messages qu'elle avait reçus dans la nuit, à commencer par ceux remplis de sous-entendus que lui avaient envoyés Anya, puis les messages de son frère avant de tomber sur celui de Murphy. Elle le lut attentivement et comprit immédiatement l'essentiel. Ils allaient devoir se méfier de la drogue et enquêter dessus. Lexa décida d'inviter Murphy au Grounders ce soir même pour s'organiser. Après avoir répondu à son ami ainsi qu'à son frère, elle jeta son téléphone sur le lit et alla se changer en tenue de sport. Au moment où elle eut terminé, Clarke entra dans l'appartement, un sourire plaqué au visage et en tenue. Lexa haussa les sourcils et la regarda de haut en bas. Elle avait opté pour une tenue simple mais chaude, avec un jogging noir, des baskets blanches, une veste bleue marine fermée et un cache-oreilles noir.

\- Bon ! reprit Lexa en mettant sa montre avant de la régler, on va faire un petit décrassage de trente minutes.

\- Trente minutes ?! répliqua Clarke.

\- On peut rallonger si tu veux, dit Lexa en haussant les épaules.

\- Non mais… tu sais… je fais pas beaucoup de sport, lui avoua la blonde en faisant la moue.

\- Ah bon ? répliqua Lexa avec étonnement, bon on fait quinze minutes alors ?

\- Va pour quinze minutes ! »

La brune entraîna l'artiste à l'extérieur et elles démarrèrent leur petit footing en cette matinée ensoleillée mais froide.

Après les quinze minutes de course qui avaient littéralement achevée Clarke, elles retournèrent dans le hall du bâtiment. Clarke était essoufflée alors que pas une goutte de transpiration n'était visible sur le visage de Lexa.

« Bon, je pense que la douche est plus qu'obligatoire, fit Lexa dans un sourire.

\- Je meurs de chaud et de froid en même temps, se plaignit Clarke.

\- Oulah c'est mauvais signe, va te doucher ma grande.

Le visage de Clarke fit paraître une pointe de déception qui ne manqua pas à la sportive.

\- Et tu viendras chez moi jouer à la play toute l'après-midi parce que j'ai rien d'autre de prévu, reprit la brune toujours souriante.

\- Sérieux, t'as la play ? s'extasia la blonde, oh putain je débarque dans dix minutes ! »

Puis elle s'approcha de Lexa et l'embrassa avec une extrême chasteté avant de monter les escaliers. La brune la regarda partir et monta les escaliers à son tour pour se rendre dans son propre appartement.

* * *

Lexa poussa la porte du Grounders avec une telle force que celle-ci claqua et attira l'attention de tout le monde. Cela faisait un bail qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue dans son bar préféré et aujourd'hui était différent des autres jours parce qu'elle était accompagnée de Clarke. La blonde avait très vite été enveloppée par la chaleur de l'endroit et fut plongée dans une atmosphère inédite. Elle s'était d'abord sentie oppressée, les Trikru étaient physiquement beaucoup plus effrayant que les Skaikru, mais leurs sourires, rires et visages accueillants effaça tout de suite ce détail. Le bar était très différent du café des Skaikru et malgré la présence de têtes connues, elle se sentait comme une parfaite étrangère. Parce que bien évidemment, certaines personnes lui avaient jeté des coups d'œil pas très chaleureux. Cependant, rien n'échappait à Lexa Woods qui fusillait du regard tous ceux qui osaient mal regarder _sa_ blonde. Elle arriva au niveau du bar, en tenant fermement Clarke par la main et commanda deux bières auprès de Titus. Clarke était fasciné par l'endroit, les sons et les odeurs et fut même prise par une vague d'inspiration, pour sûr quand elle allait rentrer, elle allait peindre cet endroit.

« Et deux bières pour Lex' et… Clarke ? répliqua Titus en posant les deux verres devant les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Exact, fit Lexa en hochant la tête, j'ai donné rendez-vous à Murphy aussi.

\- Ici ? s'étonna la barman.

\- Oui, il faut qu'on discute de ce que je t'avais parlé l'autre jour.

\- Hm, je vois. Vous avez raison de vous entraider, dit-il avant de partir s'occuper d'autres clients.

\- Titus est mon père adoptif, déclara Lexa en voyant la tête que faisait Clarke en les regardant discuter.

\- Ah oui tu m'en avais parlé. Il est très imposant, il fait un peu peur, lui avoua l'artiste avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Il est effrayant quand il le veut et chiant aussi. Mais je ne le remercierais jamais pour ce qu'il a fait… pour mon frère et moi.

Clarke hocha doucement la tête avant de se tourner vers l'entrée du bar. John Murphy venait de débarquer avec la confiance d'un lion face à une tribu de gazelle alors qu'il était un Skaikru en plein dans le Quartier Général de ses ennemis de toujours. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel face à tant d'insolence et leva la main en l'air pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme. Murphy se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire et demanda une simple bière à Titus avant de s'asseoir à côté de Lexa.

\- Yo Woods, bonjour Clarkey, dit-il en prenant la bière que lui tendait Titus, merci beaucoup.

\- Yo Murphy, répondit la brune.

\- Bonjour Murphew, dit la blonde.

\- Murphew ? répéta Lexa qui explosa de rire, sérieux vous avez quoi avec vos surnoms sortis de l'espace ?

\- Tu l'as cherché, répliqua Clarke en voyant que son ami allait répliquer.

\- Bref, il faut qu'on discute, reprit Lexa plus sérieusement, Murphy dit-moi tout ce que tu sais.

Le brun se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre

\- Il m'a dit que c'était une sorte de mise à jour d'une drogue qui circulait dans son pays natal quand il était gosse. Quand je lui ai demandé de me donner des détails, notamment sur les effets secondaires… il m'a envoyé balader.

\- Y a de quoi se méfier, commenta Clarke entre deux gorgées.

\- Il faut qu'on interroge les junkies, réfléchit la brune. Jaha est à la tête ?

\- Tu penses qu'il y a quelqu'un au-dessus de lui ? Dans le sens où il vend cette merde pour quelqu'un d'autre ? répondit le brun avec hésitation.

\- Avec tout l'argent qu'il reçoit, c'est difficile à imaginer, informa l'artiste.

\- Penchez-vous d'abord sur ça, intervint Titus.

Les trois jeunes le regardèrent avec interrogation.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de s'attarder sur ça, réfléchit le brun.

\- Comment tu comptes arrêter un trafic ? En brûlant chaque pilule une à une ? Non mon grand. C'est comme un serpent. Si tu veux l'avoir, tu prends sa tête.

\- Après si on arrête Jaha et que la drogue circule toujours, c'est que ce n'était pas la tête, dit Lexa dont le cerveau tournait à plein régime.

\- De plus, si on le fait arrêter, on risque tous très gros. Tous les Skaikru seront en danger, surtout toi John, déclara Clarke.

\- Et ce n'est pas en restant plantés ici que vous allez avoir des réponses les jeunes. » reprit Titus.

Après avoir continué à discuter de Jaha et des drogues, ils décidèrent de commencer leur enquête dès demain, avec tous les autres. Les trois jeunes étudiants avaient quitté le bar assez tôt et étaient retournés sur le campus. Ils s'étaient séparés, Murphy étant du côté du pôle économique et étaient tous rentrés chez eux. Enfin, pas tous. Clarke et Lexa étaient devant la porte de l'appartement de la brune et radotaient au sujet de Murphy et de sa relation assez ambigüe avec Emori.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on va chez moi ? finit par dire Lexa après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- On va chez moi pour changer, dit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

Lexa acquiesça et elles se rendirent dans l'appartement de Clarke. Tout de suite, Lexa se jeta sur le lit, exténuée mais souriante. Elle était heureuse parce qu'elle avait passé une journée entière en compagnie de Clarke et elle avait trouvé ça génial. Même si ce n'était pas encore terminé. Elle se tourna vers la blonde qui alluma la télé avant de la rejoindre dans le lit. Elles tombèrent sur un reportage sur les gangs et les trafics de drogue ce qui fit doucement rire la sportive.

\- Tu te sens concernée ? lui demanda Lexa.

\- Oui, soupira l'artiste, même si ce qu'ils montrent à l'écran est différent de la réalité. C'est tellement plus compliqué.

\- Attends, je change de chaîne, répliqua Lexa en attrapant la télécommande qui se noyait sous les couvertures du lit.

Il était aux alentours de vingt-deux heures et il y avait encore pas mal d'émissions. Lexa mit une chaîne de sport et tomba, à son plus grand bonheur, sur un match de basket. Mais alors qu'elle était à fond dans l'action qui se déroulait, Clarke se leva subitement du lit et alla chercher dans ses tiroirs. Lexa scrutait chacun de ses faits et gestes et eut la réponse à bon nombre de ses questions en voyant des pinceaux dans les mains de la blonde.

\- Tu vas peindre ? demanda la sportive avec un sourire.

\- Oh que oui !

\- Et tu vas peindre quoi ?

\- Tu verras ! » s'exclama la blonde en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **Et voilà chapitre terminé ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? L'histoire va définitivement se relancer dans le prochain chapitre, de nouveaux problèmes feront surface et les clans devront être plus que soudés pour les affronter ! Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : «** _ **Sentir et ressentir**_ **» !**


	24. Sentir et Ressentir

**Bien le bonjour ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! On se retrouve comme prévu (bien qu'un peu en retard) avec le chapitre 24 de Lines ! Ça commence à devenir un peu plus sérieux… J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

.CHAPITRE XXIV.

.Sentir et ressentir.

* * *

Lexa était assise sur le banc, la capuche sur la tête et les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle guettait chaque faits et gestes des étudiants qui passaient derrière le mur qu'elle surveillait. Ils étaient au nord du campus, juste à côté du pôle des lettres. Elle avait Murphy au téléphone depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes déjà et ils suivaient tous les dealers de _City of Lights_ du côté nord du campus. Leur cible numéro une était Jasper. Comme Murphy avant que celui-ci ne démissionne auprès de Jaha, il vendait les fameuses pilules bleues aux étudiants. Il avait beaucoup moins de contacts que John, mais aussi moins de discrétion. Sa position avait vite été obtenue par Lexa et en ce début d'après-midi, le jeune Skaikru avait déjà vendu cinq pilules.

« Ok je pense que c'est bon, tu peux aller le voir, dit Murphy à Lexa au téléphone qui sursauta.

Cela faisait plus de cinq minute que pas un seul mot n'avait été échangé entre les deux étudiants, trop occupés à scruter les environs, et Lexa était limite en train de somnoler sur son banc.

\- Ok j'y vais alors, répliqua la brune en se levant.

Elle s'étira un bon coup et mit ses mains dans ses poches avant de s'avancer vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Comme prévu, elle y trouva Jasper, tout sourire qui écoutait de la musique avec son téléphone et qui comptait les billets qu'il avait dans ses mains. Lexa avança encore un peu histoire qu'il remarque sa présence et le jeune homme sursauta en la voyant arriver. Il rangea immédiatement ses billets et la brune retira un de ses écouteurs pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas que de passage. Bien évidemment, Murphy écoutera tout ce que les deux étudiants se diront à partir de maintenant.

\- Yo Woods, fit Jasper en levant sa main.

Elle le regarda avec un air blasé.

\- Yo Jordan, grogna-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur juste à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? lui demanda-t-il en enlevant ses écouteurs à son tour.

\- Je viens de croiser Harper, mentit-elle, elle m'a dit que tu vendais une pilule magique.

\- Oh tu parles de ça ! répliqua le brun qui en sortit trois de sa poche.

Lexa analysa ce qu'il lui tendait. Il s'agissait bien de la _City of Lights_.

\- T'en veut ? reprit le brun en refermant sa main.

\- Demande-lui ce que c'est, dit Murphy à l'oreille de Lexa.

\- J'suis pas sûre, marmonna la brune, c'est quoi exactement ? On m'a dit que c'était hallucinogène.

\- Exact, c'est le feu ! Parce qu'il suffit d'en prendre une et hop c'est comme si t'étais transporté dans un autre monde, sans douleur, sans souffrances, sans problèmes !

Lexa grimaça avant de se reprendre. Il fallait qu'elle se montre intéressée, même si Jasper n'était pas difficile à tromper.

\- Ça a l'air pas mal, mais il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires ?

Jasper fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre,

\- À ma connaissance non, d'où le fait que ces petites pilules sont révolutionnaires. Tout le monde devrait en prendre, c'est un cadeau du ciel.

\- N'importe quoi, se plaignit Murphy au téléphone.

\- Est-ce que tu es sous ça… en ce moment ? osa demander Lexa qui voyait que l'esprit du jeune homme n'était pas du tout avec elle.

\- Je crois oui, dit-il en haussant les épaules, y'a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Il fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sorti un couteau pliable qu'il déplia rapidement. Lexa eut comme réflexe de reculer de plusieurs pas, mettant ses mains en avant mais le sourire qu'affichait le brun était tout sauf menaçant. Au contraire, il avait l'air très sûr de lui et il était clair qu'il ne comptait pas faire de mal à Lexa.

\- Pas de soucis ! répliqua-t-il en fixant la lame, regarde et admire.

Puis il leva sa main libre et planta le bout de la lame de son couteau dans la paume de celle-ci. Il avait toujours le sourire, même si la lame progressait à l'intérieur de sa main jusqu'à lui donner une profonde et longue entaille qui saignait de plus en plus. Il fixa alors sa main ensanglanté et c'est toujours avec le sourire qu'il regarda Lexa.

\- Tu vois, j'ai rien senti. On ne sent plus la douleur Lexa, c'est formidable. En plus, ça s'applique aussi pour la douleur physique.

Le corps et l'esprit de la brune s'était littéralement figé en assistant à une telle scène. Jasper s'était mutilé sous ses yeux, il s'était coupé l'intérieur de la main. Cependant, ce n'était pas le geste en lui-même qui l'avait plongé dans une inquiétude et incompréhension profonde. C'était le fait qu'il n'avait apparemment rien ressenti et son sourire lui faisait plus flipper qu'autre chose actuellement. Alors c'était ça, la fameuse drogue révolutionnaire. Quelque chose qui enlevait toute douleur, toute peine qu'elle soit morale ou physique et ne laissait rien d'autre qu'un corps sans âme, sans sentiments, sans raison comme celui qu'était Jasper actuellement. Lexa fut traversée par de multiples émotions qui heureusement, n'étaient pas visibles à l'extérieur, passant de l'anxiété à l'angoisse, puis à la peur. Oui, elle avait pris peur et le regard de Jasper se vida à vue d'œil. Il avait beau ne pas avoir peur, il était en train de se vider de son sang et n'allait pas tarder à faire un malaise. Il ferma les yeux et tomba à genoux devant l'étudiante qui poussa un cri de surprise avant de le rattraper.

\- John putain de merde, Jasper s'est mutilé sous mes yeux, ramène tes fesses et appelle une ambulance !

\- C'est déjà fait Woods, j'arrive ! »

* * *

Clarke caressa doucement sa main bandée et des tonnes de questions fusaient dans son esprit. Jasper était à l'hôpital, il avait été ramené à temps par les secours grâce à Murphy et était toujours inconscient. La blonde était terrifiée, parce que Lexa lui avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails. Bien que la brune se sentait coupable pour ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme, la drogue n'était pas moins que la cause numéro une de son hospitalisation et tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point. Abby était dans la salle d'attente avec Lexa, Murphy, Raven, Octavia et Lincoln. Elle n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions à Lexa qui n'avait qu'une chose en tête, éliminer Jaha et la drogue. Même si elle ne portait pas forcément Jasper dans son cœur, son sourire l'avait plus brisée qu'autre chose. C'était un garçon inoffensif et ce qui lui arrivait était indiscutablement injuste.

« Il a dit que la drogue supprimait la douleur ? fit Abby qui notait chaque mot prononcé par la brune.

\- Ouais, il a aussi dit qu'il était transporté dans un autre monde, sans souffrances, cita-t-elle les mains tremblante.

\- Hé, souffla Lincoln qui se rapprocha de sa sœur et enroula un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, c'est pas ta faute.

\- J'ai envie de croire que c'est pas ma faute… vous auriez vu son sourire et ses yeux vides… un vrai corps sans âme, continua la brune.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit à qui il en a vendu ? demanda la mère de Clarke.

\- Non, soupira Lexa en secouant la tête.

\- Je pense qu'elle en a vu assez pour voir que ce truc est hyper dangereux, s'imposa Raven.

\- Il faut absolument nous mobiliser pour arrêter ça, compléta Octavia.

\- Vous avez raison, fit la mère de Clarke dans un soupire.

\- Je refuse que ça se reproduise, répliqua Clarke qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

\- Comment il va ? demanda Octavia en se levant.

\- Il est stable mais… maman…

\- Oui j'ai vu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandèrent-ils aux deux Griffin qui se regardaient avec inquiétude.

\- Son sang et son cerveau sont habités par… une substance chimique que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant, tenta d'expliquer Abby en se tournant vers les jeunes.

\- Merde c'est horrible, grommela Lexa en se frottant les yeux.

\- Il faut absolument qu'on ralentisse la vente et qu'on chope Jaha, reprit Clarke d'une voix plus grave.

\- Thelonious a forcément une explication à nous donner, réfléchit Abby.

\- Il n'en a aucune, s'énerva Murphy en se levant, cet enfoiré n'assume pas ce qu'il vend ! J'ai pas réussi à le faire parler de toute façon.

\- On va le forcer alors, répliqua Octavia en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution, intervint la mère de Clarke.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'emporta la blonde, maman tu peux défendre Jaha autant que tu veux, ne perds pas de vue que Jasper peut très bien se tuer pour se prouver qu'il ne ressent aucune douleur ! T'as conscience du danger que ça représente ?

Un silence de mort s'installa et Clarke fixait sa mère avec une rage inébranlable et une colère sans faille. Elle n'allait pas laisser Thelonious s'en sortir aussi facilement, surtout quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Cela allait bien au-delà du clan, Jasper était sa famille et aurait réagi de la même façon si cela avait été Octavia où même Finn. Sa mère baissa les yeux et hocha doucement la tête.

\- On va prendre les bonnes mesures.

\- On va vous aider, fit Lincoln avec assurance.

\- Non, c'est à nous de nous en charger, Thelonious est un chef des Skaikru après tout, fit Clarke.

\- C'est hors de question, répliqua Lexa, on va s'entraider.

\- On ne va pas fermer les yeux sur ça, suivit Lincoln.

\- Bien, on va s'organiser et se mettre d'accord avec les Trikru alors, résuma Raven.

\- Je peux même demander à Echo si elle en sait pas plus de son côté, rajouta Lexa.

Tous hochèrent la tête et sortirent de l'hôpital sauf Clarke qui avait décidé de rester un peu après de Jasper et Lexa qui tenait aussi à rester un peu. La blonde invita la sportive à l'accompagner dans la chambre du jeune homme, ce qu'elle accepta sans broncher. Elles pénétrèrent ainsi dans la petite pièce dont le silence régnait, seuls les bips du cardiogramme étaient audibles. Lexa eut la boule au ventre lorsque son regard se posa sur Jasper qui était toujours inconscient, mais elle se calma immédiatement en sentant les doigts de Clarke s'entremêler timidement au sien. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait son soutien et l'empêcher de s'en vouloir à nouveau. Elles regardèrent leur camarade pendant plusieurs longues secondes sans parler, avant que Clarke ne se tourne vers Lexa, le regard rempli de détermination.

\- On va arrêter Thelonious, dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux azurs dans l'émeraude de Lexa.

\- On se chargera de ralentir les ventes, lui dit Lexa sur un ton rassurant.

La blonde sourit timidement en hochant la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, reprit Lexa.

\- Non Lex', ce n'est pas ta faute, fit Clarke, je t'interdis de t'en vouloir.

\- Oui je sais mais j'aurais très bien pu faire quelque chose, l'empêcher de-

Mais ses mots moururent sur les lèvres de Clarke qui les avaient posées sur les siennes.

\- Chuut, souffla Clarke alors que la distance qui les séparait était maintenant inexistante, ce qui est fait est fait. Faisons en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. »

Lexa hocha la tête avant de capturer les lèvres de la blonde. Elle y trouvait tout le réconfort qu'elle cherchait, tout le calme et la sécurité qu'elle rêvait depuis toujours. Elle savait que le chemin allait encore être long avant qu'elles puissent faire une croix sur ce genre de problèmes et de combats, après tout, elles faisaient partie d'un gang et c'était leur quotidien depuis toujours. Mais elles gardaient toujours espoir, elles avaient réussi à réaliser l'irréalisable en alliant Trikru et Skaikru pour une cause commune et s'apprêtaient à le refaire pour le campus et la sécurité de tous. Lexa les sépara et encadra le visage fin et délicat de l'artiste avec ses mains et caressa doucement sa nuque et sa mâchoire avec ses doigts. Elle la tenait comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle des merveilles de ce monde, aussi parce qu'à ses yeux, c'était le cas. Peu importait les épreuves qui les attendaient là dehors, elle serait prête à tout pour Clarke. Elle s'était perdue dans ses yeux et le temps s'était arrêté, quand elle était avec elle, c'était comme si le monde ne tournait plus. Enfin c'était jusqu'à ce que Abby fasse irruption dans la salle et se racle la gorge assez fort pour que les deux étudiantes l'entende et instaurent une distance tolérable entre elles. Abby regarda sa fille avec bienveillance et lui expliqua que Jasper ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

« Je pense que je vais partir, dit Lexa qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

\- Non Lexa, tu peux rester, lui suggéra la médecin, on va lui poser quelques questions. Je tiens à ce que tu sois là. »

Lexa hocha la tête et se rapprocha d'Abby et de sa fille qui faisaient face à Jasper qui commençait à gigoter dans son lit d'hôpital. Après plusieurs secondes durant lesquels il semblait e battre avec la lumière aveuglante de la pièce, il ouvrit finalement les yeux se mit à tousser de manière incontrôlée. Abby ordonna à sa fille de l'aider à le redresser et demanda à Lexa d'attraper la bassine qui se trouvait sous le lit et de la positionner juste devant le jeune homme. En deux temps trois mouvement, Jasper fut redressé et il toussa encore plus fort, jusqu'à se vider à l'intérieur de la basse que Lexa venait à peine de mettre sous son nez. Il fallut plusieurs minutes aux trois femmes pour calmer le jeune homme qui paniquait de plus en plus. Il arrivait à peine à parler et il ne contrôlait pas bien ses gestes. Plusieurs fois il manqua de faire tomber la bassine que Lexa s'était résignée à ne pas lâcher. Abby réussit néanmoins à le rallonger et redressa son lit plus doucement cette fois. Il tremblait comme une feuille et Clarke lui serra fort sa main intacte en lui répétant des mots rassurants, puis caressa doucement ses cheveux ce qui le calma plus rapidement.

« J'ai mal, grogna-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Où ça ? demanda Abby en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Partout…

\- C'est dû et au manque et au fait que tu t'es sûrement fait mal pendant que tu étais sous l'emprise de la drogue, lui expliqua la médecin.

\- Jasper il faut que tu nous en dises plus sur _City of Lights_ , demanda Clarke.

Le regard du brun se posa sur Clarke, puis sur Lexa qui n'avait pas osé parler depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Elle était sous le choc, la drogue avait fait bien des ravages sur son camarade. Puis son regard se posa sur un point imaginaire juste derrière la brune qui eut pour réflexe de se retourner. Cependant, il n'y avait personne derrière elle et elle reporta son attention sur le garçon. Abby, qui n'avait rien manqué à la scène, reprit,

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Jasper qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle est là, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Les trois femmes se regardèrent, plongées dans l'incompréhension, avant de fixer tour à tour, Jasper et son point imaginaire.

\- Qui ça ? fit Clarke très peu rassurée.

\- Elle est là quand le manque commence à se faire ressentir, articula Jasper.

\- Comment est-elle ? répliqua Lexa.

\- Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et…

\- Et ?

\- Sa robe rouge. Ça nique les yeux.

Abby fit les gros yeux avant de poser sa main sur son front.

\- Je crois qu'il hallucine, soupira Abby en s'écartant, je vais lui donner de quoi le calmer un peu.

\- C'est sûr qu'il hallucine, dit Lexa, mais on doit quand même noter ça.

\- Quelque chose que Thelonious doit nous expliquer. » dit Clarke d'une voix ferme.

* * *

Lexa comptait le nombre de pistolets de combat qu'ils avaient en réserve et le nota sur sa feuille avant de fermer l'armoire qui les comportait. Elle ouvrit ensuite la suivante qui renfermait leurs fusils d'assauts. Munie de sa fameuse concentration, elle les compta, sous le regard inquiet d'Anya qui s'était occupée de ranger les gilets pare-balles. La fausse blonde avait été mise au courant, tout comme la plupart des autres Trikru pour l'affaire de la drogue et ils étaient actuellement en train de se préparer pour attraper tous les vendeurs et consommateurs de celle-ci. Ils allaient agir comme s'ils étaient la police parce que bien évidemment, ils allaient laisser celle-ci en dehors de ça, sinon, ils y passaient tous. C'était leur merde, en tout cas celle des Skaikru, donc à eux de s'en charger. Ils avaient noté plusieurs endroits dans lesquels la drogue était vendue et consommée. Parmi eux, il y avait un supermarché en plein territoire Trikru, une bouche de métro dans la banlieue chez les Skaikru, l'IceBar, une partie des sous-sols de la ville et une poignée de maisons abandonnées du nord. Chacun de ses endroits allaient être passés au peigne fin, pendant que Thelonious allait être interrogé.

« N'empêche qu'on est quand même concerné, cette merde circule dans un de nos supermarché, râla Anya.

\- On est tous concerné. C'est principalement vendu aux étudiants par les étudiants, énonça Lexa en notant le nombre de fusils d'assauts.

\- J'en ai un peu marre de tout ce bordel, lui avoua la fausse blonde, j'veux dire, j'aimerai avoir la vie d'une étudiante normale. Et je trouve pas ça normal qu'on se pavane avec des calibres 22 dans les poches.

\- Je suis du même avis, soupira Lexa en fermant l'armoire, mais y'a pas de paix sans guerre.

\- C'est bien dommage… Du coup, on va diriger une petite unité dans le supermarché ?

\- Ouep et on sera avec des Skaikru.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- On verra sur le coup, ça plutôt bien marché la dernière fois qu'on a fait équipe.

\- Si tu le dis… »

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé ! Anya a-t-elle raison d'être inquiète ? En tout cas, on prie pour que Jasper s'en sorte ! Le duo Lexa/Murphy marche plutôt bien on dirait !**

 **Dans tous les cas je vous souhaite une excellente semaine, le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : «** _ **Pour elle**_ **». Bisouuu~**


	25. Pour elle

**Bien le bonjour ! Me voici de retour après deux semaines d'absence (me tapez pas svp j'étais en vacances) j'ai pas écrit un seul mot mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reprends petit à petit le rythme ! Voilà pour vous le chapitre 25 et une nouvelle mission pour nos héros ! Êtes-vous prêts ?**

* * *

.CHAPITRE XXV.

.Pour elle.

* * *

Raven réglait les derniers détails pour la prochaine mission. Le travail préparatoire était la phase la plus importante et ne devais pas être prise à la rigolade. La mécanicienne avait l'habitude et avait aussi, au fur et à mesure du temps, gagné la confiance des Trikru qui savaient qu'à présent, ils pouvaient se fier à elle. Alors qu'elle était en train de rassembler du matériel de radio pour les communications, Clarke entra dans son bureau, qui ressemblait plus à un atelier, visiblement exténuée mais heureuse. La brune la regarda avec un air interrogateur et sourit à son tour.

« J'peux savoir ce qui rends Griffin aussi heureuse ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur les oreillettes qu'elle bidouillait.

\- J'ai passé une soirée, une nuit, une matinée et une après-midi merveilleuse avec Lexa, lui répondit Clarke sur un ton vantard avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie.

\- Ohhh, ça explique pourquoi tes cernes ressemblent à l'Arche, rigola la latina.

\- Hééé, râla la blonde en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de la brune, c'est pas très gentil.

\- Wowow, évite de me bousculer comme ça ou vous pouvez dire adieu au matos de com', l'avertit Raven.

\- Désolée, bouda Clarke en reculant.

\- Bon et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec Lexa ? reprit Raven.

\- Bahhh… des choses…

\- Mais encore ?

\- Ok, je crois que j'ai eu l'un des meilleurs sexe de ma vie.

\- _Diooos mioooo_ Clarke Griffin, tu te rends compte de c'que t'es en train de me dire ? rigola Raven dans un sourire immense.

\- On aurait pu faire plus si j'étais pas fatiguée, reprit la blonde.

\- Ouais bon, et vous avez fait quoi de votre journée ?

\- On a fait des pancakes après on a couru, on a regardé un film l'après-midi et elle m'a promis de m'amener au GreenLand Parc !

\- C'est génial Clarke ! Eh bien, à croire que Woods est la femme parfaite. Octavia me dit les mêmes choses de Lincoln, je dois te dire que c'est un soulagement.

\- Tu l'as dit.

Le téléphone de Clarke vibra dans sa poche.

\- Ta dulcinée ? osa demander Raven en prenant un tournevis.

\- Oui, répondit Clarke, il faut que je me rende au Grounders, ils ont fini les tenues.

\- D'accord, tu me tiens au courant.

\- Absolument, on se voit plus tard Reyes ! »

* * *

Clarke arriva dans la salle des armes des Trikru et était impressionnée par l'ambiance qui y régnait. Il faisait sombre et seuls quelques spots lumineux généraient de la lumière. Les Skaikru se vantaient souvent du nombre d'armes et de moyens qu'ils avaient mais la bande de Lexa cachait bien son jeu. Ils avaient tout un arsenal pour chacun de leurs membres, plus ou moins élaboré selon leur rang au sein du clan. Les pare-balles, treillis, chaussures, armes et même casques étaient posés sur des mannequins, la blonde les regardait avec un certain émerveillement. Ils étaient exposés comme dans un musée, avec des éclairages spécifiques, les rendant plus impressionnants. Il y avait deux types de tenues. La premières étaient des tenues de « civils » de base, faites pour ceux qui enquêteront sur le terrain et les tenues spéciales pour ceux qui réaliseront les interventions armées s'ils elles étaient nécessaires. Elle remarqua immédiatement la tenue qu'allait porter Lexa car une énorme plaque de verre sur laquelle était gravée son nom était située à son pied. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe d'intervention et sa tenue ressemblait à celle d'un militaire avec un camouflage de rue. Elle posa sa main sur le mannequin couvert de ce qu'allait porter la brune et ses doigts passèrent sur l'emblème Trikru brodé sur le côté droit du torse. Juste en dessous de celui-ci était brodé un rectangle doré avec écrit « L. WOODS ». Elle sourit. Elle trouvait cela vraiment classe. Elle continua de regarder les tenues jusqu'à tomber sur la sienne. Elle allait porter l'une de ces tenues de civile qui était composée de vêtements basiques, avec des rangers noires, un jean bleu clair et un énorme manteau noir sous lequel elle devinait caché un pare-balle et un pistolet. Elle lut son nom sur la plaque de verre situé à ses pieds, quelque peu flattée. Elle releva les yeux pour attraper le bonnet qui était posé sur la tête du mannequin et l'observa en détail car il lui plaisait. Le mot « _artist_ » était brodé sur celui-ci en police calligraphique. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les lettres avec minutie, tandis que son esprit divaguait. Elle pensait tantôt à Jasper, tantôt à Lexa qu'elle savait juste derrière elle. En effet, la brune venait de faire irruption dans la pièce et avança jusqu'à Clarke pour se mettre à côté d'elle, les mains derrière le dos et posa à son tour son regard sur le mannequin qui portait les vêtements de l'artiste.

« Je savais qu'il te plairait, répliqua la brune.

Clarke se tourna vers elle et Lexa fit de même, ainsi, leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- C'est toi qui la choisi ? fit Clarke qui était agréablement surprise.

\- Qui d'autre ? répondit Lexa dans un sourire.

Clarke sourit à son tour et Lexa enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha d'elle. La blonde posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa et soupira longuement.

\- J'aurais préféré être dans l'équipe d'intervention, lui avoua-t-elle tout en tripotant le bonnet.

\- On risque de modifier les équipes selon le déroulement de la première mission, lui expliqua la brune qui lui caressa doucement le bras.

\- J'espère que ça se passera bien.

Lexa embrassa doucement la tempe de Clarke dans un geste qui se valut attentif.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Mais dis-moi…

La blonde se tourna vers elle et planta à nouveaux ses yeux dans les siens. Lexa lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu as dû en faire des missions jusque ici, des faciles comme des dangereuses… pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi anxieuse aujourd'hui ?

Clarke baissa les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Lexa, quémandant une étreinte que la brune ne put refuser. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de Clarke et attendit sagement qu'elle réponde.

\- Parce que je t'ai toi.

Le cœur de Lexa rata un battement et elle s'arrêta de caresser ses cheveux. Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête, sa réponse avait été simple et pourtant, pour Lexa, elle était compliquée. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas encore saisit l'importance qu'elle avait aux yeux de Clarke et cela l'avait frappée de plein fouet. Elle savait que la blonde l'appréciait et chaque jour qui passait, elle vivait leur histoire à fond malgré les obstacles. Mais elle aussi voulait faire comprendre à Clarke qu'elle comptait pour elle et comme si risquer sa vie pour la sauver ne suffisait pas, elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser amoureux et passionné. Le baiser fut lent, mais elle comptait transmettre chacune de ses émotions et chacun de ses sentiments à Clarke qui soupira d'aise sur ses lèvres.

\- Lexa… murmura Clarke alors qu'elle cherchait un deuxième baiser qu'elle obtint rapidement.

\- Hm ?

\- Je… Je t'-

\- Ok donc j'ai reçu la dernière tenue ! hurla Indra qui fit irruption dans la salle accompagnée de Titus et Marcus.

Les deux étudiantes se tournèrent vers le trio. Indra avait le nez dans son calepin et notait quelques mots dessus, Marcus tournait autour d'elle tandis que Titus s'avança vers Lexa qui se sépara un peu de Clarke.

\- Titus, comment ça va ? demanda Lexa un peu sonnée par sa discussion avec la blonde.

\- Ça peut aller oui, et vous comment ça va ?

\- Ça roule, répondit la brune dans un sourire, on a fait comme tu as dit. On va mettre le paquet pour arrêter tout ça.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux le faire maintenant avant que ça ne dégénère. On est venus apporter la tenue de Lincoln qui d'ailleurs, ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Après ça vous pourrez vous changer, répliqua Indra qui s'avança à son tour vers elles, on lance le début de la mission à dix heures un peu après l'ouverture du supermarché. Le personnel est au courant.

\- Raven a récupéré des vidéos de caméras de surveillance et les gens laissent la drogue et l'argent dans des boîtes de gâteaux, de bonbons ou encore dans les jouets, les informa Marcus.

\- Vous êtes prêtes ? leur demanda Indra en fixant tour à tour, Clarke et Lexa.

\- Oui, répondit assurément Clarke.

\- Toujours. » suivit Lexa en prenant la main de l'artiste dans la sienne.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Lexa enfila ses chaussures tout en regardant son frère et Octavia du coin de l'œil. Ces deux-là formaient un sacré duo et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à craindre lorsqu'ils étaient dans les parages. Lors de l'épisode de l'IceTiger Tower, elle avait pu être témoin des talents de combattante d'Octavia et était très heureuse de voir que son frère avait trouvé une femme forte débrouillarde, malgré son jeune âge. Bellamy et Finn complétaient l'équipe d'intervention et vérifiaient s'ils avaient toutes leurs munitions et Raven, qui avait terminé les préparations était aussi là et distribuait des oreillettes à chacun d'entre eux. Lincoln avait fini de s'habiller et rangea son pistolet dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture et son regard croisa celui de sa sœur.

« On prie pour ne pas avoir à intervenir, soupira Lincoln.

\- On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, répondit Lexa en serrant ses lacets.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il va se passer, leur dit Raven, quand on joint nos forces on est quasi invincibles. Ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'on se connaît maintenant et pour a part, j'ai confiance en vous.

Lexa et Lincoln sourirent en même temps face aux propos de Raven qui leur tendit leur oreillette.

\- Vous serez posté à deux kilomètres du supermarchés et prêt à intervenir seulement et seulement sur mon ordre, reprit-elle avec une voix plus ferme, et n'oubliez-pas que Clarke et les autres sont armés et protégés. La jeep vous attend à la sortie du bâtiment. Bon courage.

\- Merci Raven. » répondirent-ils en cœur avant de se lever.

* * *

Clarke pénétra dans le supermarché accompagné d'Harper et fut soulagée de voir qu'il y avait un peu de monde et de la musique de fond. Le silence de mort aurait sûrement tué le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, mais elle devait se reprendre en main, malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait que des Trikru. D'ailleurs, les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas passées inaperçues mais elle devait rester concentrées. Avec Harper, elles devaient jouer les étudiantes colocataires qui venaient faire leurs courses et Gaïa, qui passa devant elle en leur adressant un regard en coin, était censée être une employée. Monty était déjà à l'intérieur de magasin et était en train de faire un bref état des lieux tout en faisant semblant de faire ses courses. Les deux blondes pénétrèrent un peu plus dans le supermarché et s'engagèrent dans un rayon. Harper avait une liste établie par Raven et les autres des aliments qu'elles devaient acheter.

« Ok donc, des pizzas, lut Harper.

\- Pizza, répéta Clarke en s'avançant vers les réfrigérateurs pour prendre deux boîtes de pizzas surgelées.

Gaïa était en train de ranger leur stock de céréales et un jeune homme avec une énorme écharpe et une capuche passa devant elle une fois, puis une seconde fois. Cela lui suffit largement pour savoir qu'il était suspect et elle ne s'attendait pas à repérer un dealer aussi rapidement. Seulement, elle devait s'en tenir au plan et la première partie consistait à faire du repérage. Elle déclencha son oreillette et appela Raven qui répondit immédiatement.

\- Rayon céréales, j'en repère un. Manteau kaki à capuche, air force blanches aux pieds, énonça-t-elle.

\- Ok je vais dire à Monty de le suivre, reste où tu es, lui répondit Raven.

Du côté de Clarke et Harper, les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant dans le rayon des boissons alcoolisées.

\- Putain c'est pas cher ici, remarqua Harper en prenant une bouteille de vin blanc.

\- C'est sûr. Bon on a écrit quoi sur la liste ?

\- Bière, dit Harper en se tournant vers les packs.

Clarke s'apprêta à prendre un pack quand sa main heurta celle d'un homme qui recula. Clarke râla avant de lui faire face, prête à s'excuser.

\- Pardon, dit-il en regardant la blonde droit dans les yeux.

Parce que seuls ses yeux étaient visibles et ressortaient grâce à sa peau mate. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu clair, terne et fantomatique et d'énormes cernes siégeaient sous eux. Clarke eut un frisson désagréable et déglutit difficilement.

\- C'est moi, je suis désolée, fit-elle.

\- Allez-y, lui dit-il.

Clarke reporta son attention sur les bières et prit un pack sous le regard pesant du jeune homme et inquiet d'Harper qui avait bien évidemment comprit que quelque chose clochait. Elle s'écarta un petit peu, faisant mine de chercher une bouteille de vodka et contacta Raven à l'aide de sa propre oreillette.

\- Rayon boissons, jeune homme pas très grand, pantalon bordeaux et manteau noir, décrit-elle en murmurant.

\- Gaïa va s'en occuper. Continuez comme ça, répondit Raven qui avait les yeux rivés sur les multiples écrans qui diffusaient ce que capturaient les caméras de surveillance.

Comme prévu, les endroits dans lesquels les différents suspects étaient localisés étaient stratégiques. Il était difficile de les observer depuis les caméras, ils devaient donc redoubler de vigilance. Clarke mit le pack de bière dans le petit caddie qu'elle partageait avec Harper et elles s'éloignèrent du jeune homme qui les regarda partir avant de s'accroupir devant les packs. Raven l'observa avec plus d'attention et poussa un « _mierda_ » avant de se tourner vers Sinclair qui était debout juste derrière elle. Lorsque le suspect s'était accroupi elle avait vu le canon de ce qui ressemblait à un fusil à pompe légèrement dépasser de son manteau et elle fut prise de sueurs froides. Il était plutôt lourdement armé pour quelqu'un qui venait juste acheter de la drogue et elle craignit le pire. Elle s'apprêta à contacter Gaïa qui s'approchait de lui, mais Monty l'appela juste avant.

\- Raven celui avec les air force blanches a déposé deux pilules de _City of Lights_ dans une boîte de céréales, informa l'Asiatique qui tenait ladite boîte de céréales dans la main droite et les deux pilules dans la gauche.

\- Génial Monty, caches-les dans tes poches et repose vite la boîte.

Clarke était retournée dans le rayon des boissons alcoolisée parce qu'elle s'était trompée sur la marque de la bouteille qu'elle devait « acheter ». Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure était toujours là et en voyant Clarke s'en approcher, Raven contacta immédiatement Gaïa.

\- Gaïa, va rejoindre Clarke maintenant. » dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

La métisse, qui était pourtant à l'autre bout du magasin, ne posa pas de questions et se mit immédiatement en route. Clarke n'était qu'à quelques mètres du suspect armé qu'elles avaient repéré quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se tourna brièvement vers lui et fut surprise de voir qu'il était toujours accroupi devant les packs de bière. Mais tout comme Raven il y a quelques minutes, elle remarqua le bout du canon d'une arme à feu dépasser de son manteau et elle se mit immédiatement dos à lui, prête à partir. Mais alors qu'elle venait de prendre la bouteille qu'il lui fallait et qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le rayon, une main ferme et puissante se posa sur sa bouche tandis qu'une autre lui attrapa violemment les deux mains pour la plaquer dans son dos, lui faisant lâcher la bouteille qui s'éclata sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle tenta de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue, le jeune homme l'avait chopée et elle pria pour que Raven n'ait rien manqué.

Gaïa arriva quelques secondes plus tard, presqu'en courant après avoir entendu la bouteille tomber au sol. Elle serra le poing en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Clarke s'était sûrement faite enlevée ou pire, tuée et elle contacta immédiatement Raven qui, comme prévu, n'avait rien loupé de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Reyes ! répliqua la fausse employée.

\- Il sont toujours dans le supermarché, répondit la latina, évacue tout le monde le plus vite possible, je contacte l'unité d'intervention.

\- Ok. »

Gaïa alla chercher Harper qui, tout comme Clarke, n'était pas munie d'oreillette et qui du coup n'avait rien suivit. La blonde s'en voulut immédiatement de ne rien avoir vu, mais personne ne lui en voulait. Il était sûr que Clarke était en sécurité, c'était une débrouillarde et l'unité d'intervention devait sûrement déjà être sur la route.

* * *

Bellamy chargea son fusil d'assaut sous le regard de ses camarades qui suivaient à la lettre les instructions que Raven leur donnait. Tous étaient déterminés. Lors de l'attaque de l'IceTiger Tower, ils étaient plutôt stressés et appréhendaient beaucoup. Aujourd'hui était différent. Ils étaient une équipe, ils travaillaient ensemble et avaient confiance en eux.

« Clarke s'est encore foutue dans la merde, râla ironiquement Octavia qui avait les yeux fermés depuis le début.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, répondit Finn dans un sourire.

\- On a superman avec nous après tout, répliqua Lincoln en faisant référence à Lexa qui roula des yeux.

\- Bon, vous avez compris ? Ne tirez _que_ si _je_ vous l'ordonne. On ne tire pas sur les civils et on les garde en vie, compris ?

\- Comprit ! dirent-ils en cœur.

\- Bon vous y êtes. Vous allez vous séparer en deux groupes. Bellamy, Lincoln et Finn vous allez entrer par l'entrée principale. Lexa et Octavia vous allez entrer par la sortie de secours située à l'arrière du bâtiment. »

Le pick-up s'arrêta et ils descendirent. Ils étaient à deux rues du supermarché et se séparèrent en formant deux groupes comme leur avait dit Raven. Lexa et Lincoln s'adressèrent un dernier regard avant que la brune ne disparaisse dans la masse urbaine. Le brun inspira profondément et se mit en tête de file et suivit les instructions à la lettre. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du supermarché et Gaïa était en train d'évacuer. Cependant, il y avait plus de monde que prévu et il y avait encore pas mal de personne à l'intérieur.

« Vous pouvez entrer. » dit Raven à l'oreillette de Lincoln.

Le grand métis fit signe à Finn à Bellamy de le suivre et ils entrèrent dans le supermarché sous le regard curieux et quelque peu inquiet des civils. Ils ne faisaient aucun bruit, leur but était de prendre les trafiquants par surprise et se montrer lourdement armé et informé avait pour but de les dissuader de riposter. Ils se séparèrent et vérifièrent les rayons un à un. Bellamy trouva Harper qui était toujours à l'endroit ou Clarke avait été vue pour la dernière fois et le brun lui conseilla de sortir du supermarché pour se mettre en sécurité. Il accompagna son amie jusqu'à la sortie et au moment où elle posa le pied dehors,

Boum.

Echo.

Un silence meurtrier suivit, il dura plusieurs secondes et après ça, la foule de civils rassemblée devant le magasin se dispersa légèrement et Gaïa se retrouva vite débordée sous les cris et l'agitation. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas paniquer, parce qu'il fallait tout faire pour ne pas que la situation dégénère, c'était leur premier objectif. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas eux qui avaient ouvert le feu, Raven n'aurait jamais donné l'ordre s'ils n'étaient pas réellement en danger, il s'agissait donc de l'une de leur cible. Heureusement qu'ils avaient des pare-balles.

 _Quelques secondes avant, à l'arrière du bâtiment_.

Lexa et Octavia se mirent de part et d'autre de l'issue de secours et c'est en même temps qu'elles donnèrent un coup de pied sur celle-ci pour l'ouvrir. Elles braquèrent leurs armes vers l'intérieur du bâtiment avant d'y entrer, dans une démarche lente et silencieuse.

« R.A.S. » répliqua Lexa en baissant son arme.

Elles se trouvaient dans l'inventaire du supermarché. Il faisait très sombre, la lumière générée par les spots lumineux ne suffisait pas pour y voir correctement. Elles avançaient prudemment vers la prochaine porte qui était censée donner sur un couloir, qui donnait sur les bureaux et sur l'enceinte supermarché. Elles ouvrirent la porte et continuèrent à marcher silencieusement, à l'affut du moindre bruit et effectivement, en passant devant l'une des portes, Octavia entendit des bruits de pas étouffés par les murs épais. Elle se tourna vers Lexa qui les avaient aussi entendus et se rapprochèrent de la porte avant de coller leurs oreilles sur celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? grogna la voix d'une homme, comment vous saviez qu'on était là ?

\- On est juste là pour arrêter le trafic. »

Lexa ferma les yeux, elle reconnaîtrait cette voix parmi milles. Clarke était de l'autre côté de la porte. Octavia la regardait, elle attendait ses ordres. Lexa leva la main droite et elle ouvrit la porte avec une rapidité fulgurante avant qu'Octavia ne braque son arme sur l'homme qui avait le canon de son fusil collé au front de Clarke. Il se tourna vivement vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes avant de regarder Clarke qui avait les yeux rivés vers Lexa, et elle secoua la tête. Lexa porta la lunette de son fusil devant son œil et visa la tête du jeune homme. Elle posa sa main sur la gâchette et serra les dents, elle savait que la seconde d'après allait être fatidique. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle mais quand il s'agissait de Clarke, la notion de contrôle disparaissait totalement pour elle. Imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, sa vie sans elle relevait de l'impossible. Parce qu'elle était prête à tirer sur n'importe qui pour elle.

Boum.

Echo.

* * *

 **Ewww je suis désolée de terminer ce chapitre comme ça xD Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre qui se nomme « Rafales » !**


	26. Rafales

**Bonsoiiiir ! A bra cadabra et paf, le chapitre 26 de Lines et la suite de la nouvelle mission ! Je ne vous le cache pas, l'histoire va prendre un tout autre tournant. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

.CHAPITRE XXVI.

.Rafales.

* * *

Boum.

Echo.

Tous relevèrent la tête avant de se regarder entre eux. Quelqu'un avait ouvert le feu et cela venait clairement de l'enceinte du supermarché. Clarke profita du moment d'hésitation qui avait pris son agresseur et attrapa son fusil avec sa main gauche avant de lui mettre la droite du siècle. Il hurla en tombant au sol et Clarke braqua son arme sur lui.

« Plus un geste ! hurla-t-elle.

Lexa était complètement sonnée tandis qu'Octavia se rapprochait de Clarke.

\- Merde, cracha le jeune homme en levant les deux mains.

La Blake s'accroupit devant lui et le menotta. Lexa baissa son arme et soupira longuement, elle avait vraiment eu la peur de sa vie. Clarke, qui avait remarqué à quel point ce qu'elles venaient de vivre les avaient bouleversées, avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentait Lexa trembler, jamais elle n'avait vu la brune aussi affolée.

\- Chuut… souffla Clarke en caressant le dos de la brune qui enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra un peu plus contre elle.

Puis Clarke les sépara et embrassa passionnément la sportive, comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernier baiser.

\- On va leur faire la peau, râla Octavia qui força l'homme à se lever.

\- Lexa ? Lexa tu me reçois ? répliqua Raven à l'oreillette.

\- Raven je te reçois cinq sur cinq, dit Lexa.

\- Dit à Clarke de faire sortir de suspect par là où vous êtes entrées.

\- Il faut que tu l'amène dehors par l'issue de secours, répéta Lexa à une Clarke qui avait toute son attention.

\- Ok. »

Lexa répéta les informations à Clarke qui s'exécuta immédiatement et attrapa le suspect avant de sortir de la salle. Octavia et Lexa sortirent à leur tour, mais prirent une direction différente, celle de l'enceinte du supermarché. D'après Raven, elles allaient entrer par l'est et tomber sur le rayon bricolage.

Bellamy tenait fermement son arme tandis que Finn était complètement sonné. L'un des suspects avait ouvert le feu en tentant de tirer derrière eux mais s'était complétement raté, grâce à Harper qui avait prévenu les garçons au dernier moment. Les gens qui étaient encore dans le supermarché se mirent à courir et hurler dans un brouhaha constant et angoissant. Le suspect tentait de sa défaire de l'emprise d'Harper en la frappant plusieurs fois sans succès, elle était hors de portée parce qu'elle l'avait pris par derrière. Bellamy visa l'homme et lui hurla de ne plus bouger, mais Harper relâcha sa prise suite à un mouvement brusque d suspect qui se retourna et chargea son arme à une vitesse fulgurante.

Boum. Echo.

Un silence de mort s'en suivit avant que le brouhaha ne reprenne et Bellamy hurla le nom d'Harper tellement fort qu'il crut que sa gorge était en feu. Mais s'en était trop pour Finn qui appuya sans hésitation sur la gâchette, tirant directement dans la tête du suspect qui tomba au lourdement au sol avant de baigner dans son propre sang. Bellamy avait un mal de tête exécrable, il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Très clairement, la situation était hors de contrôle, tout comme Finn. Le Blake alla d'abord se mettre auprès d'Harper qui s'était pris la balle dans l'épaule et l'aida à se redresser avant de contacter Raven en vitesse.

« Raven ! Harper est touchée !

\- J'appelle Gaïa elle va la faire sortir, répondit la mécano dans le plus grand des calmes.

Parce qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle ne montre aucun signe de panique à ses amis. C'était son rôle. Alors que Bellamy aidait Harper à arrêter l'hémorragie, il tourna brièvement la tête pour regarder Finn. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Dans les yeux du jeune homme, il pouvait voir une colère et une rage dans fin.

\- Finn non ! »

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Finn se mit à courir vers les autres rayons, à la recherche d'autres suspects et Bellamy entendit plusieurs coups de feu. Les cris se firent plus forts et Gaïa arriva quelques secondes après, le visage teinté d'une panique affolante.

« Il faut vite la faire sortir ! Et Finn c'est un putain de grand malade, s'il continue il va tuer tout le monde ! »

Bellamy ne se fit pas prier et laissa Harper à Gaïa avant de se mettre à la poursuite de Finn. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Son ami avait complètement perdu les pédales et tirait en rafale un peu partout, dans l'espérance de toucher la cible. Mais c'était bien la dernière technique qu'il fallait utiliser en ce moment même, parce qu'il restait des civils qui couraient un peu partout à travers les rayons, à la recherche de la sortie ou du moindre espace sécurisé de ce lieu, bien qu'il n'y en avait pas. Bellamy était figé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Finn avait le diable dans les yeux, il n'y avait aucun doute, lui parler ne l'arrêterai pas. Mais alors que le temps semblait interminable pour lui, son manque de réaction couta cher à deux civils qui furent touchés par Finn et qui s'écroulèrent à quelques mètres de lui. La première personne était tombée sur l'un des rayons, aucun doute, le choc lui avait été fatal. La deuxième était couverte de sang et ne bougeait plus. Bellamy se sentait lui aussi perdre le contrôle et menait un véritable combat intérieur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il était littéralement paralysé et ça le rendait complètement fou. Alors que Finn avait touché une troisième personne, il hurla un « HEY » qui lui brisa la gorge et son ami se tourna enfin vers lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas baissé son arme au contraire, il continuait de tirer et Bellamy sentit une balle lui passer juste à côté du visage avant qu'on ne le pousse violemment vers le sol.

« Putain Blake qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu vas t'en prendre une si tu continues, reste à couvert !

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Lexa. Elle l'avait poussé à l'intérieur d'un rayon pour qu'ils soient à l'abri des balles. Elle le tenait fermement par les épaules et avait planté son regard émeraude plein de détermination mais aussi légèrement teinté d'inquiétude. Le jeune homme sortit petit à petit de la paralysie, il sentait l'aura que dégageait Lexa. Il secoua sa tête, il avait eu une soudaine migraine, puis regarda Lexa avec désolation.

\- J'suis désolé Woods, râla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Déjà t'as rien c'est pas mal ! répliqua Octavia en s'approchant.

\- C'est pas grave, on va arrêter Finn, occupe-toi du dernier suspect.

\- Clarke, où est Clarke ?

\- Elle est en sécurité mais elle risque de revenir si Finn ne se calme pas ! lui informa sa sœur.

\- Ok…

Il se redressa difficilement et s'apprêta à partir quand Lexa lui attrapa le bras.

\- Bellamy.

\- Hm ?

\- On gère. »

Il hocha la tête et sourit légèrement à Lexa avant de partir, il savait que sa sœur était en de très bonnes mains et que Clarke était en sécurité. Il avait confiance en Lexa, après-tout, la jeune femme avait déjà suffisamment fait ses preuves auprès de lui et de ses congénères. Après ça, la sportive jeta un coup d'œil à Finn qui était toujours en train de tirer et se tourna vers Octavia, hésitante.

« On peut pas se permettre de lui tirer dessus, réfléchit Lexa.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend ! Attend je vais aller le voir-

\- C'est hors de question ! cria presque Lexa à cause des rafales de tirs qui se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, la priorité est de faire sortir les civils !

\- Tu as raison…

\- Je contacte Raven pour savoir où sont les autres…

Lexa appuya sur son oreillette et Raven fut la première à parler.

\- Lexa ! Lexa tu vas bien ? fit Raven.

\- Ouais on va bien, Finn a juste perdu les pédales, où sont les autres ?

\- Gaïa est partie par la sortie de secours avec Harper, Monty est aux caisses et Lincoln tente d'évacuer les civils !

\- Et comment on fait pour Collins ?

\- Si il voit qu'il n'y a plus personne peut-être qu'il va s'arrêter !

\- Ok ! »

Lexa coup la communication et expliqua la situation à Octavia. Après ça, elles établirent un plan pour se déplacer dans le supermarché sans atterrir dans le champ de vision de Finn qui était clairement devenu l'ennemi numéro un. Elles allaient se séparer pour se déplacer plus rapidement et plus efficacement, Lexa passerait par le rayon boissons tandis qu'Octavia fera un tour au rayon bricolage pour rejoindre les caisses. Elles se mirent rapidement en route et Lexa s'engagea dans le rayon des boissons. Elle avait chargé son fusil d'assaut et guettait le moindre geste suspect. Elle traversa le rayon sans soucis et entra dans celui des produits ménagers avant d'apercevoir l'un de suspects, qui était en train de fouiller dans une boite de liquide vaisselle. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il était profitait de la situation pour récupérer la drogue et avança vers lui à pas de loup dans l'espoir de le surprendre. Elle se mit en position derrière lui, inspira un grand coup et l'attrapa avec une vitesse fulgurante par le cou dans le but de l'étrangler. Cependant, il avait une carrure trop imposante pour elle et visiblement plus de force ainsi qu'une certaine maîtrise du combat puisqu'il arriva à la frapper au niveau du ventre avec son coude. Le choc était violent pour Lexa qui malgré sa détermination et sa force hors du commun, lâcha sa prise et recula. L'homme se retourna rapidement et lui lança une boîte de lessive qu'elle esquiva mais il avait profité de ce petit instant ou Lexa avait laissé une ouverture pour la pousser violemment sur le rayon. Elle se mit à grogner, elle n'avait pas envie de lui montrer qu'il lui avait fait sacrément mal au dos et elle était sur le point de prendre en main son fusil quand il sortit sa propre arme, un pistolet de combat et dirigea le canon dans sa direction en hurlant « plus un geste ». Lexa s'immobilisa immédiatement, il était clair que malgré le fait qu'elle dégainait très rapidement, son ennemi déjà avait le doigt sur la gâchette. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya d'entrer dans sa phase de concentration mais un coup de feu, qui ne venait pas de Finn puisque c'était beaucoup plus fort, la fit sursauter. L'homme tomba au sol devant elle et elle se tourna vers la source du coup de feu qui n'était autre que Clarke Griffin.

« Putain Lexa, t'as rien ? demanda la blonde en courant vers elle.

\- Ouais ça va, souffla Lexa qui la laissa toucher son visage avec ses mains douces.

De la douceur oui elle en avait besoin en ce moment. Mais les coups de feu incessants venant de Finn la ramenaient sans cesse à la dure réalité. Elle avait beau se perdre une nouvelle fois dans les iris de l'artiste, elle n'oubliait pas le fait qu'elles étaient encore en pleine mission et qu'elles avaient encore des choses à faire.

\- Qui tire ? reprit Clarke en s'éloignant.

\- Ce connard de Collins, râla Lexa qui commençait à s'énerver, j'espère pour lui qu'il n'a tué personne.

\- C'est Finn qui tire ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. Mais c'est mauvais signe.

\- Je vais aller l'arrêter.

\- Oh non princesse, mauvais idée, fit Lexa avec sérieux, j'ai déjà empêché mini Blake de faire la même connerie.

\- Lexa je sais ce que je fais.

Clarke fixait Lexa avec plus de volonté qu'elle et remporta ce jeu de regard auquel les deux jeunes étudiantes s'étaient engagées. Lexa secoua doucement la tête, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle aille risquer sa vie, mais elle n'était pas sa mère non plus, Clarke avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle se devait de lui faire confiance. Clarke hocha la tête en voyant que Lexa s'était résignée à la laisser faire puis avança vers elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Lexa, je sais ce que je fais. » répéta Clarke.

Lexa soupira un bon coup puis décida d'aller prêter main forte à son frère et Octavia et se sépara de Clarke le cœur lourd. En sortant du rayon des produits ménagers, elle tomba nez à nez avec Aden, un jeune homme du lycée Grounders avec qui elle était très proche. Le blond était accroupi au niveau du rayon des friandises et confiseries et était en train de manger un paquet de chips tout en jetant de brefs coup d'œil à l'allée principale ou se trouvait Finn. Il entendit Lexa arriver et sursauta avant de la reconnaître.

« Lexa ? dit-il avec des yeux qui s'illuminaient.

\- Aden ! répliqua la brune en s'approchant de lui, t'as rien ?

\- Non mais je suis coincé ici, c'est trop dangereux de sortir.

Lexa lui tendit son pistolet de combat qu'il prit sans hésiter.

\- Tiens, suis-moi jusqu'aux caisses je vais t'escorter.

\- J'suis désolé Lex', j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui votre mission.

\- C'est pas grave, aller suis-moi ! »

Octavia venait de secourir un troisième civil avec l'aide de Lincoln et était sous pression. L'adrénaline guidait son corps et son esprit, Raven venait de leur communiquer la situation avec le cas de Lexa, de Clarke et d'Harper. Lexa arriva quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnée d'Aden et expliqua qui était le jeune homme à la Blake qui eut un frisson. Finn était littéralement en train de tuer des compagnons de Lexa et les autres et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imager à leur place. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi la situation avait autant dégénéré, mais elle savait que ce qui était en train de se produire allait avoir des conséquences irréversibles. Lexa ordonna à Octavia et Lincoln de se mettre en position derrière les caisses pour couvrir Clarke qui s'apprêtait à arrêter Finn. La blonde était derrière le rayon devant lequel était situé le jeune homme qui s'arrêta brusquement de tirer à cause du manque de munitions. Il hurla un 'merde' qui fit sursauter la plupart des gens qui étaient toujours là et Clarke en profita pour s'approcher de lui.

« Finn ! hurla la blonde en sortant du rayon.

Le brun se tourna vers elle et Lexa fronça les sourcils tout en braquant son arme sur lui. S'il faisait le moindre geste, elle tirait. Sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Finn mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? répliqua Clarke qui se situait maintenant à quelques mètres de lui.

Il semblait complètement sonné et la présence de Clarke l'avait paralysé.

\- Clarke ? articula le brun qui secoua la tête, tu vas bien ?

\- T'as failli me tuer plusieurs fois donc je sais pas quoi te répondre ! »

Elle était énervée mais surtout confuse. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la situation et à quel point il avait tout foutu en l'air. Il regardait Clarke dans le blanc des yeux. La blonde fronça les sourcils en le voyant bouger sa main gauche, il la dirigeait vers la poche de son treillis. Lorsqu'il détacha la cartouche maintenant vide de balles de son fusil, elle comprit. Il était en train de recharger.

« Putain Woods, s'écria Octavia qui se tourna vers Lexa, il est en train de-

Mais Lexa n'était plus là.

\- Lexa ?!

\- Je suis désolé Clarke, marmonna Finn.

Lorsque sa cartouche vide tomba au sol, Clarke crut que c'était terminé.

\- Non Finn !

Mais il ne parvint pas à recharger. Lexa était arrivé derrière-lui et l'avait violemment assommé avec le support à épaule de son arme. Il tomba raide aux pieds de Clarke et Lexa chargea son arme avant de pointer le canon en direction de la tête de Finn.

\- Espèce de co-

\- Non Lexa ! »

Clarke attrapa le bras de Lexa et la força à baisser son arme. La brune se tourna vers elle avec confusion. Très vite, Gaïa arriva et leur informa que tous les civils avaient réussi à sortir et le reste de la bande arriva aux côtés des deux jeunes femmes. Les Trikru s'étaient alignés derrière Lexa tandis que les Skaikru s'étaient mis devant Clarke. L'ambiance qui régnait était plus qu'électrique, elle était insoutenable. Les Trikru étaient animés d'une colère sans failles tandis que le groupe de Clarke était plongé dans l'incompréhension et l'appréhension. Lexa avait la mort dans les yeux et fixait Finn inanimé, qui était protégé par ses autres coéquipiers. Lincoln regardait autour d'eux et déglutit difficilement face à ce qui avait sous leurs yeux. Le supermarché s'était transformé en véritable bain de sang, des corps gisaient sur le sol et Finn en était le responsable. Un silence religieux s'était installé et personne n'osait parler. Octavia n'osait pas regarder Lincoln dans les yeux, il en était de même pour Clarke avec Lexa. Mais Raven et Marcus arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. La _latina_ hurla avec horreur en entrant dans le supermarché tandis que Marcus gémit de dégoût.

« _Putaaaa_ , hurla Raven en s'avançant vers le groupe, on a plus le temps, la police va débarquer dans pas longtemps ! On vous a ramené les véhicules, dégagez d'ici le plus vite possible ! »

Les étudiants ne se firent pas prier et les Skaikru sortirent les premiers. Lexa tremblait comme une feuille, elle avait tellement de mal à contenir la colère. Elle avait envie de hurler, de tout casser, mais elle se contenta de fermer les yeux. Elle sentit le poids des deux mains bienveillantes de son frère se poser sur ses épaules et décida de se calmer. Du moins, pour le moment. IL était clair que Finn n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait été brisé. L'impardonnable avait été réalisé et ni Lexa, ni Lincoln, ni aucun Trikru n'allait fermer les yeux ça.

* * *

 **Bon… c'est pas joli joli tout ça. Finn a vraiment fait une grosse bêtise (oui je sais le parallèle avec la série est é-nor-me). Que vont faire Lexa et les autres maintenant ? Est-ce vraiment la fin ? Vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres ! J'espère que celui-là vous a plus, on se voit la semaine prochaine !**


	27. Impuissance

**Yoo ! Et voilà le chapitre 27 de Lines (avec un retard impardonnable je sais, mais la fac m'a bousillé tout mon temps libre u.u') Donc on reprend l'histoire là où elle s'était arrêtée. Le monde s'écroule autour de nos héros préférés. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXVII**

 **Impuissance**

* * *

Lexa était figée sur place tandis que Lincoln évaluait leur situation. La police allait débarquer dans quelques minutes et ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rester ici ou bien fuir. La situation leur avait complètement échappée et ils étaient encore sonnés, incapable de réfléchir correctement pour trouver une solution. Heureusement, Gaïa brisa le silence de mort qui régnait au sein du supermarché et attrapa le frère et la sœur par le bras.

« C'est pas fini les gars ! On va prendre les corps des suspects et on se casse ok ? »

Lexa secoua la tête et assimila les paroles de sa coéquipière avant de se mettre enfin à bouger. De même pour Lincoln qui hocha la tête et ils s'engagèrent dans les rayons, à la recherche des corps des suspects. Ils en avaient trouvé deux, mais l'un d'entre eux avait trouvé la mort. Lexa et Gaïa transportèrent celui qui respirait encore jusqu'à la sortie de secours, suivie par Lincoln qui portait celui qui avait perdu la vie. Ils entrèrent dans leur jeep et Gaïa s'assit côté conducteur et se dépêcha de mettre le contact pour qu'ils puissent déguerpir le plus vite possible. Lexa était assise côté passager et regardait son frère attacher les deux suspects et fermer les yeux du décédé en marmonnant « _yu gonplei ste odon_ ». Lexa ferma les siens à son tour et soupira longuement. Elle venait de vivre le moment le plus affreux de toute sa vie.

* * *

Le groupe de Clarke était arrivé au Jaha Hôtel. Finn avait été menotté et prit en charge par les cadres de leur clan. Les blessés allaient être escortés à l'hôpital et les autres allaient subir l'interrogatoire de Marcus. Trop de choses s'étaient passées et ils voulaient tout savoir. Ils avaient tous du sang sur les mains, sans exception et cela suffit aux adultes pour comprendre que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Clarke tremblait encore, se repassant les images du supermarché couvert de sang et du regard meurtrier de Finn sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle venait, tout comme Octavia, Bellamy et les autres, de vivre un véritable traumatisme. Et elle s'en voulait. Sans cette drogue, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Même Raven, qui avait tout vu grâce aux caméras de surveillance, ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante. Marcus accueilli les jeunes dans son bureau et les regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Expliquez-moi tout. »

Clarke ferma les yeux puis déglutit avec difficulté tandis que Raven baissa son regard et fixa ses mains avec lesquelles elle jouait nerveusement. Bellamy se pinça l'arête du nez et Octavia passa une main dans ses cheveux devenus sales. Marcus se racla la gorge, lui aussi avait vu l'état dans lequel était le supermarché avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent et craignait les représailles des Trikru. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle du gang de Lexa depuis plusieurs heures déjà et la presse parlait déjà de scandale et de guerre de clans en mentionnant les derniers évènements. Ils avaient été très vite dépassés, il était rare que la presse locale ne parle des gangs et c'était encore plus rare qu'ils décrivent les Skaikru comme « terroristes » ou même « allergiques à la paix ». Mais Clarke et les autres s'étaient tout de même résignés à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé à Marcus, dans les moindres détails. Ils se devaient de dire la vérité, déjà par respect pour Lexa et les autres mais aussi parce qu'ils devaient assumer que c'était eux qui avaient tout foiré. Finn était un des leurs et c'était leur responsabilité.

En sortant du bureau de Kane, Clarke s'était séparée du groupe. Elle voulait parler à sa mère mais celle-ci était en train de s'occuper des blessés. Elle se sentait mal. Elle avait comme l'impression que Finn venait de réduire à néant tous les efforts qu'ils avaient faits pour réussir à bien s'entendre avec les Trikru. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de Lexa avant qu'elle ne quitte le supermarché lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé et la jolie blonde ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère ou triste, elle était encore traumatisée et confuse, les rafales de tirs faisaient toujours écho dans sa tête et elle finit par craquer, dans le hall du Jaha hôtel. Raven et Octavia n'étaient pas très loin et rejoignirent leur amie. Octavia était dans le même état, Raven les invita donc à se rendre chez elle pour se calmer un petit peu et peut-être arriver à se détendre malgré le contexte et les circonstances.

* * *

Elle tapa tellement fort dans le mur de la chambre qu'une légère fissure fit son apparition. Lincoln posa fermement les mains sur ses épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Du calme Lexa, dit-il d'une voix ferme et imposante.

\- J'ai rien pu faire…

La voix de la brune se brisa et Lincoln ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, encore une fois. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le bain de sang du supermarché et un autre des civils venait de rendre l'âme dans la chambre d'un hôpital de la banlieue sud. Les Trikru avaient refusé l'aide des médecins de l'hôpital des Skaikru, ils préféraient éviter tout contact avec eux jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme. Clarke avait envoyé quelques messages à Lexa, mais celle-ci ne répondait que très rarement et très brièvement. A chaque fois qu'elle lisait son nom sur l'écran de son téléphone, l'image de Finn lui revenait. C'était insupportable et la rendait à fleur de peau. Le décès d'une autre victime de la fusillade aujourd'hui la brisait plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. S'était-elle trompée en donnant une chance à Clarke ? Elle ne savait même pas s'il y avait une réponse à cela. Après ça, elle sortit de la chambre d'hôpital, suivie de près par Lincoln et Anya et croisa Indra dans le hall de celui-ci.

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, dit-elle directement au petit groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lincoln.

\- Marcus m'a fait parvenir un message. Il aimerait qu'on organise une réunion. Trikru et Skaikru.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda agressivement Lexa.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Ils tiennent sûrement à prendre des mesures pour que ce qu'il s'est passé… ne se reproduise plus.

\- Et puis la drogue circule toujours, rajouta Lincoln dubitatif.

\- Oui mais si on ne s'en était pas mêlé, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, ajouta Anya.

\- T'as raison, remarqua le frère de Lexa sur un ton triste, je sais plus quoi penser.

Puis ils se tournèrent vers Lexa qui fixait un point vide. Elle semblait réfléchir.

\- J'veux bien écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire. Et ils écouteront ce que j'ai à leur dire.

\- D'accord. La réunion aura lieu demain matin très tôt, nous choisissons le lieu.

\- Le hangar désaffecté du quartier Weather, dit fermement Lexa.

\- Un lieu neutre, t'es sûr ? lui demanda son frère.

\- Oui. »

Puis Lexa les salua, disant qu'elle voulait rentrer se reposer. Trop de chose allaient et venaient ces derniers jours et elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil une seule fois. C'était la première fois qu'elle retournait au campus depuis la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Clarke. Une heure plus tard, elle sortait du métro et marchait en direction de son bâtiment. Il y avait du monde sur le campus, malgré le fait qu'on était en vacances et qu'il faisait très froid. Lexa salua quelques visages connus. Certaines personnes lui présentèrent même leurs condoléances. La sportive n'aurait jamais cru que les gens seraient au courant aussi rapidement et encore moins qu'ils s'exprimeraient sur le sujet. Elle entra finalement dans son bâtiment et monta les marches des escaliers avec fatigue, les yeux mi-clos, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et fredonnait _Into it_ de Chase Atlantic. Son esprit était plongé dans la musique et elle montait les marches comme un robot, elle ne faisait pas attention à son environnement, tellement qu'elle heurta une personne.

« Pardo-

Elle resta sans voix lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle faisait face à Clarke.

\- Lexa, répliqua la blonde, je…

Lexa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de contourner la blonde sans lui adresser un mot. Elle était trop en colère et trop fatiguée pour ça.

\- Attends Lexa !

Elle s'arrêta, soupira longuement et mena un court combat intérieur avant de se résigner à se retourner pour refaire face à Clarke. Elle retira l'un de ses écouteurs pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passée, je suis encore sous le choc, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tout est de ma faute j'aurais jamais du-

\- Chhuuuut, souffla Lexa en fermant les yeux, ça ne sert à rien Clarke. Ce qui est fait est fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

Clarke avait demandé cela sur un ton tellement désespéré qu'il plongea Lexa dans une tristesse sans fin. Elle voyait les larmes monter dans les yeux de Clarke qu'elle n'avait pas quitté. Elle avait mal, très mal et voir Clarke dans cet état avait tué le peu de motivation qu'il lui restait.

\- Je ne sais pas. » finit-elle par lâcher en baissant les yeux.

Affronter le regard de Clarke était trop pour elle. Lexa se tourna et disparu dans les escaliers, laissant Clarke seule. Elle entra dans son appartement et lorsqu'elle ferma la porte ce celui-ci, toute la tristesse accumulé depuis trois jours explosa et elle fondit en larmes contre le mur. Elle tapa plusieurs fois dans celui-ci avant d'enfouir ses mains dans son visage et laisser les larmes couleur à flots.

* * *

Lexa se réveilla brusquement à cause du bruit strident que faisait son téléphone qui sonnait. Elle s'était endormie immédiatement après s'être couchée hier soir, la fatigue ayant eu raison d'elle. Elle chercha par réflexe son téléphone caché quelque part dans ses draps et le trouva quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'elle l'alluma, elle sursauta en voyant quelle heure il était et qui venait de l'appeler trois fois. Il était huit heures et Anya venait de lui envoyer un énième message.

Oignon, 7:58

 _\- Hé Lexa t'es en retard, j'te signale qu'on a une réunion dans le sud !_

Lexa lâcha un « merde » venu du fond du cœur et se leva avant de sauter dans la douche. Elle se prépara en vitesse, toujours le téléphone sous la main et décrocha immédiatement lorsqu'il sonna une nouvelle fois. C'était Indra. La jeune femme lui expliqua qu'elle s'était endormie et qu'elle était déjà sur son chemin. En effet, elle entrait déjà dans le métro direction le centre-ville pour effectuer son changement et prendre la ligne qui se dirigeait vers le sud. Elle piquait du nez pendant tout le trajet, elle était morte de fatigue et n'arrêtait pas de se dire que cette réunion était une perte de temps. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant le hangar désaffecté, sa colère jusqu'à endormie au plus profond de son être refit petit à petit surface. La brune inspira un bon coup il fallait qu'elle se canalise, qu'elle se montre droite et sans faille, comme d'habitude.

Elle arriva enfin. Elle avait été surprise par la neige en sortant de chez elle, mais en même temps en plein mois de décembre, il était normal de voir plusieurs centimètres de poudreuse couvrir la ville de Polis. L'endroit était sombre et pas franchement accueillant, mais la neige lui donnait un côté mystique et secret. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur par le biais de l'ancienne issue de secours et se faufila entre les murs étroits qui s'étaient partiellement effondrés et la végétation qui était devenue maîtresse des lieux. Elle laissa ses yeux se balader sur les différents graffitis et œuvres de street-art qui donnaient à ce lieu un charme unique. Elle aimait bien cet endroit. Pendant l'été, avec ses amis et quelques membres d'autres clans alliés, ils se rejoignaient pour faire des photos ou des soirées improvisées. Toujours les mains dans les poches et son nez enfoui dans son écharpe, elle se dirigea vers une porte qui donnait au sous-sol du hangar. Ils l'avaient rénové l'an dernier avec son frère. Ils avaient installé un bureau, même un chauffage puisqu'ils avaient réussi à rétablir le courant dans cette zone. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte blindée, elle fut enveloppée dans une chaleur plutôt étouffante. Pas étonnant, il y avait un petit paquet de monde dans cette petite pièce. Tout le monde se tourna vers Lexa qui enleva lentement son bonne et son écharpe avant de les saluer avec un ton plus froid que le temps dehors.

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

Puis elle balaya la pièce du regard. Il y avait son frère, Anya, Gaïa, Niylah, Titus et même Nyko pour ce qui était des Skaikru et Clarke, Marcus, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Abby et Murphy pour les Skaikru. La tension était insoutenable.

« Désolé du retard, ajouta Lexa pour essayer de briser le silence de mort qui régnait, allons droit au but.

Elle se plaça ensuite du côté des siens et regarda Marcus droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Le cadre des Skaikru baissa les yeux avant de se racler la gorge. Clarke cherchait désespérément le regard de Lexa mais celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur Marcus qui réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire. La moindre erreur allait leur être fatal.

\- Nous voudrons tout d'abord nous excuser. Sincèrement. Nous n'allons, pour rien au monde, fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous assumons les conséquences et nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité.

Lexa se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient responsables et qu'ils devaient assumer. Mais elle salua tout de même les efforts fournis pour organiser cette petite réunion. Cependant, ils n'en avaient pas fini.

\- Si il y a quelque chose que l'on peut faire pour arranger cela, dites-le nous, fit Clarke en s'interposant.

Lexa leva enfin les yeux vers elle, mais son regard était froid, il voulait clairement dire « qu'est-ce que tu peux faire de toute façon ? ». Mais elle ne voulait pas faillir devant Lexa.

\- Où est Finn ? articula Indra qui croisa les bras.

\- Dans un endroit confiné et sécurisé, tout comme Thelonious. Ces deux hommes ne sont plus une menace. Le jeune est sous traitement psychologique, on essaie de comprendre les raisons de son acte et-

Marcus se stoppa envoyant la main gauche de Lexa se lever. Il n'était pas Trikru et ne connaissait rien en la règle du 'si Heda lève la main tais-toi' et pourtant il s'était tut. Clarke, qui connaissait cette règle, frissonna. Lexa était vraiment impressionnante et possédait une volonté, un charisme et une autorité supérieure à tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était faite pour diriger.

\- J'en ai assez entendu de lui, railla-t-elle. Comment allez-vous faire pour la drogue ?

\- Déjà, nous allons rompre notre alliance avec vous pour cette histoire. Nous ne voulons pas vous impliquer davantage, expliqua Kane.

Lexa secoua la tête sous le regard curieux des siens.

\- Non, fit-elle avant de commencer à faire les cents pas.

\- Lexa, répliqua Lincoln un peu confus, je comprends pas.

\- Le drogue est aussi sur notre territoire, expliqua la brune en soupirant, on est impliqué que l'on le veuille ou non. Elle risque de faire plus de ravages si on ne fait rien, surtout si on les laisse régler ça tous seuls, reprit-elle en regardant directement Clarke dans les yeux.

\- Mais on ne peut pas continuer de collaborer avec eux alors qu'ils ont tué des civils, commenta Niylah.

Lexa, qui marchait toujours, s'arrêta nette.

\- On continuera de s'échanger des informations mais on ne fera plus de missions ensemble. Chacun enquête de son propre côté, dans _son_ territoire. Si je vois l'un d'entre vous dans le Grounders, _je l'abat_.

Une nouvelle vague de frisson traversa le corps de Clarke. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa au moment où Lexa lui avait promis qu'elle l'amènera au GreenLand Parc. Tout ça lui semblait loin, très loin maintenant. Le retour en arrière n'était plus envisageable.

\- C'est entendu, fit Marcus en hochant doucement la tête, nous acceptons les termes du contrat.

\- Bien. Bon bah on a fini. » termina Lexa.

Les Skaikru furent invités à quitter les lieux. Lexa était restée un peu avec Lincoln, le brun voulait savoir comment sa sœur encaissait tout ça et que quoiqu'elle faisait, il la suivrait.

« Bon je dois y aller Lexa, j'ai rendez-vous avec Luna et les Floukru pour leur expliquer la situation.

\- Ouais je sais… bonne journée frérot. »

Il embrassa sa sœur sur le front avant de quitter les lieux, laissant Lexa seule qui ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de se résigner à se diriger vers la sortie. Elle ferma la porte blindée derrière elle et la verrouilla avec les clés que lui avaient passé son frère juste avant et sortir du hangar avec autant de difficultés qu'elle n'y était entrée. Une fois dehors, elle marcha dans la rue sans but précis. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer directement et le métro n'était jamais loin. Elle regardait la neige s'enfonçait sous ses pieds à chacun de ses pas et lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour regarder où elle allait aller ensuite, son regard se posa sur une silhouette assise sur un banc sur le trottoir d'en face. Il ne lui fallut pas quinze ans pour reconnaître le manteau bleu marine de Clarke et ses cheveux blonds qui dépassaient de son bonnet noir. Lexa inspira un bon coup. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle ait une conversation avec l'artiste tôt ou tard. Il fallait qu'elles mettent les choses à plat et que la sportive mette un mot sur ses pensées. Elle traversa la route et s'approcha de Clarke qui leva les yeux dans sa direction.

« Je peux ? demanda Lexa.

\- Oui oui… répondit timidement Clarke en se décalant.

Lexa s'assit à côté d'elle en soupirant longuement. Elle regardait juste en face d'elle, il y avait une petite boutique de jeux vidéo illuminée par les décorations de noël.

\- Je vais y aller droit au but Clarke, débuta la brune. Je suis un peu… secouée.

\- On l'est tous, répondit la blonde.

\- J'aimerai que tu comprennes ma décision. C'est dur pour moi.

\- Mais t'es pas la seule Lexa enfin, s'emporta Clarke qui se tourna vers elle, tu crois que tu es la seule à souffrir là ? Les Skaikru sont brisés, c'est la panique chez nous, on ne sait plus quoi faire ! Le seul moyen de s'en sortir c'est de s'entraider comme on l'a toujours fait !

\- S'entraider ? Mais Clarke, j'te rappelle qu'on a failli perdre tous nos hommes en allant te secourir à l'IceTiger Tower et maintenant des civils qui sont sur notre territoire sont massacrés, je suis désolée mais votre manière de nous dire merci est franchement bizarre.

Puis Lexa se leva du banc, elle saturait vraiment.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke mais on ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça.

\- Attends mais nous deux… n'a rien à avoir avec tout ça ! » répliqua la blonde en se levant à son tour.

Lexa la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air désolée. Elle secoua doucement la tête avant de tourner les talons. Clarke la regarda partir une seconde fois, impuissante. Alors comme ça c'était vraiment terminé ? Elle avait beaucoup de mal à le réaliser, peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le réaliser. Lexa avait déjà disparu dans la bouche de métro et elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Tout cela était beaucoup trop dur à encaisser.

* * *

 **Bon… voili voilou, c'est pas le monde des bisounours tout ça… j'espère que Clarke et Lexa vont réussir à s'en sortir. Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Pensez-vous vraiment que c'est une bonne chose qu'elles se séparent ? Dans tous les cas je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine !**


	28. Tournant

**Heyyy ! Après une petite (ok longue) absence je reviens avec le chapitre numéro 28 et quelques petites révélations qui feront bien avancer l'histoire ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira, il m'a donné un peu de mal, la fin de l'histoire est proche et j'espère que vous êtes prêts !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Tournant.**

Un mois plus tard.

Janvier.

Lexa essayait tant bien que mal de se servir de cette machine tout droit venue du futur mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Avec l'argent qu'elle avait économisé ses derniers mois en travaillant au lycée, elle avait pu s'offrir un nouveau téléphone pour Noël. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour retrouver les photos qu'elle avait prises lorsqu'ils étaient au Grounders le soir du réveillon de Noël. Elle sourit en voyant Lincoln, les yeux brillants devant son nouveau casque de moto, Anya tout excitée en voyant ses nouvelles chaussures, Gustus heureux qui tenait dans ses mains le design de son prochain tatouage ou encore Titus qui tenait fièrement la nouvelle pancarte avec le nom du bar écrit dessus qui allait être accrochée à l'entrée. En faisant défiler les photos, Lexa tomba sur un selfie qu'avaient pris son frère et Gaïa puis une photo d'elle qui découvrait le manteau qu'ils lui avaient offert. C'était un long manteau noir avec plusieurs insignes brodés dessus et une capuche munie d'une fourrure. Il y avait des tâches bordeaux dessus et au vu de la marque, son prix était plutôt élevé. Lexa avait été un peu gênée au départ mais Titus lui avait dit qu'ils l'avaient eu en réduction et qu'elle le méritait. L'hiver était encore très rude en janvier et Lexa passait la moitié de son temps dehors.

Vint ensuite les photos du nouvel an qu'ils avaient passé à l'IceBar avec quelques Azgedas et gens de l'île. La première image avait été prise par Lincoln et montrait Lexa, Anya et Echo qui prenaient la pose. Ce qui fit doucement rigoler la sportive était Luna, au fond, qui avait la moue boudeuse. Cette soirée avait été mémorable. Avant minuit, ils avaient passé leur temps à raconter leurs souvenirs au collège et au lycée, puis quelques anecdotes au sujet de la fac avant de partager des photos dossiers de leurs camarades. Après ça, Anya paya quelques tournées et ils avaient joué jusqu'au décompte. Après ça, le reste de la soirée était complètement flou pour Lexa, l'alcool avait eu raison de sa mémoire. Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés car elle sortait de la douche et alla dans ses messages. Elle en avait reçu des tonnes lui souhaitant la bonne année mais elle avait perdu la moitié de ses contacts en changeant de téléphone. Par politesse, elle y avait répondu des « merci beaucoup, à vous aussi. J'ai changé de téléphone, pourriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ? ». A sa plus grande surprise, quelques-uns de ces messages avaient été envoyés par des Skaikru comme Raven ou encore Murphy. Mais silence radio de la part de Clarke depuis _ce_ jour. Lexa soupira une nouvelle fois. Clarke. Clarke hantait ses pensées et son esprit depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient séparées, Lexa était noyée dans la colère et cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais avec le temps et le recul, la petite bouille de l'artiste lui manquait, jour après jours. Elles ne croisaient que très rarement dans les escaliers de l'appartement. Elle n'osait plus mettre les pieds sur le territoire des Skaikru depuis ce jour et même si on n'entendait plus trop parler de la _City of Lights_ , la vente de la drogue ne s'était pas arrêtée. C'est qu'elle ne touchait plus autant de monde dans le quartier des Grounders qui avaient lancé, avant Noël, une chasse aux junkies et les avaient amenés de force à l'hôpital pour des opérations de sevrage. Lexa avait été traumatisée par cette période. Beaucoup d'ex consommateurs étaient tombés dans la dépression. Ne plus ressentir la douleur pendant une certaine période, puis la ressentir de nouveau avait des effets dévastateurs sur le cerveau et la conscience. Lexa avait même tabassé un vendeur qui essayait de lui en vendre.

Bref, les cours avaient repris depuis une bonne semaine déjà et le campus était plus silencieux que jamais. La fatigue et le froid avaient eu raison des étudiants qui passaient beaucoup moins de temps à faire la fête, trop occupés à tenter de reprendre le rythme et à rattraper les heures de sommeil perdues pendant les vacances. La neige avait recouvert la ville de son grand manteau blanc et on ressentait encore l'atmosphère festive des fêtes de fin d'années, puisque les décorations de noël n'avaient pas encore été enlevées.

Lexa venait de découvrir son emploi du temps pour le semestre à venir et avait donc appris qu'elle allait encore avoir des cours d'anatomie. Des cours qu'elle allait de nouveau partager avec ceux qui faisaient art. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Devrait-elle être se réjouir de pouvoir revoir Clarke malgré la catastrophe qu'était leur relation ou au contraire, s'en plaindre ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions, mais Clarke avait la fâcheuse manie – même si ce n'était pas sa faute – de retourner sa conscience et faire chauffer son cerveau. Un jour elle pensait qu'elle devrait lui pardonner, tout recommencer et se donner une seconde chance. Le jour d'après elle la haïssait, ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. Un vrai ascenseur émotionnel que vivait la brune dont l'attache métallique de l'un de ses bracelets tapait nerveusement contre le lavabo des toilettes, ce qui énerva Luna qui sortit de l'un des toilettes en grognant.

« Hé Woods, ça soûle, grommela la jeune femme avant de se laver les mains.

\- Ouais désolée, marmonna la brune qui recula du lavabo.

\- T'es tendue là, j'aime pas ça, fit Luna qui prit du papier pour s'essuyer, tu sais quoi ? Viens on va au gymnase et on fait évacuer tout ça.

\- Bonne idée. »

Après le nouvel an, elle et Luna s'étaient rapprochées. Malgré le fait qu'il y avait toujours un peu de compétition et de rivalité entre les deux jeunes femmes, elles avaient appris à se connaître et s'appréciaient désormais. Elles passaient plus de temps ensemble et Luna avait nettement plus de temps libre parce qu'elle avait quitté son copain entre temps. Après ça, les deux sportives sortirent des toilettes. Elles avaient toujours leur sac de sport avec elles, elles se rendirent donc directement au gymnase. Sans surprise, elles trouvèrent Lincoln qui jouait tranquillement au basket avec Roan et des premières années. Elles se changèrent, s'échauffèrent et rejoignirent la partie.

Après une bonne heure de sport intense, Lincoln arrêta la partie. Luna et Lexa sortirent du gymnase après s'être lavées et changées et à la plus grande surprise de la Trikru, Roan les attendaient devant la sortie.

« Un problème ? lui demanda Lexa en voyant la mine inquiète que tirait le plus vieux.

\- Ouais, lui répondit franchement Roan, ça concerne la drogue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Je pense que tu l'as remarqué mais… les effets s'atténuent mais ne se dissipent pas totalement. J'ai eu la confirmation du docteur Griffin parce que… Ontari en a pris.

\- Oh merde… souffla Lexa sous le regard inquiet de Luna, et oui je m'en doutais.

\- Jasper a fait brûler l'un des laboratoires les plus importants des Skaikru, il a blessé plusieurs personnes et malgré le confinement de Jaha, ça circule toujours.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Clarke.

Lexa ferma doucement les yeux à t'entente de son prénom.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Elle ne pète pas la forme, elle se bat pour trouver un moyen d'arrêter tout ça mais… le souci est que de plus en plus de gens sont tombés dedans… même les cadres.

\- Les cadres ?

\- Sa mère.

Le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la sortie du gymnase, suivie de très près par Luna et Lincoln.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? osa demander sa rivale en tentant de l'attraper, sans grand succès.

\- J'peux pas rester là à rien faire. Même si je pense que c'est trop tard.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard, ajouta Lincoln un peu en retrait.

\- Je te tiens au courant, dit la sœur à son frère avant d'enfiler son tout nouveau manteau.

\- Si tu sais te servir de ton téléphone, ironisa-t-il.

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard noir avant de fermer les portes du gymnase et Lincoln se retrouva seul avec Roan et Luna dans le hall de celui-ci. Lincoln se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier.

\- Comment vous gérez ça de votre côté ?

\- On les mets en quarantaine, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Sevrage forcé, on sait pas vraiment s'y prendre avec la drogue.

\- C'est chaud, dit simplement Luna.

\- Votre truc c'est plutôt les armes.

\- Ouais mais elles sont pas utile là.

\- La mise en quarantaine, ça marche ?

Roan fit la grimace.

\- Un sur trois meurt. C'est une horreur. »

Lincoln soupira un grand coup. Il était vraiment temps de faire quelque chose.

* * *

Lexa se trouvait devant la porte de _son_ appartement, les yeux rivés sur la petite plaquette métallique située juste à côté de la porte, qui indiquait le numéro de celui-ci. Elle titillait nerveusement ses clés avec ses doigts dans la poche de son manteau tandis que sa main droite était fermement posée sur le bois de la porte. Si elle ne se trompait pas, Clarke était bien dans son appartement à ce moment-là. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de fermer sa main et de faire taper ses phalanges contre la porte.

En apprenant que la mère de Clarke avait été touchée par la drogue, elle avait compris que cela pouvait toucher n'importe qui. Elle avait été naïve de penser que les Skaikru pouvaient régler ce problème seul. Tout le monde était concerné. Si les Trikru avaient continués de les aider, ils avaient peut-être déjà éradiqué la drogue et trouvé celui qui serait caché derrière tout ça. Mais si ils ne les avaient tout simplement pas aidés, ce qu'il s'était passé au supermarché ne serait jamais arrivé. Lexa passa sa main sur son front avant de soupirer bruyamment. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

« Lexa ? »

Elle releva rapidement la tête. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas vu que Clarke lui avait ouvert la porte. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens et tout ce qu'elle s'était préparée à lui dire sur le chemin s'évapora, laissant son esprit vide. Elle bougea les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle était pétrifiée. Tous les sentiments pour la blonde qu'elle avait refoulé et tenté d'enterrer au plus profond d'elle-même avait ressurgit a une vitesse fulgurante. Elle vit Clarke froncer les sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? retenta la blonde en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.

Lexa ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête afin de se reprendre.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû, marmonna la brune en fixant le sol.

\- Hein ?

Lexa releva la tête.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner Clarke.

Clarke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait assimiler les mots de Lexa. A vrai dire, elle voulait simplement savoir si la sportive était sincère.

\- Entre, finit-elle par dire en se décalant pour laisser la brune pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé-lit. Lexa joua nerveusement avec ses doigts pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Clarke ne lui offre un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite. Lexa se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole, son esprit était désormais fonctionnel.

\- J'ai appris que ta mère avait été touchée par la drogue.

Clarke hocha doucement la tête. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qui avait poussé la sportive à venir la voir en personne. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu après avoir ouvert sa porte, une lueur d'espoir avait vu le jour. Même si elles étaient encore loin de se pardonner, Clarke était prête à écouter Lexa.

\- Elle a été blessée ou elle en a consommé ? demanda Lexa.

\- Elle en a consommé, répondit Clarke d'une voix grave. Lexa, cette drogue est beaucoup plus dangereuse que tu ne le crois.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

\- Ma mère a tenté de pendre Bellamy, on a diagnostiqué un problème au niveau du cerveau de Raven et Monty…

La gorge de Clarke se noua mais elle se força à terminer sa phrase.

\- Monty a vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux.

Lexa lâcha un « oh mon dieu » presque inaudible. Elle mit sa main froide sur son front brûlant et son cerveau imagina les pires scénarios possibles et imaginables. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à apprécier Monty. C'était un jeune garçon très intelligent et talentueux qui comme Raven ou encore Bellamy, avait un brillant avenir devant lui. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et chercha le regard de Clarke qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle sut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? osa demanda Lexa pleine d'inquiétude qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher.

\- Rien, répondit la blonde en secouant la tête, tu veux du thé ?

\- Clarke… grogna Lexa qui se leva du canapé lit.

\- C'est rien, c'est rien. C'est un cercle vicieux, les gens achètent et consomment, on les attrape, sevrage et puis pendant ce temps d'autres consommes, les autres rechutent. C'est sans fin, je ne sais pas comment arrêter cela je-

\- Hé Clarke, répliqua Lexa qui posa ses deux mains fermement sur les épaules de l'artistes, tranquille.

Clarke tremblait comme une feuille. Elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée ni triste. Elle semblait impuissante et paniquée. Le contact la calma légèrement.

\- Prends une grande inspiration, lui dit la brune, ferme les yeux. Il faut que tu te calmes, c'est pas bon de stresser comme ça.

Clarke obéit, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son rythme respiratoire qui, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, suivait celui de Lexa. Elle était étonnée de voir la brune aussi calme malgré le contexte et les circonstances. Après plusieurs minutes de silence bercé par les respirations des deux jeunes femmes, Lexa recula légèrement en voyant des larmes couler sur les jours de sa vis-à-vis. Clarke était en train de pleurer.

\- Clarke ?

\- Ma mère…

Lexa vit le monde s'écrouler autour d'elle lorsque l'artiste ouvrit les yeux.

\- Ma mère s'est pendue…

Après avoir lâché la bombe, Clarke s'écroula dans les bras de Lexa qui ne su plus du tout quoi faire.

\- Elle… bégaya la brune qui la serra un peu plus contre elle.

\- Elle va bien… mais elle est devenue complètement folle… Comme Raven, j'ai peur que ce soit irréversible.

Lexa ferma les yeux et sentit le cœur de la blonde battre à la chamade contre sa poitrine. Elle caressait doucement ses cheveux, elle voulait la calmer mais après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, même elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre. Après quelques minutes de calme pendant lesquelles elles ne s'étaient pas lâchées, le téléphone de Clarke sonna. Elle s'excusa auprès de la sportive et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il s'agissait de Raven. Elle décrocha immédiatement.

\- Raven ?... Oui… Ok… On arrive.

Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et regarda Lexa droit dans les yeux.

\- Elle a trouvé qui était à la tête. »

* * *

Clarke ferma la porte du bunker derrière Lexa. Un bruit sourd plus tard et elles étaient enveloppée dans une atmosphère lourde et nerveuse. Elles entendirent des bruits de soupirs plus loin dans la pièce et se regardèrent une brève seconde avant de se résigner à avancer pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elles découvrirent alors Raven, accrochée à une barre métallique fixée entre deux murs, à faire des tractions avec la seule force de ses bras.

« Putain de merde, râla la latina en lâchant la barre.

\- Reyes ! s'exclama Clarke qui alla aider son amie qui était clairement à la limite de l'extrême fatigue.

Lexa décida de les rejoindra et aida Clarke à relever Raven qui s'était allongée lourdement sur le sol. Elles lui donnèrent une bouteille d'eau qui traînait dans le coin et l'aidèrent à reprendre son souffle.

« Merci… » marmonna la brune.

Lexa se releva et observa un peu mieux, la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Il y avait beaucoup de matériel de sport et au vu de leur marque et de leur état, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de récup'. Il y avait un tapis de gym, des barres de traction, des poids et même un punching-ball accroché au mur. C'est sans surprise qu'elle découvrit le petit bureau décoré d'un ordinateur équipé de quatre écrans et de quelques outils de mécanique. Raven n'était jamais loin d'un tel arsenal technologique.

Mais la jeune latina n'était pas du tout belle à voir. Elle transpirait, haletait et des cernes monstrueux décoraient son visage fatigué. Elle but d'une traite, tout le contenu de la bouteille et une fois son souffle pleinement repris, elle se tourna vers les deux nouvelles venues.

« Prends ton temps, chuchota Clarke qui passa une main sur le front brûlant de son amie.

\- J'ai réunit tous les indices qu'on avait. Thelonious, Abby, Jasper… tout me ramène à une seule personne, à un seul endroit.

Puis elle fixa tour à tour, Clarke et Lexa dans le blanc des yeux.

\- L'université. La doyenne.

\- Alie ? répliqua Lexa avec surprise.

\- J'en ai pas le moindre doute. »

* * *

 **Etttt c'est terminé ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Comment vont-ils arrêter Alie ? La suite dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **J'espère ne pas avoir autant de retard.**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous ! (et bonne année aussi !)**


End file.
